


I Could, But Wouldn't Stay

by thatsoundsgood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt Louis, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob Boss Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Organized Crime, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Spanking, Top Harry, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-22 09:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 120,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoundsgood/pseuds/thatsoundsgood
Summary: Louis has been running from his past for years but you can only run for so long before you're caught.or the one where Louis' mom married into The Irish Mafia and Louis may meet his destruction in the Styles Twins.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 624
Kudos: 1450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going back through and editing some of this so if little things seem different then just ignore that!

There are a few things Louis noticed when he first came to, but most strikingly it was the unending dryness in his mouth and the pulses of pain radiating across his brain. The blindfold he had on was too heavy, too rough against his face, but when he reached to remove it his action was immediately halted by hand cuffs holding his wrists together.

The cuffs were tight and painful behind his back, aching from his finger to his shoulders, he clumsily sat up. He could feel a rough concrete wall behind him through his thin tee shirt, his shoulders made an awkwardly painful angle when he tried to lean on the wall for more support. He pulled his knees to his chest leaning his head down to push the blind fold off his eyes.

The lights in the room were blinding and Louis forced his eyes to blink despite the pain. After what felt like an eternity, he finally was able to look around the room and his heart instantly sank. He knew this room. He knew the pain and anguish this room had witnessed and he knew what was to come. He had no right to hope for anything other than this room.

His heart stuttered despite his familiarity and he began to sweat at the memories of the last time he'd been in this room.

Covered in sheets of plastic, smelling of bleach, and resting behind the false wall in the basement of a notorious family's mansion, the room could only have one purpose. Louis' panic weakened his senses, so it took too long for his eyes to land on a man sitting in the corner.

Tall dark and handsome, he looked the type. Dressed in a casual black v neck tee shirt and dark washed jeans, he looked more apt to be the cover model for vogue than the torture chamber guard. Louis could smell he was an alpha but he didn't recognize him from before. He must have joined after Louis left then.

He caught the clear tattoo on his wrist which symbolized he belonged to not simply the larger organization but the family. You can only get a family tattoo by marriage or birth, so he had to have married a family member because Louis knows birth wasn't an option.

"Who'd you have to fuck to get that tattoo?" Louis asked but the voice that came out was rough like sandpaper and lacking the acidity he intended. The guard hardly looked up from his phone throwing Louis a bored glance before going back to whatever he was doing. If he was going to be tortured in front of this guy the least he could do was give him some good conversation beforehand.

"Was it great uncle Seamus? I heard he liked them young and rugged. Bottoming for a fat fuck like that couldn't have been easy, though." Louis knew Seamus was probably too fat and too old to actually take on another lover but he also knew he always loved to mess with some of the alpha members. Seamus, being an alpha himself, got off on the satisfaction of having them submit. Most general members would do anything to get a family tattoo, even let Great Uncle Seamus fuck them, regardless of their secondary gender.

The alpha huffed, "As if." Hmm so Louis started going through the options. There were very limited options as far as omegas go so maybe it was a beta. He thought through the legitimate cousins and none of them really seemed like good candidates. So, he went out on a limb.

"How about Bobby then? Hmmmm I don't think he'd let you fuck him but would you really let a beta fuck you?" This caused dark eyes to swivel his head in shock looking Louis over with newly interested eyes. Bobby being a beta was one of the best kept secrets around, Zayn himself didn't even find out until years after working for the family.

The guard knew he shouldn't let this small and tired looking omega sitting awkwardly against the wall bait him like this, but he clearly knew more about the family than most general members, "How do you know that?"

"Ahh tall, dark, and handsome finally has something to say. So, I'll assume it's true and just take note that he's definitely fucking you." Louis laughed, instantly wincing at the effect that has on his already pulsating headache, and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Horan has been married for almost ten years now. You don't know that?" Zayn taunted.

"Well, now you've confirmed it. Guess you didn't get the memo that you're supposed to be stoic in the face of those about to be tortured. Also Mr. Horan? You're married into the family and you're still calling him that, maybe you're not as important as you think." Zayn blushed at that. He did just reveal family business to this random stranger, who insulted his standing in the same wind. That could get him in real trouble but lucky for him he'd probably be dead soon anyway.

Not many people can say they've entered into this secret room and came out the other side whole. Louis knew the toll it took on him his first time in.

"So, it's not Bobby or Seamus. Is it Gemma, then?" Zayn looked to the boy again with shock. Another little known secret was the once illegitimate cousin Gemma, half-sister to the twins. She only earned her tattoo after great debate and proving herself more than any other recruit. Even today she had a limited role in the family.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zayn asked. Louis shrugged, and before he could reveal more tidbits from his extensive collection of secrets no one should know, he heard someone at the door. Louis sighed fighting that shaky and unavoidable panic feeding back into his system. He couldn't help his natural reaction to the prospect of getting his fingers cut off, his insides brought out, or whatever else was to come.

He wondered briefly if they still did their own dirty work or if that position had moved on to someone else. The door opened and footsteps echoed through the room. Tall, dark, and handsome began again with a much softer tone, "You shouldn't be here." Louis looked up in surprise and sighed, it was just Niall.

Niall standing, youthful and beautifully manipulative as ever, right before him. He tilted his head and walked past the guard eyes stuck to Louis with something fierce burning beneath. Staring down with disdain, he stated coolly, "You look awful and you smell even worse."

Louis rolled his eyes and immaturely muttered, "Yeah well you're fat now."

"I'm pregnant, you dumbass." Louis' eyes widen, jerkily bringing them down to his stomach. Little Niall who barely acted an omega was pregnant?

"Your first?" Louis asked in a small voice, genuinely interested. Like the past eight years were nothing, like old friends meeting on a random street corner.

Niall rolled his eyes and doesn't answer, "They're still pissed at you."

"Oh yeah?" Louis asked looking down at his hands. Knowing exactly who he was referring to but not entirely sure how to respond.

"Oh yeah." Niall chuckled a little darkly, a little bitterly, "Did you really think you'd be able to get away?"

Louis shrugged, "I did get away."

"Yeah but now you're back and your ass is so screwed."

"We'll at least I tried. I tried to be my own person. You're so fucking stuck up your own ass you couldn't even—"

Louis was cut off by the guard finally intervening with a growl and a possessive hand on Niall's shoulder, "You will not talk to him like that, omega. Do you understand me?"

"HIM?!" Louis asked surprised, more to tall dark and handsome, laughing a little. The fear of moments before again vanishing at the new development, "Niall! You're letting vogue model here fuck you? What happened to Liam?" Louis' mind races with possibilities, "Did he, you know... is he...?"

"No, he's not dead!" Niall rolled his eyes, "I have two mates. You know like the two mates you left behind. You've seriously gotten so dumb."

Louis sighed heavily, "You manipulated me into it. I was naive and your were—"

"Oh my God, cry me a river. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. I got you not one but two amazing and rich alphas and all you had to do was behave. You were ungrateful." Niall explained coldly.

"Ungrateful? All I had to do? All I had to do was give up everything? All I had to do was allow everyone to do whatever they wanted to me?" Louis growled and jerked his hands roughly bruising his wrists further, "Can you fucking unlock these. I'm losing feeling in my fingers, you fuck!"

Niall just laughed, rolling his eyes, "As if I care."

"Niall, honey, I can't let him talk to you like this. Not in your condition." Tall, dark, and handsome said gently to his pregnant mate.

"My condition? I'm two months pregnant and whatever this fucker says doesn't affect me. This is my brother." Niall explained looking to Zayn with raised eyebrows, as if he should know that.

The guard looked to Louis suddenly and with some new fear on his face, "This is Louis?"

"Oh good. You're all still talking about me around here! Everyone will be so pleased to know that I've been finally killed!" Louis said bitterly resting his head heavily against his knees, trying and failing to take some pressure off his shoulders.

"You've really grown to be such a dumb fucker." Niall growled and whipped a hand out to whack the back of Louis' head.

"Damn, Ni, why are you so mad?" Louis gave Niall an incredulous look. He expected this from some family members but not Niall.

"Because you're so goddamn selfish, Louis! You didn't just run away from your mates! You left me! You left your mom! You have a niece you don't even know about and a nephew on the way." Louis licked his dry aching lips and for the first time in almost a decade, he felt genuine guilt. It had taken him years to grow out of his shame for leaving and now it all came crashing back.

"I'm sorry, Niall. But I couldn't stay. I had the opportunity and I had to take it." Louis shook his head. Niall was born into this, so he'd never understand why Louis did what he did. He never knew a different way.

"Yeah fucking right. You didn't have to do anything. You chose to leave! To leave me." Niall's face was red with anger.

"Whatever can you just kill me already?" Louis was so over explaining himself to deaf ears.

"Oh?" Niall laughed with no real humor, shooting him a look so familiar and terrible, like every time Niall convinced him to take another step down the path to destruction, "You think they're going to let you off that easy?" Niall crouched in front of Louis forcing him to meet his brother's eyes, "Now that they've got you back, they're never letting you go. They're gonna chain you to their bed and when they finally let you free you'll be the skittish little mess they found you as."

Louis growled at his 'brother', glaring daggers. Niall slipped into a smile again and leaned in kissing Louis' cheek, "I'm so glad to have you back, little brother." Louis whipped his cheek away but refrained from trying to headbutt Niall while his mate stood so close. He'd get his revenge, that is if he didn't get tortured to death first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not in the position to be writing another fic but I'm just gonna wing it.

Louis was never outgoing like some of his peers and when he went from the public middle school to an elite private high school his introvertism just grew worse. Exeter Academy was one of the top choices for the children of diplomats, celebrities, and the mega wealthy.

Going to 'The Academy', as most called it, just outside of New York City there were two types of students: scholarship and non-scholarship. It didn't matter if your scholarship was for athletics, academics, or genuine poverty. If you were a scholarship student, the non-scholarship students could sniff you out and make it clear you were less than them. God forbid one of the scholarship kids attempted to rise in the ranks, they'd quickly get swatted down by the hand of God.

Louis was grateful for his scholarship—supplied to children of teachers, grateful because he knew he didn't really possess any particular skill to warrant an actual scholarship. His mother, Jay, was a beloved English teacher to sophomores and select seniors, so his position in the school's social latter was low but fairly secure.

Louis' soft spoken and slightly nervous temperament allowed him to slip in and out of school each day without drawing the attention of the elite. He didn't want to be popular and was more than happy getting by on the outskirts. He was happy with his many scholarship student acquaintances and his one or two best friends. Many of these students, like himself, were adorned in faded uniform blazers and scuffed shoes. Louis considered himself lucky to even have the chance to go to this school that costed more than some four-year universities, and never really envied those in the upper echelon.

A passing hand ruffled his hair on his walk to his locker, his best friend Stan asking on his way by, "Hey Louis don't forget to text me the answers to that physics take home quiz!"

Louis nodded easily, "Yeah, no worries."

An easy smile made itself a home on Louis face, on this sunny day in September. Once in front of his locker he dug out his agenda to find the books he should bring home for the weekend. Oblivious to the world around him.

His locker closed with a weak swing and he looked up quickly to find the source. Louis' gaze met with the form of Niall Horan leaning against his locker and the one adjacent. Niall was looking him over appraisingly, sharp eyes picking up the tear in Louis' blazer pocket and the tiredness under his eyes. The boy in front of him was one of the non-scholarship students, so obvious by his perfectly manicured uniform and thousand-dollar shoes.

"Louis Tomlinson?" Niall asked and Louis was shocked to hear his name on the tip of the other boy's tongue. Looking around to see if there was another Louis Tomlinson behind him before he finally brought his eyes back to Niall wearily nodding, "Hi, I'm Niall."

Niall reached his hand across the distance between them and Louis looked dumbly between the hand and Niall's face. Niall was not only a sixty grand a year paying student, but he was one of the most popular kids in the school. As a senior he held the best spot in the parking lot, which he rarely used because he usually had his handsome alpha boyfriend drop him off. When he did use it, though, he was driving one of his father's fancy and brightly colored cars. He flaunted his wealth and flagrant control of the student body often and with great flare.

The first time Louis saw the powerful omega freshman year, he had just found his locker when he saw the omega get jostled by a passerby. He witnessed the omega in front of him turn from laughing and carefree to homicidal in less than a second flat. Louis to this day had no idea what he whispered menacingly to the beta that happened to bump shoulders, but he stuttered an apology and scurried away. Later he saw that same beta in one of his classes with a black eye and busted lip. Louis knew after that interaction he'd have to avoid the scary omega at all costs.

But here he stood now, perfect with a nice smile that lacked any sort of warmth, he looked pleased at Louis' timid nod and weak handshake, "H-h-h-hi." Louis pursed his lips and looked around again to make sure this wasn't a prank. Most people left him alone out of fear or respect for his mother. The now blond omega never spared him a glance over the past three years so he really didn't know what was going on now.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here?" Louis nodded, "Well my dad and your mom have been secretly dating for almost three months now."

The smaller omega shook his head. His mom looked young and her beauty was often commented on by the students of the school. He heard people saying things no boy should hear about their mom, but this one was new. Wouldn't he know? They lived in a two-bedroom apartment, so nothing could stay hidden between them for very long, "I don't think so. She would have told me."

Niall rolled his eyes and reached a hand out to rest on Louis' shoulder, tilting his head condescendingly, "Well, I know so. And they're planning on telling us tonight at dinner. And I need you to be ok with it because, frankly, my dad is an asshole and the only time he's been nice in the past ten years has been since he started dating your mom."

Louis just shook his head again, "A-a-are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Louis." Niall stepped closer, despite the two boys being omegas Niall stood slightly taller and was able to intimidate the other, voice sharp when he stated, "And if you break them up, I will make your life a living hell."

Louis blanched, a dark blush coating his cheeks. There was something dark and utterly serious about Niall's words, so he gulped and nodded, "Ok."

"Ok." Niall was back to fake happy Niall again. Leaning in he planted a soft kiss against Louis' cheek, pulling back slightly still gripping the smaller omega's shoulders a little too tight, "We'll be brothers soon enough! I can assure you there are a lot of benefits to being my brother, but first you have to behave and make sure your mom is happy with my Dad, Ok?"

Louis gulped nodding, "Ok. I'll be good." Niall smiled enjoying Louis' easy submission. For so long he was forced to the bottom of the totem pole in his family, especially between his annoyingly dominant cousins, but with Louis joining soon he'd have someone lower. Maybe this union could serve a few different purposes.

Niall patted his soon to be brother's cheek and winked, "Good."

Later that night Louis found himself in the car on the way to a fancy dinner in the city. Louis' mom said she wanted him to meet someone special and Louis knew Niall was right. When they arrived at the restaurant, the host told them the rest of their party was already there.

"Louis," He could hear the nerves in his mother's voice once they arrived at the table, "This is Bobby and Niall Horan."

Louis looked between the two and fought the urge to skirt his eyes anywhere but on the pair, "Nice to meet you." 

Bobby was a handsome looking man in his fifties, with a few graying hairs and a nicely tailored suit. Louis struggled to make eye contact, which is pretty usual for him, especially with more dominant males. Louis' mom thought it was because he didn't grow up with a more dominant figure in his life. His mom's a beta and his dad ditched them when he was still too young to remember. There had been a step dad along the way but he died soon after marriage. His mom definitely didn't have the best luck with mates but maybe this would be different.

Maybe this would be a good thing.

Niall nodded encouragingly standing and reaching a hand out to Louis, that sickly sweet tone making him sweat, "Nice to meet you, Louis. I believe we go to the same school!" Louis nodded. He's never been good at lying or acting so he remained silent, sending the other boy a little smile.

Once they join the table, Louis found himself sitting across from Niall and his mom across from Bobby, they fall into an easy conversation about what to eat or drink. After just a short while, Jay smiled nervously and turned to face Niall and Louis, "Umm Louis and Niall, Bobby and I have brought you here today to tell you that we've been dating for a few months now and its beginning to get rather serious."

"Wow! Really?" Niall smiled happily, his fake cheery voice taking over, his eyes lifeless as always, "I'm so happy for you two." Louis was astounded by Niall's ability to act and wondered if anyone else saw the lack of depth in the other omega. He wondered if other people cared enough to look.

Louis nodded searching his mom's face over to make sure she was genuinely happy when Niall kicked him under the table. He jumped a little and everyone turns to look at him including Niall who was glaring at him to respond.

"I'm happy for you mom. If this makes you happy than it makes me happy too." Louis weakly muttered at just above a whisper. He glanced to Niall to make sure this was ok and the other boy nodded slightly letting him know he passed for now.

For so long it had always been Louis and his mom and now there was going to be this new person. He wasn't dumb he knew he'd be going off to college sooner or later and he wanted his mom to be happy and not alone. This should be a good thing, but Niall and Bobby gave Louis a weird vibe and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Thank you, honey!" His mom smiled sweetly and leaned over to kiss Louis' cheek and gave him a side hug. Louis could see Jay was more at ease now and that ultimately made him lower his guard. His mother wouldn't lead him astray. If she felt this was a good thing, than it must be.

The happy couple decided to check out the wine selections in the back-leaving Louis and Niall alone at the table. There was an awkward silence before Louis asked, "How did you know?"

"He told me like two months ago." Niall shrugged eyes never leaving his brand new iphone, typing quickly, "I assumed she was just another fling but then he told me about this. I think they'll be married by the end of the year."

"The year?" Louis choked on his water blinking rapidly at Niall.

"Yeah." Niall responded his eyes were almost bored when he finally looked over to Louis, "He already bought the ring. I told you we'd be brothers soon enough."

Louis gulped looking down at his lap, this was all moving so fast, "Ok."

Niall's eyes narrowed and he set his phone back into his pocket, "You remember what we talked about, Louis? Hmmm?" Like the other boy was a small child and not Niall's peer.

Louis nodded, "Yeah. I won't say anything. I promise."

Niall gave Louis a fake sympathetic face, "It's not just saying nothing. You have to be supportive. If they break up regardless of the reason, I will ruin your life. Just for fun." Niall licked his lips his head tilting slightly like a lion scoping out an antelope, "And I'm not talking about your high school social life, dear brother. I'm talking about your actual life. Do not test me."

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, his eyes jumping between Niall's icy blues, honestly trying to decipher what that meant. Did Niall just threaten to kill him? "Ok. Niall. I promise. I'll be supportive."

Niall licked his lips again, giving the other omega a toothy smile reaching across the table to pat Louis' cheek, "There's my good boy. You're applying to NYU, right?"

Louis' eyebrows pull together, and he tentatively whispered, "Yes."

"Well my family can pull a lot of strings around here so it would do you well to stay on our good side, understand?" Niall's words are threatening despite what the light tone would lead one to believe and Louis nodded again.

"I trust you'll get it done." Niall finally ended the conversation pulling his phone back up to his face. The more timid omega blushed deeply at the ease in which Niall could get him to agree. The parents are back within a few moments carrying, what Louis later learned to be, a thousand-dollar bottle of champagne.

A week after that fateful dinner, Louis found himself studying in school's atrium, sitting heavily against a stone pillar. He heard Niall approaching before he saw him enter his line of sight. The boy walked with a few students he recognized but never talked with. Louis just ducked his head in an attempt to avoid any attention, but Niall locked on to him as soon as he turned into the hall.

"Louis." He called stopping in front of the meek boy holding a used textbook, marred by a missing cover and dirty pages.

"Hi Niall." Louis' cheeks flushed and his tone was timid, easy prey for Niall's friends.

"What've you got there?" Niall's friend, a red-haired beta grabbed Louis' book tearing the page he'd been on in the quick movement, "Physics?"

"Please?" Louis asked quietly looking to Niall with wide but shy eyes, "Can I just finish my reading?"

Niall looked Louis over narrowly before turning to the redhead, sharply ordering, "Return the book. Now." The boy immediately gave the book back with a meager sorry. Niall didn't look satisfied.

"It doesn't really seem like you're sorry." Niall stated with faux upset. His eyes drawing over the red head beta threateningly.

"It's ok, Ni. I forgive him." Louis' quick to push the incident aside. He didn't need any new targets on his back, especially not from Niall's non-scholarship bully friends.

"Well I'm not ready to forgive yet." Niall looked cold and calculating, not something you see every day on the face of an omega, "Tell you what, John. I'll be ready to forgive you once you've kissed Louis' shoe and gave him a real apology."

John's face came to match his flaming hair but he nodded and went to lean in to kiss Louis' shoe, resting on the bench. Louis pulled his foot closer to him with disgust. He wasn't about to have some random person kiss his shoe.

"What no!" Louis whispered blushing himself.

"You're right, Louis." Niall nodded staring John down, his lips making a delicate and dangerous scowl, "Kneel first."

The boy looked to the other boys around Niall all of which just stare passively, like they see this every day. So, the beta finally knelled, and Louis thought he saw just a small genuine spark of joy on Niall's face for the first time ever. Louis didn't want to prolong the moment, so he let John kiss his shoe and nodded when he solemnly apologized. Louis was an omega in the simplest terms and genuinely didn't enjoy the act of submission. It appeared that Niall did though.

"Get the fuck out of my face, all of you." Niall dismissed the group who follow his orders pretty quickly. John scrambling to his feet and tripping over himself to get away. Niall sighed and rolled his eyes sitting next to Louis.

"Why'd you do that?" Louis' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because I could, Lou." Niall states simply pulling Louis' legs over his lap. Ignoring the other omega's looks of disbelief before fishing out his phone to play a game. His other hand lingered on Louis, rubbing a pattern along Louis' calf absentmindedly, while the other boy finished his reading.

Niall would prove to be physically affectionate in ways that Louis' friends weren't, in ways that surprised Louis. Most of Louis' close friends were alphas and betas, even his mother couldn't understand that omegan urge for touch. There was nothing wrong with two omegas being warm or tactile, but it was odd that Niall didn't subscribe to most omegan traits except this one. He touched Louis with ease and with each encounter he demanded more skin to skin contact anywhere he could find it.

Less than two months later Louis found himself moved into the Horan's mansion. And when Louis says mansion, he means MANSION. The place had three different wings and Louis found himself living in one across the hall from Niall and his mother living in another.

He missed his mother, most days. He missed the tightness of their small two-bedroom apartment. He missed their nightly talks on the drive home, their little dinners, and even the way he used to hear her tv at night when she couldn't sleep. He knew he should be thankful. Thankful that his mother would be taken care of financially, but it was a bittersweet change.

A change that left him lonely, vulnerable.

The wedding was set for New Years and Louis continued to be encouraging so that Niall wouldn't kill him in his sleep or tank his college applications. Despite his growing feelings of doubt he kept it up.

He suspected that when Niall finished with his use for Louis, he'd leave him alone but this was far from the truth. Niall grew clingier with each passing day. Demanding Louis' attention away from his other friends and his studies almost constantly. Louis would even catch the other omega looking at him from across the hall, especially when he was talking to his other friends.

Niall struck Louis as the type of person that never learned to share. That never had to.

On Louis' second morning in the mansion, a Tuesday before school, he woke to find Niall sitting on the edge of his queen size bed. The blond omega ran a hand through Louis' hair and whispered his name to wake him. Louis gasped at the unexpected presence in the room and Niall laughed shallowly.

"Good morning, Lou."

"Umm hi, Niall." Louis wiped his eyes and dropped his head to the pillow again, "What're you doing here."

"It's time to for breakfast." Niall raised his eyebrows looking Louis over, in his oversized tee shirt he could see Louis' dainty collar bones.

"Oh, I don't usually eat breakfast." Looking at the clock, he saw it was only seven. He liked to get up at 730 take exactly fifteen minutes to get ready and then head out with his mom at 7:45. It didn't leave time for Louis to make himself even half presentable but the half hour more of sleep made it worth it.

"But it's the most important meal of the day, silly!" Niall smiled and whipped the blanket off of Louis. He shivered at the rush of cold air suddenly upon him and nodded tiredly. He found it was easiest to let Niall get his way.

After standing they made their way to the kitchen where there was a chef already preparing food. Louis got an egg over easy and some toast and bug in at the table, tiredly. Niall got a plateful of bacon and an egg and sat in the chair directly beside Louis.

He ruffled Louis' hair before he began to eat saying, "I love having a little brother!"

"Niall." Louis paused trying to sound as nice as possible, "We're the same age?"

"No." Niall shook his head turning to look at Louis, "I was born in September and you were born in December, so you are my little brother."

"Ok." Louis again just agreed. It's easier that way.

"Oh also, Liam is going to drive us to school today."

"Liam?" Louis asked and as if on cue another voice answered from behind them.

"Yes?" a tall alpha with soft brown eyes was attached to the voice. He walked over to the pair and glanced at Niall's plate shaking his head and walking back to the chef, "Ni, you can't just eat bacon. You'll die of a heart attack before you're 30."

Niall pouted but remained quiet allowing Liam to get him something else. No one would dare talk to Niall like that at school. It seemed that at school Niall had everyone under his thumb but here his boyfriend or his dad made all the calls. That must be very frustrating for an omega with Niall's propensity and thirst for control.

Maybe that's why he had that beta kiss his shoe or why he was constantly setting his sights on a new target for his attentions. Turning to Louis he whisperd, "That's Liam. He's my boyfriend. He'll drive us to school today." Liam looked over to Louis, looking him up and down before nodding in a short greeting. Louis gave a shy nod back and wondered to himself just how old Liam was. He looked too old to be dating a high schooler.

"I'm gonna go get dressed." Louis asked more than stated and Niall nodded.

"Actually wait. I have something for you in my room so just wait a minute until I finish." Louis pursed his lips and sat awkwardly like a small child waiting to be dismissed from a formal dinner. Liam delivered a new, more balanced, plate of food to Niall before kissing him on the cheek. He briefly told him he had to speak with Bobby but he'll be ready to drive him in half an hour. He nodded at Louis one more time and took his leave.

Niall ate maybe three bites of the new plate and then stood holding a hand out for Louis, who took it. He followed Niall to his room and then into Niall's walk in closet. The room was similar in shape and size to Louis' but it was much better stocked.

"A ha! Here it is!" Niall smiled triumphantly pulling a new uniform from his closet, "I had this tailored for you!" The blazer was made from a nicer material and he thought he read Burberry on the label.

"Oh you didn't have to." Louis blushed as Niall shoved the uniform into his hands.

"The words you're looking for are 'thank you', little brother."

"of course. Thank you, Niall."

"Anything for you, sunshine." Niall's intense smile climbed onto his face and he stared Louis down, "Now run along." What has Louis' mom gotten him into? His soon to be brother seemed insane. Hopefully he makes it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!!
> 
> Let me know if you're liking it! 
> 
> The boys will be introduced in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are supposed to be when they're speaking a different language. I don't know Irish and I would rather not offend anyone who does by using shitty google translate options. 
> 
> Enjoys :)

Louis quickly learned that family was very important, almost too important, to the Horan clan. It's not that family wasn't important to Louis it was just that he didn't have a large extended family or any at all, so he wasn't really used to the new home atmosphere. Holidays and most traditionally family orientated events in the time before the Horans were spent with takeout and themed movies on their couch. 

His mother's parents were dead and she was an only sibling so they just spent the time alone and that's how Louis liked it. He found it odd that so many 'family' members had designated rooms in the mansion, whether they used them or not and that they were welcome at any time. He noticed people would come and go at all times of the day and night and when Louis would ask Niall, he'd say they were cousins or friends sparing any particular details.

The so called family members were different races and ethnicities, but they all had one thing in common, a tattoo on their wrist. The tattoo was maybe an inch squared, it was a shield like a family crest with a lion rearing up and two right hands on either side. He even noticed one on Niall's right wrist but when he asked Niall he was in one of his moods and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know, little brother?"

Tonight, they were having their first family dinner and Louis was feeling nervous. He'd never been good at meeting new people, especially ones that opinions mattered so much. If family was so important, than perhaps if they didn't like Jay and Louis than they'd break their engagement. Would Niall still 'ruin his life' if that happened? 

Oddly enough, he felt at ease that at least Niall would be there with him, however crazy or deranged he could be he was usually on Louis' side. But on the other hand he knew how intense Niall and Bobby could be so he could only imagine what it would be like with the whole family together. He couldn't even get out of it because the whole purpose of this meal was to introduce him and his mom to the closest family members.

Louis found himself waiting nervously outside the school for Niall to finish up whatever he was doing on the day of the dinner. He wanted to go home with his mom almost half an hour ago, but Niall told him to wait. Louis suspected Niall's absence had something to do with his terrible bullying habit he had but didn't want to speculate too much. 

A white Lamborghini pulled into the parking lot and Louis rolled his eyes at the douchebag classmate that person was picking up, but he quickly came to realize he was the douchebag classmate. Liam stepped out of the driver's side looking around, he finally met Louis' eyes across the side walk and manicured lawn. He was dressed very spiffily in a blue finely tailored suit and dark aviators. He held up a hand beckoning the omega over while lifting his phone to his ear.

The fancy car only had two doors which open vertically, and Louis couldn't figure out how to get into the back seat. His mom drove a 2012 Honda Elantra for crying outloud. When he looked up to Liam again, he'd pocketed his phone with a scowl on his face and made his way around the car impatiently pulling the seat forward for Louis to crawl in, "Where's Niall?"

"I don't know, sorry." Louis' voice sounded weak even to his ears but as he was climbing in Liam's phone rang again. Louis was intimidated by Liam, who acted rather stoically the few times they've interacted already. It was also unsettling how easily he was able to control Niall, Louis honestly didn't even know was possible.

"I'm here" pause, "Well finish up quickly than" pause "Yeah Louis' already here like a good omega." Pause "Don't you use that tone with me, Niall James." Pause, "get your ass out here now." Then he hung up the phone with a roll of his eyes.

The alpha sighed and finally made eye contact with Louis through the rearview mirror, "Did Niall get you that uniform?"

"Yeah, he got me it as a surprise welcome gift. I think." Louis twiddled his fingers nervously, embarrassingly enough filling the car with the pungent scent of anxiety. If Liam noticed he didn't say anything.

"He is such a defiant little omega. I told him to ask you about it first." Liam just chuckled at Niall's apparent insolence.

"I like it." Louis mumbled, defending the sociopathic omega had become his knee jerk reaction over their short friendship, whether he deserved it or not.

Liam turned around to get a better look at Louis and sniffed the air slightly as if piecing something together. "Do you know he's been scent marking you?"

"Scent marking me?" Louis asked wearily pulling his elbow to his nose to sniff it, not noticing a clear difference. But that would make sense with the amount of 'innocent' touching his 'big brother' had been doing lately. He'd always linger on his ankle, wrists, elbow, or neck all erogenous scent zones. Niall's oddly dominant streak once again rearing its ugly head.

"Yeah. I can smell him all over you." Louis blushed at the implication. Scent marking was a deeply intimate act shared between lovers or between parents and children.

"I swear we're not doing anything." Louis rushed out, not wanting the alpha to get the wrong impression.

"Oh, I know." Liam's eyes narrowed, "I'll have to talk to him about it."

And as if on cue Niall was slipping open the door and sitting easily in the passenger seat. He dropped a kiss to Liam's cheek, "Sorry, babe."

"I have to drop you off at the house and then go get your cousins down at the club." Liam lectured, "If we're lucky we might be on time for dinner now."

"I doubt I made you that late," Niall rolled his eyes turning to Louis in the back, "Now Louis, how are you?" Niall reached a hand back to touch his knee, but Louis moved it away, looking Liam's way unsurely. His 'big brother's' eyes narrowed and he looked over to Liam for answers, not liking his toy shying away suddenly.

"I let him know you've been scent marking him." Liam said casually.

If Niall felt guilty at being caught, he didn't show it on his impassive face, "Well he's mine so why wouldn't I?"

"He's not yours, Niall." Liam said as though he was a petulant child whose stolen their friend's ball. As if, Louis wasn't sitting right here a grown person, who really can't be owned.

"He is mine." Niall's tone hardened and Louis felt uneasy with the challenge in Niall's voice. Louis couldn't find it in him to challenge another omega let alone an alpha like Liam.

"I'm not telling you to stop, I'm just saying that he will never be yours." Liam looked to Niall taking his eyes off the road for an unnerving amount of time, despite speeding down the road, "Now if you talk to me like that one more time, I will take you over my knee right here, ok?" Niall growled slightly but stayed quiet with the threat of punishment. How mortifying would it be if Louis witnessed Niall bare ass up and crying through a harsh spanking.

When they finally arrive back at the mansion Louis wished he could escape the car quickly, but he was trapped due to the two-door nature of the car. Liam locked the doors so Niall couldn't open it. Niall's jaw was tight, and he stared through the windshield with anger on his brow, not meeting the silent alpha's stare. Liam frowned at Niall waiting for him to turn his head and Louis looked between the two anxiously. God, this was the epitome of an awkward third wheel. Why couldn't he just drive with his mother?

"Niall." Liam's tone was commanding and powerful, and Louis immediately whined quickly trying to push it down. Niall remained impassive, Louis had no idea how the other omega could do that.

"Oh, good job. You're scaring the omega, Liam." Niall finally looked to his alpha rolling his eyes and demanding his exit, "Let. Us. Go"

"Tell me your sorry, Niall." Liam doesn't look to the other omega simply staring at Niall who looked murderous at the command. Liam knew Niall didn't like being punished verbally or physically anywhere but in the safety of his room. The fact that he was doing this in front of Louis right now was solely due to the scent marking and to maintain his dominance over his sullen omega. The location was just as much a punishment as the act. If Niall colored out, he would let him go. He wasn't a monster, at least not to his omega anyways, but Niall needed to be knocked down a peg.

"I'm sorry." Niall gritted through his clenched jaw.

"Who?" Liam askd.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Niall repeated this time his demeanor amping up to unadulterated fury.

"Ok." Liam reached a hand out to pat Niall's cheek before unlocking the doors and setting the two omegas free. Not really addressing Louis at all before skidding away once the door was shut.

Louis quickly made his way to his room after that terribly awkward interaction and sat there for almost forty-five minutes before venturing down stairs when there was only fifteen minutes left until dinner. His outfit choice was casual but nice, a pair of red slacks and a striped top. 

He hoped to find his mom before the meal to ask if he can sit next to her but was instead met with Niall sitting in the longue right off from the entry way. Niall was scrolling through phone with a bored look when he noticed Louis.

"Come here." Niall requested. Louis walked over and sat gently next to the omega who still hadn't met his eyes, "Liam punished me in front of you because he knows that would upset me more."

"I'm sorry, Ni." Louis began placing a genuinely sympathetic hand on his soon to be brothers arm, "If I could have left I would have. It wasn't fair."

"Life's not fair," Niall looked at Louis finally with genuine sadness in his eyes before continuing, "but I'm not really too mad about it." Niall shrugged it off and Louis definitely thought he was lying. Louis wondered what happened in this boy's life that made him so messed up.

"Ok. If you ever want to talk about it let me know?" Louis went to get up to find his mom, but Niall grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked.

"To find my mom."

"She'll be here soon. Stay with me and talk to her then?" Niall asked, but didn't leave room for arguments.

"Ok." Louis tugged on his arm, but Niall didn't give instead getting a mischievous look in his eye and suddenly wrestling Louis closer. The shorter boy couldn't help but giggle as they flip over onto the ground. Niall groaning a little from taking the biggest part of the impact.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Niall asked laughing sincerely like a little boy, not a hint of false depth. He quickly flipped the pair so Louis was on his back and Niall was straddling him. The smaller omega didn't have a fighting bone in his body, so he just let it happen, finding his arms pinned together over his head and his torso immobilized. Niall's only an inch or two taller than him so he thought if he really wanted to he could buck him off.

"Mercy." Louis jokingly exclaimed.

"Oh no." Niall jerked his hips a little jolting Louis, "It's not fun if you don't fight back."

Louis got the hint and tried to struggle but the only movement he could conjure was bucking his hips which didn't prove helpful. Niall's full body weight held his wrists in place and Louis began to giggle again after Niall reacted to Louis' pitiful fight. 

Suddenly Louis saw a head pop over the top of the couch, and he stilled. Louis didn't recognize this alpha and panicked a little, looking to Niall worriedly. Liam was next to look over the couch and onto the ground where Niall had him pinned.

The original stranger and a second identical looking stranger joined them. Niall noticed Louis' distracted and worried looks, glancing over to the alphas before cheerily saying, "Oh hey!" 

Louis settled at Niall's familiarity and finally looked over the strangers, with appraising eyes. With curly brown hair, one long and the other just slightly shorter, they had matching green eyes and deeply pink lips. Their faces were carbon copies and Louis was interested. Were these the cousins? He blushed at his highly compromised, strewn-out position, under Niall, pulling his arms again but Niall still refuses to lessen his hold. Suddenly, Niall switched to a different language he doesn't recognize and the three were nodding.

Niall looked to Louis stating, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Louis stared at him wide eyed and knew he was talking to him but had no idea what he said. He looked to Liam questioningly who rolled his eyes and shrugged at his omega's antics.

Niall turned to the original twin, with calmer eyes, "I thought so. So, Harry, what do you think? He'd make a good little omega for you and Eddie here?" The slightly shorter haired twin rolls his eyes in disgust and pushed off the back of the couch walking away wordlessly. 

Louis had no idea what was going on, but he thought Niall had just offended the alpha. He saw the remaining twin tilt his head and run his greedy eyes over his stretched out form, eyes lingering near his mid-section showing just a small gap of skin where Niall had rucked up his shirt. He finally looked back to Niall. The alpha shrugged before wondering off as well stating, "He is lovely."

"I thought he was yours?" Liam asked and Louis started to feel frustrated. Where they talking about him? "Now you're trying to pawn him off on your cousins?"

"If I can't have him than I'll force him to stay in the family. He'll have a tattoo before we graduate."

"You're devious, little one." Liam rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Louis who looked less than impressed at being pinned to the ground and ignored, "Dinner is in five minutes. Is this what you're both wearing?"

Louis understood this and nodded. Liam finally walked away, and Louis looked up to Niall, "What language was that?"

"It's Irish." Niall said nonchalantly loosening his grip on the other omega's wrists but remaining on top.

Louis brought his wrists to his chest and massaged blood back through. "Does your whole family know it?"

Louis asked wide eyed and interested. "Just the important members." 

"And Liam?"

"Well Liam's family has been working for my family since the turn of the last century." Niall explained, "His parents will be here tonight. He's practically family."

"Is that why you're dating?" Louis asked his hand now coming to rest on Niall's bent knee near his waist, "Is this arranged?"

Niall threw his head back laughing, "Do you really think I'd ever agree to an arranged marriage? Do you know me at all, little brother?"

Louis shrugged, "Yeah you're right. It just seems like sometimes you don't like being in the relationship."

Niall's eyes narrowed defensively and his tone came out unkindly, "What do you mean?"

Louis risked getting his hand slapped away and moved to gently rub down the other omega's cheek, "I don't know. I see it in your face."

"My face?" Niall asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Louis' hand hadn't been pushed away so he continued his gentle ministrations, "You have sad eyes sometimes. I think you're good at hiding it but sometimes it slips through."

Niall looked genuinely taken aback for a minute before his façade took back over and he rolled his eyes. "Are you high?" Niall was up, laughing and standing over Louis, "We have dinner now. Come on." Louis knew there was more to Niall than he let on and he felt slightly obligated to find the depth he knew existed.

When Louis and Niall enter the dining room, quite a few people are milling around talking. Some carrying drinks or appetizers. He saw his mom now talking in the corner and wanted to go greet her but Niall pulled him towards Liam and the twins. They were by far the youngest in the room and even then, Louis would gauge them at twenty-five. If they start speaking in Irish again than Louis was going to leave.

"Louis, this is Edward." Niall pointed to the original and nicer looking twin and then to the one who stalked away angrily, "And Harry."

"Are you kidding or are you really that dumb?" The one Niall identified as Harry asked angrily, "I'm Edward and this is Harry." Louis was taken aback by the comment. If an alpha talked to Louis that way, he was fairly certain he'd cry but as always Niall stood strong.

"Oh, whatever Edward." Niall rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you two didn't act like oversized toddlers dressed up by mummy and differentiated your looks than people wouldn't confuse you so often." Louis was also surprised Liam was not going to defend his mate, he just looked exasperated like he dealt with this all the time. Niall had a point though. The twins clearly choose to keep similar looks which ran the risk of mixing them up.

The actual Harry reached his hand out to Louis, ignoring the bickering and kindly nodded, "Nice to meet you, Louis."

Harry's hand was large and encompassed Louis' easily, he blushed and whispered, "Nice to meet you too, Harry." The actual Edward just rolled his eyes at the group and walked away stubbornly without introducing himself.

"I don't think he likes me." Louis looked to Niall.

"He doesn't really like anyone to be fair." Harry jokingly replied in an attempt to settle the omega, "Can I get you a drink, Louis?"

"Oh, I'm only seventeen." Louis blushed deeper yet.

"You can have some wine, Louis. It's not going to kill you." Niall sighed exasperated by Louis' innocence, "He'll have the Riesling and you can get me a glass as well, Liam." The alphas laughed at Niall's characteristic dominance and wondered off to get the omegas some wine mumbling about the latest automobile acquisition by Bobby.

Niall turned to his soon to be brother smiling knowingly and Louis murmured, "What?"

"You like Harry?"

"He seems really nice." Louis stated coyly avoiding the true meaning of the other omega's words.

"Oh shut up." Niall giggled, "You know what I mean."

"Ok." Louis sighed, "He's cute but he's going to be my cousin soon also he's like a bunch older than me."

"Ok, one he'll be your cousin by marriage." Niall pushed Louis' shoulder playfully wagging his eye brows, "and two he's Liam's age. Trust me Louis dating an older guy is smart because they know what they're doing in the bedroom."

"I've never been with anyone before." Louis' face was so warm at the admission and Niall's giggle in delight.

"Oh my god. Really? Alphas love that shit." Niall gripped his shoulders, "He'll be eating out of the palm of your hand soon enough."

"I don't know, Niall."

"Come on, Louis. Harry is a catch." Niall leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "He and Edward are going to inherit the family business. They're already loaded but when my dad retires, they're going to be hella loaded and powerful."

"Really?" Louis asked, "You're not going to inherit it?"

"That's an alpha's job, Louis." Niall pushed past that question, "Besides Liam will be their right hand man so I'll be taken care of. Think of it this way you could have a whole litter of kids and each could get a Bugatti on their sixteenth birthday. Isn't that the dream?"

"What's a Bugatti?"

"Oh my god, Louis!" Niall groaned dramatically, "You are so lame sometimes."

"Why would he want me anyways, Niall?" Louis asks hypothetically, "I'm sure he could have any omega he wants." 

Niall knew that was far from true. Harry and Edward agreed from a young age that they'd mate the same omega to stave off any issues that could arises when they take the helm of the family business. Harry was a soft romantic who wanted so badly to fall in love and Edward was the opposite. Hard and closed off, he refused to consider nearly any omega, driving Harry crazy. Liam theorized that it was because he wanted to keep Harry to himself but no one really knew why.

"He told me he thought you were lovely earlier." Niall gave Louis a look.

"So, you were talking about me?" Louis pouted wondering what else was said.

"Oh, only for a moment." As he said that Harry and Liam returned with their drinks Niall winked and whispered, "Just think about it ok."

Niall didn't think he was attracted to Louis, but he wanted to keep him close. He liked the way Louis listened to him and really saw him. He didn't just hang out with him for his money, like most of his school friends. 

Niall would have to marry Louis into the family to keep him near. His mother would get a tattoo after the wedding, but Louis wouldn't, by tradition. You only get a tattoo by birth or marriage, and if Louis didn't get a tattoo than Bobby would make sure to have his new wife drift away from his step son. Louis would see his mom less and less and then not at all. He had to find a way to trap him the same way he'd been trapped simply by birth. 

Niall knew Liam wouldn't be interested in taking on another omega. Especially one as innocent and soft as Louis, that just wasn't his type, but he could get him a tattoo if he played his cards right. He'd get Harry to give him a tattoo, regardless of Edward's stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis quickly sucked down his first glass of wine despite scrunching his face up at the bitter and foreign taste. But that didn't stop him from beginning to work on a second. He didn't even notice Harry looking over at his adorable wrinkled nose with something close to affection. He'd heard that being buzzed makes you less inhibited, so he'd do that before walking around to meet the rest of the family.

You can buzzed off wine, right?

"So, I told him if he wanted to give me detention than I'd go to the principal and tell him about all his special touches after class with Louis that I witnessed." Niall took on an overly sweet omegan tone, as he explained why he was late for pickup. Liam and Harry bursted out laughing and Louis' jaw dropped at the other omega's audacity. 

Did he really accuse a teacher of sexual abuse on Louis' behalf?

Louis' already feeling the effect of the wine, blurted out, "Why did you say my name?"

"Because Dr. Langman wouldn't believe if it was me but you're such a softy he'd throw a real fit over you." Niall explained easily and Louis' heart sank. Niall really thought people wouldn't care if he was being abused by a teacher. He knew that this was supposed to be a funny story, but Louis just felt sad by the revelation.

"Niall." Louis whined, turning to the other omega, "Just because you're a strong omega doesn't mean you don't deserve to be treated kindly and protected." Harry looked over the two omegas with slightly startled eyes. 

He'd known Niall since the day he was born, and he'd never seen anyone so gentle with him. In this family no one could be weak, even omegas, so Niall was forced from a young age to be more than what his gender demanded. He wasn't allowed to cry to his parents or hold their hands. The first person to actually treat Niall with any semblance of the omega he was, was actually Liam. Even then the pair didn't adhere to typical behaviors.

But, here, this new and soft-spoken omega was telling Niall he could be gentle. He wasn't condescending or attempting to catch the omega off guard and weak, he was genuine and none of the three knew how to take it. Niall's face softened too, and he gulped.

"Ok." Liam stepped in grabbing Louis' now empty second glass of wine, "Someone has had too much." Louis allowed the glass to be taken from his hand and the subject to be dropped. 

By the end of the night everyone was raving over Bobby's new beautiful fiancé and her flushed but shy omega son. Everyone that was but Edward who instead glowered at his brother and the heart eyes he made at the new omega. He would not let this happen.

It was already mid-November when Louis was approached by a nicely dressed woman in a dark pea coat outside The Academy, "Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis looked around not noticing any other people in sight before nervously nodding, "Yeah. Do I know you?"

"No." She had a nice smile and Louis felt a little more at ease, he thought she may be a more dominant beta, "My name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm a detective for the city of New York."

Louis' eyebrows furrow as he looked at the badge she presented him with, "Oh? That's cool."

"Yeah." She smiles and stepped closer, now Louis could clearly smell she was a beta, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Louis shrugged and nodded, "I have like fifteen minutes before my ride gets here."

She nodded and dove in pulling a picture from her pocket of Bobby, "Do you know who this is?"

"Yeah." Louis looked over the picture taken through a shop window, "That's my mom's fiancé, Bobby. Did something happen to him?"

"No, but Louis do you know what he does for a living?"

Louis raiseed his eyebrows because he was actually just realizing now, he didn't know. He assumed he was like a CEO or maybe a wall street banker, but he'd never actually asked. So, he just shook his head, "Umm no."

"We'll I actually work with the organized crime division and Bobby is a person of interest in a couple of ongoing cases."

"Person of interest?" Louis whispered. Bobby was in the mafia? Weren't those guys usually sporting slicked backed hair and saying 'youse guys'. Bobby was well spoken and refined.

"Yeah." Jane pulled a folder from her side and started to show Louis pictures. The first one took Louis' breath away. It was a dead body with a bullet through their head, ghoulishly white and bloated near an unidentified coast line. The next was just body parts in a barrel and Louis began to feel light headed and sick.

"I don't want to see any more." Louis whined looking away.

"We'll you should because this is the work of the family your mother is marrying into. That you're marrying into."

"Bobby did this?" Louis' voice shook disbelievingly. The family was intense, but he didn't think even his little sociopath, Niall, could do that.

"We know it was the Horan family doing this, but we don't have firm enough evidence."

"How do you know then?"

"Louis, this family has been controlling everything from the drug trade to human trafficking in the city of New York for the past hundred years. They're slippery and leave little to no evidence but we know it's them."

Louis looked weary. How could this be true? Surly his mother wouldn't put them in this position, "I don't know."

"Does this look familiar Louis?" Jane showed a picture of the tattoo he'd seen a hundred times over the past few months. Except this one looked a little different, he noticed there was only one hand instead of two.

"Um maybe?" Louis answered unsurely not wanting to implicate his new family.

"This is a general member tattoo. Anyone with this tattoo is an affiliate of the family. We've arrested low level drug dealers and pimps with this tattoo. All in the same spot." Louis felt extremely light headed now. 

This was all too much and now he could see Niall exiting the building and looking for him. Jane noticed too and handed Louis her card quickly, "If you see anything let me know. With the right information we could easily get your mother and yourself into witness protection, ok?" She nodded one more time and then walked away quickly.

"Who was that?" Niall asked staring at the lady as she walked away. Louis didn't respond still processing those gruesome pictures and her words, when Niall nudged him slightly, "Louis?"

"Um it was a mom." Louis whispered unconvincingly. His head was floating dangerously close to a stress induced drop the only thing keeping him up was the nauseating churning in his stomach. He did everything in his power to avoid vomiting.

"Are you ok?" Niall asked lighting up a cigarette he'd put between his lips.

"Uhh yeah." Louis whispered staring down at the ground, "I just had an AP Bio test today and I'm tired."

"Huh. Ok." Niall offered Louis the cigarette and he actually took it and breathed in a deep drag, coughing a little but enjoying the rush of nicotine. Niall laughed at Louis' unpracticed attempt.

"Didn't Liam tell you to stop smoking?" he asked as he handed the stick back.

"Yeah but Liam says a lot of things. He knows when to pick and choose his battles." Louis rolled his eyes really starting to find humor in Niall's constant back talk. The talking was also helping Louis stay grounded, "Speaking of picking and choosing battles. Have you spoken to Harry since the dinner party?"

Louis shook his head, "No."

"You should." Niall turned to look at Louis fully grabbing his shoulder, "You should jump on that before it's too late. Do you understand me, little brother?"

"Too late?"

"Yeah! Harry's almost twenty-six and my dad's going to retire soon, and he'll want to be mated before then."

"Mated!? I'm barely eighteen."

"So? I'll probably mate Liam next fall." Niall said so nonchalantly like it's normal for omegas to get married so early. Maybe half a century ago but definitely not in the modern world. 

"Really? You don't think that's a little early?"

Niall just shook his head, "Louis if you get the opportunity than you can't waste it. He won't offer it twice," Putting out the cigarette nodding to the expensive car that's just pulled in. The conversation died and was not picked up again in the car. Instead Liam mentioned the smell of smoke and Niall rolled his eyes. 

When Louis got back to the house, he made his way to his room gripping the card in his pocket. He wanted to know more but he couldn't just ask, right? Niall wouldn't answer and Louis didn't have any sort of report with his soon to be step dad.

Maybe he could call the detective to hear her side more? Like maybe there would be some evidence that would seem too outlandish to be real and Louis could feel more at peace.

He entered the hall that he and Niall share distractedly not even noticing another's presence before running square into a firm and unyielding chest. Louis reared back nearly falling on his butt, but Harry gripped his arms to keep him upright.

Since their first meeting at the dinner party two weeks earlier, Louis hadn't seen either twin. If he was being honest, mostly due to Niall's constant chattering, he had found himself day dreaming of what it'd be like to have him as his alpha but right now that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Hey there, pretty thing, are you ok?" Harry's deep and happy timbre broke Louis from his stressed reverie. He still had his large hands wrapped around Louis' upper arms which kept the omega present.

"What're you doing here?" Louis looked around confused. Eyes blinking too slow.

"Edward and I have a room here." He pointed to the door just two down from Niall's own, "I'd gotten myself into a bit of a mess and had to change."

"Oh." Louis stared at the door his brain processing at half the speed, "I've never seen you here before?"

"Yeah, we have a place in the city that we usually stay in." Harry was studying Louis intensely, "Are you ok, Lou?"

Louis opened his mouth to lie but he just couldn't. His eyes teared up and he shakily whisperd, "No."

Harry was shocked by the omega's sudden vulnerable demeanor and took him under his arm, "Here come to my room and sit down." Louis found himself sitting in a little nook with a small fire place that warmed Louis' bones, "What's wrong, Louis? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Umm." Louis whined in the back of his throat not sure where to begin, "I was at school today and someone approached me."

"Was it a classmate?" Harry asked rubbing a warm and careful hand over the shaking omega's back. Their thighs were touching, and Louis' small hand clenched the larger alpha's thigh, "if they were mean to you, I'm sure Niall would take care of them."

"No." Louis finally looked to Harry with scared eyes not sure how he'll react, "it was a detective."

Harry's face grew stunned and then worried, "What did they want." 

Louis didn't know how to verbalize his need for comfort. Comfort that could stop those terrible a sickening pictures running through his head. So, he tentatively hugged the alpha, hiding his face instead. Harry's neck was warm, and his scent pulled Louis closer to calm than to panic. Harry took the movement in stride and pulled the small boy onto his lap and ran expert finger through his short hair, "What's got you so upset, little Lou?"

"She showed me all these terrible pictures and she gave me this." Louis pulls his card from his pocket handing it over to the alpha, "She was saying all this stuff and I just don't understand. Does Bobby kill people?" Louis' lips were shaking, and his nose and cheeks were tinted red. If the situation weren't so serious Harry would have let himself grow hard from the sight alone. With the soft and crying omega on his lap, he'd later allow himself to imagine how amazing it'd feel to have Louis riding him with that same spaced out look.

"No." Harry shook his head technically telling the truth, Bobby was much too important to still be doing the dirty work for the organization, "Bobby does not kill people. Can we go talk to him about this? He should know that someone's trying to sully his name." 

Louis shook his head childishly into Harry's neck burrowing even deeper. Harry smelt like a pure pine forest on a fall day and Louis could feel the bad images slip away as he slipped further from the stressed state Harry found him in. Arching his back so that his torso lined up with Harry's, so he could feel each breath the alpha took.

"How about we sit here for five more minutes and then we go?" Harry bargained pulling Louis' waist even closer, so their hips formed a tight seal as well. Louis agreed sighing into Harry's neck and the next five minutes slipped by quickly, finding Louis boneless and half asleep, "Ok, little Lou, we have to go now."

Louis pouted but agreed sluggishly following Harry down the stairs and into the main part of the house before entering the wing he knew his mom's room was in. They stayed on the first floor and came to a heavy mahogany door. Harry forwent knocking instead opening it to reveal Bobby sitting behind a large and foreboding desk.

"What the fuck took so long?" Louis could hear Edward's voice from somewhere off to the left. Harry didn't answer him instead pulling Louis in behind him. Louis felt small behind the alpha and in front Liam, Bobby, and Edward. Like a little kid about to get in trouble at school.

"I ran into Louis." Harry spoke to Bobby ignoring Liam and Edward's confused looks, sitting on a couch off to the side, "He has something to tell you."

"What is it, Louis?" Bobby asked with a command but still warmth. Louis looked uneasily with shy eyes to Harry wanting the alpha to speak for him.

"Go on." Harry cupped a calming hand on his neck where it meets his shoulder. Large fingers linger just under his collar and he sighed, "Tell him what you told me."

Louis' eyes lingered on the ground, "A detective came up to me at school and she..." Louis didn't want to say it looking to Harry again who nodded encouragingly, "She told me that you were a person of interest in an organized crime investigation and she showed me these pictures."

Harry walked forward dropping the card onto the desk, "She tried to intimidate him by showing him crime scene photos." Louis was wringing his finger looking down at the ground, but Bobby could still see his red rimmed eyes, puffy from tears. Jay always said her son didn't have the constitution for this life and he could see that was true.

"Are you wearing a wire, Louis?" Bobby asked and Louis looked confused. He'd heard of the concept but didn't know where he'd hide it. Louis shook his head and Bobby turned to Harry, "Did you check?"

"He hugged me earlier and I couldn't feel anything through his shirt." Harry answered easily now leaning against the desk leaving Louis alone in the middle of the room. The omega fidgeted and shook slightly, especially after hearing Edward's frustrated sighs.

"Liam run the wand?" Bobby asked the short haired alpha. Liam grabbed what looks like a metal detecting wand he'd seen at a Yankee's game and gave Louis a slight smile. He waved it over Louis and when it didn't blink or beep, Liam nodded to Bobby.

"You can never be too careful, Louis." Bobby explained and then waved to the cushy chair beside the couch Liam and Edward were on, "Please sit."

"Do you know anything about the history of the Irish in America?" Bobby asked and Louis didn't really see the connection but shook his head no. Louis knew he was about a quarter Irish from his deadbeat father, but he never really learned anything about the culture.

"Well, do you see this sign?" The middle-aged man pointed to a vintage sign on his wall that read, 'Help Wanted: No Irish Need Apply', "My family, our family, came from Ireland to escape prejudice and famine but we were met with new and seemingly more terrible things in the free world."

Liam sighed from beside him and rolled his eyes. Bobby continued anger and pride brimming in his voice, "It's true, Louis. No one would hire us. No one liked the Pope worshiping Catholics. My grandfather in 1932 was beaten to a pulp by his classmates after refusing to let them convert him. Those protestants back then would rather see us starve and die in the streets, but we would never give them the satisfaction. They wouldn't give us work? Than we'd make it ourselves. Do you know what my company does today?" Bobby asked with raised eyebrows.

"No." Louis watched Bobby with earnest and compassionate eyes.

"We buy and sell high risk stock options which usually pays off. As you can probably tell from my lifestyle," That was the largest of their completely legal front businesses that they'd launder their drug and criminal money through. 

In all honesty the Horan's owned almost two dozen businesses some real and others fake that they laundered their money through, "That's how it started though back at the turn of the century we'd take bets and make money off the wins. Was it legal? No. But it was something we could do to feed our children. Then when we made enough money we started importing down at the docks, working the longest hours with the smallest price tag. They didn't like to see us win but we did."

"I didn't realize it was so hard." Louis said, sympathetically.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. My family had to climb their way up in a world that just wanted to keep knocking us down. What we do now is completely legal, but those same forces try to pin all this crime and savagery on us."

"I didn't realize it was so bad even now." Louis was eating out of the palm of Bobby's hand and all three alphas saw it. None of what Bobby said was false but he decided to leave out the drug importing and dealing, and the prostitution rings he had hands in.

"It's ok, Louis." Bobby sighed, "Do you see this tattoo?"

Louis nodded looking at the crest he'd seen earlier in the pictures, "I've seen a few people with that tattoo."

"That's because it's come to mean more than just the Horan family crest." Bobby explained, impassioned, "Oppression in America moves from one group to the next almost predictably. It was the Irish in the past but today it's the Hondurans or the Nepalese. We welcome all those who struggle to find a place in this unfair world. We give them jobs and educate their kids. We're doing the good work that those filthy W.A.S.Ps in power hate so badly."

"That's really generous of you." Louis smiled softly and Edward snorts. Louis blushed embarrassed, but it was true. He knew the Horan's sponsored multiple scholarships at The Academy and some universities across the country.

"Don't you scoff, Edward. This is your story too." Bobby reprimanded, "I'm glad we had the opportunity to discuss this, Louis. I hope this answers some questions and I expect you to maintain your loyalty to the family." The last part was a cold command that Louis instantly nodded in response. He wouldn't want his mom getting into trouble especially over prejudice and misunderstandings.

"I won't say anything."

"Good." Bobby nodded sitting back in his chair, "Also you should know that your mother is aware of the prejudiced judicial system, but she didn't want to tell you because she knew you'd worry too much. So, if you will? Please don't bother her with this?" Louis again heard this as more of a command than a question but nodded, "Thank you."

"I'll walk you out, Lou." Harry offered hinting that Bobby was done talking and Louis nodded following him out, not sparing the two other alphas a look. Surprisingly, Bobby had made him feel better. Once outside the door Harry ran a comforting hand over Louis' shoulder.

"You were such a good boy today." Harry hummed, "Coming to me with your problem and protecting the family." Louis preened under the praise leaning into the hand on his cheek.

When Harry finally reentered the office after a hug and kiss on the cheek, he settled on the couch next to his brother. Edward sniffed him suspiciously, "What did you fuck out in the hallway, too?"

"Edward, please." Harry scoffed.

"He smelt like he rolled in your clothes like a bitch in heat."

"Edward." Harry said in a warning tone, "He was an omega in need, and I comforted him. You sound like a jealous idiot."

Edward growled but Bobby interrupted the two, "Whatever Harry did or did not do with that omega aside. I'll have Niall keep a tail on him and we'll have to bug his phone to make sure he doesn't flip on us."

"I don't think he will." Harry stated.

"We'll we're not going to risk it either way."

The next day on the way to school Liam offhandedly asked, "Louis? Did you happen to get the name of the detective? The card you gave us just had a tip line."

"Detective?" Niall whipped around to look between his alpha and Louis.

"Um yeah." Louis fiddled with his tie, "Her name was Jane Rizzoli from Organized Crime."

"What the fuck?" Niall stated looking to Liam, "Did you tell my dad?"

"Yeah Bobby knows." Liam had a knowing tone giving Niall the side eye, how odd, "He told Louis about the prejudiced cops."

"Oh." Niall looked to Louis appraisingly, "Did he give you the whole 'we hate WASPs' spiel?" And Louis nodded, "That's his favorite thing to talk about. I swear he'd going to write a book about it someday."

"I liked the sentiment." Louis' mumbled confession was met with two sets of laughs, just like the day before.

Louis' life continued on, in some appearance of 'normal', the detective not approaching him again since that day. His new normal was so different from his life just months before, he could hardly keep everything straight. He went from living in a shabby apartment to living in a house that costed billions, but most depressingly he never really saw his mother anymore. His heart was heavy from this last fact, but he attributed it to the wedding planning and hoped she'd have more time after the wedding.

In one moment of peace between wedding planning and midterms starting in just a few weeks he found himself in bed at nearly ten on a Tuesday night. He felt a stirring in his stomach. His mind wondering to the weight of Harry's hands on him a few weeks earlier. His finger lightly trails down his stomach and over his pajama bottoms, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Louis was a normal teenage boy with a normal libido, so he took care of himself often enough. 

His movements were often rash and hurried but they did the job.

This time was slightly different because as he found himself palming himself gently through his pjs, his mind wandered to Harry. The alpha's warm eyes and dusty rose-colored lips. His breath picked up minutely as more blood flows south and a small amount of slick ran between his cheeks. 

The omega didn't normally have the courage to finger himself but tonight he let his hand slip further between his legs to rub at his hole. A soft stutter leaving his lips.

He just stuck his second hand between his boxers and his skin, wrapping his hand around his small girth when his door swung open. For just a moment he prayed it was not Niall because his step brother would give him so much shit for this. 

But when he saw it was Harry, he cursed whatever deity was listening to his prayers. Louis removed his hands quickly, but Harry's eyes linger where they unmistakably just were, "You should really lock your door when you're doing that, Lou."

"S-s-sorry." Louis' lip trembled and he tried to cover up the obvious tent in his thin pajama bottoms, that refused to go down. Not with the object of his daydreams staring at him and taking a small step into the room and closing the door. Ironically flipping the lock. 

With every silent step Harry took in his direction Louis' felt an echoing thump in his heart.

"Don't let me stop you." The alpha licked his lips once he'd made his way to Louis' bed. 

Flustered, Louis can't tell if he was joking or not and struggled to put two thoughts together. Harry pulled the small blanket off the omega's lap and Louis' clothed boner stood between them. With his head tilted slightly Harry whispers, "Can I help you with that?" 

Louis let out a pant of a breath and felt his dick twitch at the question.

"I-i-I've never been with anyone before." Louis bit his lip not sure Harry would want to be with someone like him. Someone with so little experience. Harry was surprised in the best possible way and slightly turned on by the omega's innocence. 

Something dark deep inside him whispered for him to take the little omega's innocence. To make sure to take that and then never allow anyone else to touch the pure omega. He wanted to put Louis into a little bottle and keep him to himself forever.

"That's ok." Harry finally answered sitting lightly on the edge of the bed near Louis' hip. He ghosted the knuckles of his left hand over the outline in Louis' pants and Louis felt a gasp stuck in his throat.

"Yeah." Louis nodded reverently, "Please help me."

"If I help you, then you have to be a good boy." Harry rested one hand on the other side of Louis' body his face hovering a foot above the omega, "Can you do that for me." Harry slowly added more pressure to the inexperienced boys lap and Louis whined pushing up into his hand.

"Of course."

"Ok. Do you know what good boys do?" Harry asked and Louis shook his head breathily, "First they always do what their told and they never come without permission. Ok?"

"O-o-ok, please touch me?" Louis' voice was high pitched and reedy with desire.

"Uh uh uh. But there's one more rule." Louis looked on with glazed but present eyes, "If I help you than you can't let anyone else touch you like this, ok?"

"Ok." Louis agreed too quickly, and Harry took his hand from Louis' lap bringing it to tilt the boys chin. Harry's hand was large enough to cup Louis' chin fully, with his fingers landing near his ear lobe.

"I'm serious, Louis." Harry's voice was slightly darker than the upbeat and jovial tone he'd been met with many times before, "I won't share what's mine."

"I'll be good, Harry." Louis whimpered searching out friction from his own hand now, "I won't let anyone else touch me." It wasn't a hard promise to make considering he had no suitors at school.

"Even yourself." Harry continued his lips just centimetres from Louis, "Your pleasure will only come from me." Louis whined but pulled his hand from his lap where his dick had never been so hard. 

The whimper that left Louis' mouth wasn't enough, which Harry made clear by tightening his hold on Louis' chin, "Y-y-yeah." 

"Good boy. Now seal it with a kiss." This gave Louis pause. Sure, he'd thought about kissing the older alpha a few times, but this felt more than binding. If he kissed Harry right now than he'd be good as stuck. Was he ready for that? Was Niall right about only getting one chance at this? Was he ready to be married by next fall with Niall? What has he gotten himself into here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will he choose?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! Thanks for the comments and kudos, it's so appreciated.

Louis' body seemed to have no connection to his mind's reservations because he was suddenly propping himself up on a shaky elbows and sealing the deal. His lips were closed as were Harry’s as as they share their first chaste kiss. 

Louis pulled back with a gulp and a pregnant pause marred the air for just a moment. Louis thought Harry’s face now so close to his was utterly flawless. He honestly couldn’t imagine a world were he stood a chance with this handsome and mature alpha. He stared for two moments longer before plunging back in for sloppy and openmouthed kisses. 

Harry was the first to slip his tongue into Louis' mouth pulling a moan of pleasure as he simultaneously wrapped his hand around the omega’s smaller length.

The alpha pulled a punishingly dry tug before collecting the precum at the tip. The following jerks were smooth and well lubricated, and Louis couldn't help but moan heavily into his alpha’s mouth, “Oh Harry.”

This was nothing like the gentle tug of his own hand. The feeling so beautiful and new, he could barely catch his breath between strokes. 

“You like that, little love?” Harry murmured softly, pulling back to rest his forehead against the small omega’s. Louis loved the way their breath mingled in between them, just hot pants.

“So so good.” Louis’ hands slipped up against Harry’s arm still resting over the omega’s midsection and another into Harry’s silky long hair. His hips pushed erratically up to meet Harry’s down strokes, his whines lost against the alpha’s lips.

Louis felt he was getting close despite how long it usually took him to get himself off. Like Harry knew his body better than Louis ever could. Harry’s hand was skilled in ways Louis couldn’t think about without growing jealous. How many other omegas had there been before him? 

Despite that nagging question, be was finally begging, “Please Harry? I’m going to come.”

Harry’s hand grinded to a sudden halt as his other hand moves to still Louis’ searching hips. Louis could cry from need. Harry tilted his head with a sly smile, his voice held that deep command that only an alpha could grasp, “Now, Louis what did I just say?”

“uhhhh” Louis struggled to get any words out, “Good boys wait for permission. Please Harry? I’ll be so good.”

“I know you will, little Lou.” Harry’s hand began to move again much slower than before, as if to punish Louis' pseudo demand from earlier. Louis’ moans started up with renewed vigor. The friction wasn't quite enough but his hips were still pinned forcing Louis to accept the unhurried pace.

“Harry.” The high pitch whine was long and desperate but seemed to feed Harry’s speed.

“Ok, baby, you’ve done so good you can come for me.” And like Harry pressed a button in Louis, he was coming hard against his stomach and Harry’s hand. The alpha looked over the relaxed but panting omega with a devilish smile, as he ran his pointer finger over Louis stomach, collecting some of the remnants. 

Louis' eye lids felt heavy, but he desperately wanted to continue watching Harry’s hypnotic actions. His mind sluggishly picked up the fact that Harry’s held his finger up to Louis’ lips before he took it in with ease.

The taste of Louis’ cum was salty but sweet against his own tongue, trying not to dwell on this. Instead he relished the feeling of Harry’s rough finger tip against his tongue as he sucked it clean. 

Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously at the now closed eyed omega whose tongue flicked deliciously against his finger. How badly did he want for Louis to take his cock into his mouth right now? But he’d have to move slow. For the sake of the innocent omega, he thought the time waiting will, by far, be made up by the reward of taking all of Louis’ firsts.

“Oh Harrrryyyy.” Louis jumped as Niall’s voice appeared over his shoulder the next morning at breakfast. It’s just the two omegas and the chef standing in the warm and casual breakfast space.

“What?” Louis turned around to face his soon to be step brother, flushed and slightly scared, “What did you just say?”

“I believe that’s what you said last night.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows and a sly smile took over his face, “Also I believe I heard, ‘Please Harry I’ll be so good!’ You little slut.”

Niall’s giggles were stark against his words, “I wasn’t a slut.”

“What? Were you just playing chess last night, then?”

“No.” Louis looked around anxiously, “Harry walked in on me touching myself and he helped me out.”

“Yeah.” Niall’s eyes were full of joy, “So did you do it then?”

“No! He just gave me a hand job.” Louis muttered embarrassed.

“That’s it?” Niall’s face fell a little, “He didn’t want you to do anything back?”

“No.” Louis now looked worried, not about being overheard, but from Niall’s change in tone, “He just like cleaned me up and we kissed a little and then he left.”

“Oh.” Niall’s mind was racing, and he couldn't help but feel like maybe his plan wasn’t working. Last night when he heard the pair across the hall, if he was being really honest he pressed his ear to the door. He really thought he was one step closer but why wouldn’t Harry want anything in return? 

Louis told Niall he was a virgin so maybe he wasn’t good and Harry was just being nice? Like a complimentary hand job? He had never seen either twin with an omega, so maybe this was his style. He knew the pair enjoyed each other’s company, biblically, but he didn’t know if they also enjoyed an omega as well. Liam knew more about their predilections but refused to tell Niall because he knew his omega would bring it up to the pair. Niall began to mentally list new plans of action. Maybe Gemma could be his ticket in?

“Why’d you say it like that?”

“Well I don’t know. You know how alphas are? They only want one thing.”

“I don’t know. how alphas are!” Louis whined, “Harry’s the first person I even really kissed.”

“No!” Niall gasped, “Louis you’re almost eighteen!”

“I mean I gave Marta Shaw a kiss at her new years party last year but there was no tongue. Stan says that doesn't count.”

“Wow.” Niall was genuinely shocked.

“The first time you were with Liam did he expect you to help him back?” Louis whispered, wide eyes jumping around Niall's face.

“Help him?” Niall just chuckled, “I mean kind of. I was fifteen but I wasn’t a total virgin—”

“Fifteen!? How old was he?”

“Twenty two.”

“That’s illegal, Niall.” Louis was seriously concerned about the omega in front of him, “Did your dad know?”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Yeah my dad was ecstatic when we finally told him. He likes to keep it in the family, so to say. Plus, Louis, you’re seventeen and Harry’s twenty five, so what you did was just as illegal.”

“I guess I didn’t think about it that way but it’s really not the same,” Louis put a comforting hand on Niall’s shoulder, “You were a lot younger. He could’ve been taking advantage of you.”

“Louis, come on, Liam wasn’t my first so if anything, Harry was probably taking more advantage of you than Liam was taking of me.”

“He wasn’t your first?”

“No. I mean he was the first one I went all the way with, but I fooled around with quite a few people before I settled on him.”

“Like who?” Louis asked.

“Umm...John for one.”

“John?”

“He kissed your shoe.” Niall giggled, “Also Venessa Crenshaw.”

“Really she’s an omega!”

“I know!” Niall rolled his eyes, “God, you are so closeminded sometimes.”

“Ok, fine whatever. Do you really think Harry was just taking advantage of me?”

“I mean was he really using you if he didn’t get anything out of it.” Louis’ face flushed darkly. 

Maybe he should have offered to help him back. He felt tears come to his eyes and his lip trembled pathetically. “I’m sorry, Louis.” Niall wrapped his arms around the smaller omega. He didn’t want to see him cry, “Liam and I’s relationship is nothing like yours. He was so controlling at first and Harry’s a nice guy, so he probably wants to take it slow with you.”

“You think?” Louis whined.

“I know.” Niall wasn’t really one to comfort so he was pretty sure his smile looked more like a pained grimace, “I mean the first time I did anything with Liam he told me I couldn’t see anyone else. Like we weren’t even official yet and he was ordering me around? He’s lucky I love him.”

“Oh.” Louis blushed.

“Oh, what?” Niall asked.

“Well last night Harry told me I couldn’t let anyone else touch me like that.” Louis' eyes are so wide and innocent while explaining this.

“He told you that?” Niall's hope was renewed, tilting his head.

“Yeah.” Louis blushed, “I mean I don’t really have many options at school so I was like it’s a no brainer, right? But then he said I shouldn’t even touch myself.” Louis whispered the last part, cheeks heating.

“What did you say?” Niall gushed. This was better than he hoped.

“I mean I said yes.” Louis murmured, “He was teasing me, and it felt good.”

“Oh my god, you are so whipped!” Niall cackled in glee.

“Why is Louis whipped?” Liam’s voice broke the omegas apart. Louis turned to see both Liam and the twins in the doorway.

Niall looked between the three and wanted to announce his newly discovered information. But before he did, he felt Louis’ hand gently but firmly squeeze his wrist and instead decided to prove he could keep a secret, “He’s my little bitch! He turned down all sorts of offers for the winter formal for my hand. Isn’t he a good little omega!”

“Oh?” Liam looked to the other blushing omega, whose gaze was flickering between the floor and the alphas. Louis nodded.

“I didn’t realize I had competition from your little brother.” Liam’s tone sounded serious but Niall chuckled. Louis really didn’t want to get on Liam’s bad side.

“What do you think, Harry?” Niall turned to the alpha knowingly, “Louis would look so lovely in a tight little suit, huh?” Harry’s eyes narrowed minutely. Unlike Louis, Niall knew that Harry was probably keeping that little incident from his twin.

Edward whose been silent until this moment grabbed his brother’s hand, “Harry, we have to go see Bobby.” Harry was being tugged down the hall but not before he tossed Louis a smile and a wink.

Louis heard a knock on his bedroom door from his en suite but before he could answer it was being opened. He rolls his eyes at Niall’s lack of care for his personal space, but instead of the omega’s bottle blonde posh self, he was met with Harry. Leaning in the door way to the bathroom, licking his lips while slowly dragging his eyes up Louis’ form.

“H-h-h-hi, Harry.” Louis gulped despite his dry mouth.

Harry took the two steps into the bathroom to stand in front of the omega now leaning against the vanity, “Don’t you look handsome in your little schoolboy suit.”

Louis couldn't hide his smile, ducking his head out of embarrassment, “You think?”

“Oh, I know. Are you going to be a good little boy for me?” Harry's large hand moved from where it previously rested on Louis’ lithe hips up to his chin, tilting it to meet his eyes. Harry's eyes glinted with a little mischief at the fantasy. The alphas ring covered knuckles ran softly over Louis chin and down to the collar of his shirt before hooking a single finger underneath. The touch left goosebumps down Louis’ body and an uncomfortable stirring in his pants.

“Niall heard us last night.” Louis muttered.

“Oh. Is that what that was about this morning?” Harry asked his eyes not meeting Louis'. instead intent on his neck where Harry’s deft fingers spun Louis’ tie into a perfect windsor knot.

“Hmm.” The soft touches to Louis weakened his resolve to speak.

“What did he say?” Harry’s eyes flash to Louis' for a moment before continuing his work on the tie.

“He said a lot of things, but he made me think you didn’t want me. Like physically?” Louis asked insecurely, “Are you attracted to me?”

Harry finisheed his work with the tie tilting his head at Louis’ words before leaning in closer. The small movement brought the taller man's hips to Louis' stomach, “Can you feel that, little love?”

Louis let out a surprised gasp as Harry’s clothed dick rubbed against Louis’ hip, “Y-y-yeah.”

“I would want nothing more than to bend you over this vanity and take you here but, unlike my dear cousin, you aren’t the kind of omega to do that.” Harry’s lips brushed against the shell of Louis’ ear with each syllable, hot and firm.

Louis gulped but bravely whispers, “What kind of omega am I?” Harry dropped soft and openmouthed kisses from behind Louis’ ear, across his hairless chin, and against his lips.

With hard eye contact Harry whispered, “You are so pure and special, Louis. You are the kind of omega that deserves to be treated like a prince. I’m willing to wait for you to be ready.”

Louis licked his lips, with unwavering eyes, he gently ran his thumb over the zipper of Harry’s dress pants. Harry’s clothed length was bulging and Louis just knew he was packing something big, but he felt him twitch at the slight pressure, “What if I didn’t want to wait too long.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice dipped closer to husky.

“Yeah?” Louis bit his lip innocently, “Can I touch you?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Harry nudged his nose against the omega’s.

“Well actually, he has to get to school.” Niall’s voice broke the tension that had built so beautifully between the pair with just a few words. Louis jumped quickly looking over to the other omega, but Harry remained firm staring at Louis. He released a breath, just a long and frustrated sigh out of his nose before turning to his meddling cousin, and finally stepping away from his little omega.

“Hello Niall.” Harry couldn't keep the annoyed tone from his voice.

“Goodbye Harry.” Niall nodded his head towards the door effectively kicking Harry out of Louis' bathroom. Harry dropped a soft and chaste kiss on Louis’ lips before taking his leave.

“Were you going to let him fuck you in the bathroom?” Niall asked once Harry was out of the room.

“No.” Louis blushed grabbing his toothbrush to finish what he was doing before, “I was just going to like touch him.”

“Louis, come on! You need to keep him on the hook.” Niall explained, “Leave him wanting more so he’ll keep coming back.”

“What?” Louis shook his head around the toothbrush, “You literally said I should have reciprocated last night and now you’re saying I should give him less?”

“Come on, Louis.” Niall tugged Louis’ toothbrush from his mouth and dropped it in the sink, “We have to go.”

“I wasn’t done yet…” Louis just whined sadly and allowed himself to be dragged from the room.

After sitting through eight hours of class, Louis was exhausted and his best friend Stan was talking his ear off while walking to their lockers, “So anyways I was at work yesterday and guess who came in asking about you?”

“Who?”

“Marta!”

“Marta?” Louis questioned, “We like kissed that one time. What did she ask?”

“She just asked how you were doing. I bet she’ll be at that party on Tuesday! You could make your move again?”

“Oh, I don’t know Stan.” Louis muttered, “I’m not really interested in having anything with Marta.”

“Because she’s a beta?”

“Uhh no.” Louis blushed, “There’s someone else? I mean I think there is...”

“Someone else?” Stan jostled him excitedly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not sure it’s anything and they don’t go here.”

“So, it’s not Niall?” Stan asked.

“What!? No. Why’d you think that?”

“I don’t know he’s like so territorial over you and he totally gives me those versatile vibes.”

“Well actually he did tell me he experimented with other omegas but he’s like with an alpha now. He thinks they’re going to get married.”

“So if it’s not Niall than who is it?” They were at their lockers now.

“It’s actually Niall’s cousin but like he’s a little older.”

“How much older?”

“Uhh.” Louis looked at the ground, “Just a little bit.”

“Oh my god, Louis!” Stan pushed his shoulder, “How much older? Is he like a sugar daddy? Is he like ancient?”

“What? No!” Louis was really flushing now, “He’s like twenty-five but he’s really nice.”

“Twenty-five! Wow!”

Louis saw Niall approaching and called out, “Hey, Ni.” In hoped that Stan would understand that the conversation should die.

“Hello, little brother!” Niall smiled totally ignoring Stan’s presence.

“Niall, this is my best friend, Stan.” Louis smiled warmly between the two boys. The taller omega finally and quite begrudgingly brought his eyes to the other boy.

“Hello, Stanley.” Niall looked the beta over coldly, “I’ve heard about you.”

“Yeah.” Stan looked between Louis and the omega now glaring at him, “So I guess I’ll be on my way. Think about that party on Tuesday, Lou! And Niall you’re totally invited too.”

“Yeah like I’d be caught dead in some random slum.” Niall muttered in disgust, “Louis and I will be going to my family’s club on Tuesday night.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Louis looked to Niall who was still staring down the scholarship beta, “Can’t Stan come along?”

“Do you have a fake?”

“A fake?”

“A fake ID?” Niall rolled his eyes exasperated.

“No but neither does Louis, though.” Stan said a little defensively.

“Well Louis’ family so he can get in.” Niall dragged his eyes over the shabbily dressed beta devastatingly, “You are not family.”

“Ok.” Stan just sighed, “I’ll see you around, Louis. Think about Tuesday?”

“Yeah I'll see you around, Stan.”

“Why were you so mean to him?” Louis asked once Stan’s rounded the corner and Louis was finishing putting books in his bag.

“I don’t see why you waste your time with him or any of your other friends.” Niall was running a hand between Louis’ shoulder blades and down his arm, trying to hold his hand, “Those people don’t deserve your time or attention.”

“Niall that’s not very nice.” Louis pulled his hand from Niall’s, “Why’re you so nice to me but so mean to everyone else.”

Niall retook Louis’ wrist before sliding his hand back down to intertwine his fingers with Louis’, “Louis, you are my little brother and you deserve to have to best people in your life. It’s my job to protect you.”

“What’s wrong with Stan?”

“Louis everyone you associate with should provide you with something. For instance, I hang out with my friends here because they give me social leverage to do whatever I want. They hang out with me and pretty much do whatever I want because I have more money than all of their families put together. Get it? Stan gives you nothing.”

“Niall what could I possibly give you?” Louis asked, “I’m definitely poorer than Stan. His dad is a doctor. Like a family practice doctor but still! I think he owns a horse!”

“Louis you give me so much.” Niall leaned in and nudged Louis’ shoulder with his nose, “You listen to me and you are so considerate. You’re my good little omega.”

“Niall.” He knew he should be gentle with the omega that was never really this vulnerable taking his other hand so they were now facing each other, “I see so much good in you, Niall. You don’t have to be mean just to beat people to the punch. Not everyone’s out to hurt you.”

The blond omega ran nimble fingers through Louis’ fringe, “You’ll never hurt me, huh? I’m never letting you go.” Not really getting the point but at least he was trying. The omega’s earnest eyes danced between Louis’ and despite the sentiment being touching Louis felt a sinking in his stomach, “Come on. Liam should be here by now.”

When they reach the parking lot they saw the Rolls Royce and made their way over. Niall whipped open the passenger door before pausing surprised, “Harry?”

Louis peaked in and off handedly said, “That’s Edward.”

Louis was beginning to suspect Niall pretended to mix them up to piss off the more sullen twin. Edward’s eyebrows furrow, “How did you know that?"

Louis shrugged and Niall rolled his eyes and instead moved to sit in the back seat. Louis was confused for a second before Niall indicated Louis should sit in the front, “Uhh I guess I could just tell.”

“Niall has known us since he was a toddler, and he can’t tell us apart.” Edward started, “Our step mother couldn’t even tell us apart.”

“I don’t know.” Louis blushed more, this felt like an interrogation, “Your left dimple is higher than Harry’s and you have a freckle right here.” Louis gently turned and pointed at the freckle right below Edward’s jaw. Edward would never acknowledge it, but Louis’ soft finger felt pretty good against his neck. He narrowed his eyes slightly and started the car driving away.

“Where’s Liam?”

“He’s helping Harry with a special project.” Edward said finitely.

Louis felt his phone buzz and pulled it form his pocket to investigate. The cousins slipped into Irish and Louis tuned out.

_Hey Edward’s, picking you up today. He shouldn’t know about our little relationship just yet._   
_-H_

_Louis please respond._

_-H_

_I won’t say anything._

_Thank you, little love. See you at dinner tonight.  
-H_

“Who’re you texting so much?” Niall asked after hearing multiple vibrations.

“No one.” Louis moved to put the phone in his pocket, but Niall had it out of his grip before he could.

“Ohhh.” Niall said.

“Oh?” Edward asked attempting to feign disinterest.

“It’s Louis’ lover.”

“Lover?” Edward threw a look over to Louis. Not knowing how to interpret the odd feeling brewing in his stomach. Was he jealous? No. He didn’t want this omega, but he wasn't altogether sure that other people be allowed to have him.

“Yup!” Niall smiled excitedly, “Louis here is getting some.”

“From?” Edward asked.

“Why do you care?” Niall asked his eyes lingering on part two of his plan to keep Louis here, “What’re the chances you know them?”

“Whatever.” Edwards rolled his eyes annoyed, “Louis can let whoever he wants fuck him.”

Louis was taken aback by this comment, mumbling, “I’m not just sleeping with anyone.”

“You shouldn’t let alphas take advantage of you, Louis. You need alphas to keep you safe not to use you.”

“They’re aren’t multiple alphas. I’m not a slut.” Louis was looking over Edward from his position in the passenger seat. Edward took his eyes from the road and looked Louis over as well.

“So just one alpha then?”

“I mean yes.”

“Then you shouldn’t let just one alpha take advantage of you.”

“They aren’t taking advantage of me!”

“Oh Louis, an omega like you.” Edward’s tone was edging on condescending, “You’ll always be taken advantage of. Look at Niall here. He’s taking advantage of you and you don’t even care. I’m sure whatever person you’re letting fuck you right now will move on and than you’ll find another person. Omega's like you just can't help it."

“Why’re you being so mean?” Louis whined.

“I’m just telling the truth.” They’ve pulled up to the mansion and Niall already hoped out and was walking towards the house. Bored by the bickering.

Louis paused with his hand on the door handle, “Just because your family doesn’t value kindness and openness doesn’t mean that I’m less than you. Niall may have been brainwashed into thinking that being an omega is bad but that’ll never happen to me. And I’ll be damned if I don’t make Niall realize how fucked up you all are. Omegas, like me and like Niall, deserve better than alpha’s like you or Liam.”

Louis’ jaw was tight and when he looked to Edward again his eyes were burning into Louis' with something, he couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t anger but it definitely wasn’t happiness. Maybe Louis thought for just a moment it was respect? 

Louis moves to get out of the car but felt a hand grab his wrist tightly. He turned back to Edward who remained silent. He looked like he was about to say something but instead he let Louis’ go with a nod. Maybe this seemingly spineless omega might just be more than he appeared.

Louis could feel Edward making his way in behind him. When he finally swung the door open he was met with Harry looking anxiously at the door. Harry’s eyes jumped from Louis to meet his brother]s over Louis’ shoulder.

“Your brother’s a dick.” Louis growled out before stomping up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it don't feel shy to tell me so!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always valued!


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis? What's wrong?" The omega could hear the alpha call after his retreating form but he had no intention of answering or stopping. He found himself surprised when a large hand encircled his upper arm just outside his room.

"Let go." Louis growled shaking Harry off before storming into his room, beelining for his closet.

"What did he do?" Harry followed the omega into the room stopping at the closet door looking more exasperated than worried.

"He called me a slut."

"A slut?"

"Pretty much!" Louis huffed in frustration fumbling to unbutton his shirt, "He said that I was letting an alpha take advantage of me and that's all that'll ever happen. Like I'm some weak and stupid omega."

"Louis come on." Harry ran his fingers through his own hair, "He probably didn't mean it that way."

"He definitely did." Louis finally reached the last button and threw the shirt to the ground irritated, "Maybe he's right?"

"No, he's just a dick." Harry moved to comfort the smaller boy.

"Well either way I'm done." Louis finally stopped fussing with the drawer containing his sleep shirts and defiantly lifted his chin.

"Done?" Harry's tone turned from comforting to vehemence in seconds.

"Yeah." Louis took a step closer, shaking as the last bits of adrenaline left his body, "Done."

"Oh Louis." Harry shook his head, grabbing the smaller boy's chin tightly, "You are not done."

"Y-y-your brother called me a slut for hooking up with you, so I'm done. You can thank him."

"Say it one more time Louis and I swear to God I'll take you over my knee." Harry tugged Louis even closer, the omega now had to stand on his tip toes, "You aren't allowed to be done."

"You don't own me." Louis wanted to sound strong, but his voice shook and tears jumped to his eyes, "I'm tired of you and your brother and your whole family thinking you're so much better than Niall and I because you were born with a knot on your dick. We hooked up once. You are not my alpha."

Harry's jaw tightened and his nostrils flared simply stating, "I beg to differ." 

Next thing Louis knew Harry dragged him two steps to the lounging couch and bent him over Harry's lap with his ass in the air. Harry's arm acted as a steel band holding him in place despite Louis' shocked squirming.

"You will count." Harry stated as he easily pulled down Louis tight fitting uniform trousers.

"You can't do this." Louis wiggled but Harry was relentless.

"I can and I will." The first smack landed heavily against Louis' thigh and he cried out in shock more than pain, "I won't ask again Louis. Count."

Smack, "T-t-two." Louis was a blubbering snotty mess by twenty. His thighs shook with the aftershocks but the alpha kept Louis bent over. Large hand softly brushing the bright red area.

"Tell me why I did this?"

"I said I was done." Louis sniffled out shyly hanging his head.

"Why's the bad, Lou?"

"Because I can't leave." Louis asked more than answers.

"Because you said you were mine." Harry large hand flexed over Louis' sore bum, "And you don't get to take that back."

Four hours later found Louis curled up in bed watching Netflix with tear stained cheeks. His bum was red and bruised and Harry was gone. Growing up without a dominant figure in his life Louis hadn't been spanked since he was four and his mom barely got two swats in before she gave in from the crying.

The shame would be overpowering if Harry hadn't collected him in his arms and laid him in bed. Whispering that he knew Louis could behave. 

A knock at the door was met with silence, Louis hoped that whoever it was would just leave him alone. But knowing the Horan household that wasn't really ever an option so two minutes later Niall waltzed his way in stopping in front of Louis' pathetic form.

"Well?" Niall asked, "I texted you an hour ago asking if you wanted to get chipotle."

"I don't want to." Louis pouted eyes not leaving The Office playing on his computer. Niall never being one to tolerate someone ignoring him slammed the screen shut and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why's little Lou in a mood today, huh?" Niall's fingers trace their way through the other omega's hair.

"I hate your cousins."

"Oh, is that what I heard last night then?" Niall joked but Louis swatted his hand away and rolled over petulantly. Niall slapped Louis' bum playfully in retaliation but when Louis squawked and pulled away Niall's eyes widen.

The blonde grabbed Louis' arm pulling him back around to get a look at his face, "Did someone hurt you, Louis?"

Louis blushed bright red and tears again returned to his eyes, "Yeah."

"Did Edward spank you in the car after I left." Niall asked anger brewing in his stomach. Louis was a good and well-behaved omega and Niall would not allow anyone to abuse him.

"No." Louis hated how weepy he was being, "I told Harry that Edward called me a dumb slut and he defended his twin, so I told him I was done and he didn't like that."

"You tried to end it?" Niall asked, "After one day and Harry wouldn't let you."

Louis nodded pitifully, "What am I gonna do, Niall? I don't even know if I like him like that and now I can't leave? I'm just in over my head"

"It's new and exciting for him." Niall tried to ease the omega but deep down he knew that this was pretty serious. The pair hadn't even had sex yet and Harry was already being this possessive. Had Niall made a big mistake plotting to get this innocent omega into the family? "Maybe it'll wear off and he'll get bored."

"You think?" Louis looked up hopefully, "I mean there's a lot of physical chemistry, but I can't be with someone who thinks so lowly of me."

"Maybe." Niall nodded his hand returning to its earlier ministration up Louis' neck and into his hair, "Do you want to cuddle a little bit? Did Harry use any soothing cream?" When Niall first started seeing Liam, he got his fair share of spankings, so he knew the ins and outs of recovering.

Louis nodded blushing, "Yes to both." Niall slipped under the covers and pulled Louis onto his chest starting up The Office again. The smaller omega fell asleep after one episode nose tucked securely into his brother's collar. Niall stayed with him playing a game on his phone until eleven when the door opened and Harry slipped in. 

The alpha paused when he saw his cousin in his omega's bed.

"What're you doing here?" Harry whispered suspiciously eyeing Louis' half hidden face.

"Comforting your omega." Niall rolled his eyes, "Really Harry? You spanked him and then just ditched. Real classy of you."

"I had business to attend to." Harry defended himself, "I rubbed his back and put some soothing cream on before I left. I'm not an asshole."

"Well that's really debatable, isn't it?" Niall sassed back, "I think you've done enough damage today. Why don't you go back to your business?" Harry growled at that causing Louis to whimper in his sleep but leaving Niall unfazed as usual.

"You know what I have to do for this family, Niall don't be a little bitch."

"Oh, I'm the bitch?" Niall scoffed, "I think we all know who the bitch is: your twin. For fucks sake he can't even extract information from a man tied to a chair but apparently, he has the nerve to attack your omega. Maybe you need to show him his place, Harry."

"Don't talk about him that way." Harry pointed a warning finger at the omega, "You know nothing about what we do down there."

"Liam's told me enough and I can bet you that I'd be able to do a much better job than him." Niall raised his eye brows tauntingly, "I heard he couldn't even stomach cutting off a finger. I don't know why you let him boss you around."

"You know what Niall, I'm sick and tired of your entitled little ass walking around here like you own the place." Harry had finally arrived in front of Niall's face, "You will never have any sort of power in this organization. You'll only ever be the biggest disappointment of Bobby Horan's life and Louis will never be yours."

Niall was livid, "Fuck you, Harry."

"Maybe when Edward and I are in charge-in a day very quickly approaching-you'll be lucky enough to get that opportunity." Harry grabbed Niall by collar of his shirt, "But for now get the fuck out of my omega's room and learn to hold your tongue before someone cuts it out."

Niall being pulled out from under Louis woke the other omega, who groggily watched Niall leave before turning to Harry, "Where's Ni going?"

Saturday morning rolled around, finding Louis in Harry's arms. The alpha still asleep and Louis wordlessly staring him down, "Harry." The alpha groaned and tightened his hold, so Louis repeated himself.

When the Alpha finally opened his eyes a lazy and warm smile glided across his face as he took in the omega in front of him. Harry looked innocent and giddy for just a moment, and Louis wondered at what a long call that was from yesterday's spanking, "Good morning, baby." 

Louis longed to live in a world where Harry was always this person.

"Morning." Louis' made his way on top of Harry his chin now resting squarely in the middle of his chest. The omega couldn't find it in him to make eye contact so he instead focused on drawing little patterns into Harry's chest and neck.

"What's got you think so hard this early on a Saturday?" Harry questioned as he ran soothing fingers down Louis' back.

"Why does Edward hate me so much?" Louis whispered eyes flickering to up for a moment before returning to his earlier movement. 

"Edward's just complicated but," Harry paused to catch Louis' eyes, "I'll talk to him about what he said yesterday, and it won't happen again."

"Really?" Louis nudged the alpha's jaw with his nose scenting him quietly, "He made me feel so bad yesterday. Do you agree with him?"

"Of course not." Harry was impassioned, "You're not a slut baby."

"Not about that. About being weak and used by alphas. Do you think I'm weak?" Louis bit his cheek, "Are you just using me?"

"No." Harry stared at Louis with honest eyes, "You are so kind to everyone, even Edward, and that sort of unwavering kindness is a strength that most people don't have. Edward will come around."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled softly, "The first time I realized I liked you was when you stood up for Niall. Most people, including myself, just see him as this obnoxious omega but you can see goodness in everyone. Even me."

"There's so much good in you, Harry." Louis reached a gentle hand to brush Harry's curl out of his face, "And in Niall and maybe even Edward. I just know it."

"You're such a good omega, Lou. Which is why I won't let what happened yesterday happen again." Harry's eyes were serious, "I promise Louis that I will never let anyone hurt you as long as you're mine."

"Even you?" Louis asked half joking planting little kisses onto his jaw.

"Even me." Harry responded utterly solemn, "I'm sorry about spanking you last night. Not about the action but about the circumstances. I should have talked it out more before I did it."

"I would have liked that." Louis blushed, "You were pretty scary."

"I never want to scare you, Lou. Never you."

"It was also kind of hot, though." Louis blushed innocently at the admission laying a small kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry smirked and lunged forward capturing the omega's lips fully before rolling him over so he was on top now.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in between kisses, "You like when I take control?"

Louis moaned into the kiss thrusting his hips into Harry's, "Can I t-t-touch you?"

"Of course, baby." Harry easily sat up pulling Louis up so they were facing each other on the bed, Louis neatly in Harry's lap.

Louis bit his lip but tentatively reached a hand into the older man's boxers and finally wrapped his hand around Harry's length, "Holy shit Harry."

"Mmmm." Harry's dick was much larger than Louis had thought. Of course, this was his first penis, but his fingers didn't even touch when he wrapped around the girth, he had to be pretty large. Louis didn't think this would ever fit in him but that's not really a problem for today.

The moment Harry entered his pent house apartment on the upper east side he was met with Liam and Edward sitting at the breakfast bar. Edward turned to greet Harry and his nostrils flared in anger, "You smell like him."

"Like who?" Harry played dumb walking to the fridge and pouring some orange juice.

"Louis." Liam answered in place of Edward's silence.

"Well I did sleep at the mansion last night and you know who happens to live there, now."

"I swear to God Harry if I find out..." Edward started but was cut off by his twin.

"What?" Harry asked leaning heavily on the counter, "What will you do, Edward? Don't you think if I was going to find an omega, I'd find one with more experience? Or one less complicated?" Edward and Harry had an intense stare off which Edward was the first to break.

"Yeah." Shaking his head, "He's not really your type anyways." 

Edward said that as if he'd let Harry be with anyone since they were in college. For the past seven year Edward has turned down literally every option Harry had brought forward. He'd tried male, female, brunette, blonde, and everything in between and Edward had no 'type'. Harry was beginning to suspect that Edward was asexual.

"Exactly," If Harry was a good person, he'd say that he felt guilty about lying, considering he hooked up with Louis this morning, but he doesn't, "Speaking of omegas. Yours was a right shit head last night, Liam."

Liam instantly perked up at the mention of his omega, "Yeah? What'd he do?" Liam couldn't really explain it, but he enjoyed Niall's un omega like antics more than any normal alpha would. When Niall stepped out of line or threatened another alpha, Liam would smirk and chuckle. He loved his feisty little omega more than anything in the world.

"He said he'd be better at extraction than Edward." Harry bit into an apple chewing loudly, "Just about called him a pussy."

Edward growled from deep in his throat easily throwing out a punch at Liam's shoulder, "Damn, Ed! I didn't say it. Plus, he's probably right. That boy is a right sociopath." Liam said with a little bit too much pride.

"Control your fucking omega, Liam." Edward grunted rolling his eyes, "And stop fucking telling him everything we do."

"Whatever! He likes to hear about it." Liam rolled his eyes, "Have you two given any more thought as to who will take over extraction from you when you're promoted?"

Harry shrugged and Edward answered, "There's this up and comer from the Bronx were looking at. He's from Pakistan or some shit. I think we'll approach him in the spring."

"Ok." Liam nodded, happy the trio will finally get out of the torturing business.

Tuesday, the last day of school before thanksgiving break, found Louis tired and sitting low in the passenger seat of Niall's fancy car. Harry had been insatiable the past four days, finding every opportunity to hook up. Whether it be in the hall, a closet, or a car and Louis was exhausted. Not only from the exertion of their activities but from the constant anxiety he had about being caught, by Edward, his mother, or anyone else. It'd be hard to explain what he had with Harry to literally anyone but Niall.

"Why're you so tired today?" Niall questioned taking a weird way home, "You're not bailing on me tonight."

"Tonight?" Louis questioned, the dreams of climbing into his bed and staying there for twenty-four hours quickly dying. Louis stretched bringing his feet up to the dash board and resting his shoulder heavily on the center console. Niall rolled his eyes at Louis mundane treatment of a very expensive car but didn't mention it.

"Were going to our club tonight?" Niall rolled his eyes, "It's literally THE night to go out! If you're not seen out tonight than you're no one."

"Ni, I'm tired." Louis whineed rolling his head within inches of Niall's arm across the console, "Harry's been so physically demanding, and I need a break."

"Ohhh poor me!" Niall mocked, "My handsome alpha won't stop giving it to me, so sad. Liam has been so stressed this past week he hasn't even kissed me."

"He hasn't?" Louis questioned, Niall wasn't really one to talk about his physical relationship with Liam, so Louis leaned into the chance of hearing about it.

"Yeah!" Niall continued, "We went from doing it like five times a week to nothing and I'm horny, Louis."

"Why don't we stay in tonight then?" Louis whined, "You can seduce him, and I can sleep!"

"No." Niall said finitely, "Liam is working tonight so we're going to dress up super sexy and dance up on each other until Liam can't help but take me against his desk."

"What if he doesn't see you though?"

"Oh, he'll see me. Trust."

So that's how Louis found himself in skin tight pants and a sheer top leaning heavily against the VIP bar of Chuisle. The outfit alone made him squirm uncomfortably adjusting so no one notices his slight pudge. It appears that half the senior class was here, the lucky few in the VIP lounge and the rest on the dance floor below.

Louis was nervous because Harry didn't even know he was here, and he can just imagine how mad he'd be about this. Harry didn't like the idea of other alpha's near Louis, even forcing him to shower yesterday when he came home smelling of his physics partner who happens to be an alpha. 

Niall was leaning over the bar and talking too fast for Louis to even make out a single word but suddenly he had two shot glasses in his hands. The liquid was red and smelt of cinnamon and Niall was forcing his hand up to his mouth.

Six shots, of what Louis now knew was fire ball, and two vodka sodas later Louis was more drunk than he'd ever been before, declaring himself the embodiment of Christmas to Sophia. She was a senior and the daughter of some supermodel and actor and she smiled while leaning heavily on Louis. She whispered to him about the other girls here tonight.

She was halfway through telling Louis about how her friends Perrie and Jade were going to make out later in the bathroom when Niall interrupted, "Hey slut, this is my date find another."

"Oh Niall" Sophia sighed dramatically dropping a kiss onto Louis' cheek, "But he's just so scrumptious can't you share?"

"Oh Sophia!" Niall pulled Louis up, "Louis here only likes Alphas with big knots attached to their dicks."

Louis looked between the two in shock but the pair just ignored him laughing. That's when Louis realized that Sophia was indeed an alpha and had probably been hitting on him, thinking back to the way her hand lingered on his thigh and her mouth tickled his ear.

Louis should really slow down as the only time he'd ever drank before was in the basements of some random classmate's house. Even then he'd definitely never been this drunk before but he trusted Niall to keep him safe, which ultimately was a terrible decision because Niall was on his twelfth shot and it wasn't even midnight yet.

Louis knew he was swaying, uncoordinated and probably looked so stupid next to the rest of the VIP section, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Niall's chest was firm against his back and the omega's hands roamed up his body suggestively. Louis even for a brief moment felt Niall's hard length against his behind.

"Ni?" Louis leaned his head back onto the blonde omega's shoulder, slurring out, "Can I kiss you?"

Niall answered by turning Louis to face him and planting a firm kiss to Louis' lips. Louis felt Niall slip his thigh between his legs and they were grinding and kissing as the most popular students of The Academy snapchatted the act. 

In just two months he went from being a no one to being the most talked about thing come the end of thanksgiving break. People began to spread rumors that he was in a love triangle with Niall and Sophia, but he'd deal with that later. First he had to make it through the night.

Louis pulled back his head, giggling, "I have to pee."

"OK!" Niall yelled sloppily over the music, as he pulled Louis the opposite direction of the bathroom signs. They came to a door with a keypad lock which Niall easily opened, Louis drunkenly taking note of the passcode 0913.

"Ni, the bathroom was back there." Louis was shouting in the soundproof hallway which made Niall giggle holding on to Louis as they stumbled down the hallway shushing each other.

"There's a bathroom right down the hall, Lou." Niall pointed lazily at a grouping of three doors, "This is Liam's office so I'm gonna get him to fuck me right now so take a little bit in the bathroom, ok?"

Louis just chuckled and nodded slowly making his way to the end of the hall. It took the omega fifteen minutes to workout which door was the bathroom despite there being a very clear sign hanging next to the door. It took Louis even longer to pee and wash his hands, as he stumbled around the bathroom.

He finally came to sit against the door, giggling as he tried to facetime Harry. But when he finally answers it's Edward and Louis just giggled, "Eddie!" Edward was again shocked that even over the phone, drunk Louis could spot the difference between him and his brother.

"Louis why're you calling Harry's phone so late?" Edward sounded suspicious and rather serious but Louis didn't care.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Louis announced.

"I see that, and you're drunk."

"Yup!" Louis's eyes were wondering the room as he continued to sit in the rather bougie bathroom, equipped with fancy mirrors and even a chase lounge that he forwent for the hard tile.

"Wait. Is that the private bathroom at Chuisle?"

"Yup!" Louis finally looked back to Edward, "You are so smart and so pretty, Eddie!" Edward let the fact that Louis was calling him 'Eddie' slide for now. No one really gets to call him that.

"Where's Niall?"

"He's trying to get Liam to fuck him so I'm being a good wingman and sitting here until they're done."

"Will you do me a favor, Lou?" Edward asked in a tone much nicer than usual.

"Anything."

"Bring me to Liam I need to talk to him." Louis stood, fumbling with the lock, while explaining to Edward that doors are so hard to use sometimes when Harry's voice suddenly appeared of screen.

"What're you doing on my phone, Ed?"

"Harry!" Louis cheered pausing outside the bathroom.

"Louis called." Edward tried to catch Harry in a lie, but Harry remained calm.

"Does he need something?" Now Louis could see both the twins talking on the screen. The two continued and Louis tuned them out trying to remember which door Niall went into and finally decided on the one across from the bathroom. What's the worst that could happen?

Louis could still hear the dull murmuring of the twins but dropped his phone in shock when he got a look at what was inside the room. The room appeared to be a medium sized storage room with three white tables each holding what could only be hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of drugs. Blocks of heroin, bags of weed, and what Louis thought was meth? There were two men in the room and each turned to look at Louis shocked by his arrival.

"Who the fuck are you?" One asked while the other pulled his gun on Louis.

"Well that's a lot of drugs, huh?" Louis muttered dumbly holding his hands up in the universal sign for don't shoot.


	7. Chapter 7

"How the fuck did you get up here?" A man with too tight skinny jeans and straight black hair grabbed Louis' upper arm painfully, preventing any chance Louis had at leaving.

Louis desperately tried to sober up but he just couldn't, "I uhh was in the bathroom."

The hand gripped him even tighter and pushed Louis to his knees pressing the barrel of the gun into Louis' forehead, "Well that will be the last mistake you ever make." The tears began to build and stream down Louis' face. Was he really about to die?

Before Louis could think to pray or beg the man paused and his head jerked up to the newest presence to grace the small utility closet. Louis was shivering and numb to the talking going on around him, so he missed the first voice but heard his assailant respond, "This dumbass just walked in on us. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well this dumbass is Bobby's step son, so I'd put the fucking gun down." That was Niall's voice and Louis was quick to respond by dropping back onto his butt and looking over his shoulder. 

Niall looked ferocious more so than when he made John kiss his shoe or when he threatened to ruin Louis' life. It was a small comfort to know that it wasn't aimed at him. 

Louis scooted back making room between the man with a gun and himself. When his back met Niall's feet, he turned his cheek into the other omega's knee, wiping his tears and snot. He peaked up at the omega and Liam, and thanked any form of god that they came when they did.

"Hey, little brother." Niall crouched to Louis' height, brushing his bangs out of his face and wiping stray tears from his eyes searching for any harm, only finding trembling lips and terrified eyes. Louis could hear Liam bitching the two men out about locking the fucking door and not pulling a gun on a family member, but Louis was so confused.

"Why don't we go, huh?" Niall said pulling the omega to his feet and dragging him from the room, leaving Liam behind. When they got back to the office Niall pushed Louis against the desk and instructed him to sit on the edge. He saw Niall pacing in front of him and speaking a mixture of Irish and English at such high speeds Louis couldn't comprehend.

Louis thoughts ground to a halt and he couldn't even process the room around him and the voice he knew he was hearing. But one thing filtered through the mist, Detective Jane Rizzoli. She was right. Bobby Horan and the whole Horan clan must be up to something maybe he should call her? They had fooled him with their emotional stories and charismatic looks.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by cool hands on his heated face and soft lips against his ear. Sound finally broke through, in the form of Niall whispering, "...please look at me, Lou."

"Ni?" Louis asked confused as to how he now found himself huddled into Niall's lap straddling his thighs with his face tucked into the other omega's neck on the office floor, "What's going on?"

"I think you almost dropped, Lou." Niall's hands were petting through his hair and his eyes look almost grey with tears of fear, attempting to remain unshed.

Louis instantly lifted a hand to Niall's cheek, "Why're you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Niall sniffled and wiped under his nose while a single tear traced it's way down the pale omega's face. Louis thumbed over Niall's cheek, "You scared me, Lou. Harry called saying you were in trouble and then I walked in on that fucker had a gun on you and I-I-I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Niall." Louis landed a gentle kiss on Niall's cheek, "But Niall I don't understand. Why was there so many drugs in that room? What's going on?"

Liam, watching from the doorway, interrupted before Niall could divulge all the family secrets, "Why don't we talk about this later?" 

The two omegas looked to Liam and the alpha couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his stomach. Niall, even if he wasn't willing to admit it, really cared for Louis on some level. Liam had barely ever seen his omega cry and now he was crying over this omega he only knew for three months. 

Niall had sat stony faced by his bedside when Liam came home with an actual bullet wound in his shoulder but now he was crying at just the thought of the omega getting hurt. Reconciling himself with the idea of getting a second omega. He'd do anything for Niall, even take on Louis. 

When the trio entered the penthouse at two in the morning, he expected to be met with a dark living room illuminated solely by their million dollar view of the city. Instead he found Harry and Edward casually watching TV. There was, of course, an ulterior motive in that after Louis dropped his phone, they hurriedly called Liam but hadn't heard back from any of the three. Each twin tried to convince the other that they were just waiting up to see what happened to the drugs.

Niall was holding Liam's hand and Louis was asleep on his shoulder, when he stepped out of the private elevator. He nodded at the twins and gently dropped Louis onto the end of the couch, wondering off to find his omega and Louis some clothes. When he got back to the living room he found Niall wrapped around Louis both having shed their pants and tops, cuddling in their boxers. Edward wondered off after rolling his eyes at the two omegas, leaving just Harry and Liam.

"What's wrong, Li?" Harry asked coming to stand beside his oldest friend.

"I just realized some stuff tonight." Liam sighed again staring at the two omega's sleeping peacefully.

"Like what?" Harry tried to lighten the mood, "That Smitty and Jacob are idiots?"

"No." Liam looked to Harry utterly serious, "I think I'm gonna have to take on Louis as an omega. I think Niall's in love."

"No, he's not."

"Harry, I think he is. This isn't just Niall being Niall. He's possessive, I saw them kissing from the security cameras, and he cried in front of him!" Liam was whispering but his voice was rising in intensity, "I've known Niall since he was a kid and I've seen him cry maybe twice!"

"They kissed?" Harry asked completely ignoring the rest of his friend's struggles.

"Yes, but that's not even the worst part! Were you listening, Harry?"

"I was listening. Liam you can't have Louis." Harry said staring Liam down.

"I don't think I have a choice!" Liam continued on his panic rising, "I don't even like omegas like Louis, but Niall always gets what he wants. What if he leaves me? I love him."

"Liam. Bobby would never let that happen." Harry put his hands on either of LIam's shoulders, "But also You. Can't. Have. Him."

"What?" Liam finally locked eyes with Harry and understanding dawned on his face, "You haven't Harry? Have you?"

Harry nodded solemnly, "I thought Niall would have told you."

"No." Liam rubbed his hands through his short hair and looked between the two omegas. He knew that Niall has been plotting to keep Louis in the family for months, but he didn't know the plan had actually worked, "Louis? And Edward doesn't know?"

"No." Harry confirmed looking over to his and Edward's shared bedroom door, "I don't know when I'll tell him."

"He's going to be heart broken, Harry." Liam rubbed a hand down the arm of the normally feared and respected alpha in front of him.

"You don't think I know that?" Harry couldn't stop staring at the omega passed out on the couch in front of him, "His inner omega calls to my inner alpha in ways I can't resist. I have to have him."

"Have you talked to Ed about your feelings at least?"

"No. He's so insecure and angry about omegas." Harry finally closed his eyes in defeat, "Please don't tell him." Liam nodded and looked over to his little omega wrapped around Louis and sighed. Liam knew this was going to end in disaster. He just didn't know who, if any, would make it out the other side. 

Louis woke to the world spinning and a heavy and warm body on top of him. He recognized the feeling of rising vomit and knew he had all of thirty seconds before he was going to be spewing chunks. He didn't know where he was, but he could tell the couch below him was fancy, so he struggled to sit up and ran to the closest door. He hoped it was a bathroom but instead he was met with a darkened bedroom.

He whined out, "bathroom?" when a dark figure sat up in bed, pointing to another door inside the bedroom. Louis barely lifted the toilet lid before he was vomiting. He heaved until all that was left was bile. Still gagging when a hand holding a cool towel landed on his neck.

Louis wanted to curl up on the bathroom floor, wanted to feel the cool tile against his heated face, but another hand kept him upright against a hard chest. When Louis rolled his head onto the shoulder keeping him upright he slowly realized it was Edward holding him.

"I feel so sick, Eddie." Louis fully expected to be met with anger or resentment for the omega waking him up so early in the morning and being sick on the bathroom floor. What he didn't expect was an unsure smile and a warm hand coming to rub his stomach.

"So maybe next time we won't drink so much?" the words could have held condescension of venom but instead they were soft. Louis struggled to open his eyes. Was it possible, he mixed up the twins and this was actually his Harry? But no this was Edward.

"Never drinking again." Louis whined and sniffled, "I think I might still be drunk."

"I think so too." Edward chuckled, an honest to god chuckle, so rough like he barely ever made the sound. From the man who called him a slut and almost smacked him the other day. From the alpha that growled and rolled his eyes at Louis at every chance possible whispered, "You've only been here for a few hours."

"I want to go back to sleep." Louis tried to curl up on the bathroom floor again but Edward wouldn't let him instead picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen and forcing him to drink some water. 

Louis was sitting on the counter while Edward searched for a bottle of water when his eyes caught something on Edwards back. Standing out against the tan skin were long and thick scars criss crossing the length of the alpha's back. Pearl like and tight they told tales of a brutal past that Louis knew didn't exist on Harry's body.

"What happened to you, Edward." Louis asked with tired and droopy eyes as Edward worked to keep him upright on the counter and drinking his water.

"What do you mean?"

"Did someone hurt you?" Louis rasped, trying to sound more put together but coming across childlike.

Edward's eyebrows rose and he instantly realized he hadn't put a shirt on, "There are a lot of mean people in the world, Louis. Someone's always going to get hurt."

"But I don't care about other people." Louis shook his head, "Who hurt you, Edward?"

"You should go back to sleep, Louis." Ed said with a sigh, avoiding the question.

Louis dropped it for now and nodded, hopping off the counter and unsteadily walking back to Edward and Harry's bedroom, "I want to sleep with you. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Louis you can't sleep with us. We don't share the bed with other people." Edward caught up to the omega already at the side of the bed where his twin was still passed out. Louis pouted and sat anyways.

Edward stared the omega down and Louis stared the alpha down for a whole minute before the alpha grabbed a shirt and got back in bed. Louis wiggled between the two twins and promptly passed out after whispering, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The Horan's have a two-day thanksgiving tradition, where the Wednesday before Thanksgiving is taken up by family only and on Thursday Bobby opens the house to the rest of the members. Which is why Louis found himself woken up two hours later by an excited omega, telling him to get his shit together. The bed was already empty so he shrugged and nodded wondering into the bathroom to pee and rinse his mouth. He bent over and almost had an aneurism when he came back up and Harry was in the mirror behind him.

"Hey." Louis whispered softly matching the atmosphere of the dim bathroom. Harry was wearing a tux clearly hand tailored and Louis was in his boxers and Edward's tee shirt. They were definitely a sight to behold.

"We have a lot to talk about." Harry's face was serious, and Louis became anxious at the tone, "Did you crawl into the bed last night?"

"I did this morning." Louis answered uneasily meeting the alpha's eyes.

"Edward and I don't share our bed." Harry warned, "Don't do it again."

"Edward let me."

"He did?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, "I accidentally woke him up looking for a bathroom and he helped me get water and then I asked if I could sleep with you two. And he didn't say no..."

Harry sighed, he'll have to talk to Edward about it later, "Don't do it again, ok?"

"ok."

"Also I heard you kissed Niall last night?" Harry asked.

"I was drunk." Louis whispered biting his lip and stretching the truth, "It was just a peck."

"I don't think you should drink anymore." Harry said running fingers down Louis' arm, "I'll let it go this time but clearly you make poor decisions when you're drinking."

"Ok." Louis nodded hoping to avoid a spanking.

"I need Louis." Niall said blindly walking into the bathroom and starting to pee without any sort of care for the conversation already going on.

"Niall we're talking." Harry blew off the omega off, "Get out."

"Your brother is looking for you." Niall states more as a threat than anything else. Niall loved this new leverage over his cousin, finding that he can easily get his way just by bringing up his twin.

Harry growled and turned to Louis, "We'll finish this later."

Niall rolled his eyes and went on to gossip to Louis about how Sophia was all over him last night and how they're on like everyone's snap story, not even mentioning how Louis almost got shot. Fifteen minutes later found the three alphas and two hungover omegas in a town car making their way out to the mansion at barely seven in the morning.

Louis' head was still pounding as he rested his temple against the cold window. There trip already took an ungodly amout of time but it was taking even longer because the city of New York has started shutting down streets from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. The car was utterly silent, when Louis heard the sound of the divider going up. He opened his eyes to find everyone in the car staring at him.

"Louis we need to talk about last night." Harry was the first person to start and Louis nodded slowly.

"About the drugs?" Louis whispered, knowing this was going to come up.

"Yes." Harry was the next to speak up.

"Is what that detective said true?" Louis asked the alphas in the car.

"Some of it is true." Harry nodded, "Our family has businesses that are both legitimate and illegitimate.

Louis nodded slowly. What has he gotten himself into? "Does my mom know?"

"Yes." Harry lied unconvincingly. 

He knew that Jay knew some of what's going on but Bobby didn't think she'd stay if she knew the full extent. Harry also knew if Louis thought his mom was entering into this marriage without knowing everything he'd tell her. If Louis split up Bobby and Jay than Bobby would retaliate, so by lying Harry was keeping Louis safe. Louis held Harry's gaze but finally looked away.

"You shouldn't talk to anyone about this, Louis." Liam stated in a hard voice, "There are very serious consequences to doing so." 

Louis nodded and bit his lip looking to Harry and Edward for any comfort but instead being met with a cold stare from Harry and no eye contact from Ed. Louis felt his anxiety rising, wrining his fingers while staring out the window for almost five minutes. He knew he was filling the car with the stale stench of anxiety but he can't stop himself. 

Niall finally muttered something in Irish, which loosely translated to 'you cowards' before crossing the car to sit next to Louis.

"It's ok, little brother." Niall brought his lips to Louis cheek before sliding them to his ear, "Just be the good omega I know you are and everything will be ok." This does set Louis more at ease, his shoulders dropping and his breath stilling. Niall smiled against Louis' ear, satisfied with his ability to take care of his omega. The smirk sending certain alpha in the car, into a jealous mess.

"Niall why don't you sit with your alpha and stop assaulting Louis." Harry growled from his seat diagonal from the pair, causing the once calm omega to tense again.

"Louis, am I assaulting you?" Niall asked innocently looking to the smaller boy whose cheeks flushed red. Louis just shrugged and tried to weakly pull away. Niall instigated, pushing his nose into the hollow of Louis' jaw, heavily scenting the other omega. This apparently was Harry's limit because he suddenly gripped his younger cousins' arm and pulled him to kneel in front of him on the floor of the car.

"I said stop." Harry looked terrifying and Louis realized all at once that Edward wasn't the scary twin. Edward was extremely curt and dry but he was straight forward in his feelings. Harry was just the same but also so much worse. He hid his monster inside with a smile so flawlessly, and a words too kind. 

Louis looked to Edward with widened eyes imploring him to stop his brother, but Ed just looked on with disinterest. Scrunching his eyebrows for just a moment when he met Louis' gaze.

"You're not my alpha, Harry." Niall lifted his chin defiantly, "You're not Louis' alpha and we don't have to listen to you."

Harry growled at the challenge and Louis shrunk further into the seat and even Niall flinched at the animosity. Suddenly Harry pulled the omega over his lap and landed spank after spank to the blonde omega.

Louis looked to Liam who looked shocked, "Liam!" The alpha glanced Louis's way but schooled his expression, "Liam that's your omega."

"Louis, mind your own business." Liam growled. Louis could see the force at which the alpha was hitting Niall was too strong, undeservedly so. So he slid into the seat next to Harry to stop it.

"Harry!" Louis pulled on his arm, stopping the assault, "Stop it!"

Harry looked Louis up and down with wild eyes but finally pushed Niall down back onto the ground. Liam made quick work of grabbing his omega and settling him onto his lap. Louis could see Liam trying to comfort Niall who looked closer to unbridled anger than teary, when Harry grabbed Louis' chin with immense force.

Harry brought Louis' face trapped in his crushing grip within inches of his, "I'm sick and tired of my worthless little cousin walking around here like he owns the place. I'm not afraid to put him in his place and you'd do good to remember that as well." Harry's grip lightened slightly and Louis scurried back to his seat with tears in his eyes.

Catching just a second of worry on Edward's face before he looked away. 

After an extremely tense car ride back to the mansion Louis found himself standing in the bathroom waiting for the shower to warm. His figure in the mirror looked haunted. Louis needed to get out. He needed to get his mother out. He needed to get Niall out. Harry was crazy. Bobby was crazy. This whole family is crazy.

Louis was just about to step out of his boxers when he heard a knock on his bathroom door and flinched. He prayed it was not Harry, releasing a pent up breath when he heard, "it's Niall."

Louis let the other omega into the ensuite before closing and locking the door, "Are you ok, Niall?" Niall looked so defeated but held his composure.

The blonde tipped omega shrugged, taking in the steam filled room, in his suit before looking the omega over, "I'm fine."

"Does Harry hit you often?" Louis asked softly trying to catch Niall's eyes.

"He has before." Niall shrugged, again, "He'll do it again."

"I've never seen that side of him before. I mean he hit me the other day but he wasn't like that." Louis whispered, "He scared me."

Finally, Niall locked eyes with Louis before shifting them lower to Louis' face where he spotted five perfect circles marking the spots where Harry had grabbed him earlier, "I'm sorry, Louis. I was selfish getting you into this and if I could take it back I would."

"You didn't get me into this." Louis stepped even closer pulling Niall into a hug, "If anything my mother got me into this. And Harry and I are adults and I made this decision."

Niall knew that was not entirely true but shrugged it off for now, "I'm sorry he hurt you today."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Louis lied, his jaw was sore but he didn't want Niall to feel guilty, "he scared me mostly because no one stopped him."

Niall pulled back to look at Louis more fully, "Louis, Harry, and Edward for the matter, are in charge. No one's ever going to say anything about anything they do."

Louis looked Niall up and down, "Lets leave, Niall."

Niall shook his head, "I can't leave. This is my family, Louis. Soon to be your family."

"We can leave!" Louis started again, "We won't be rich but we'll be safe."

"Safe?" Niall laughed, "I'll never be safe, Louis. This is my life."

"It doesn't have to be!" Louis begged, "We can leave. Just go in the night. We could go to Canada or California and start over. We don't have to do illegal things."

"Louis." Niall looked sad for a long moment deciding whether to share this with him or not, "I have a microchip in my tooth that tracks where I go. They'll always find me."

"You have a microchip?" Louis whispered, "Like a dog?"

Niall looked indignant at that, "I'm not like a dog Louis. I'm barely even an omega. I'm so much stronger than all the others. Than you."

"But they microchipped you and I'm pretty sure you're in an arranged marriage." Louis looked disgusted and Niall misinterpreted this look to be one of judging so before Louis could continue Niall pushed him away.

"Whatever, Louis." Niall looked closed off for the first time in weeks. That cold and calculating omega in the place of the one Louis' had come to cherish. He tried to take it all back and recover the tenuous trust he'd built with the crazy little omega, "You're fucking stuck too so don't act like you're better than me."

"Niall." Louis' soft plea was met with a shut door. He broke down into sobs. 

When Louis arrived to the hors d'oeuvres, showered and covered in makeup, he has no appetite and only one thing on his mind: talking to his mother. Louis spotted her instantly and quickly made his way across the room to her. He hadn't had a real conversation with her in almost two months, aside from the pleasantries in the hallway. He life was now consumed with Harry and Niall.

Louis arrived in front of his mother who looked lovely and healthy as ever. She had a light in her eye that he hadn't seen in a long time, if ever, and almost felt guilty that he was moments away from ruining it. She looked at home amongst the elite in a fancy apron like she had actually cooked and there weren't caterers just behind the kitchen doors.

"Sweetie!" Jay greeted her son with a tight hug, "You look so lovely in that suit."

"Thank you." Louis replied nervously looking around for any sign of the twins and when he doesn't see any, "Look mom I have to tell you something before we get interrupted."

"One minute, Louis." She paused and told a caterer to start with the next round of appetizers, "What were you saying?"

Louis rolled his eyes and started again, "I need to tell you..."

"Well, if it isn't my little cousin." Louis heard Harry's voice just moments before he felt his arm land over his shoulder pulling him in tight.

"Oh, Harry dear!" Jay smiled adoringly, "You look so lovely tonight."

"Thank you, my dear aunt." Harry smiled easily, "Or should I say soon to be aunt?"

Jay laughed and turned her gaze back to Louis, "What were you saying Louis? Something important?"

Louis panicked but quickly nodded, "Ummm I was just saying that I wanted to tell you that ummm." Louis knew he sounded jumpy, "I didn't come home last night because I was staying over Harry's."

"Oh really?" Jay questioned looking between the two, "I hadn't even noticed! Thanks for letting me know Louis!" 

She landed a kiss on Louis' cheek before doing the same to Harry and telling them she must make her rounds. Louis watched her walk away, knowing with one hundred percent certainty that she would not be his ticket out. Jay was in too deep and Louis couldn't risk trying to pull her out just now.

Louis gulped and turns to Harry who has that easy going smile on his face looking Louis up and down, as if the past twenty four hours didn't happen. A smile that gave him butterflies a week earlier, was now inspected closely to look for faults, "You look awfully smart in your new suit, Louis."

"Thanks." Louis bit his lip and looked down, "You as well."

Harry nodded and chuckled, "Louis, I've been wearing this all day."

"Oh right." Louis nodded nervously looking for a way out of this conversation, "I just forgot."

Harry nodded and waved two people over who Louis vaguely recognized but couldn't place, "Louis this is my half sister, Gemma, and her mother Anne."

Louis looked between the two in shock. He'd never heard of these people before, but he shook their hands, "Nice to meet you."

"You're Jay's son, right?" Anne asked with a genuine smile, "You're mother is lovely."

"Yes." Louis smiled flustered, "I'm sorry if we've met before I must have forgotten."

"Oh no!" Calmed the alpha sister, "We were absent from your welcome dinner so this is the first time we would have met."

"Oh ok!" Louis sighed, "I would hate to be rude." Louis looked down and caught sight of the family tattoo on Gemma's wrist but not one on Anne's. Strange. Louis looked Anne up and down with interest. Who was this woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Comments and kudos keep the story going!


	8. Chapter 8

When all the dishes were cleared and the guests left or retired for the night, Louis found himself alone in the kitchen. He'd been so hungover and anxious he couldn't find it in him to eat a single bite all day and suddenly found himself starving. 

The door swung open behind Louis' back but he knew who was there if by the scent alone.

"Are you hungry, Lou?" Despite Harry switching from 'dark and controlling' alpha to 'overly sweet' alpha, Louis remained anxious. All day Harry rested a large hand on Louis' hip or shoulder bringing him around to meet a million new family members. L

"Yeah, just looking for a snack." Louis muttered, "I thought you and Edward headed out for the night?"

"Edward did." Harry said with finality, "I could make you a grilled cheese?"

Louis tuned to look at the older boy and nodded shyly. So Harry did just that with a soft smile, and as the cheese bubbled on a low heat Harry grabbed a stiff Louis around the waist and pulled him close. Louis blinked up at the alpha, who brought his lips to the omega's and began to sing, "When the night, has come and the land is dark..."

Louis couldn't help by let a small smile take over his face. An alpha with beautiful curls and soft green eyes. An alpha with the most beautiful timbre of voice, that shook through Louis' spine like a soft breeze on a fall day. An alpha with a violent streak was singing to him making him a grilled cheese and Louis was falling for it.

"Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me. Oh, stand by me?"

Louis giggled, biting his lip and nodding. 

Four days came and went without Niall acknowledging Louis' presence. On the last day of break he knew for sure that he'd messed up, possibly beyond repair. Louis found himself standing outside Niall's door working himself into a frenzy before finally settling on a weak knock. He stood there almost too long before realizing he was definitely not going to answer.

"He's been at the penthouse since Wednesday." The voice riled a high squeak and a quick turn from Louis, who found Edward leaning against the door jam to his own room.

"Oh." Louis nodded, "Ok. Do you know when he's coming back?" 

Edward just shrugged before closing his door and heading down the hallway towards the stairs. Louis paused for a whole minute before making his way to the twin's room and slowly pushing the door open.

Louis had calmed down a bit since his panic the other day, partly due to Harry maintaining his nice and sweet composure. 

At the end of the day, he was still set on getting out of the tangled web that was this family. He packed a bag and hid it in the back of his closet just in case but deep down he knew he had to bide his time until graduation. Although NYU had always been his dream school he applied to USC and a handful of other schools as a back up. 

He'd put some distance between the craziness and him by next fall.

When he peeked his head into Twin's room, he was met with Harry sitting skewed across an arm chair reading a book. Harry looked particularly non-threatening today with joggers, a sweatshirt, and a messy bun but Louis knew he shouldn't underestimate the man in front of him. The alpha looked up lazily expecting to be met with Ed but instead finding Louis.

An easy and lopsided grin spread across his face before he set the book down and made his way over to Louis, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry stoked a fire in Louis that even when he was at his most terrifying remained lit. He knew the alpha was dangerous and everything in him told him to stay away but that message clearly wasn't received.

"Just came to see if you were around." Louis mumbles ducking his chin into in shoulder. He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted Harry to be there or not.

"Well you're in luck Edward just headed out for the night." Harry drew a gentle hand up Louis' arm resting on the side of his neck, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

The question was so domestic Louis could almost forget about the fact that his lover was a criminal, with a violent streak, "I should finish some homework for school tomorrow."

"Well maybe you could do it in here while I read?" Louis craved these moments of normalcy, he daydreamed that Harry was just a normal guy that Louis could come home to. Maybe Harry would work at a bakery and Louis would sit in the café section and write terrible romance books. They'd dance in the kitchen without bruises on Louis' face or worry in his stomach. But that would never be the case.

Harry's face changed when Louis tilted his head up, eyes lingering near Louis' chin, "Are these from me?" Harry had been busy since that night in the kitchen and this was his first time actually seeing the marks he made.

Harry's fingers brushed the bruises still there and Louis nodded, honestly replying, "They don't hurt anymore."

"I have some cream in the bathroom that'll help with the healing." Harry sighed and tugged the omega into the en suite easily lifting him onto the counter. It had been four days since that terrible car ride and Harry didn't apologize. That was kind of his thing either not apologizing or doing a non-apology. 

Harry delicately rubbed some cream onto his face when he paused and held Louis' eyes, "You're the prettiest omega I've ever had the honor of seeing."

Louis blushed, "You're a real charmer, huh?"

"It's true." Harry placed the cream to the side and brought his lips impossibly close to Louis', "I'd walk through fire for you."

"yeah?" Louis joked but Harry remained serious.

"Yeah, Louis, just let me adore you."

"mmhh?" Louis' eyes dropped to his lips and Louis could feel his resolve melting. His resolve to drift away from Harry. His resolve to leave. His resolve to be anything other than Harry's omega.

"It's the only thing I ever do." Harry's words are lost in Louis' mouth but that's ok because Louis' doesn't have a response. He can feel the alpha's length against his own and thinks about asking Harry to take him right here against the vanity.

The pair freeze when they hear the door open and Edward reenter the room. Harry's eyes widened, both breathless, and he pressed a single finger to Louis' lips signaling him to remain silent. Harry rushed from the bathroom, closing Louis' inside without a second glance, like Louis was the other woman.

The omega tiptoed to the door and opened it just a crack to hear what the pair was talking about, "I forgot my phone."

"Ahh here it is." Harry easily handed the phone to his twin.

"Thanks." Edward looked relived, "I have to meet Ricky near the docks and he always gets lost out there that fucking nit wit."

"He is a dumbass." Harry agreed and asked, "Don't forget to bring your back up."

"I'll have both my backups and Liam will have his." Edward nodded while pulling two hand guns out from underneath his coat. After putting them back into place he paused for a moment and lifted his nose to sniff the air, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Harry asked nonchalantly trying to shuffle the pair away from the bathroom door.

"It smells sweet." Edward sniffed again trying to place where he'd smelt that scent before. Louis' scent was partially muted by the smell of the fire burning in the nook and the fact that he was wearing one of Niall's shirts.

"Must be the new lotion I tried." Harry lied seamlessly.

Edward leaned into his twin and smiled warmly, that look almost took Louis' breath away. Edward was gorgeous, "You smell lovely."

Edward leaned in and took Harry into a kiss and not just a peck. This kiss was long and searching and Louis was reeling at the information. Louis' boner had deflated from fear of getting caught but he felt blood run south again at the display. He couldn't help but be turned on. The two alphas are gorgeous together but before he could get too excited Harry pulled away.

"Mmm, you taste just as sweet." Edward moaned leaning to kiss Harry again but this time only a peck. Harry smiled slightly, secretly wondering if Edward was simply tasting Louis on his lips.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, my dear."

"Yes." Edward sighed heavily and kissed the twin one last time before exiting quickly. Louis pushed the door to the bathroom open slowly and Harry turned to the omega with a blank face.

"So, you and Edward?" Louis asked softly.

"What?" Harry asked as if begging Louis to question him.

"You guys kiss and stuff." Louis knew he sounded like an idiot.

"Yes." Harry replied harshly, "Edward and I have planned to be mated together since we were younger."

"So." Louis paused licking his lips nervously, "You don't want him to know about us because you're cheating on him with me."

Harry threw Louis a steely look and Louis knew he should tread lightly, "Technically, yes."

Louis had a million questions but couldn't find the nerve to ask a single one more. Are the twins actually sleeping together? Did Harry want Louis to be with Edward too? Is Harry a top or a bottom?

"I won't defend myself to you." Harry stated with composure, but Louis didn't miss the threat. Harry was done with this conversation.

"I thought it was hot." Louis finally blurted out and quickly covered his mouth out of embarrassment. Harry closed the distance between the two and took the omega's hands.

"Would that be something that you'd be interested in?" Harry asked, as if any sane omega wouldn't dream of the twins in a threesome. 

Louis shook his head as a knee jerk reaction but then stuttered out, "I've never had, you know, r-r-real sex with anyone let along two people. I don't know what I'd be interested in, you know?"

Harry nodded and looked Louis' face over like he was contemplating something vast, "We'll figure it out. Let me make you some tea?"

An hour later, Louis sat snuggled up in a thick blanket on the lounging couch across from Harry who'd reclaimed his chair. The omega found himself reading the same page for the fourth time before he sighed and put thick novel down, only to notice Harry watching him over his own book.

"Are you staring, Mr. Styles?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, one should always enjoy fine art."

Louis blushed and rolled his eyes, "You probably tell that to all the omegas."

"Oh never." Harry said, deathly serious before tapping his lap, "Come sit on Daddy's lap so he can show just how special you are."

Louis' mouth dropped open at the words and the blush on his cheeks spread further down to his neck and chest. The omega feared that with that deep timbre and sultry eyes that he might just come undone right here. The alpha smirked and reached between them to pull Louis from his seat and onto his lap.

"Do you like that?"

Louis shrugs shyly and whispered, "Kind of."

"Will you be my sweet little boy?" The alpha asked nibbling on the back of Louis' neck, enough to leave a small mark, "Let me take care of you?"

"Hmmm mmhh." Louis turned in Harry's lap to straddle the alpha more seriously, deeply enjoying the way Harry's large hands encompassed his thighs, "Are you my sugar daddy?"

Harry let out a deep and rumbling laugh reaching his hand out to tip Louis' head back, "I'll get you anything you want, Louis, all you have to do is keep looking at me like that."

"Well." Louis joked, "Anything?"

"Anything." Harry nodded landing brushing kisses along Louis' cheek and down his neck, taking in the omega's scent as he went, "Diamonds. Cars. Houses. Whatever you want."

Louis pulled back slightly to look between Harry's eyes, the alpha biting his lip, "I want you to be nicer to everyone. Especially Niall."

Harry tilted his head, a genuinely confused look crossing his face, "That's it?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, placing a small and perhaps slightly manipulative kiss on Harry's Adams apple.

Harry sighed and nodded, "For you, Louis. I will attempt the impossible." 

The alpha's heart grew a little at Louis' smile, so full and happy. He'd do anything for Louis. To keep Louis. Even if that meant doing things he or Louis wouldn't like. It's all about compromise.

The next morning Louis finally saw Niall smoking outside the school and quickly approached him, "Hey you didn't come home this weekend." Niall shot him a scathing look, drawing his eyes up and down Louis' form and choosing not to answer so Louis reached out a hand to grab his brother's wrist, "I'm sorry, Niall."

Niall snatched his hand away from Louis, giving the other omega a cold and calculating look, "Look, Louis, I think you might be confused about this. Our parents are getting married in less than a month, so I don't really have any need for you to be around me anymore."

"What do you mean, Niall." Louis looked like a kicked puppy, "I'm sorry about what I said."

"What you said?" Niall shrugged as if he couldn't recall that at all, "I don't care about what you have to say. You've served your purpose. You've given me what I needed and now I don't need you anymore."

"B-b-b-but." Louis whimpered out, thinking back to all the times Niall told him that people are only as good as what they can offer you. Was Louis so dumb he thought he was an exception to his little sociopath?

"But nothing." Niall spat out putting his cigarette out with a harsh twist of his Prada boot, "Don't talk to me in the halls. Don't knock on my door at night and get your own ride to school." Niall looked over the smaller omega one last time with actual tears rolling down his lightly bruised face before turning and leaving.

Two periods later, Louis found out his dancing escapades were highly recorded and have become the hottest gossip at The Academy. It felt like he overheard everyone talking about him. He only caught a glimpse of one particular video which featured him hanging off Niall, deep in a make out. 

The nonscholarship kids are all claiming they new Louis was a slut for Niall the whole time. High fiving the blonde omega for 'getting some' from virginal Louis. The scholarship kids are calling him a class traitor for skipping out on their party and hooking up with their tormentor.

Stan gave him a dirty look in the hallway and Niall wouldn't even glance at him. By lunch Louis was by himself crying in back of the library, forgoing the meal all together. When Louis came home that night, Harry found him in his bedroom crying. The alpha offered cuddles and ice cream and it almost made up for the emptiness he felt inside.

Over the next three weeks, Louis found his only solace in the curly haired alpha. His distrust and resolve to abandon the family faded with every interaction and was practically nonexistent now. The memory of his runaway bag buried in the closet, completely forgotten. 

Louis quickly learned that Harry was busy every third night down at the club, but in turn the night after Harry was absent Edward had to be there. So, every third night, sometimes more often, the alpha spent the night with Louis. These nights were what kept Louis going and after almost three weeks of literally no one but Harry talking to him Louis began to fear that he'd lose Harry too.

He provoked the alpha unconsciously, an omega technique used when they need reassurance. Louis asked if there would be other omegas or if Harry would leave, as if he's kidding.

"And when you go to NYU next year, I'll buy you a loft near the school."

"A loft near the school?" Louis questioned, "I always thought I would just live at home to save money."

Harry chuckled, "Save money? Louis don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"It?" Louis asked, "Like my tuition and stuff?"

"Yeah." Harry shrugged glancing over at the omega doing homework on the coffee table of his nook, "I'll take care of everything. I've told you that."

"Yeah but that's just right now." Louis questioned putting his pencil down, "When you take over for Bobby won't you want to find a mate with Edward? I don't think your mate would like you paying for my bills."

Harry cocked his head, picking up on Louis' tactics, "Louis, there won't be anyone else."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry maintained eye contact, "It's just you, Louis. I promise. Now if you ask again, I'll put you over my knee."

As he grew closer to Harry the more he dreaded them being apart. He hated going to school everyday with the student's ignoring him or calling him names. 

So when his mother accidentally left without him, he genuinely thought about just not going. It was the Thursday before Christmas break and no one would even notice he was missing. Moments like these Louis didn't regret not getting his drivers license.

"Hey, Louis." Louis was sitting in his uniform at the dining room table with a homemade latte, when Edward found him, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Yes." Louis whispered. He peeked up at Edward and felt guilt in his stomach from lying to him and stealing his brother. That didn't last for long though because the alpha smelt enough like Harry that Louis found comfort in just being near.

"Did Niall leave without you?" Louis shrugged and didn't answer, "You two aren't talking, are you?"

"I'm surprised you noticed." Harry hadn't mentioned it. His mother didn't care.

"He's been hanging around the Penthouse a lot." Edward nodded, "it's hard not to notice." Edward couldn't help but notice the omega looked downright depressed, a long call from the one he'd met not so many months ago, "Can I give you a ride to school."

"Umm yeah." Louis nodded, sad that he's lost his excuse not to go.

Once in the car Louis was prepared to ride in silence but Edward had other ideas, "Look, Louis, I should have said this sooner but I'm sorry for the way I acted when I first met you."

"What?" Louis looked to Edward. It's funny that the alpha in front of him made the same cold and disinterested faces but Louis could see more meaning behind them. Edward looked almost remorseful?

"I'm sorry. I said things you didn't deserve, and I treated you coldly for no reason. You are a part of this family and I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You're apologizing to me?" Louis questioned. Harry had taken many trespasses against Louis, but he'd never really apologized for his wrong doings. Maybe his actions made up for his short comings but something about Edward apologizing was just so comforting. Louis peeked at Edward suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm not too big to admit when I was wrong." Edward glanced at Louis, "I hope you forgive me."

Always eager to please Louis piped up before he could even really think to say anything else, "I forgive you." He found that he actually meant it though, "You're not a bad guy, Edward."

"I like to think so." Edward smiled just for a fraction of a second.

"You deserve better." Louis mumbled but immediately regretted it.

"Better than what?"

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter has some darker themes in it so read the warnings and tread lightly!

When Louis got into his mother’s new car after one of his longest day’s so far, he slumped heavily against the seat. His mother went from their ten year old car with crappy heating and doors that didn’t lock to a brand new Mercedes S class and Louis didn’t like it.

He didn’t like the way her nails were always perfectly manicured, and her makeup artfully done. He didn’t like the way she barely had any time for her previous interest. He didn’t like how everything had changed so suddenly. And most noticeably he didn’t like the way his mother chattered insistently about every small detail for her wedding.

“…and you’ll be wearing a maroon boutonniere in your pocket. Have you gotten fitted for that suit yet? Because if you haven’t…”

“Honestly mom I don’t care!” Louis finally huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Whoa there! What’s up, butter cup?” His mother glanced at him chuckling.

“What’s up?” Louis’ voice rose in pitch, “We haven’t really talked in over three months and every time we do all you talk about is your dumb wedding! You’ve been so absorbed in yourself that you literally forgot me at home this morning.”

“Well Louis, this is a very important day for me!” Jay explained, softly, “And you haven’t been driving with me lately it was an honest mistake.”

“Sure! but don’t you care about my life?” Louis asked, “Like what if I needed to talk to you?”

“Then talk to me!” She asked genuinely but when Louis looked to her, he just shook his head. She’s not someone he can trust anymore. She’s barely someone he recognizes anymore.

“If I asked you not to marry him, would you listen?” Louis’ voice cracked, “If I told you we couldn’t join this family?”

“Louis. I love him.” His mother’s eyes remain firm on the road, she couldn't bear to see her son in distress, “I’m marrying him whether you approve or otherwise.”

Louis felt tears fill his eyes and then pour over silently. Harry was good for now. But what would happen the next time he exploded and lost his temper? What happens the next time he hits Louis or grabs him to hard? What’s going to happen when Harry gets bored?

He knew Niall wouldn’t help after what happened on Thanksgiving. But until this very moment he had held even the slightest bit of hope that his mother could save him. That she could fix everything like she would when he’d fall off his bike back in grade school, but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to. He had no one. He had no way out. All he had was Harry.

Louis spent the next two minutes of their car ride in silence and when his mother pulled into the enormous garage, Louis jumped out. He could hear his mother calling to him, but he couldn't stop his tears and he didn't have anything else to say. If he was going to be Harry’s than he supposed he might as well get the alpha to mate him already.

Louis took the steps two at a time and didn't knock when he arrived at the twin’s door. He would like to believe that he knew Harry was alone in there but right now he didn’t care. He didn’t care if Edward was in there or if God himself were in that room.

Harry stood from his unofficial seat near the fire when Louis flung the door open. Louis stalked his way across the room dropping his bag and coat as he walked. When he came toe to toe with Harry, the omega reached up and pulled Harry down into a harsh and unsatisfying kiss. Harry attempted to lighten the kiss by placing soft but firm hands onto the side of Louis’ face but Louis wouldn’t have any of that.

Louis’ nimble fingers made their way to Harry’s belt pulling it open before the alpha grabbed Louis’ hands. Harry held Louis’ wrists in one hand and grabbed Louis’ chin with the other, “Why’re you crying, baby boy?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Louis’ voice broke and tears continued to stream down his face.

“Not when you’re like this, baby.” Harry attempted to wipe the tears from Louis’ cheeks, “Why’re you crying?”

“What?” Louis ignored his questions intent on provoking the alpha, “We’ve been together for over a month now and you haven’t fucked me yet? WHY?!”

“Louis you’re acting crazy? What has gotten into you?”

“Is it because you’re getting it from Edward?” Louis ripped one of his hands free and slammed his fist into Harry’s chest, “You don’t even fucking want me, do you? Are you just tired of being fucked by your own twin?”

“Louis.” Harry growled a warning, “I wouldn’t continue if I were you.”

“You just want something you can control but y-y-you don’t even want to fuck me because you like getting fucked too much!” Louis growled and hit Harry over and over again, “You’re not even fucking alpha enough to do it.”

In the blink of an eye, Harry had Louis shoved over the back of the lounging couch. The ridge of the couch was made from mahogany and bit into Louis’ hips punishingly. Harry has both of Louis’ arms twisted and locked between their bodies. He felt Harry’s labored breath against his ear and the rumble through his chest before he heard him speak.

“You want to be fucked so badly, little omega?” If Louis could see the alpha now, he’d be petrified. Eyes brimming with anger and canines bared, Harry looked ferocious. He tightened his hold on Louis’ arms, and the omega whimpered in pain. The alpha ripped Louis’ school pants and boxers down leaving him bear.

This action startled Louis and he realized that Harry was actually going to do this. His heart raced and he began to panic. In the heat of the argument Louis’ body began to produce a small amount of slick so when Harry brought a single finger to Louis’ entrance, he was not met with resistance. He pressed a single dry finger in Louis and the omega whimpered in discomfort, trying to wiggle free.

Harry growled and pushed the omega down harder against the back of the couch. He didn't remember when he stopped crying but the tears start up again. When the alpha felt the smaller boy’s tremors of fear or sadness, he didn't know, he pushed off Louis throwing the omega to the ground, suddenly.

“Get. Out.” Harry ground out between clenched teeth. Louis lay paralyzed by fear on the ground gulping and looking at Harry with bated breath, “I swear to God Louis if you don’t leave right now I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Harry's crumbling restraint was made visible by his shaking hands and dilated pupils.

Louis whimpered and scrambled up to stand and turned to leave when Harry gripped his upper arm pulling him back for just a second. 

The alpha grabbed Louis’ quivering chin bringing the two almost nose to nose, “And don’t you ever try to provoke me again or I swear it won’t end like this.” Louis nodded minutely and fleed the room leaving a fuming Harry to destroy any inanimate object silly enough to be in his way.

He never felt so isolated in his life. He drove Niall away by asking him to leave. He drove his mother away for the same reasons and now? He’s probably driven Harry away. All he had to do was behave and he couldn’t even do that. 

He deserves the bruises forming on his hips and those already dark and haunting on his wrists. He deserved more than that. He paced his room relentlessly until the sun began to rise and he could get ready for school. If no one would punish him then he’d do it himself. Not sleeping. Not eating. That’d teach him to behave.

Anyone that glanced at Louis that day could easily see an omega in distress. The bags under his eyes. His disheveled clothes and hair. Anyone would agree that Louis was extremely vulnerable the moment Sophia plopped down beside him outside his mom’s office Friday afternoon. “Hey.” She smiled easily flipping her hair, “I noticed you haven’t been around Niall for a while. Something up?”

Louis shrugged and muttered, “We got in a fight.”

“About what?”

“Something stupid.” Louis glanced at the small alpha girl pursing his lips.

“Was it about that night at the club?” She asked, “Did you guys break up?”

“No.” Louis sighed, “We were never together.”

“Oh.” She nodded, “Well I’m sorry he’s being so dumb.”

Louis shook his head, “Nah it’s my fault for sure but thanks for being sympathetic.”

“I know a way to make you feel better!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Let’s go out dancing?”

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, “You saw how that ended last time.”

“Yeah but this time it’ll just be us and we won’t drink!”

Louis nodded at the idea, “Ok, let me just ask my alpha but if he says yes than I’ll go.” 

Louis was so desperate to get Niall to see worth in him again he’d do anything. If Niall saw a snapchat of Louis with his friends than maybe he’d feel pressured to at least stop with the animosity for appearances. Louis paused for a minute and realized that Harry was probably still mad at him. He heard the alpha storm out of his room and down the hall about fifteen minutes after Louis had fled but he never heard him come back.

“Ok! Call them!” She whispered excitedly and Louis nodded, “But wait first why’re you waiting here?”

“Oh” Louis blushed, “My mom has to give me a ride home because Niall won’t let me drive with him anymore.”

Sophia rolled her eyes, “I’ll just give you a ride home and you can call your alpha on the way.”

“Actually, I don’t think he’d mind.” Louis lied with a shrug following Sophia to her car in the parking lot. Sophia just nodded to whatever music she’d queued up and filled the silence the whole way home. 

She dropped the omega off and told him she'd meet him at the club at ten on the dot. So, this is how Louis found himself at the family’s club on a Friday night sitting at the bar waiting for Sophia to arrive. The club was loud and full when Louis got there at ten after about two hours of pacing trying to get the courage to go alone.

He told himself that it was just a small little thing with a friend and Louis would be home by one. If it goes well Niall will notice him or he’ll at least have one friend again and if it doesn’t then Louis will just leave. They’re in a public place, owned by Bobby’s family, it’s not a big deal.

Louis waited for half an hour at the bar noticing one of Sophia's boyfriends sitting a few stools down and glancing at him every so often. He thought about joining him but suddenly felt his head begin to swim. He’d gulped down three drinks at this point so no one should be surprised at this except Louis was just drinking soda. Looking down at his drink his eyes struggled to focus, and panic began to build in his chest.

Louis took omega health classed and they had a whole section on kidnapping prevention and sexual assault. So, although he’d never actually been drugged before, he’s almost certain that he has been slipped something. 

Tears came to his eyes and he struggled to keep them at bay, his brain should be telling him to go to one of the back offices, but his feet felt heavy and his head felt light. He really struggled to put his thoughts together when suddenly he saw the bartender in front of him trying to get his attention.

“C-c-c-can you help me?” Louis heard his voice soft and scared to his own ears.

The bartender with nice dark eyes nodded saying something to the other bartender before going around the bar and taking Louis under his arm leading him into a stock room. The music’s hypnotic bass could be heard through the walls, but it was still astoundingly quieter. This settled Louis a little as he slid further under the influence.

“How much have you had to drink tonight, honey?” The bartender had been trained at a previous bar to spot overserved omegas. Nick was proud to say that he’d never let someone get taken advantage of under his eye.

“I just had ginger ale.” Louis’ voice was high and slow, “I think someone slipped me something.”

“Can I call someone for you?” The dark eyed bartender asked softly sitting Louis down on an office chair.

“Can you call my brother, please?” Louis asked pathetically fumbling for his phone and struggling to unlock it. Suddenly the bartender has his hand in Louis’ and he was whispering reassuring words while slowly placing the omega’s thumb over the home button unlocking it.

“What’s his name, bud?” He asked while holding Louis’ phone up.

“Ni.”

Nick scrolled through the omega’s phone but couldn't find a Niall. Louis, if he was in the right state of mind, would have thought to mention that Niall was in his phone as ‘Boo Bear’ but he wasn’t.

“Umm anyone else, bud?” Nick tried to find another name.

Louis bit his lip before mumbling, “Harry.”

Nick wasteed no time finding the only Harry in Louis’ phone and pressing send. The phone rang a few times but went to voicemail, “Hey my name is Nick and I’m a bartender down at Chuisle and I have your” Nick paused, “friend here. Could you call me back when you get this?”

Nick then hung up and looked to Louis, “He didn’t answer, bud, can you think of anyone else?”

“Edward, he’s my cousin.” Louis held up a finger and instantly got distracted by the stamp on the back of his hand.

Nick nodded and found the other number which picked up after the second ring, “Louis?”

“Hello, my name is Nick. Is this Edward?” Nick asked slightly uneasy. Even over the phone he could hear this man was an alpha and a rather threatening one at that.

“Yes? Is everything ok with Louis?” The deep voice responded quickly.

“More or less. I’m a bartender down at Chuisle and I think Louis has been slipped a roofie. Do you think you could come get him?”

“Yes. Actually, I’m Edward Styles and I’m upstairs in the offices. I’ll be down in just a moment.”

Fuck! Nick thinks, this is my boss’ cousin who was drugged? This boy in front of him is one of the family? Is he going to lose his job over this? 

“Your cousin is on his way, Louis.”

“Oh good,” Louis slurred out not really bothered to focus on anything in particular.

Less than two minutes later, Edward was walking through the door with intense and searching eyes. Nick has only met the Styles Twins once and if he thought they were intimidating then, then he was wrong. 

The alpha in front of him was tall with broad shoulders, commanding absolute attention. Edward quickly made his way over to Louis in the corner, ignoring Nick all together. When he arrived in front of Louis, the omega tipped his head up lazily cracking a soft smile at the man.

“Eddie, I feel floaty.”

Edward reaches out a big hand softly gripping Louis’ chin to keep his gaze on him. His other hand went to the back of Louis’ head carefully looking over the smaller boy. Edward noticed the slow reaction in his pupils and felt anger brewing that someone slipped a family member a roofie in their own club. The anger abated just as quickly when Louis let out a soft sigh at the alpha’s touch, turning his nose to nuzzle the alpha's pulse. 

Edward even cracked a small smile, while looking over Louis’ face. The omega was so soft.

After finishing his initial inspection of Louis, he turned his gaze on Nick, “Thank you for looking after him, you’ll be rewarded for this act.”

“There’s no need. I just saw an omega in need of help, but I do have to get back to work now.” Nick nodded one last time and made his way over to leave.

Louis found himself in Edward’s office laying bonelessly on a soft couch. Edward’s office was bigger than Liam’s, but Louis couldn’t tell you where it was located in relationship to Liam’s because Louis blinked and was here. He vaguely thought Edward may have carried him.

“What were you doing here, Lou?” Edward stared down the small omega with slightly disappointed eyes.

“Was meeting a friend.” Louis chuckled out, “She’s a nice alpha girl.”

“What? Alone?” Edward asks a little angry. The thought of Louis meeting up with a random alpha stirring something ugly and jealous in his stomach. He knew he had no right but there was something about this innocent omega that flipped a switch in him. 

He could tell himself it was because he’d be family soon, but he feared it was much more than that. He hadn’t felt this way about an omega ever and it scared him because they’d only had a handful of interactions.

If he was being completely honest, he could say with certainty that he knew his alpha was interested in Louis’ omega, when Louis stood up to him in the car. Edward liked the way Louis was timid and submissive but wasn’t terrified of Edward’s overbearing presence. He liked the way Louis glanced at him softly with something closer to warmth than fear.

But he couldn’t betray Harry. How mad would his twin be if after all this time he finally settled on an omega that was so unattainable? An omega that would never fit into this terrible life.

“Well she said she was going to meet me here, so I assumed she’d be on time.” Louis giggled and shrugged making himself more comfortable on the couch.

“Why? That’s not smart, Louis.” Edward admonished even though he knew it fell on deaf ears, “Where’s Niall?”

“He’s still mad at me.” Louis pouted rolling his head over to look at Edward with big sad eyes, “He said I don’t have a purpose to him anymore. Can I take my pants off?” 

But before Edward could respond Louis unbuttoned his skinny jeans and wiggled out of them. Now he lay in just his boxer briefs and a sheer top. When the omega shivered slightly, Edward sighed quickly grabbing one of his spare sweatshirts to dress Louis.

The alpha crouched in front of the couch, he caught a whiff of something so clearly familiar: Harry. He attributes it to the sweatshirt or the office, “Louis sit up I’m going to put this on you.”

Louis sighed but reluctantly trieed to sit up catching himself on Edward’s shoulders. The alpha could when Louis’ shirt shifts up that there are dark bruises on his hips. He bit his lip worriedly before pulling the oversized sweatshirt shirt over Louis’ head. 

The soft material came down to Louis’ thighs and past his finger tips, so the alpha made quick work of rolling them up. When he reached Louis’ wrists he found a thick bracelets there taking it off to make the omega more comfortable. He spotted bruises there, sadly, he noted, on both his wrists.

When Edward looked up to the omega’s face, Louis already smiling at him, “Eddie, you’re like Cadbury egg. So hard on the outside but so soft and yellow on the inside.”

In any other situation Edward would have gone off on someone who said that, but this was Louis. Edward gave Louis a partial smile before sighing, “Louis is someone hurting you?”

“What?” Louis looked confused not sure how Edward jumped from eggs to this.

“You have bruises on your hips and on wrists.” Edward tried for the gentlest tone he could muster and even then, its more an angry whispers, “Did someone hurt you.”

“No.” Louis lied, his lazy eyes wondering off the alpha in front of him.

Edward took Louis’ hands and rubs a soothing thumb over the back, “Louis do you remember what you saw the night you slept over at the pent house?”

“Umm.” Louis whispered, “The drugs?”

“No no, sweetie,” Edward has never been emotionally in touch rather resorting to pushing people away with anger, but Louis needed him, “When I got you water in the kitchen?”

“Your scars?” Louis slurred out, his mind working at one hundred times it’s usual to form even a simple thought.

“Yeah.” Edward hadn’t talked about this with anyone even Harry, they just had a silent but mutual understanding, “Someone was hurting me, and I didn’t know how to ask for help.”

“Harry wouldn’t help you?” Louis asked, “He loves you.”

“I know.” At least he knew if Harry was capable of that feeling at all he would. Most days Edward was unsure, “Harry was just a kid and so was I. We didn’t know how to get help. But Louis I can help you.”

“No, you can’t.” Louis pouted dropping back against the couch.

“Louis, look at me.” Edward grasped the back of the omega’s neck gently joining him on the couch, “I will kill whoever laid their hands on you. I won't let them touch you again.”

“No, you won’t.” Louis’ limbs grew heavier, as did his head and eyes.

Edward was growing frustrated more so at whoever had this hold on Louis, than the omega himself, “Louis I swear I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. Please, I'll keep you safe.”

Louis blinks became longer, and Edward tried to get the information shaking Louis awake slightly and looking at him with pleading eyes. The omega just sighed and finally relented, “Harry.”

“What about harry?” Edward’s eyebrows furrow and then he realized, “Harry gave you these bruises?” Edward asked dumbfounded and Louis swallowed heavily and nodded before finally succumbing to the drugs. Edward lied Louis down onto the couch, his hands shaking with some unbridled and ill-defined feeling.

He knew he was furious, but he was also dejected. He knew in his stomach from the first few times he saw them together that something was going on. Harry had called him crazy and jealous, but he wasn’t. 

He thought for a moment that he should be angry at this omega for taking his brother, but this wasn’t on Louis. Louis was just another one of his brother’s victims. He felt betrayed and as he pushed trembling fingers through the omega’s hair and down his back, he knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates have been so irregular but I just can't commit to a schedule right now! I hope everyone's holidays went/are going well! 
> 
> Thanks for keeping me motivated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please watch out. Mentions of rape (people talking about it not it actually happening) and Mentions of child abuse (nothing too graphic). Please take care of yourself and don't read if that's going to bother you.

When Harry bursts through the door twenty minutes later after calling his brother six times and Louis another five, he’s a little more than aggravated. His canines grind together as he takes the back stairs to the second-floor office and he growls when he whips the door to Edward’s office open.

“I called you six times.” Harry’s can barely contain his frustration when he finds his twin sitting behind his desk seemingly waiting for him, apathetic as ever, “One of the bartenders called me saying Louis was here and needed help?” 

“He was drugged at the bar.” Edward can’t help but look his brother over with disgust. Harry finally noticed Louis, so small draped in Edward’s sweatshirt, lying on the couch. He made his way to the omega to check him over when Edward stood, “Do. Not. Touch. Him.” 

Harry freezes at the alpha command in his twin’s voice, not because he was biologically wired to listen like omegas. He paused because Edward didn’t talk to him like that. So, after being in the room for a full sixty seconds he realized Ed was mad at him. The twins didn’t get mad at each other. It had always been them against the world, but Edward had fire burning in his eyes, that Harry had never seen aimed at him before.

“Why?” Harry asks stepping closer to the omega. Lightning fast, Edward is across the room and pining Harry to the wall, a firm forearm pressed into his mirror’s neck. 

“You slept with him.” Edward growls.

“I-i-i…” Harry is thrown off balance. He licked his lips and tried to push his twin off but was only able to gain a little distance which Edward quickly closed. Slamming his counterpart against the wall with a dull thud. The two were equally matched in strength and intimately knew each other weaknesses. He knew that Edward would inevitably find out but Harry didn’t realize it’d be so soon.

Shut up.” Edward snarls pressing in deeper not fully cutting off Harry’s air flow but making it harder to breathe, “Ok, so you slept with him. He’s an attractive omega. He’s a good omega. I get it. I can forgive that.” 

Harry looks shocked, suddenly loosening his grip on Edward’s arm and slumping against the wall. The alpha didn’t realize how much the lying and sneaking around had weighed on him, “I’m sorry.” 

“No.” Edward looks furious his previous words don’t match his actions.

“I thought you said you forgive me?” Harry is so genuinely confused, his voice trembles, for Edward’s eyes only.

“I can forgive the cheating and the lying, Harry.” Edward’s lip quakes as he struggles to hold back tears of anger and sadness, tears of betrayal, “But you fucking hurt him?” 

Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No, Ed I swear…”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Edward roars and brings his fist back with force and determination. His fist lands hard and quick, leaving Harry’s head whipped to the side and his lip bleeding, “I saw the fucking bruises, you bastard.”

“Please, Edward.” Harry struggles to get out of Edward’s hold succeeding in making space between them. Edward stalks Harry across the room. Each step he makes forward Harry takes back, a terrible game of cat and mouse, “Edward. He provoked me.” 

“Oh right.” Edward snarls, “He was asking for it? The same way I was asking for dad to hit me? To whip me?”

“This is nothing like that, Edward.” Harry tries to reason but his twin doesn’t respond to it. Instead closing the distance between himself and Harry. The two wrestle to the floor, landing hard and twisting back and forward until Edward obtains the upper hand again. Harry finds himself pinned to the ground. 

“Really? Because I see a nice, innocent, well behaved omega and a twisted, angry, vindictive Alpha.” Harry has never seen his twin look at him like this and something sorrowful and bitter grows in his own chest. Edward continues, slapping Harry this time hard and fast before gripping his chin dragging his head off the ground, “You think that makes you strong, huh, Harry? Bruising up a little thing like Louis? I saw those bruises on his face after you grabbed him on Thanksgiving. What didn’t I see? Huh? Bruises on his thighs? Or his back? Did you rape him Harry?” 

Harry shudders at this and tears begin to roll down his face. Harry’s done so many bad things in his relatively short life and Edward has witnessed them all and loved him despite it. But now, Harry could see his twin’s devotion, his twin’s love melt away. Like Edward only had it in him to care for one person at a time and while his love for Harry faded his love for Louis grew.

“Please, Eddie, stop?” Harry sobs out as his head falls back against the ground and ache blooming where it smacks against the hard surface. He could handle physical pain in ways most human's can't but Edward's words cut him down and leave him bear. 

“Did Louis ask you to stop?” Edward asks landing another angry smack, the alpha who was known for his dead eyes and disinterested personality never looked more alive. Harry had genuine grief brewing in his stomach at the way Edward's hands shook and his voice quaked, “Did you stop Harry? He has bruises on his hips, on his wrists, did you hold him down?”

“No.” Harry’s sobbing now loud and ugly taking the abuse without fighting back, “Please let me explain.” 

Edward sighs, “You have one minute explain yourself or I swear to God Harry…” 

“We’ve been hooking up for over a month now and the other day he came to me angry and yelling about how I haven’t slept with him yet because I wasn’t alpha enough. How I liked you too much. A-a-and maybe it's true? But he hit me, and he kept yelling at me. I lost control and I pinned him to the couch.” Harry stumbles over his words, sobs trapped painfully in his throat, as he stared at his twin with sad and regretful eyes, “I ripped off his pants and I-i-I held his hands behind his back but when I realized he was trembling I told him to get out. I swear, Edward. I’m a bad person but I didn’t mean to hurt him, and I didn’t rape him.” 

Edward looks Harry’s face over. His twin's lip busted, bruises littering the spots where Edward had gripped hard enough to dent metal, and his eyes puffy and red. He’s telling the truth. Edward sits back finally realizing his mistake, “You didn’t.”

“No, I promise.” Harry shudders a sigh of relief when Edward finally loses that angry and terrifying look in his eyes. The twins remain where they are for a long time before either say another word, but the damage is already done. 

The two are stoic as they make their way to Harry’s car parked in the secured ally way behind the club. Their footstep echo against the brick walls but not a word is uttered. Edward holds a mostly knocked out Louis in his arms, the omega’s gentle breath tickling the side of his neck with each soft step. Harry’s sore from their argument earlier and has elected to drive, while his twin settles Louis into his lap.   
On the short drive to the penthouse, Louis stirs pushing himself further into Edward’s neck, unconsciously scenting the other twin. The alpha purrs and Louis settles back into a dreamless sleep. 

“He’s a good omega.” Harry whispers eyes remaining on the road. Edward looks to his battered twin and doesn’t respond. Of course, the omega was good and small and everything an omega should be, but were they really deserving of something like this? Something this good? Edward really doubted it. 

When they finally make their way home, Edward lies Louis easily into the center of their big bed. The tiny omega snuggles into the pillow drenched in the alpha’s smells. The twins remain standing, the weight on the world on their shoulders, when they hear a knock at the door. Harry moves to answer before the knocking can wake the sleeping omega. 

It’s Niall, wearing Liam’s shirt and a skimpy pair of boxers. Harry rolls his eyes and asks impatiently, “What do you want?” 

Niall’s eyes widen, “What the hell happened to your face, Harry?” 

The alpha growls and Edward joins the pair at the door, “What is it, Niall?” 

Niall looks between the two alphas wearily before finally saying, “I need to talk to just Harry.” 

Edward looks his cousin over before turning to his twin, “Niall knows?”

“Yup.” Harry nods not meeting the alpha’s eyes, instead staring Niall down. 

“Oh.” Niall looks between the two and finally comprehends who fucked up Harry’s face, “I just wanted to know if you knew where Louis was.” Edward cracks the door to their bedroom open further allowing for a small slither of light to illuminate Louis’ curled up form on the bed.

“Ok.” Niall nods staring at Louis for a few seconds, releasing a grand sigh, before turning to leave but Harry catches the omega’s arm.

“What do you know?” Harry asks without preamble, taking in the shocked and guilty look on his cousin’s face.

“What do I know about what?” Niall lies poorly, angling his body away from the two alphas. 

Harry’s eyes narrow, he’s interrogated enough people to spot a bluff, “Niall I’m going to look over every single camera angle in that club. And I am going to find who put whatever they put in Louis’ drink. And if I find out that you have ever even glanced at that person than you can bet your ass that Liam won’t be able to protect you from me.” Harry’s words are menacing and low and Niall shivers at the promise, “Now tell me? What. Do. You. Know?” 

“I didn’t know about it.” Niall mumbles looking to Edward who has a deathly serious look on his face, not finding safety there, “I swear I didn’t know until like tonight when I got a snap chat of it.”

“Explain quicker.” Harry growls out tightening his hold on the omega. 

“Louis and I have been fighting and people noticed, and they thought that doing something to him would make me happy.” Niall’s words come out fast and tumbled together, “I got a snap chat of Louis looking confused at the bar. When I asked what was going on they said were going to drug him and then film someone hooking up with him. Show it to people around school and stuff.” 

Edward growls and Harry looks murderous, “And you didn’t stop them? From trying to rape your brother?” 

“I called them and tried to tell them not to, but it was too loud at the club and they had already put it in his drink.” Niall continues with tears in his eyes, “I tried to call him, but he wasn’t answering. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Give me a name.” Harry asks impatiently. 

“You can’t hurt them, Harry.” Niall warns.

“Like hell I can’t.” Harry growls, “You have no idea what I can and will do, Niall.” 

“Her moms a super model and her dad’s a politician.” Niall explains, “That’ll draw so much bad attention.” 

Harry can’t contain his anger any further, back handing Niall, suddenly. He releases the omega’s arm and as he tumbles to the ground tears begin forming in his eyes. Harry lunges to go after him and he squeaks and skitters back but Edward halts the action by grabbing Harry’s arm and shaking his head. The more stoic twin moves to stand over Niall. 

“Niall that omega in there would do anything for you.” Edward shakes his head, “He is one of the only people in this world that see so much good in you. If he knew you were in the same situation he was tonight, he would have torn up heaven and hell to find you.” Niall’s lips shake with devastation and water collects in his big blue eyes but the tears remain unshed. “You don’t deserve the loyalty and admiration of that omega. You are a piece of shit. Get out of my face before I let Harry finish you.” Niall doesn’t have to be told twice nodding and racing his way back to Liam’s suite across the living space. 

When Louis wakes its sudden and with complete confusion. He can’t place where he is or even where he was but he knows that vomit is rising in his throat. He doesn’t have any time before he’s literally puking into his hands and across the very high-end bed sheets. His panicked mind tries to piece back together the events of tonight, but nothing is making sense, a black hole where something important should be. He feels a hand on his back and shit there’s a voice speaking. 

“It’s ok, sunshine.” 

Louis didn’t realize it, but he was mumbling ‘sorry’ over and over again. He looks to the warm hand and soft voice realizing its Edward. That means he’s in the twin’s bed and Harry explicitly told him not to do that again. When Louis looks to the other side of him, he sees Harry and tears immediately spring to his eyes, “I’m sorry, Harry.” 

“It’s ok, sweet boy.” Harry tries to rub a soothing hand down Louis’ leg, but the omega flinched, confused and sweating. The last time he spoke to Harry, the alpha was blood thirsty. This small action not really giving Harry any points in Edward’s book.

“I don’t know how I got here.” Louis couldn’t hold back the crying and the shaking. Panic rising further and further until his brain was so clouded with fear and anxiety, he was on the verge of a stress drop. 

The next thing he’s aware of is ice cold water hitting his shuddering form, clearing his mind and grounding his body so suddenly, he gasps and struggles in the pair of arms holding him. The arms are firm, and Louis acquiesced, stilling and finally looking around. His pulse has calmed as well as his breathing and the fog begins to roll back. 

One of Edward’s arms wraps around his back and Louis’ legs rest over the other, his rear somewhere in between Edward’s thighs. The alpha is sitting on the shower floor, pajamas and socks quickly becoming soaked through with freezing cold water. Next, he sees Harry crouching just inside the shower area near the door. Louis’ feels a tiredness sinking into his bones and rests his head against Edward’s chest as he watches his lover scoot closer. 

Louis lifts a sluggish and dripping hand to Harry’s bruised face, when he’s within reach, “Harry, love, what happened to your face?” Louis’ voice is raw from the vomit and from the screaming he was still unaware of from just moments before. 

Harry laughs shakily, finally seeing his Louis was back, “Nothing’s wrong.” 

Louis eye brows furrow and his eyes slip closed for a moment too long, suddenly awaken again by the freezing cold water, “Can you turn the water off?”

With the water finally off, Louis looks to Edward and then back to Harry, “I don’t know how I got here.” 

“Someone put a drug in your drink down at the bar.” Edward explains softly as Harry kneels directly in front of his twin. He drags a soothing hand down Louis’ neck eliciting a small and satisfied sigh. 

“Oh.” Louis mutters, mind wondering to a dark place before looking up to Edward. The alpha’s heart breaks at the innocent and scared look the omega gives him, “Did someone hurt me?”

“No sunshine.” Edward hugs the boy to his chest tighter, “I kept you safe.” Edward meets Harry’s eyes over Louis’ trembling form, “We kept you safe.” Harry smiles softly at his twin, this omega could seal them together forever. Harry could see everyday of the rest of their lives in the tired blue eyes of the omega lying in his cold brother’s arms. 

When Louis wakes again its almost noon and the bed is empty. He sighs into the sheets, not yet ready to face the day ahead of him. His head is pounding and he knows there are wide gaps in his memory, that he is so scared to learn the content of. When his stomach rumbles and he smells food cooking, he knows he must meet his fate. He wasn’t fully ready to accept nor comprehend what the hazy memory of shower really meant last night, but he padded forward. He found himself in an oversized shirt and loose-fitting boxers when he stops just outside the kitchen. 

He finds the twins leaning close to each other intently whispering when he finally clears his throat. They pause and turn to him with wide eyes. 

“Louis!” Harry finally steps forward and easy smile on his otherwise bruised face, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling ok.” Louis mutters shyly ducking his head and pointing his toes in. He looks up to Edward and mumbles, “I’m sorry for being in your bed last night and for puking on your sheets and stuff.” 

“It’s ok, sunshine.” Edward closes the distance between them placing a warm and calming hand against the omega’s cheek, “I put you there last night and they’re just sheets. I can get new ones.” 

Louis nods and turns to Harry with nervous eyes and his full bottom lip pinned under his teeth, “I’m sorry.” Harry steps forward and pulls the omega into a hug. Louis sighs and sags heavily needing the reassuring scent and touch from his alpha. When Harry places a soft kiss to Louis’ temple, the omega freezes and pulls back. Risking a glance to Edward. Was Harry really so brazen he'd do that right in front of the other alpha. 

He finds the other alpha unfazed by the action and looks between the two before asking nervously, “Y-y-you know?”

Edward nods and Harry explains, “You told him last night.” 

Louis shoots Harry a panicked look, “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t know what I was doing.” 

“It’s ok, baby boy.” Harry pushes Louis’ bangs from his eyes, “I’m not mad.” 

Louis looks over Harry’s face with understanding now turning to Edward, “Did you beat him up?” 

Edward nods before answering, “But not because of the cheating thing. I thought he was hurting you. Is he hurting you, Louis?”

Harry sighs and mutters, “This bullshit again.” 

“No. I provoked him to get these bruises” Louis shakes his head honestly lifting his wrists, “and before that it was just like one spanking. Harry didn’t hurt me.” 

“Ok.” Edward nods, “I know you don’t remember last night but I promised that I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you ever again and I plan on keeping that promise, ok?” 

“Ok.” Louis nods with a soft blush, “But what does this mean for us?” 

“It means there is a discussion that needs to be had.” Harry says uneasily, “A discussion we never really had before.”

“Well?” Louis asks. 

“I would like to court you, Louis.” Edward finally speaks up tone on the wrong side of indifferent making Louis’ search his face for more emotion, “We would like to court you.” 

“Court me?” Louis giggles half at the idea and half at the relief that Edward wasn’t going to kill him, “I didn’t realize we were living in the middle ages.”

Harry smiles softly at his little omega but continues, “We’re serious, Louis. Dinners, gifts, and more. Things I didn’t give you when I was hiding you.” 

“You weren’t hiding me?” Louis blushes, looking Harry up and down.

“I was and that was wrong of me.” Harry nods looking to Edward, “But now we won’t do that.” 

Louis looks between the two before eyeing Harry, “And if I say no?” 

“What do you mean, no?” Harry rumbles, defensive as ever. 

“If I say no?” Louis asks again from Harry to Edward, “If I don’t want this?” 

Harry looks dumbfounded but Edward answers before Harry can dig a hole, “I will respect that decision and I will make sure Harry respects it as well.” 

Louis looks between the two and suddenly understand the old wife’s tale about twins being born half a person each. Edward clearly got the reason and impulse control and Harry clearly got the charisma. Separate, the pair was scary but together they weren’t so bad. 

Louis thought long and hard, for about ten more seconds before nodding slightly. Louis reasons the pair saved him last night and saw him at his worst, vomiting and crying and they still wanted him? Would he ever find someone this devoted to him again? And Louis knows he's feared Harry in the past but if Edward was there to create a sort of check and balance situation. It wouldn't be so bad, right? So he nods firmly, “I want to give it a try.”

And Louis, who dreamed of a way out just days prior, threw away his last shred of hope like it was nothing. He thought another opportunity would arise, but little did he know that he just signed his soul over to the devil. The devil smiled joyfully and lifted him into the air cheering, pressing kisses to his cheek. The devil promised love and companionship but, in the end, they were just the devil. Bound by their baser instinct and they could only bury it for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!
> 
> Hot damn the original outline had the story ending on chapter 10 but this has grown into something a little bit bigger, but I'm still happy with it. Thanks for bearing with me and for giving me the motivation to keep it going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for sure not going to be a complete for a little bit. Thank you for the support!!

Chrismas and Louis' birthday rush by completely overshadowed by what must be the New York City event of the season. The wedding planning amped up, and today Louis spotted his mom for all of four seconds canoodling with Bobby over his new step father's desk. He stood awkwardly in the doorway clearing his throat to announce his arrival.

His mother turned quickly, a scarlet blush taking over her face, "Oh honey! Thanks for coming so quickly!"

"Of course." Louis muttered, eyes tracking the office over noticing more this time than last.

"I wanted to ask if it would be ok for you to stand on my side of the aisle instead of Bobby's."

"Why" Louis asked looking between the two. 

There are two types of marriage ceremonies the first being between an alpha and an omega, this was called a mating. And the second was between any other pairing, called a wedding, since his mother was a beta this ceremony would be the second type. This involved, usually the woman, but whoever, walking down the aisle to their partner. There would be an exchange of vows and traditionally each person would have bridesmaids or groomsman.

Louis was set to be one of Bobby's groomsman, along with Niall, the twins and a few of his buddies.

"Well Bobby here." His mother continued landing a lithe hand softly onto her fiancé's chest, her million dollar diamond sparkling, "Already had an extra groomsman and then one of my bridesmaids dropped out due to a falling out between our husbands so now if you switch to my side than we'll be even!" 

Louis looked uneasily to his step dad, wondering if this falling out ended with the husband tied to a cinderblock at the bottom of the Hudson. Louis nodded and Jay smiled happily taking Louis into her arms, "Thank you!"

As Jay went on to explain the switch in tuxedo, Louis would now be wearing a maroon tuxedo to match her other bridesmaids, the twins and Liam entered the office. Pausing slightly when they saw Jay and Louis there.

"Darling, why don't you take Louis and work out these differences?" Bobby asked, "We have some business to discuss." Jay nodded and quickly ushering Louis out of the room. He threw a soft smile to the alphas before the door was closed behind them.

"Now." Bobby sighed sitting heavily in his chair, "As all three of you know, I've run this family for quite a while now and I'm starting to get up there in age." The boy's nodded and Bobby continued, "When I go down to the Bahamas for my honeymoon, I'm gonna show Jay the house I built for us and I plan on moving there by the end of next year. Liam are your plans for the proposal solidified, yet?"

"Yes sir." Liam nodded, "Proposal in March. Mating in October."

"I can always count on you, Liam." Bobby nodded, relieved that his plan to set his son up with Liam worked so perfectly. His primary successors though were much more worrisome, "As for you two? Have you even found any prospects?"

"Yes."

"Because I don't want to give..." Bobby started on his monthly tirade but paused after Harry's words hit him, "Did you just say yes?"

"Yes, we've chosen a mate." Edward nodded passively, almost bored.

"You're telling me that a month ago you didn't have anyone and now you've both decided?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Harry smiled easily, "We've chosen our desired mate and I fully intend on mating him by the end of next year."

"Excellent." Bobby nodded, "Who is the lucky omega? Are they of importance to the family?"

"I'd say." Liam scoffed and Edward looked to Liam with surprised eyes. Did everyone know about Louis and Harry?

"Well?" Bobby asked impatiently, "Who is it?"

"Louis."

"Louis?" Bobby tried to think through all the Louis he knew but the only omega Louis he knew was... "Johannah's son?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Does she know?" Bobby questioned.

"I don't believe Louis has told her yet." Edward replied, evenly.

"Well let's not tell her until after the wedding then?" Bobby asked and the three alpha's nodded. 

Jay had spent the last two weeks worrying about Louis' behavior, even asking if Bobby would speak to him about sex stuff. If she found out the reason he's been so withdrawn and moody was because his much older nephews where romantically perusing him, than she may call off the wedding. Jay made it clear when they met that Louis was first priority and having him be courted by his known violent nephews was not something she'd be keen on.

Louis sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror of the largest living room in the mansion. Jay had allowed the families personal tailor to turn it into a temporary work space so that everyone would have a perfectly fitting dress or tux. He'd expected to wear a black tux until earlier today when his mom told him about the new set up.

Louis had never been ashamed of being born an omega but this tight maroon tux made him look almost too omegan. Clinched at the waist and hugging his every curve Louis felt like the biggest twink in the universe. I guess his two large boyfriends didn't help with that appearance.

"Do you like it?" The tailor asked and Louis sighed and nodded. It is what it is.

When he went to the bathroom to change back into his joggers, he didn't lock the door before yanking his pants and jacket off. He already had his joggers back on and was slipping his shirt over his chest when he heard the door open. He fully expected to be met with Harry, who'd snuck kisses and hugs every chance he could get over the past week, but when he turned around it was Niall.

Louis was taken aback but noticed how the other omega locked the door and took a step closer. Niall had a faded bruise on his right cheek and two scars, that hadn't been there the last time he saw him, last Friday. Louis took the steps necessary to bring him right into Niall's personal space.

He brought a soft, but a little cold, hand to his brother's cheek. Louis felt sadness unlike any other when the strong omega in front of him flinched at the quick motion, "Ni, what happened to your face?"

Niall shrugged sighing shakily, "I've been trying to get you alone for a little bit now, but I have some things to say."

Louis nodded jerkily, he'd agree to anything to get his little sociopath back into his life, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry—"

"I forgive you!" Louis' voice was a little too high and his body moved a little too fast pulling Niall into a long-awaited embrace, "I missed you so much, Ni!" Louis knew apologies weren't easy for the other omega so why make him suffer through explanations or whatever when Louis knew he'd forgive him no matter what.

"No." Niall grabbed Louis' biceps holding him at arms length, "You need to hear what I have to apologize for."

Louis cocked his head sadly but nodded, "Ok."

"There's a lot but first I have to apologize for the other night." Niall ran his shaky hand through his hair, "W-w-when you were drugged. I should have stopped it."

"Stopped what?" Louis asked confused, "You don't know who did it or why."

Niall looked Louis over with confusion, "The twins didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Louis hadn't asked more about the night. He knew he hadn't been hurt and that's what mattered. He didn't need more trauma from hearing about it. Also Edward and Harry were still sensitive about the entire night, seeing as how Harry's face still hadn't fully recovered.

"Sophia drugged you." Niall explained weakly, "She wanted to film one of her boyfriends hooking up with you."

"Why?" Louis asked confused. Wasn't Sophia his friend?

"Because everyone at school's been calling you a slut and she wanted to ruin your reputation more. She thought it'd be funny. She thought I'd like it." Niall gulped waiting for Louis to get mad. Niall knew Elinor Sophia her male omegas and adding Niall to her collection would be a great pleasure. If Niall was head bitch than Sophia was a close second.

So the reason people turned on Louis so quickly was because Niall did. Niall was responsible for Louis being drugged. For Louis almost being raped. 

But Louis didn't get mad he just looked Niall over with pity. Just like the night of their first fight Niall felt the automatic rise of anger in his veins. Niall hated being pitied more than anything else in his life. His father and his cousins pitied him for being born a weak omega. His own mate pitied him for the way he was treated. But Niall shoved it down.

"And you knew?" Louis whispered.

"I swear I didn't know until it was already happening, and I tried to stop it. I tried calling and stuff, but I should have come down to the club or I don't know. I should have tried harder."

"It's ok." Louis brought a tentative hand to Niall's arm, "A nice bartender got me help and nothing happened. Everything is ok."

"No." Niall wanted to sob, to scream. Louis should be mad. He should be beating Niall to a pulp, not giving him sad eyes and warm hugs, "I'm the reason they did that, Louis!"

"It's ok." Louis smiled softly, "I forgive you."

"No." Niall was sobbing now bringing the balls of his hands up to his eyes and trying to stop the tears, "I'm a bad brother. I'm a bad friend. I'm a bad omega. You should hate me!"

"Oh no no no." Louis stepped up to Niall who backed away until he met the wall. He slid down tragically, shoulders shaking with sobs. Louis wiggled his way into Niall's lap, resting chest to chest between Niall's legs and his body, "I could never hate you, Boo bear."

Louis was silent as Niall continued to sob but he diligently worked his nose under Niall's chin and into the hallow point under his jaw. His lips were soft and grazing his scent gland, anything to calm the other boy. 

Niall's hands finally dropped from his eyes and grabbed onto Louis, like he was a life boat out at sea. He nosed gently at his little brother's scent gland in return, nipping slightly before moving away for just a moment. The omega in distress looked Louis over with saddened but no longer crying eyes, so Louis gently licked the tears from his face. Small kitten licks at first, like a mother would their child, but when he heard Niall sigh, he licked long stripes soothing his brother more.

"I love you." Louis muttered once he was finished his work pulling back to stare Niall down.

Niall shook his head, brokenly whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"Niall." Louis grabbed his brother's head between his two hands, "I would have done anything to get you back and if that's what had to happen then I'd happily have it happen again."

"That's so dumb, Louis." Niall chided without any real heat behind his words, "I should have come to you sooner. I was so prideful. So stupid."

"How about next time you're mad at me you let me cuddle with you still?" Louis asked, "We don't have to talk but you still have to hold me."

"Ok." Niall sniffled, "That sounds like a deal."

Louis smiled at Niall, taking in his features up close again for the first time in weeks, before whispering, "I missed you so much."

"I have more to apologize for... I have to apologize for setting you up with Harry." Louis' eyebrows rose and he tried to interrupt but Niall shushed him, "No Louis, listen to me, please? I knew how he could be, but I didn't care. I just wanted you to stay close to me. I was being selfish."

"Niall we're both consenting adults, this isn't your fault." Louis said in a gentle tone, "Plus I think he can change! I see so much more in him every day, I swear."

"No, Louis." Niall shook his head quickly, "You were right on Thanksgiving. Harry is a monster. You should leave him."

"No." Louis shook his head, "I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving him or you or Edward."

"You're in with both of them now?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded, absentmindedly twisting his fingers through Niall's hair, "They balance each other out."

Niall sighed, shaking his head. This was everything he ever wanted not even three months ago but now it was just a nightmare. He'd trapped this beautiful and sweet omega to this twisted family and he doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself.

Louis' eyes tracked over to Niall's sore face and he looks to his brother once more, "Who did this?"

Niall looked between Louis' ocean blue eyes with great sadness before whispering, "Harry."

"Did he scratch you?" Louis asked running a soft thumb over the scars.

"His rings." Niall explained, "He back handed me."

"I asked him to stop being so mean to you." Louis whimpered dropping soft kisses onto Niall's cheek, "I don't know why he's like that to you."

"He was mad about Sophia." Niall sighed leaning into Louis' palm against his cheek.

"You told him?" Louis asked in wonder and quickly praised Niall, "What a brave omega."

Niall scoffed, "He threatened me. I'm not brave. Just stupid."

"No." Louis shook his head leaning in to plant more kisses to Niall's other cheek, "You are what every omega that has proceeded you wishes they could have been. You are strong in the face of danger. You are passionate and unapologetic. You are breathtaking, Niall."

Niall's eyes dance between Louis' lips and his eyes. Was Niall in LOVE with Louis? Or was Louis just the first person in a long time to give an abused omega positive attention?

Niall didn't really think about it too much before he pressed his lips to Louis' not for the first time ever. The pair had shared soft closed mouth kisses before bed or in parting. They'd even kissed on the dance floor, open mouthed and sloppy over a month ago but this was different. This was sober and so serious.

Niall ran a swift lick over Louis' bottom lip and then nipped at the same spot before Louis gently opened his mouth. Niall's three years with Liam had been filled with session after session of the two wrestling each other to the bed. Heated and harsh kisses that Niall craved so deeply and Liam preferred. That's how he knew Liam would never take on a soft omega like Louis, whose small hands searched delicately up Niall's chest and tentatively brushed his jaw.

Louis, the soft omega, who whimpered into Niall's mouth when he twisted his hand in his hair and directed Louis' mouth back to his. With Liam there was fire, it burned hot and fast and Niall loved the way it licked at his skin, under his skin. With Louis there wasn't fire, but there was a burn and it was slow and easy, too easy. Niall wanted to sink into eternity with Louis in his lap on the floor of the bathroom.

When the pair pulled away a string of saliva kept them attached for just a moment. Louis giggled as he dragged the back of his hand across his now slick and red lips. Niall wanted to continue but he knew the meeting the twins were having with his father would be over soon.

"I know I've been a dick and I know you've accepted my apology, but I got you something." Niall mumbled, "I got it just in case you didn't forgive me but it's also like a birthday/Christmas gift too I guess."

Louis' eyes lit up and he smiled, "You've already given me what I wanted."

Niall rolled his eyes and shifted his hips up searching for the box in his back pocket. Louis moved to get out of Niall's lap, but Niall paused and held his hips where they are, "I like you close. Please stay." 

Louis face softened at the vulnerability in his step brother. Maybe this break was exactly what Niall needed to open up more.

Louis bit his lip nodding as Niall handed him a small blue Tiffany's box, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" Niall couldn't wait to see Louis' reaction. Inside rested a necklace with a small pendant with a dark blue stone in the middle surrounded by smaller clear stones. Louis' pointer finger brushes the jewels and he slowly dragged his finger over it before looking up to Niall.

"It's beautiful." Louis whispered into the thin air between them, "Will you help me put it on?"

"Of course." Niall made easy work getting the necklace into place. The chain purposefully cut at just the right length so that it sat high just between Louis' collar bones.

"I didn't get you anything." Louis whispered a little embarrassed even though the pair hadn't been speaking.

"Well you kind of did." Niall smiled gently running his thumbs over the chain now sitting on Louis' neck, "You forgave me and..." Niall took his hand and slowly dipped his finger in pulling the collar down to reveal a similar necklace.

Louis' lips fell apart, and a small happy gasp left his mouth, "You got us matching necklaces."

Niall chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

"But wait." Louis asked eyeing Niall's necklace closer, "Yours is a lighter blue?" Then it dawned on him, "Is that turquoise?"

Niall nodded, "Yeah mine is turquois and yours is sapphire. We're wearing each other's birth stones."

Louis' had tears forming in his eyes when he mumbled, "That is so beautiful, Niall. I love it! I'm never taking it off!"

"I'm glad." Niall drew Louis into a tight and rectifying hug and things were ok for about three more minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Babe, the tailor says you've been in here for over fifteen minutes." Louis froze when he heard Harry's voice through the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Louis quickly stood and went to collect his tux but not before helping Niall back up. When Louis opened the door he was met with Harry and Edward. The pair looked happy for all of thirty seconds before realizing Niall was standing behind their omega.

"What're you doing here?" Harry's voice was cold and Louis' scrunches up his face at it.

"Don't talk to him like that, Harry."

"Louis if you knew what he did..." Harry trailed off, clearly thinking he was holding something over Niall's head.

"He told me and I forgive him." Louis stated before whining slightly, "And I thought I asked you to be nicer?"

"You forgive him?" Harry looked outraged, "He's the reason you were drugged and almost assaulted!"

"But I wasn't, and I don't blame him." Louis nodded turning to smile at a bashful looking Niall. Edward remained silent taking in the two omegas, eyes analyzing their red lips and Louis' new jewelry.

"How could you not be mad?" Harry continued, outraged.

"Harry, when you love someone enough you can forgive almost anything." Louis lectured and grabbed Niall's hand, "And I love Niall enough."

The day of the rehearsal dinner came, and Louis sat uneasily surrounded by his mother's bridal party. They were all made up and beautiful in their black-tie affair. Doreen a mob wife from New Jersey was cooing over Johannah's darling son.

"Louis aren't you just the most adorable little omega around." She was eyeing him like Louis was nothing more than meat, "I have the most handsome alpha son that owns a car dealership, Mercedes to be exact, in Franklin Lakes and he's single!"

Louis blushed and looked to his mom for help but she was drinking champagne and giggling with another woman. When he turned back to politely decline another woman interjects, "Well my boy, Antonio, doesn't have the same habits as your Jimmy," Kathleen said while mimicking someone doing a line of coke. Louis' mouth dropped at her words, "And he owns a restaurant in Manhattan." 

It dawned on Louis then that these women saw Louis as a rung on a social ladder of sorts. If they married their kids off the Bobby's step son than maybe they could get a family tattoo? Maybe they could get a bigger cut of the pie?

Doreen went to spit back what looked to be a nasty reply when Jay cut them off, "Could everyone give me a second alone with my son?" The women nod a shuffle out of the private room, "Sorry about them, Lou."

"Its ok." Louis nodded reassuringly, "They're quite different from the ladies you used to hang out with."

"Yeah." Jay sighed looking out the window at the beautiful views of the city. Louis learned earlier today that this venue costs about a million to rent for the night, "Things are so different now."

"Are you happy, mom?" Louis asked searching her face for the truth.

Jay nodded sadly, "When your father left us when you were just a little baby, I thought I'd never have anything. Then when your step father had that heart attack when you were only six I thought I was meant to be alone forever."

Louis nodded, "Mark was a good man."

She smiled softly, "He was but we had nothing for so long Louis. Christmases and birthdays where I could barely afford to keep the heat on with just a teacher's salary."

"I was happy." Louis grabbed her hand.

"You were always such a happy kid, Lou." Jay landed a motherly hand to Louis' cheek, as tears form but don't roll down her face, "I'm so happy now. Not just because of the money. He treats so well and I feel so special with him."

"I'm glad. You deserve everything good in this life."

She nodded sadly, still, "Louis I've been thinking about what you said the other day and if you said so I wouldn't marry him."

"You wouldn't?" He asked shocked, "But you're so happy, mom."

"I love having Bobby in my life, but I need to have you." She sighed, "If this marriage is going to drive us apart than it's not worth it."

Louis really took in what she had just said before finally sighing, "I wouldn't let that happen. You can't ever get rid of me."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I love you Louis and you come first."

"I'm positive." He finally wrapped his mom in his arms before pulling back, "Now let's get you married."

The wedding parties were brought together, and Jay decided to pair them up based on height. There are a few women shorter than Louis' 5'7' frame so he found himself somewhere in the back. Louis smirked softly when he saw Niall paired up with Doreen in the front of the line. The men finally shuffle around their heights, many falling between six foot and above. When Louis got his partner he smiled happily, it was Harry.

"Ok!" He heard his mother call out in her teacher voice, "Introduce yourself to your partner!"

Louis held out a dainty hand, "Louis."

Harry's eyes sparkle as he took in the angel in front of him, before lifting his hand to kiss the back, "Well Louis, it is lovely to meet you."

"A gentlemen?" Louis giggled as Harry's ringed knuckles slide over his soft cheek and down his neck. Harry's eyes roam over Louis' lithe body in that pitch-black tux and Harry easily fantasized about their own mating.

"Mmm." Harry hummed in agreement, "Edward is going to be so jealous."

"There's more than enough to go around." Louis winked and caught Edward's eye just across the room talking to his partner. The alpha gave just a micro expression of a smile and a wink before returning his attention to the other woman. Things were looking up. All of Louis' people where back in their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone thought I'd be writing an ABO fic where Louis and Niall were both omegas and they didn't make out, that's on you. I'm not going to tag Nouis though because it's not really going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis palms were sweaty and his suit was a little too tight. He was pacing outside the cathedral doors waiting for the ceremony to start. His mom and her girlfriends were in their room gossiping and applying makeup, most a little tipsy from mimosas. 

He couldn’t stand staying in there any longer, so he slipped out to get some cool fresh air on his overheated skin. Most of the guests had arrived by now, there were big names in every sector of society sitting in the pews of the great cathedral.

He heard the door open and when he turned to see whose joined him, he was pleasantly surprised to find Niall, he sighed, “Is it time?”

“No.” Niall joined Louis on the front steps, sitting one step behind his soon to be brother. The bottle blonde looked spiffy in his velvety black tux with a maroon boutonniere. Louis a complimentary set in his maroon tux. In another life they’d look like eighties prom dates, “They’re smoking their cigars and talking business I couldn’t stand it.”

“Yeah.” Louis watched Niall light up a cigarette balancing it between his lips, “The bride wasn’t much better. I’ve had like three marriage offers today!”

“I bet.” Niall smiled easily offering Louis the cigarette, “Imagine growing up with these people. If I didn’t match off with Liam so early, I’d still be suffering.”

“Why do they want to marry in so badly anyways?” Louis asked, reaching absentmindedly to Niall’s wrist revealing just the bottom of the crest and rubbing a finger over the slight indent, “I mean I get there’s prestige or whatever in the tattoo but I’m not rich. I don’t have that much to offer.”

“These people have money. It’s more than money or prestige.” Niall blew out heavily offering Louis the stick, keeping his hand in Louis’, “That tattoo will get you a lot.”

“Yeah?” He asked his eyes flickering up to Niall who was already watching the smaller omega's face, “Will I get one after my mother marries your father?”

Niall shook his head, licking his lips and taking the cigarette back from Louis, “You only get it through marriage or birth.”

“Hmm.” Louis hummed thinking about it for just a second, “That’s ok. I don’t really want tattoos anyways.”

Niall chuckled, “You’ll get one when Harry and Edward mate you.”

Louis shrugged, “We just started really dating and I don’t think Edward will ever really love me. I mean I can see a glimpse of something more every so often but I’m not sure. Surely, Harry wouldn’t mate me without him.”

“Well he doesn’t need to love you the way you love him for you two to get mated.” Niall lookdc confused as to why Edward’s emotional constipation would keep them from getting mated.

“I wouldn’t want to live a life where my husband didn’t love me.”

“I’m not saying he wouldn’t love you.” Niall paused and let the cigarette burn in between his fingers, “I’m just saying everyone has different sized cups.”

“Different sized cups?” Louis giggled out, “You do talk some shit don’t you Niall.”

“Listen here.” Niall growled jokingly, “Everyone has different capacities for love. My cup is small. I get angry easy. I lose trust easy. I don’t forgive easy. You are so different. You’re cup is so much larger than anyone I’ve ever met it’d be hard for you to find someone who cares as much as you do. As much as you can.”

Louis’ face fell, “That’s a sad existence, isn’t it?”

“Your empathy and kindness are a blessing and a curse.” Niall fell into a fake Irish accent, like he was speaking an old country fable. Niall handed the cigarette that’s all but a butt now back to Louis before cupping his face, “You can handle it though, young lad.”

“Do you love me?” Louis asked shyly glancing up at Niall, “Do you have room enough for me?”

Niall already pulled another cigarette from the box and was in the process of lighting it when Louis’ asked his question. He tilted his head and gave Louis a sad little half smile and nodded, “I can’t ever give you what you’ve given me, but I do love you, Louis.”

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” Louis sighed resting his elbows on the stair Niall was sitting on and tilting his head back to let the sun warm his freezing skin. It was a cold day in December but the sun’s rays were keeping Louis from shivering.

“So Doreen’s son in Franklin Lakes?” Niall giggled to lighten the mood passing the cigarette to Louis. Niall was turning the other omega into a chainsmoker.

“I heard he has a coke habit. Crazy world we live in.” Louis mumbled shaking his head. When he leaned forward to hand the cigarette back to Niall he nudged his shoulder against his knee and brushes his cheek again against Niall’s arm, “At least we have each other, despite apparent differences in cup size.”

Niall can’t help but smile softly down at his little brother, “We do indeed.”

“Niall James Horan, I swear to God if you’re smoking out here…” Liam’s firm voice drifted out of the cathedral to find his omega with Louis holding the cigarette.

“Hello, handsome.” Niall greeted Liam with an easy grin. The alpha looked between his omega and Louis holding the cigarette.

“I’m not dumb. I know you were out here smoking.”

Niall shrugged not bothering to lie but Louis, protective as ever, was quick to step in, “Nope this one here was mine.” To prove a point, he took a huge drag from what could only be ashes and choked the smoke back up out of nervousness more than anything else.

The pair burst out laughing at him before Niall pat his shoulder, “Good try, boo bear.”

“You two are needed inside.” The omegas were ushered in and both parties came together to line up, so they shuffle easily into their spots. Right before they part Niall squeezed Louis’ hand and told him it was going to be ok. 

When Louis found his spot, he leaned in close to Harry so he could see Niall up near the front uneasily holding Doreen’s arm. He looked behind him to find Edward just inches behind Harry already looking right back at him.

“Were you smoking outside?” His voice was deep and unemotional, “That’s bad for your health.”

“Yeah.” Louis sighed biting his lip, “Niall was smoking but I shared.”

“I’m glad you two are talking again.” Edward said rather than chastised further. Louis smiled slightly turning to look at Harry who rolled his eyes so deeply at the two. His feelings about Niall fairly clear.

“Me too.” Louis smiled softly before giving Edward’s partner a nod and turning his head back to the front. There was still a wall with Edward that Louis struggled to get through, but he thought in time they’d be ok. 

Maybe Niall was right, though. Could Louis be happy when all Edward had to give was never going to match up to what he gave back? The music started and there was a long pause before Louis started walking hand grasping Harry’s arm. The newlyweds elected to have three flower girls and two ring bears. Then each bridesmaid and groomsman must make their way.

“You look so beautiful in your little tux.” Harry's lips brushed Louis’ ears and he grew red from that spot down.

With a soft and sweet smile Louis lifted his face up to land a soft kiss to Harry’s jaw, “Thank you. You look lovely as well.”

“I can’t wait for our day to come.” Harry smiled down at the omega whose arms were now wrapped dutifully around his bicep.

“Our day?” Louis asked.

“Our mating.” Harry smiled a little wistfully and Louis giggled, “You’ll be kneeling at the end of the aisle for Eddie and I. In black or white of course, not this sexy little number.”

“Maybe.” Louis said cheekily.

“Maybe?” Harry asked confused, “That’s how a mating ceremony works, Lou.”

“I meant maybe I’d mate with you.”

“Oh” Harry’s tone was slightly dark at the challenge, “You’ll mate with me.”

“Well I don’t have a ring.” Louis sighed, “An omega should always get a ring.”

“I’ll get you a ring.” Harry shrugged easily his hand playing with Louis’ fingers resting on his arm, “I’ll get you a ring for every single one of your little fingers. If that’s what it takes.”

Louis shrugged but the pair arrived at the end of the aisle where they part to their assigned sides. As the overly formal ceremony demanded, at this time the pair turn to one another a striking parallel to the bride and groom. Louis bowed slightly and Harry was supposed to nod and accept the bow.

Instead he nodded and knelt to just one knee, Louis’ eyes widened was he going to propose? A charming smile took over his face and he gently grasped Louis’ hand in his, glancing a soft kiss to his knuckles while maintaining their eye contact. The crowd 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the pair when they made their way to their sides, Louis with a dark blush on his cheeks.

The reception was bustling, and champagne was overflowing. The New Year was set to ring in any minute and Louis hadn't seen his mother since six pm. The night flew with dinner, speeches, and dancing. Louis found himself more than buzzed and less than black out, wondering through the crowd trying to find his mother. Everyone seemed to be rubbing elbows but Louis didn’t really know anyone here so he got left by the wayside a few times tonight.

He knew his mother was leaving from the reception for a month long honeymoon in less than half an hour and Louis wanted to say good bye. A hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him in place, even when he tried to pull away.

“I’m looking for someone please…” It was Niall smiling sloppily at him, “Have you seen my mom?”

“She’s on the observation deck!” Niall began to pull him along to the deck equipped with space heaters and just a few lingering bodies. There was a security person at the door that easily let Louis and Niall through. Of course, they’d have a VIP section at a wedding. The pair found the newlyweds, the twins, Liam, and a few other family members lingering out on the deck, “We’re waiting for the fireworks.”

Louis finally stood in front of his mother, who looked beautiful beyond compare, “Hey mom.”

“Louis, baby, have you been drinking?” She was completely sober but could see Louis’ rosy cheeks and glossy eyes.

“Just a little.” Louis giggled, “I just wanted to catch you before you go! I love you and I hope you have a good time.”

“Thank you, Louis.” She pulled him in close and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, “I’m so happy. Thank you for giving me your blessing!”

“Come here, everyone!” Bobby called from the edge of the balcony, “I have a toast to make!”

Everyone crowded around Bobby who drew Jay under his arm. Louis settled between the twins losing his concentration as Bobby went on about how the years teach everyone lessons and blah blah blah. Louis’ eyes drifted to Edward’s hand off to his right and he grabbed it without thinking. The alpha stiffened at first but eventually squeezes the omega’s, giving the tipsy boy a nod. Louis bit his lip, eyes lingering on Ed’s forearms seeing how the alpha lost his jacket, hours earlier.

“…Jay do you have anything to add? It’s almost midnight.”

Louis looked up at this to see his mother raise her champagne flute with grace and elegance, she belonged here, “To the best year of my life and to the next best year of my life. And the one after that. Thank you everyone for making today so special!”

The pair kissed and everyone clapped. They could hear from inside that the countdown had begun so the newlyweds turn and lean against the balcony to share their first new year’s kiss, under a spectacular fireworks display. Louis could see the alphas eyeing each other in silent conversation. The pair still unsure on of how to share Louis.

They were already at five when Louis decided he’ll make his own decision, both alpha’s looking on shocked as Louis stood on his tip toes to press and chaste kiss to Edward’s lips at midnight. Their first kiss at midnight on New Years, that’d be memorable. Edward’s face lit up momentarily with a soft blush and Louis giggled as Harry pulled him in for his own kiss exactly eight seconds after midnight, he was not salty about it.

He’ll get the first kiss next year. Their kiss was deeper, Harry's tongue delving into Louis' mouth while his fingers braved his rosy cheeks. They eventually pulled away to watch the firework. Louis under Harry’s arm resting his head comfortably against his chest. He smiled happily when Edward slipped his hand back into Louis'. Harry was distracted by the fireworks but Louis shared a special and slightly drunk look with Edward. 

Louis really thought he might be able to make this work just yet.

It was almost two in the morning when the family made their way from the venue to the rooms rented at the Ritz Carlton. The twins and Liam’s pent house was actually closer to the wedding venue but it was yet another show of their wealth, booking everyone a room or suite at this place. Louis had his own room which the twins dropped him off at when they realized he’s way too drunk to do anything tonight, much to the omega’s disappointment.

Half an hour later, Louis was at (a self assessed) three on the drunk scale when he decided he was going to find the twins. He knocked on the door next to his and it opened after a few minutes. Liam in just boxers, greeting him. His chest and neck were bit up and scratched, Louis smirking at Niall’s marks, but took one look at him and turned to leave.

“What the hell, Louis?” Liam grabbed the omega’s arm, “You can’t just go around knocking on every door in the hallway.”

“I want Harry and Eddie.” Louis pouted, “Where are they?” 

Liam sighed heavily before pointing at the door across from Louis’ own. The boy smiled happily and made his way over but before he could knock again Liam grabbed a swipe card and let him in, “Please be quiet it’s like two in the morning.”

Louis rolled his eyes and quickly slipped into the room, there was a little kitchen area but he just wondered all the way in until he saw a pair of double doors. Their room was much bigger than Louis’. When he opened the door to the bedroom, he leaned against the frame smiling shyly. He found Harry in bed reading a book and Edward scrolling through an ipad with reading glasses on.

Louis giggled at the sight, “Aren’t you two supposed to be youthful gang bangers? Partying and whatnot?”

Harry raised his eyebrows closing his book and placing it on the night stand, “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

Louis licked his lips before taking a step closer into the room, “I missed you guys.”

Harry’s eyes wondered down Louis’ form lingering where his tee shirt barely covered his thighs before licking his own lips, “Yeah?”

“mmm hmm.” Louis pouted a little, throwing a look to Edward who remained upright and stiff in bed, expression unreadable, but eyes intense. Ed could read the tone as being overtly sexual but he explicitly said they should refrain from a physical relationship.

“What can I do to help you with that longing?” Harry’s voice dipped low and Louis grew excited. He hadn’t been with Harry in what felt like forever and he was a little drunk and extremely horny. 

“Well, I’ve been good, Harry.” Louis took a few steps forward until he was leaning against one of the poles on the fancy king-sized bed, “But it’s been so long since we were last together…”

“How good have you been?” Harry asked leaning forward, eyes narrowing like a predator zeroing in on its prey. Louis bit his lip throwing Edward a look, the alpha looking closer to confused than apathetic.

“So good.” Louis leant further, arching his back and leaning heavily onto the bed, “I need help, please, Harry?”

“Hmmm.” Harry looked to Louis and then to Edward, “Why don’t you show Eddie how good you can be? Maybe he can help you?”

Louis looked over to Edward and nodded eagerly before crawling up on the bed. The omega fully settled in Edward’s lap, looking up at his lover’s twin through his eyelashes. Louis’ small hands took the ipad that Louis could clearly see had the Wall Street Journal on it before closing it and putting it onto the side table.

The omega shifted up until his nose nudged Edwards, chest to chest, “Can I kiss you, Eddie?” 

Louis made sure to brush his teeth before his expedition to find the twins, so he knew his breath didn’t reek of champagne or vodka.

The alpha opened his mouth to answer but paused. He hadn’t so much as kissed anyone other than Harry since high school and even then the omegas at The Academy were cold and ruthless, much like his cousin. 

The boys caught on to Edward’s scars and quietness in middle school gym class and rumors spread like wildfire. They had mistaken his coping mechanisms with weakness but when the first person approached him to gain leverage in the school by beating him up, Edward left him bloody and in a hospital. After that, omegas where afraid to touch him and when he got lucky enough to get an omega or two his senior year they’d laughed at his inexperience. He wasn’t firm enough. He wasn’t alpha enough for them. 

Are you sure you beat up that guy and not Harry? Harry was so good in bed, why wasn't Edward? Harry was so charming but his twin was kind of weird. 

His world was cold and lonely until their nineteenth birthday when Harry promised he'd find the pair a good omega to mate with. An omega to keep them together. Small, quiet, and nice Harry had promised. He'd promised to keep them together. He promised someone like Louis and he all but delivered.

Edward rejected so many omegas over the years but Louis wasn’t like the other omegas. Anyone could see that Louis wasn't like anyone else in this twisted world the twins inhabited. Maybe that's why Harry went so hard after him because he knew Edward couldn't find those fatal flaws in him.

So finally, he relinquished. Like earlier, the omega pressed a chaste kiss to Edward’s lips, soft and insecure. Then another and another until Edward opened his mouth and Louis slipped his tongue in. Ed brought a gentle hand to Louis’ face, cradling it so lightly, like Louis was a fragile tea cup. The omega slowly lured Edward’s tongue into his mouth and Edward added more pressure. He pressed into the twin and mumbled something close to a plea for Edward to touch him.

The alpha’s hand shook down near his lap, hand curling into a fist, instead of grabbing the omega. Harry noticed his brother’s discomfort, mistaking his timid response for disinterest, so he grabbed Louis roughly pushing him down onto the bed, pining one of his wrists against mattress. Edward’s eyes widened as the omega was ripped from his lap and he froze when he saw his twin crudely wrap his fingers in Louis’ hair. The other alpha twisted Louis’ head up to bring his lips to meet his own. The action too rough.

He planted his hands on Harry, fully intending to stop his brother’s exacting attack on their tiny omega when Louis released a soft and satisfied sigh. His hair griped tighter and Harry working dark and lasting marks on his neck. Louis continued to moan and pant as Harry made his way over the omega’s neck creating a necklace of love bites. 

Edward stared at the small boy whose eyes rolled back into his head at this point and tries to process the fact that Louis was enjoying this. He liked to be held down. He liked to be grabbed forcibly and manhandled.

Edward felt conflicted because he couldn’t reconcile hurting Louis and giving Louis’ pleasure, but he felt his dick twitch at his brother’s show of dominance. As if sensing the other alpha’s eyes on him, Louis’ own snap open and catch Ed’s greens. Louis’ free hand drew Edward in closer until they were just a breath away, Harry effortlessly making room over Louis’ body.

“Please, Eddie.” Louis begged softly, “Kiss me.” And Edward did, hand cupping Louis’ cheek softly while Harry worked his way lower, finally satisfied with Louis’ bruised skin. Louis was just wearing a large over shirt so Harry shifts it up until he has access to Louis’ nipples. Teasing and nipping the nubs until Louis was whining needily into Edward’s mouth.

Edward pulled back to stare over Louis’ face twisted in pleasure and finally he said his piece switching to Irish, “Harry, I don’t know about this.”

Harry pulled off the omega, lips shiny and red as he stared Edward down, “About what?”

“I think we should wait.” Edward nodded firmly. Louis took this moment to catch his breath eyes glancing between the twins speaking quickly and unintelligibly. The pair were a sight to behold and Louis bit his lips and shifted his hips to release some of the pressure building at just the thought of the two using him.

“Come on, Edward. He’s horny. He wants it.”

“He’s drunk, Harry.” Edward reasoned, “And we agreed to wait until we felt we were ready to commit. He might regret this later.”

“He was drunk like an hour ago and YOU wanted that, Ed.” Harry shook his head, “Louis and I have been hooking up for a while now. Trust me he won't regret it.”

Before Edward could respond Louis’ soft voice interrupted, “Can you fuck me?”

Ed’s eyes widened and Harry laughed turning to the small omega looking up at the two with wide eyes like he’d asked an innocent request, “Not tonight, my sweet boy.”

“But why?” Louis whined and pouted.

“Because Eddie here says your drunk.” Harry nodded to Edward who threw Harry a dirty look back.

Louis hiccupped slightly with watery eyes, “I’m not drunk.”

“Louis,” Edward sighed, “I watched you drink all night. You are not sober.”

“You watched me all night?” Louis giggled, “Do you have a crush on me?”

Harry smiled happily at his innocent little omega before whispering conspiratorially, “I heard he does.”

Louis’ smile grew ten fold before turning back to Edward, “then why won’t you fuck me?”

“You should make this decision when you are sober.” Edward stated with a sense of finality.

“Fine.” Louis turned his head stubbornly, “I guess I’ll have to do it myself then. Do you have any lube?”

“Uh uh uh.” Harry tutted out, catching Louis' wrist, “You know the rules.”

“I’ve been good.” Louis stated utterly serious, “Now if you’re not going to fuck me than I’m just going to have to do it myself.”

Harry bit his lip to hide a smile at Louis’ stubbornness and leaned forward to grip Louis’ arm a little too tight. The omega gasped and lifted his chin defiantly, an excited glint in his eyes, so Harry tugged him even closer, “If you want a cock in you so badly, little omega, why don’t you wrap your pretty little lips around mine.”

Louis eyes lit up with excitement and he smiled happily before reaching trembling fingers to Harry’s pants. He fumbled getting the alpha’s cock free but finally succeeded wrapping his hand around the girth and leaning down to take just the head into his mouth.

“Hmm.” Harry groaned out eyes meeting his brothers, hand brushing softly over the soft hairs on the back of Louis' neck, “My sweet boy.”

Louis took more of the length moaning and leaking slick at the praise and the firm hand wrapped in his hair. Tears sprung to his eyes as Harry pushed the omega down further on his length but Louis found that he kind of liked the forceful way Harry pushes. He loved the gasps and grunts from the alpha above him, growing more needy by the minute.

Harry suddenly pulled Louis off him a searching look on his face, “You ok sweet boy? I was talking to you?” Louis nodded, lips puffy and red, eyes staring down. Focus completely on the alpha in front of him.

“I wanna finish.”

Harry nodded before Louis sunk back down on his cock. Harry's large hand guiding Louis' head up and down until he finally came, Louis was a little surprised, so he pulled back and most of the cum landed on his face. Harry was breathless watching Louis lick some of his mess off his fingers and wiping the rest with his discarded tee shirt. The omega turned to Edward fully intending to go down on the other alpha but when he was right in front of him the other alpha just shook his head, jaw clenched tight.

“You don’t want me?” Louis asked in a small voice eyes wide. Louis felt slightly vulnerable sitting there in only a pair of boxer briefs with a small boner, the other alpha clearly soft. The omega tracked his eyes over to Harry with a gulp as if to question him too but he was already staring Edward down.

“Brother?” He growled in Irish.

Edward’s eyes flash to Harry’s, “He’s not in the right frame of mind to make these decisions Harry. I won’t take advantage of him.” ‘Like you have’ was left unsaid, but was clearly intended.

Louis didn't know what the twins were growling at each other but the sting of the rejection weighed heavy in his heart. He almost instantly lost his libido feeling rather embarrassed. Clearly the other alpha had sent more than enough signals that he wasn’t interested but Louis didn’t listen. 

Maybe Edward was gay? Like he only wanted other alphas? Maybe he only agreed to try because Harry strong armed him into it?

Louis’ lips trembled as he softly asked, “Can I borrow a shirt?”

The twins turned to stare at him and Harry shook his head, “No sweet boy, don’t let that ruin the mood. Daddy will take care of you.”

Louis just wanted to cry so the usual turn on just washed over him leaving him untouched. He shook his head, “I have to pee but I’ll be right back.”

Harry watched the hurt omega scurry off to the bathroom with a regretful stare before turning back to his twin with fury in his eyes. 

He grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt pointing an angry finger in his face, “Listen here, Edward. I’m gonna mate him whether you agree or not. Whether your attracted to him or not. So you can either get it up for him or get out. I’m done waiting for something that’s never going to work. I’m done with the excuses.”

Edward just stared Harry down with cold indifference, silent and stony as ever. Harry shook his head before roughly releasing his twin's shirt and going after his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys! 
> 
> Things are definitely heating up plot wise so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed back story I think.

Edward could hear Harry trying to lure Louis out of the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes before finally reemerging. He watched his twin quickly get his joggers on and look around for his wallet.

“I’m going to get him something sweet. Try not to fuck this up worse than you already have.” Harry threw his twin a glare before rushing out of the room. Edward felt guilt heavy like lead in his stomach for upsetting the omega.

He found himself just outside the bathroom door knocking before he formulated what he was going to say. Most people mistook Edward’s overly stoic nature for him being stunted or even a psychopath. But for Edward the issue wasn’t interpreting the emotions of others but rather returning the same level of vulnerability. 

His father taught him from a young age that hiding his anger, fear, or loneliness resulted in less pain overall, so he did. He wore apathy like a second skin, sometimes fearing that he was a sociopath, knowing the full extent of others around him but choosing not to partake, but for Louis he’d try.

Louis’ voice rose timid and thick from behind the door, “Harry I just need a few minutes, please.”

“It’s me.” Edward said then winces at the fact he sounded so much like Harry he probably wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. There was a heavy pause and then Ed could hear tiny footsteps and the door opened. The omega’s eyes were puffy and wet with tears and he was sniffling, wiping his nose with dainty fingers. He quickly retreated into the large bathroom sitting on the ground beside the tub.

Edward didn't want to invade Louis space, so he slid to the ground against the cabinets, across from the omega , after handing him a tee shirt, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Louis shook his head, “I was being stupid. You didn’t want it and I pushed, if anything I should be saying sorry.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want it, Louis.” Edward had never been good at communicating, his mind presently yelling at him to stop, “It’s just that I think you should be completely sober the first time we’re together.”

Louis' lip wobbled and he nodded, still unconvinced, “That’s very nice of you.”

“Louis.” Edward sighed as the omega took up crying again, looking so pitiful against the tub arms wrapped tight around his core. Edward made his way to sit right next to the omega whose shoulders shook with overtired, overwhelmed tears.

“S-s-sorry.” Louis sobbed into his hands, “I know you don’t want me and that’s ok but I just don’t want to mate with someone who doesn’t want me. Who doesn’t love me. I just don’t have the best self esteem and I…”

“Louis, sweetheart.” Edward landed a soft but firm hand onto Louis neck much like the night he found him vomiting in their bathroom. The neck was a hot spot for omegan relaxation. Edward could grab the omega in a certain way and drop him but what would that solve? He’d come up just as stressed and probably trusting the twin even less. 

Some alphas found that when their omegas where unruly or overemotional the best solution was to drop them, but Edward knew that would just breed distrust. Louis flinched waiting for Ed to drop him, but it never came, instead warm and surprisingly confident fingers just brushed over his pounding pulse, “I want you. I just want you to not regret it.”

Louis whined shakily into the hold on his neck finding just an ounce of relief, “I’m sorry. It’s just no alpha was interested in me before Harry and I just got so addicted to feeling wanted. He makes me feel so confident and special and when you said no and all these terrible thoughts came to my head.” Louis finally looked to the alpha still brushing over his neck with wide and pleading eyes.

“I uumm.” Edward started and stopped a few times. How do you teach an omega that their worth isn’t proportional to how many alphas would fuck him? How do you teach an omega that their need for intimacy is a deep and spiritual connection that can be fulfilled in more than just sex? 

Louis was just a vulnerable and young seventeen-year-old when his brother started his secret trysts with him. Edward didn’t know the count for how many times they’d ventured into cheating and he didn’t care to know. But he did know that Harry came home to him almost every night, leaving Louis alone.

Had Harry held Louis after he was done using him? Had he told Louis he was important and special outside of the bedroom. Omegas had a need for comfort. They had a need for intimacy both physical and otherwise. Maybe this was why Louis sought out Niall’s approval or relinquished easy to the whim of everyone around them. Although unintentional, Harry had taught Louis that he was good but only in the context of what his body could offer. Edward could kill Harry for what he had done to this insecure little omega. 

Edward finally sighed, there were no words that could help Louis at this moment. He’d train out all those terrible lessons Harry had taught Louis about his self worth and love one by one, but for now? Louis needed a hug.

The omega released a surprised squeal when Edward leaned over and gripped the boy hoisting him onto his lap. The alpha pressed gently against the back of Louis’ head forcing him into Ed’s neck. He was confused but settled his nose against the others scent gland. 

Louis took in a sharp breath when Edward grabbed his wrist, a movement Harry has done over a dozen times. This show of dominance was something he liked but with Edward the pining and the painfully tempting kisses never came. Louis felt his limbs grow heavy as the alpha’s scent washed over him, his eyes blinked wearily, and his lips unconsciously suckled a light bite into the alpha’s neck. 

Edward, still held the omega’s wrist, working his thumb into a pressure point that sent a grateful but shaky sigh out of Louis’ mouth. He had taken a few anatomy classes at Colombia so he knew how Louis’ body would react. The alpha realized Louis no longer needed the prompting to keep his head in his neck so he slid a confident palm to the small of the omega’s back. Working his fingers into the knots forming there and Louis was just about out. A comfortable omega could fall asleep in the blink of an eye and Louis was boneless in just under a minute.

When Harry returned from the store peanut M&M’s in hand, he found Louis passed out head heavy against Edward’s chest. Harry struggled to read the expression on Ed’s face seeing how the alpha remained stock still. Louis had his leg bent at the knee, toes snuck their way between Edward’s thighs for warmth. His one hand slightly curled on his twin’s chest, the other interlocked with Edward’s own trapped between his front and Edward’s side. 

Harry couldn't help but think they look good together as he climbed into bed to join the unlikely pair.

Edward found Harry’s eyes, as the alpha rubbed a soothing hand over Louis’ back, not understanding what had changed in the time he’d been gone but grateful. The omega unconsciously snuggled further into Edward and Harry smiled softly, “I meant what I said, Ed. I’m gonna mate him whether you agree or not.”

Edward nodded silently eyes transfixed on Louis’ peaceful sleeping face, mouth slightly agape, “He’s a good omega.”

“He won’t hurt you, Edward.” Harry murmured, “He’s not like the others.”

“I know.” Harry watched silently as Edward had a single tear trace down his cheek, “I’m scared, H.”

“I know but it’s worth it.” Harry reached a hand over the omega grasping Edward’s free hand, not fully comprehending the heaviness of the other alpha’s mood. The twins could yell fight and all but kill each other and never mention it again, “He’s worth it.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt him.” Edward promised, brokenly, “Even You.”

“Then protect him, Ed.”

Edward sighed and prayed the day never comes that he has to choose between keeping his other half or Louis safe. He knew from the intense look in his twin’s eyes and the way Louis stared at him earlier that Harry's obsession with this omega burnt too hot for this to end in anything other than disaster. 

But after seeing Louis, sweet and innocent, wordlessly begging for help just moments earlier and even now sleeping on his chest his ear pressed to the alpha’s heartbeat. Edward knew which side he’d defend to the end and he knew that it wouldn’t sit well with his twin. This omega had the most power of anyone in the family, in the organization. He could tear the twins apart with just a snap of his fingers and he didn’t even know it.

Louis tiredly got out of the town car the twins sent him to the mansion in after spending the rest of his Christmas break attached at the hip. He’d spent the last few days with the twins lounging around in pajamas and watching The Office reruns. They hadn’t initiated anything physical after the fallout of New Year’s but that was ok.

Harry cooked them all simple but delicious meals and Edward quietly ran calming hands over Louis’ body. The weight of his touches even know could still be felt. They played cards and the boys let Louis win. He’d napped more than anything else and the twins would answer secretive phone calls and whisper to each other in Irish.

When it was finally time for him to go home and prepare for school the next day, Harry spent five minutes straight giving him gentle kisses while Edward called the town car. Right before he left he turned to the other twin who pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and nodded. Louis couldn’t help but feel his heart sink at Edward’s small rejection, but they promised they’d be back over to the mansion tonight after handling some business.

After showering Louis timidly knocked on the door of Niall’s room and he heard Niall yell to come in. When he opened the door, he was a little surprised to find Liam on the bed fast asleep, Niall sitting up against the head board watching TV at normal volume.

“Are you busy?” Louis whispered eyeing the half-naked and drooling alpha.

“Nah, he’s been working everyday the past week.” Niall said a little pointedly, “Apparently a set of two alphas have been shirking their duties to hook up with some omega.”

“Oh.” Louis’ face heated, “I didn’t realize they’d put that all on Liam. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Naill smiled and rolled his eyes, “Come sit with me.”

“Are you sure?” Louis asked but moved to Niall’s side of the king bed, hesitating to get on.

“It’s fine.” Niall shrugged, “They’ll have to realize that Liam isn’t a threat eventually. I’d say we could move to the nook, but Liam will wake up if I get out of bed.”

“Really?” Louis laughed, climbing onto the bed sitting criss cross facing the other omega, “The talking and the tv won’t wake him but you getting up?”

“I’m telling you.” Niall nodded completely serious, “These mafia alpha’s are on a whole new level.” 

Louis paused nodding. He’d known a little of the business from his accidental discovery and from overhearing clipped conversations but to hear Niall say it so easily gave him pause, “Anyways, did they finally fuck you yet or what?”

Louis sputtered but shook his head, “I wanted to but Edward wouldn’t agree to it and then I threw a proper omega tantrum. I swear I have no idea what they see in me especially Edward he’s seen me vomit and ugly cry.”

“They wouldn’t fuck you though?” Niall asked, “Did you try begging? Liam loves when I do that.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded earnestly, “Edward said I was drunk or whatever but even the next couple days he still wouldn’t do it.”

“Weird.” Niall shrugged, “I heard rumors that Edward might be gay but I don’t know.”

“I mean I saw them kiss once when I was hiding in Harry’s bathroom.” Louis shrugged, “Do you think he’s only attracted to Harry?”

“So, you know about that?” Niall asked.

“You knew? And you weren’t going to tell me?” Louis asked swatting the other omega’s thigh.

“I wasn’t supposed to know.” Niall shrugged, “I can keep secrets, you know.”

“About that.” Louis was suddenly nervous to ask, “What do you know about the twins like past?”

“Like their dating history?” Niall asked, smirking.

“I mean like all of it.” Louis shrugged, “Like where’s their dad or mom? Why aren’t they as close with their sister? You know?”

Niall bit his lip tossing a dead to the world Liam a look before responding, “I don’t really know much and I’m not sure I should be the one telling you but…”

“Please, Ni?” Louis asked leaning in close, “I just don’t understand so much and I feel like if I knew anything about their past than it’s make more sense. I’ve asked Harry and he always just shrugs it off.”

“Ok.” Niall nodded, “I’ll tell you what I know but in turn you have to promise to always be my confidant.”

“Your confidant?” Louis asked with a tilt of his head.

“These alphas try to keep everything from me, so I have to sneak around, bribe Liam, or eavesdrop to learn literally anything. So, if I tell you what I know than you have to promise that if you learn something than you’ll tell me?”

“Ok.” Louis nodded, holding up his pinky with an innocent grin.

“A pinky promise?” Niall laughed at him, “What are you a twelve year old girl?”

“It’s binding, Niall.” Louis said utterly serious taking Niall’s pinky around his.

Niall rolled his eyes and started, “Ok. There’s a bit of back story first so just listen ok?”

Louis nodded eagerly, “Can I put my head in your lap?”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded and Louis stared up at the other omega from his lap. The bottle blonde worked delicate fingers through Louis’ hair absentmindedly, “So when my family first came to American there were three young brothers. My grandfather, John Styles, my great uncle Seamus, and my great uncle Jimmy. John was the first alpha heir to the family. The heir always has to be an alpha which is why Harry and Ed are the heirs and not me. Because sexism is alive and well in this family.”

“Where are they now?”

“My grandfather and Jimmy are dead, and Seamus is still kicking it in the city. I’ve heard he’s gay actually so maybe it runs in the family?”

Louis swatted the other omega again and Niall continued, “Anyways my grandfather had two legitimate sons, Charlie and Michael. Charlie was the alpha heir but went and ruined the master plan by becoming a Catholic priest. So, then the responsibility was passed down to Mike.”

“Wait where’s Bobby in all of this?” Louis asked taking hold of Niall’s free hand and tracing the lines on his palm, “And you have an uncle that’s a priest?”

“Yes, I think he’s in the diocese in Boston.” Niall rolled his eyes, “I’m not done talking so listen up, butter cup. Mike took over and he was running the family business for years, this was back in the eighties, so the business was mostly illegitimate. My grandfather was retired in Florida but then wind got down to him that Mike was running the business into the ground. He hadn't been involved in almost ten years at this point so when he showed up one day to the mansion that he built, he found his house wasn't in order.”

“Wait, so is Mike Harry’s dad?”

“Yes.” Niall nodded exasperated, “This is my story, Louis. Stop interrupting. So he shows up and finds out that he has two grandsons he didn’t know about and a daughter in law that was murdered.”

“Wait.” Louis shook his head, “Did the twin’s dad murder his mother? And what about Gemma?”

“Anne’s not the twin’s mother and she had already left town at this point and the family didn’t really know about Gemma until she came here demanding a tattoo about a year and a half ago. And no one tells me anything, they claim its so I can't be implicated in anything down the road, so I don't know whether or not the twin’s mother was killed by uncle Mike, but they found her body in the river and we know whose MO that was.”

“Mike’s?” Louis asked, Niall nodded.

“So how did Bobby get involved in this?”

“So, my grandfather was not exactly a faithful man. He has like a million illegitimate children in New York alone, and like the crazy person he was, he kept tabs on them. He realized Mike’s going to run the family into the ground, so he went looking for one of his illegitimate heirs to take care of the problem.”

“Oh, and Bobby made the most sense?” Louis asked.

“No!” Niall shook his head, “You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you ok?”

“Ok!”

“My dad’s a beta.”

Louis sat up and faced Niall at that, mouth agape, “What? No! Your dad is so dominant.”

“He is I swear to God.”

“Then why did he choose him?”

“Because my grandfather wanted to legitimize the business for years and when he saw one of his kids was just about to graduate from Colombia Business school, he jumped on it.”

“Wow.” Louis was still trying to process the fact that Bobby wasn’t an alpha, “What about all that stuff he told me about your family history?”

“It’s true technically but Bobby was actually raised by two WASPs on the upper east side.”

“Really?” Louis was shocked, “But he hates those people.”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded, “When my grandfather got him to join he told him he had to abandoned his other family and…”

“And what?”

“And rumor has it John made him kill Uncle Mike for initiation.”

“What?” Louis asked, “And Harry and Edward are so loyal to him even though he killed their father.”

Niall shrugged, “Liam told me when he was black out once that my dad did it right in front of them.”

“How old were they?” Louis asked, his heart breaking before he even heard the answer.

“I mean if the timeline is right, they couldn’t have been more than eight.” Louis shuddered at the innocence, the childhood, that the twins never really had.

“Wait if they were eight than that means you were born?” Louis asked, “So Bobby just gave up his other parents and moved you and your mom into this house, this life?”

“Yup.” Niall nodded.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Niall continued, “The twin's have been pretty heavily involved in all aspects of this family since they were young because they had to be groomed to take over. That was also John’s wish. That the next heir be from the original line not Bobby’s. Luckily my dad and my mom never had more kids otherwise Harry or Edward probably would have killed them to keep them from taking their spot.”

“Really?” Louis asked, face a little stricken.

“Yup.” Niall went on impulsively oversharing, not really picking up on Louis’ slightly overwhelmed face, “Do you know what they do for the family right now?”

“No.” Louis shook his head, “I know they went to business school, so I assume something for Bobby’s business.”

“Well yeah they do that and they oversee some distribution down at the club, but Liam and the twins are in charge or extraction.”

“Extraction?” Louis asked uneasily.

“Yeah.” Niall nodded a little too excited, “if someone betrays the family or an opposing gang member tries to start something, they’re in charge of getting information out of them and disposing of the evidence.”

“H-h-h-how do they do that?” Louis whimpered.

“Torture.”

“They torture people?” Louis asked a little queasy, “The twins?”

“Yup.” Niall nodded, the other omega felt slightly relieved that he wasn’t the only one with this information anymore. He continued like a kid talking about their favorite book, “Cutting off fingers or toes until the people are begging to share all their information.”

Louis face heated up, his stomach churned and he stumbled quickly out of bed, “I’m gonna be sick.” The omega made his way to the bathroom attached to Niall’s room and released the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

There was a hallow ringing in his ears and he didn't comprehend that Niall was right behind him talking until he was left dry heaving, “Are you ok, Louis?”

Louis flushed the toilet slumping to the ground bracing his head against his hands in his lap. He didn't respond so Niall moved closer and that was when Louis saw Liam lingering near the door, as well. Louis’ pulse picked up and he processed the new information he just learned about the alpha there. How could Niall continue to be with Liam after knowing about his professional habits?

“I-i-i-I need to go.” Louis’ lip trembled as he collected himself off the ground and tried to get through the room but Liam gripped his arm in the door way.

“Hey? Do you want me to call Harry?” Liam asked softly, confused but trying to help, Louis just began to cry when the alpha’s hand landed on him.

“p-p-p-please don’t touch me.” Liam instantly took his hand off Louis nodding and the omega left. Once he was back in his room he locked his door and began to pace. He knew they were criminals but torturing people? How could he live with himself? Harry had used those big and powerful hands to bring Louis pleasure beyond compare but now he felt sick just thinking about all the pain they’ve inflicted.

Louis quickly went to his closet pulling back the clothes to find the bag he hid all those weeks ago. The bag had sweatshirts, pants, and some other essentials but most importantly cash. He’d been given a weekly allowance since he moved in and growing up poor, he saved every penny of it. He knew ten thousand dollars wouldn’t last long in New York, but he could get out. Then maybe he’d call detective Rizzoli or something, but he knew he couldn’t stay here any longer.

So, with his bag looped over his shoulder he called a taxi and went to make a quick escape. He could not stay with these violent criminals. Maybe he was being irrational but something in him knew he had to run. So, he made his way out into the hall taking quick steps towards the stairs when he heard the unmistakable timbre of Harry Styles.

“Hey, there.”

Louis whipped around surprised to see Harry leaning against Niall’s door talking to the pair, “H-h-hey.”

“Liam called and said you were feeling sick?” Harry closed the gap between them lifting a hand to feel his forehead but Louis flinched eyes lingering low. He could hear Niall’s door click shut and the two are alone now.

“I was.” Louis nodded, mumbling, “But I’m feeling better now. You got here quick.”

“I was just down in the basement handling some business.” Harry explained easily, eyes searching the omega’s face, “Do you want me to make you some ginger tea to settle your stomach?”

Louis shook his head, whispering, “No, thank you.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, he’s never seen his omega act like this. His eyes suddenly caught onto the bag slung over Louis’ shoulder and he tilted his head, “What’s the bag for?”

Louis paused and bit his lip, “Sleep over?”

“With?” Harry asked, incredulously.

“Stan.” Louis gulped out his next lie.

“I thought you weren’t talking to Stan?” Harry asked his tone not quite verging on accusatory yet but still a little intense.

“Did I tell you that?” Louis asked not remembering if he told harry about all his woes at school. Frankly, Harry didn't care for most of the people Louis choose to associate with. 

“No.” Harry shook his head, tone even, “But I like to know who’s around my omega.” Had Harry been watching him?

Louis' eyes drift over to the stairs. Could he make it there quicker than the alpha? “We made up.”

“Well I would like if you asked me before just going over some random man’s house.” Harry’s eyes dance between the omega's own that were still locked on the ground between them, “Can I check your bag to make sure you have everything you need?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, voice lighter still, “No.”

“Why not?”

“J-j-just no.” Louis’ eyes flashed up to Harry’s and he could see the hunter in him peeking through. The pair are tense, the alpha ready for a chase.

“Open the bag, Louis.” Harry’s tone verged on a command and Louis grit his teeth and clutched his hip to ignore it.

“No, please?” Louis asked, begged, “I’ll just go back to my room. We can forget about it.”

“Open it.” Harry ignored Louis’ plea, tone no longer questioning. That was a command and it washed over Louis’ like fire and the omega felt tears form in his eyes. Before bringing shaky hands to the zipper and slowly opening the contents to prying eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heavy chapter ahead. Please be aware.

The omega packed this back months ago with very little intention of ever using it. Four years with an alpha was a long time to just walk away from, especially considering she'd been raising his kids for that time. 

She packed this bag and hid it deep in her closet under the guise that it would keep her safe. Like a panic button she could press at any time, she could grab the bag and leave. The first time he hit her she called it a fluke, he was stressed and she was mouthy. Even after about four years of the same behavior, she could still write it off as a character flaw. The pulsing and inflamed spots where he hit her, grew to be a comfort that she was at least still alive.

She could have gone years more without ever questioning whether she deserved it or not but her circumstances had changed quite a bit. She knew she couldn't stay so she dug out her panic button but she had to repack it because the clothes she packed before didn't quite fit her two months pregnant body anymore. They say a child changes everything and Anne was certain that was true now.

Her hands moved in a flurry replacing the clothes and adding more money when a child sprinted across the floor. "Mumma!" A small curly haired boy called while sprinting into the master suite and dive bombing the bed Anne currently found herself packing the small bag on.

She knew it was Harry only because she dressed him in that spider man shirt this morning, the two looked more alike every day, "Harry, dear, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" Harry giggled and rolled onto his stomach on the bed, "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm just putting some things together."

"For what?"

"Well, can you keep a secret, precious?"

"Yup!" Harry nodded, frantically, "I'm the best secret keeper around."

"Ok, because it's a surprise!"

"Ok!" Harry smiled rocking a little with excitement about the secret.

"I'm going on a little trip."

"Where?" Harry whispered, "Can I tell, Eddie?"

"No baby just between you and me." She smiled a little sad, "It's a surprise for Daddy too but your grandpa is also coming up from Florida."

"Grandpa?" Harry cocked his head to the side, "I didn't know I had a grandpa."

"You do!" Anne smiled lightly, "He's going to come up in the next couple of days and you'll get to meet him."

"That's fun." Harry smiled, "I'll show him my cars!"

"Uh huh." Anne nodded, "You won't miss me at all."

"I will." Harry nodded urgently, "I'll miss you at bed time because no one tucks me in like you and and and... What's going to happen when Daddy gets mad and you're not here?"

"Your grandpa will be here."

Harry nodded thinking through this new information, "Did daddy hit you?"

When Michael hit Anne, it was in the privacy of their room, never in front of the kids. She currently hid her largest bruise yet with a mound of cover up, "Why'd you say that, hun?"

"You got bruises like Eddie." Harry wrung his fingers together, "Daddy hit's Eddie a lot and he tells me and him not to tell anyone, but you can tell me because I can keep a secret."

Anne felt a sting in her chest because she suspected that Mike had been hurting the quieter of the twins for some time, but Edward always denied it. She found the bruises, the whip marks, and the belt marks during bath time but it seemed to traumatize the quiet twin more to talk about it. 

The boy was pensive and careful in ways the other boys his age weren't, even Harry wasn't. It broke Anne's heart which was why she called John Styles yesterday instead of just leaving in the night. She couldn't leave the boys with their father alone. She prayed the older man would protect his grandchildren, but she couldn't be certain. 

Anne shook her head she didn't need Harry worrying about her, "No baby."

"Ok." Harry popped his lips and then smiled a little, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Anne nodded.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

"Who told you that?" Anne asked shocked the eight-year-old was astute enough to find that out. Mike and herself had decided to wait to tell the boys until she was further along.

"No one." Harry shrugged, "Eddie thinks you're just getting fat, but I saw Timmy's mom at school when she was about to have a baby she looked like you do." The small alpha laid a gentle hand on Anne's stomach, smiling grandly at the thought.

Anne felt tears in her eyes, "Yeah. I'm going to have a baby."

Harry gasped excitedly, "A brother or a sister for me?"

"Yeah." She smiled and grieved for the family she was abandoning, the children she was leaving. Her heart called for her to take the twins and run but she couldn't run with the alpha heirs of the Styles Mafia. She'd be hunted down and killed. Plus she was only twenty four, she didn't have a full degree or a family to lean on. She knew she'd struggle to support just herself off the money she'd get from the pawned cartier bracelets and other gifts she'd collected throughout the years.

When Mike found her she was working in a shady bar and she was only just turned twenty, not even old enough to drink yet. He was older but very attractive and charming, sweeping her off her feet and moving her into his mansion in just under three months. 

Anne was taken with his two small motherless boys and the grand life style, but she quickly learned that something dark lurked beneath the surface. By that time she was already in too deep. She'd been raising these kids for the past four years, they called her mom and they hung off her every word. But she couldn't stay, at this point she'd be lucky to get away with her and her unborn child's life.

"You should name them Gem!" Harry said excitedly.

"For a girl?"

"Or a boy!" Harry smiled, "Like a gem stone. Learned about them in science class!"

"I love that idea, Harry." Anne brought a gentle hand to Harry's face rubbing her thumb over the small boys rosy cheeks, "Harry, no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I love you too, mumma." Harry smiled, "And when you get back from your trip and meet grandpa maybe we can tell Eddie about Gem together?"

"Sounds like a plan, little man."

"Mumma?" Harry asked again.

"What?"

"You're not gonna go away like my other mommy, right?" Harry questioned nervously staring up at her with innocent green eyes. Anne adored the way her sweet little Harry hung onto the gentleness of childhood, calling her mumma and holding her hand. The boy worried because Anne hadn't been away for longer than a day in the past three years, "Like you'll come home, right?"

"What do you mean, baby?" Anne asked trying to avoid lying at all costs. Mike hated talking about the twin's mother. She honestly didn't know if the other woman was dead or on the run.

"Well, you've been fighting with Daddy a lot and when my last Mommy and Daddy started fighting a lot, he hit her really hard at dinner and then she left."

"Your father hurt your other mommy?" Anne gulped.

Harry nodded, stating matter of factly, "And he put her in the basement for a long time and we couldn't eat popsicles because she was in the freezer."

"Oh." Anne felt terror at what happened to the woman before her and the knowledge that'd it'd be her next if she didn't leave, "I'm sorry, baby. Do you miss your other mommy?"

"No, I have you now!" Harry shrugged, innocently, "I just like popsicles and I wouldn't want you and the baby Gem to get cold in the freezer."

"We won't honey." Anne nodded her conviction set. She'd put a movie on in the living room, give the boys some snacks, then get in a taxi and never look back. When she settled the pair onto the couch the newest Disney movie playing on the big tv, Harry smiled happily but Edward looked between her bag in the hall and her. He didn't say a word, but Anne could see the hurt dawn on his face, like he knew. But how could he know?

Louis' fingers trembled but he kept his eyes on the ground as Harry finally got a look inside the bag. If the mountain of clothes not including his school uniform wasn't damning enough than the two wads of cash surely were.

"Where'd you get all this money?" Harry asked, grabbing it from the bag and unrolling it to see how much was inside. His voice like the placid surface to an otherwise violent lake.

"My allowance." Louis mumbled.

"Guess you won't be getting that anymore." Harry stated easily his tone cold and demanding, "You were just going to leave?" Louis shook his head, his lip trembling as he held back tears, "Did you think I'd just let you go?"

"I-i-i- don't know." Louis gripped his bag tighter but Harry growled and tore it from his shoulder throwing the content across the hall.

"What?" Harry stepped closer like an angry bull breathing heavily through his nose, Louis kept his eyes on the ground, "You think you can just pack a bag? Tell me you'll be back soon? And then leave?"

"N-n-no." Louis tried desperately to back track.

Harry's hand whipped up to take Louis' chin into a punishing grip forcing the omega to look at him. Louis gasped at the sight, Harry fuming with black stormy eyes. 

Like a beast in repose, "Why?" Harry's voice was threatening verging on a promise, "Is it because I wouldn't fuck you? Is that what you want? You're not happy with me?"

"No." Louis tried to shake his head to step away from the fuming alpha, but he just gripped harder and pulled Louis closer by taking his upper arm into his hold.

"What then?" Harry growled.

"I can't be with someone like you." Louis finally worked up the courage, whispering the words.

"Like me?" Harry looked taken aback his eyes widening in shock.

"You hurt people for fun. You're violent."

"For fun?" Harry spat out, "I protect this family at all costs."

Louis shook his head, "No. You—"

"Yes." Harry cut him off, "You have no idea what I do to keep this family safe and together."

"I do." Louis' voice was weak, but his words were clear, "You torture people. You hurt people so that you can keep doing illegal things. You are a criminal."

"Is that what my dear cousin told you?" Harry could kill his stupid little omega cousin. This would be the last time he'd let Niall fuck up things with Louis.

Louis didn't want to get Niall in trouble, so he stayed quiet eyes pulling towards the stairs again. Even though he was trapped in Harry's grip maybe he could make a run for it. But where would he go? He had no money, no connections. His own mother out of the country for the next month. He had no one, nothing.

"You know what?" Harry asked his tone as cruel as his grip, "Let me show you just how violent I can be."

Louis found himself being tugged by Harry down the hall. Without much prelude Harry dragged the boy into the basement of the mansion, a large and comfy room hosting a home theater. Louis had been there before for a movie night with Niall, but he didn't understand why he was here now. Did Harry want to show Louis videos of him torturing people in 4K UltraHD?

But Louis' confusion was cleared up when Harry dragged the omega to the wall next to the large screen and somehow revealed a touchscreen. After typing in a long code, the wall broke open to a metal door which Harry easily opened, throwing Louis through, the alpha following close behind.

The smell of sterile bleach hit Louis' nose as he looked around in confusion. The room was mostly metal, the floor lined with sheet plastic over concrete. The walls had some cabinets, but the main feature appeared to be a metal table like one scene in a corner's offices. On the table though lay a very much alive woman struggling against restraints holding her wrists and ankles to the table. Louis looked on in horror at what was clearly a torture chamber behind a false wall of a notorious family's basement.

Louis slowly turned to Harry horrified, "What Louis? Didn't you already know just the kind of person I am? Isn't that what you said? You can't be with a person like me?"

"Harry, I don't want be here. Please." Louis' voice wobbled and he tried to edge closer to the door. The alpha walked further into the room reaching the closest cabinet to him, throwing it open to reveal a workshop cabinet full of knifes and saws. Louis felt light headed just looking at the weapons and hearing the woman's terrified sounds against a gag in her mouth.

Louis took that moment to run towards the door, Harry didn't even bother to chase him though, leaning against the cabinet. The alpha looked almost bored as Louis struggled to open the handleless door. Louis released a shaky breath, tears finally running down his cheeks before leaning against the door and begging, "Please."

"Oh no, Louis." The alpha said in cold indifference, this wasn't the warm and soft Harry from just this morning. The alpha before him was dark and taciturn, "I want you to know just how violent I can be. How much fun I can have? Isn't that what you said? I do this for fun?"

Harry finally pushed off the cabinet and closed in on the cowering omega pulling him to the table, "Do you recognize our friend here?"

Louis didn't want to look but Harry jerked him forward pressing him against the table. When Louis finally looked to the woman fully, he saw that it was Detective Rizzoli bound to the table. Louis shook his head trying to pull back, trying not to internalize the fearful brown eyes of the woman staring into his, "The good detective here would have our whole family in prison. Even your beloved Niall."

"Harry please." Louis cried turning to look up at the alpha who stared loathingly at the detective, "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, my sweet boy." Harry's voice was emotionless, "I won't let her hurt us."

"No no, Harry." Louis begged, "I want to go. I don't want to be here."

"I need you to see what I do for this family." Harry finally loosened his grip and headed to the cabinet to grab a weapon of choice.

When Edward returned to the mansion after his night shift at the club his head was pounding and his shoulders were taunt. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed with a certain blue eyed omega and once he reached the room he sighed in relief at the small curled up form on the bed. He vaguely wondered why the lights were still on at almost two in the morning or where his brother was, something was off with this scene. When he got to the side of the bed he smelt it, blood.

Quickly he rolled Louis onto his back fearing the worst, but finding the omega was pliant and warm, definitely not dead. He had a far away look in his eyes, like he could see Edward but also, he saw right through him. The alpha would guess the omega was dropping but there was no telltale smells or sounds. 

Edward gasped when he took in Louis' blood-soaked clothes. He had the substance, dried and cracking, on his hands and down his arms. It's tracked through his hair and smudged on his cheek and chin.

"Louis, whose blood is this?" Edward crouched down running his hand through Louis' crusty bangs. The omega remained unfazed by the grazing hand.

Louis blinked a few times and muttered, "Eddie?"

"I'm here, sweet heart. Whose blood is this?" Edward continued to look for a wound but deep down he knew that this was way too much blood to be his own.

"It's not his." Edward could have gotten whiplash from the speed his head turned to see Harry sitting in the nook. His twin's hair dripped like he recently showered, and he wore a pair of pajama pants.

Edward stood uneasily, head still reeling from the startling look of the omega below him, "What did you do?"

Harry stood and gulped guiltily, "He wouldn't let me bathe him."

"Harry," Edward grew angry, "What did you do?"

"He tried to leave." Harry looked pointedly to the bag on the floor. He took a step closer and Edward's defenses rose like the hackles on a wolf. The predator that he saw in Harry shouldn't be allowed near his omega.

"Get out."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Get. Out." Edward repeated, voice low and verging on a command. Louis needed him right now and honestly if he had to look between the fragile omega and his twin for even one more minute, he'd tear the latter apart. 

He didn't know what happened but the hollow look in Louis' eyes and the guilty look on his twin's face, painted a picture. Harry looked at the omega one last time before leaving the room in a hurry.

When the door slammed close, Edward tried to alleviate the anger through a sharp sigh before leaning down again, "Louis, you need to get clean."

Louis looked up brokenly and opened his mouth to says something but closed it a few times before settling on a broken and airy, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart." Edward again ran a soft hand over the stiff shirt on his omega's back, "Lets get you clean and then you can go to bed."

Louis nodded numbly and allowed the alpha to lead him into the bathroom. Edward turned the shower on but when he looked back, he found the omega staring at his ghastly reflection in the mirror. Louis rose a slow and searching hand to his own cheek, before Edward watched silent but steady tears clear his bloody face. 

The alpha released another sigh and turned the shower off before moving to the soaking tub. Louis was nearing catatonic. He couldn't be trusted to stand in the shower for too long.

The alpha came to stand behind the omega once the tub was warm and full. Louis flinched seeming to have completely forgotten about the other person's presence in the room, "Louis, can I take your clothes off so you can get in the tub?"

"Clothes?" Louis asked confused, his voice high pitched, weak.

"Yeah, your clothes." Edward put a soft hand onto the hem of his tee shirt and pulled up slightly. Louis looked down at his clothes before turning his eyes back to the alpha and offering his palms up between them, "Blood?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Edward nodded and slowly undressed the omega who went rather willingly until he was sat in the warm tub. The alpha started methodically wiping a washcloth over Louis' skin but found his pale hands were already stained red. Louis watched on with uninterested eyes, alarming the alpha to no end.

"There was so much blood." Louis stated after a while but it sounds more like a question, "She was so loud but then she got so quiet, but I don't think she was dead yet. I couldn't tell when she stopped being alive." 

Edward's heart broke but he didn't tell Louis to stop, the omega could do whatever he pleased here. Whatever made him feel better. Louis' eyes look searchingly into Edward's but he didn't have any answers, "She's in pieces in the basement."

Harry had dismembered someone in front of Louis and from the hand shaped splatter on his chin and the haunted look in his eyes, he'd forced the omega to watch. The water in the tub went from clear to light red-almost pink-in just a few moments and Edward could cry from the broken mumblings coming from the omega. 

Edward's hand shook as he cleaned Louis and washed his hair adding his own reassurances that do nothing to soothe the omega's distress. Harry better be praying to God that his twin found it in him to spare his worthless life because as he washed away the filth on Louis, he plotted ways to bring Harry as much anguish as their small little omega was currently feeling.

The bathwater was cold, but Louis' skin was still stained by the blood that must have sat there for hours. Edward contemplated refilling the tub but Louis looked exhausted, so he just picked him up and settled him on the bed in an oversized tee shirt and boxers. He spent maybe five minutes rubbing the still mumbling omega's back until he finally slipped into a listless sleep.

Edward didn't waste any time finding his twin at the scene of the crime. Harry cradled his head in his hands leaning heavily against the wall of their secret room. He hadn't even cleaned the room yet but Edward didn't have time to take in the blood stained table. 

He only had a second to look up shocked, because as soon as Edward was in the room he was hauling his brother up and slamming him against the wall. The more stoic twin gripped Harry's neck with enough strength to crush his windpipe, leaving him clawing at the tight hand.

"How could you?" Edward growled out throwing a heavy punch but loosening his grip slightly to get an answer.

"He was going to leave."

"So, you thought traumatizing him would make him stay?" Edward shook his twin with large and angry hands, "You stupid arrogant son of bitch! He's never going to love you again after this."

"I lost it, Eddie." Harry cried genuine tears, but Edward felt no pity, "I just blacked out and when I came to, he was covered in her blood and crying so loud. I don't even remember what I did I just got so mad."

Edward just looked over Harry with disgust before sending him careening to the ground and turning on his heel. He returned moments later with a sharpened knife, gripping Harry by the collar of his shirt, crouching just inches from his face, "I should gut you like the animal you are for what you've done. I swear you've ruined that boy. Not just tonight but since the very day you laid your filthy hands on him."

Harry sobbed, lips trembling but didn't fight his brother's hold on his collar or the press of the knife against his side, "He can't leave." Harry whimpered, the sound so un-alpha like, Ed scowled, "I couldn't let him leave. He wouldn't come back. Why would he?"

"You are a coward, Harry." Edward growled but dropped the knife, it clattered softly to the ground, "Don't fucking touch him again. Do you hear me?" Harry nodded jerkily and Edward just left before he could let the pitiful sight that was his brother force him to forgive the asshole.

When the alpha returned to the hallway just outside his room he found Niall leaning against the door trying to listen in. The omega turned and took steps back with hands raised in the air, he looked genuinely scared, "S-s-sorry, Harry. I wasn't."

"Harry's in the basement." Edward sighed and stopped in front of the terrified omega. He looked over Niall's shaking form and realization dawned on him before he questioned, "Niall do you know what happened?"

Niall's lip trembled and Edward was shocked. His cousin was a loud and fearless omega, not a cowering and feeble thing, "I told him some things I probably shouldn't have but he got upset and I think he tried to run away. Liam called Harry because he thought Louis was sick and Harry caught him in the hall. He dragged him downstairs and I couldn't hear anything for an hour or two and when they remerged, h-h-h-he was covered in blood."

Edward sighed and took yet another traumatized omega into his arms. Niall was stiff as the usually angry and stoic alpha gripped him softly, Niall even leaking a few tears, "Louis was crying like he'd been hurt and I was so scared, Ed. I thought he killed him."

The alpha just sighed again, "Where's Liam?" And as if on command the other alpha appeared from Niall's room with a stony expression, "Why don't you go in and see Louis."

Niall nodded before disappearing into the room, Liam took the steps to close the distance between them, "He's unstable, Edward. I won't let him do whatever he did to Louis to Niall."

Edward nodded, completely agreeing, "Louis was almost catatonic when I just left. I don't know exactly what he did but I can't imagine it was deserved."

"I always thought he'd know when to draw the line." Liam said, "I've seen him disembowel and dismember people without flinching, but I thought he could keep it separate."

"I've always been scared that he enjoys it too much." The twin finally sighed, "We were so young when it first started..."

The door to the suite interrupted the alpha's talking. Liam sighed and went to tell Niall to give them a few more minutes but when he saw who opened the door he paused.

"Hey Louis." Edward cleared his throat, "Can I get you something?"

Louis bit his lip and looked between the two and then down the hall. His far away expression no longer present but there was a muddled aura around the omega, like he was sleep walking, "Where's Harry?"

"Harry's going to be away for a while." Edward treaded carefully, terrified of triggering the omega.

"Oh." Louis looked to his feet panic brewing in his stomach, "Is he mad at me?"

"No no no." The alpha soothed, "I won't let him hurt you, ok, Louis?"

"Harry wouldn't hurt me." Louis shook his head confused. The two alphas share a confused look of their own, "Harry keeps us safe."

"What?" Liam asked, the alpha had heard Louis' screams of terror and his cries of anguish. The omega had been hurt. Harry had hurt him.

"Harry keeps us safe." Louis nodded determinedly, "Harry would do anything to keep us safe. To protect us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping this going! I really appreciate your imput and comments!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is struggling with the aftermath of the incident. Processing trauma is hard. 
> 
> a.k.a someone please help Louis

Harry was torn between fleeing the mansion altogether and staying close, waiting for the chance to beg Louis for forgiveness. The alpha had a basic understanding of what he had done but he honestly couldn't remember the whole ordeal once he discovered Louis' betrayal in the hallway.

He paced the bottom floor of the mansion manically until almost four in the morning, an hour and a half after his twin had found him in the basement, trying to piece the night back together. When he received a simple text from Edward stating, "Come back."

Harry didn't need an explanation quickly taking the stairs three at a time. He knew that his twin was livid, more so than he'd ever seen before but he didn't care. He'd take all the beatings in the world to earn his penance. The light in the suite was still on when he pressed the door open. His eyes ran first to the omega sitting up in bed staring the door down like he was waiting for him.

The alpha gulped stepping into the room, "Louis? What're you still doing up?"

"I was waiting for you." Louis stated, coming to his knees at the edge of the bed beckoning the alpha closer with his wide and slightly frenzied eyes, "Where were you?"

Harry glanced to his brother questioning whether the other would strike him down if he made his way over to the omega. Edward stood near the door to the bathroom nodding begrudgingly. The omega wanted it, so he'd allow it for now.

"I was just taking care of something." Harry lied, stopping right in front of the bed, right in front of the omega buried in an oversized long sleeve tee shirt. The alpha had run through a million ways to apologize, playing out every scenario in his mind. Surprisingly, one where Louis greeted him with tender eyes and soft touches wasn't one of them.

Louis nodded but there's no comprehension before he slowly raised his hand to the side of Harry's face. His delicate finger tracing the black eye, "Did you get hurt?"

"No." Harry lied again, his eyes glancing to Ed who stared the pair down with tense shoulders, "I just fell."

"Ok." Louis' voice was breathless, taking on an unsettling and eerie quality. Harry couldn't quite place it, but something was different with the omega, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Harry said honestly still not risking a touch, still treading Edward's anger carefully.

Louis looked Harry up and down biting his lower lip and twisting his hands, "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Harry quickly got out, "I'm not mad at all."

"I was good while you were gone."

"Good?" Harry asked.

"Mmm hmm." Louis hummed. Harry's slightly confused because the pair had, for the life of their relationship, had a light and fun but mostly sexual rapport around Louis behaving. But Louis couldn't possibly be alluding to their sexual relationship, not after whatever Harry had done, "I was scared you weren't going to come back."

Before Harry could continue Edward stepped forward from his position, joining his twin, "Louis, you have school tomorrow. Today, really. Don't you want to get some sleep?"

Louis shook his head as if that thought never occurred to him, "I don't want to go to school."

"You don't?" Edward asked, "Why not."

Louis turned to Harry, "I want to stay with Harry."

"Sweet boy." Harry sighed mindlessly, what was wrong with this omega? Harry thought this was actually worse than the omega screaming at him or scurrying away with fear.

"Please?" Louis begged almost desperate, "I want to stay with you. I don't want anyone to hurt me while you're not there."

Louis moves to clasp his hands together, the pair emerging from the over sized sleeves and pressing together. Harry caught a look at the omega's pale but red stained hands and closed his eyes for a moment. They couldn't send Louis to school like this, with blood stained hands and no sleep. They'd keep him home for at least one day.

"Ok." Edward broke in, the omega tearing his eyes from Harry reluctantly, "But you have to take another bath and you have to get some sleep."

Louis nodded and smiled, moving on asking the pair if they'd bathe with him.

Almost four weeks pass and each of the powerful and strong-willed, tattooed members of the main family, find themselves walking on eggshells. Every morning found the smallest omega crying before school, with a wobbly lip and wet cheeks he clutched onto whichever twin was closest. Liam and Niall tried to avoid these times at first but now it seems almost impossible. Louis begged them to let him stay home and they stopped asking why because the answer made Edward angry and Harry guilty.

Louis was wringing his fingers together in the front seat of Edward's Bentley outside the Academy, another part of the ritual. Louis stopped crying in the car about a week ago, but Niall and the alpha could smell his fear and nerves. Niall stepped out onto the curb and waited for the pair to do their final acts. Louis stared straight ahead, breath labored.

"Louis I'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day, I promise." Edward turned to face the boy, but Louis couldn't bear to look at him, "And you can call me at lunch, ok?"

Louis shook his head, "I-i-I don't want to, Eddie."

"You don't have to call me." Edward nodded, maybe this was a step forward.

"No." Louis finally turned to the twin, "I don't want to go, please. I don't want to be here."

"Louis you have to go to school." The alpha sighed.

"I'm scared."

"I know baby but we're only a phone call away."

"Is he mad at me?" Louis asked suddenly, another question Edward was tired of hearing, "Is that why he didn't drive me today?"

"No, he's not mad sweetie," Edward rubbed a soothing hand over the omega's leg, "He had work to do, remember."

Louis trembled with nerves, "Can I call him?" Edward nodded and Louis made his call. Harry could feel his twin's frustration over the phone so after a few positive affirmations, he ended the call. Louis attempted another stall tactic, but Niall was pulling his door open, causing Louis' to jump and clutch his chest.

"Sorry, boo bear, but the bell is going to ring soon, and you have to get to your locker." Niall said grabbing Louis' bag near his feet and nodding his head toward the school. Louis sighed one last time throwing Edward a nervous look. Edward just nodded and Louis leaned over pressing a kiss into his cheek.

"Please come back for me?"

"Always."

Once the omega departed and Edward watched the pair make their way into the school, he finally drove away. His knuckles turned white gripping the steering wheel, the omega had transformed into an insecure scared little thing since that night.

Even then he'd just begun to show just the tip of the iceberg when it came to his coping mechanisms. He was clingy, absentminded, and capricious. His emotions swung from manic giggling to sobbing from just one moment to the next.

What pissed Edward off the most though, was his utter defense of Harry's actions and Harry's willingness to just move on. Like Edward didn't spend an hour washing the blood of a detective off Louis' body while he sobbed in confusion. Like Louis hadn't looked to Edward so broken and so fearful, sitting in disgustingly pink bathwater.

A week after the event they're now calling the incident, the twins sat Louis down and asked him what happened. They thought if Louis talked it out than maybe he'd begin to heal. Harry was outright against the idea claiming, the omega would leave for real this time. Edward swayed his twin with a firm and unwavering stance, Louis couldn't continue like this.

"Nothing happened, silly." Louis replied coyly.

"Nothing happened that night?" Edward had asked again.

"No." Louis rolled his eyes, "I just said that."

"Louis," Edward stated evenly, Harry gripped the edge of the table, "Harry dragged you down to the basement."

"No." Louis shook his head.

"Yes, sweetie." Edward licked his lips and when he looked to Harry his twin was staring darkly at the table, "He dragged you down there and showed you a secret room."

"Oh yeah." Louis nodded easily, innocently, "That's where Harry does his work."

"His work?" Edward asked and Harry eyed the omega uneasily. The pair were under the impression that Louis had blocked out the night all together.

"Yes." Louis nodded looking to Harry for approval, "Bad people are going to try and have tried to hurt us, and Harry keeps us safe."

"How?" Harry asked, how had Louis justified his actions.

Louis looked shocked that he asked, "You know how."

"How? Louis, tell me?" Harry asked, what was wrong with this omega?

"No." Louis shook his head, eyes closing for a moment too long, "I don't-I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Harry nodded, "There was blood."

"No." Louis voice was suddenly firm, he shook his head squeezing his eyes shut before rasping out rapid fire, "No. No. No. No .No"

"Louis." Edward reached over to the omega and Louis jumped up his chair falling to the grown angrily. He looked panicked lifting one shaky hand to his hair and tugging, "Louis, calm down."

"NO." Louis' eyes were wild when they settle on Harry, "This is what I do to people who betray the family. To traitors."

"What?" Harry asked his eyes widening slightly, the change in tone was stark. The alphas stood and Louis backed himself into a corner sliding down the wall.

The omega clawed at his face, neck, and chin trying to clear blood that no longer lingered there, "This is what happens to traitorous omegas." The omega whimpered in the corner, his obsessive and shaking nails drag across his skin starting to draw blood.

Harry couldn't stand a moment more of it, falling to his knees in front of Louis, taking both his wrists in his hands. Louis struggled for a moment before his mounting breaths suddenly stilled. He blinked a few times and suddenly his voice was soft again, "Harry."

"Hey." Harry's voice was a little too high, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded a soft smile on his face faded into worry, "Why? Are you mad at me?"

"No." Harry shook his head quickly and Louis sighed. Harry looked up to his twin and Edward's face said it all. He was disgusted. Harry had told Louis those things. He told Louis, a small and scared omega, that he'd torture him. Dismember him. Harry didn't deserve to keep breathing for what he'd done but Edward didn't get to be mad about it. Not when Louis looked to Harry like he'd hung the moon.

So, from that day on the trio refused to mention the incident again but it weighed heavily in everything that happened. Edward felt impotent with unexpressed rage from pairs sex life. They'd taken up their activities with renewed vigor and when Ed tried to step in and prevent it Louis would lose it. If he thought that first night on the floor of the Ritz was bad than he knew nothing.

Louis would cry and grow angry. The pair didn't love him. They didn't like his body. They were going to leave him. Edward finally gave in but seeing Harry's hands on the omega made him sick to his stomach. So, he'd leave and pretend that he couldn't hear their gasps and moans of pleasure.

The stoic twin wished more than anything that he could just walk away but he couldn't. His alpha still wanted Louis' omega and no amount of telling himself it was wrong could keep him away. Before Louis fell into this Stockholm syndrome like trance, he'd seen Edward and been kind to Edward in ways that he didn't think he deserved. How could he just give up on him?

He'd been resolved not to carry on anything close to sexual intimacy until Louis tried to start healing his psychological wounds. He'd hold Louis' hand, give him hugs, and press gentle but leading hands into Louis back, but that was it. They slept in the twin's bed most nights but there was no touching while Edward was there. He wasn't stupid he could smell Louis and Harry on the sheets, which lead to many awkward wet dreams featuring the omega. But he needed Louis to know when he finally came out of this funk that Edward was a good alpha. He was a good man.

But his resolve crumbled a few weeks in when on one of Harry's nights down at the club Louis had found him in the shower. The alpha had just tugged one out to the thought of the omega when he suddenly appeared, naked, smiling, and hard. Edward tried to tell Louis he wasn't interested but just the prickle of a tear and the tremor of Louis' lip changed his mind.

Against his better judgement he pressed Louis to the wall of the shower, lifting him until he couldn't even reach the ground with his tip toes. The pair gasped and kissed their way into heightened arousal, the guilt still there.

He knew he was using a vulnerable omega. He knew this was wrong. Louis motioned for Edward to drop him so he could go to his knees to give him a blow job, but Edward didn't let him. Instead the alpha sank to his knees and took Louis into his mouth in one go, pressing one finger into his slick hole. Louis moaned out Edward's name and wrapped small and pleasant hands into his curls. And if Edward cried tears of shame when Louis came down his throat, for what Harry had done and for what he was doing, than the omega didn't have to know.

One morning while the twins, Niall, and Liam are eating breakfast, Louis somewhere getting dressed, Niall made a dig at Harry's leopard print Chelsea boots. Harry immediately told Niall to 'shut up'.

The air changed in a second when Liam growled, "Don't talk to him like that."

Everyone froze and Harry's head whipped around to look at Liam. Not once in the three years that Liam had been fucking his cousin had the other alpha said a word about Harry's treatment of him. Harry had spanked, yelled, and nearly strangled the omega in from of Liam before but now he chose to stand up to him.

"What?"

"I said." Liam's tone was even but threatening, "Do Not Talk to my omega like that."

Harry threw Edward a look as if to say 'what the fuck' but he was met with his twin's steely face, a silent agreement. Edward would have defended Harry to the end just a month ago but now he was siding with Liam over their bitch of a cousin. He just rolled his eyes and said, "What's your fucking issue?"

"My issue?" Liam asked rhetorically, "My issue is that I heard what you did. Niall heard what you did. Louis screamed and begged you to stop and you wouldn't. You are a bad alpha and you will not be talking to my omega like that, anymore."

Harry's jaw tightened at the reference to his lowest point and at the alpha's challenge, but before he could jump across the table Louis reappeared. Harry still thought about doing it, but Edward landed a firm grip on his neck and shook his head no, not in front of Louis.

Things grew more and more tense with each passing week. Liam, their third, began to question Harry's every move and Edward allowed it to happen. Then after four weeks of undercutting and blatant disobedience, Edward sat Harry down on the other side of their shared office desk and said, "I think you should sit this one out."

"What?" Harry's eyebrows ran up his forehead, "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Edward shook his head, "Liam and I can do this extraction without you."

"No, you can't!" Harry stood up his arms flailing indignantly, "You can't even stomach cutting off a finger! This is my job"

"Well Liam and I think you need a break from your job." Edward didn't stand to meet Harry's rage instead staring at the twin from his seat. Like he was just a toddler throwing a fit, "We'll handle it."

Harry shook his head, "Whatever fuck you guys!"

Edward shrugged, "Harry we're not cutting you off. It's just one time. We think it's a little too soon after the incident."

"'WE think' so what you guys just talk about me behind my back?" Harry was pacing now dragging a hand trough his hair, "Don't think I haven't noticed those shared look! I didn't mean to do that to Louis and I've told you that so many times. What can I do to make this right?" Harry rounded the corner and came to stand directly in front of his twin dropping to his knees and placing his hands on his brother's thighs, "Please. I can't have you hate me anymore."

Edward held so much anger in for the incident and for Harry's lackadaisical response. He would like nothing more than to throw Harry down onto the desk or across the room. To beat the shit out of his mirror but seeing him on the ground between his legs he just shook his head in repulsion, "Harry, you are pathetic. Maybe if you grow to be even half the man, half the alpha, that Louis deserves than I could find it in me to forgive you, but I know that will never happen."

Large and free flowing tears ran down Harry's face, the only person that could make him cry like this was Edward, "Eddie, please. I want to change. I do. For you. For Louis."

Edward just shook his head again and sighed, "When we were younger and Dad used to beat me and not you, remember what he'd say."

"Edward, no."

"He'd say it was because he could see that I cared too much. That I loved mom too much. I cried too much when he killed her. But I can see now that it wasn't that I cared too much it was that you didn't care at all. He could beat the human out of me, but he didn't need to beat the monster into you. It was already there."

"Please, I'm sorry." Harry sobbed pitifully up at Edward.

"You can't change, Harry." Edward just pushed Harry away and turned in his seat to keep doing his paper work, "Go away."

Harry found himself sitting outside the Academy at noon waiting for the daily call. After Edward's cold rejection, Harry found himself vulnerable. If Edward wasn't on his side anymore than the only person, he had left was Louis. His beautiful, sweet, and docile Louis. But did he really have Louis? He needed to make it permanent. He needed to keep Louis.

Edward loved that omega and the omega loved Harry, so if Harry made Louis his than Edward will have to forgive him. Edward will have to stay his. So, when Louis made his daily facetime at lunch Harry told him to come outside. And when Louis arrived to his car with an excited face and jumped in, Harry leaned over and kiss his cheek. Of course, the knocking on his window ruined the moment.

That's another thing that's been pissing Harry off: Niall. He was always around Louis, whispering to him and giving Harry dirty glances. Another person trying to poison his relationship. Trying to poison the one good thing Harry has going for him.

"What're you doing, Harry?" Niall leaned against the car staring into it suspiciously.

"I'm picking my omega up for a little surprise."

"Louis, you have a test next period." Niall turned his gaze to Louis, "It's important for your grade."

Louis brushed it off, "It'll be ok! It's just one test."

"Your acceptance to NYU is conditional on keeping your grades up." Niall continued, "You're already failing two classes, Lou."

"Niall, they just say that to scare you." Louis rolled his eyes, his utter disinterest in school just as sudden as his new personality, "I want to go with Harry, please."

Niall turned to Harry with a serious look, and Harry placed a hand on Louis' thigh, "He'll be fine. I'll pay off every admissions counselor in the city if I have to."

Niall just sighed, "Ok, if you're sure, Lou."

"I am!" Louis smiled, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok." Niall nodded and before he could really lean away from the car Harry was taking off. Niall quickly shot off a text to Liam telling him of the new development.

Twenty minutes later the pair found themselves in one of the oldest tattoo parlors in the city. The place was bougie to say the least, with tall ceilings and abstract art, Louis couldn't really tell what it was at first, but ultimately, he trusted Harry to keep him safe.

"Do you mind waiting right here, sweet boy?" Louis nodded passively at his favorite nick name sitting in his seat and pulling out his phone to play candy crush.

Harry went right into the back and found their personal tattoo artist, Vinny, "I have a job for you."

Vinny was eating a sandwich when Harry found him, but he greeted him with a happy smile, "Of course boss. A member tattoo?"

"A family tattoo."

"Family?" Vinny questioned, his family had been doing tattoos for Harry's for years, so he knew the rules, "I don't have your new aunt's appointment scheduled for another two weeks? Did they get back from the Bahamas early? Does Bobby want it moved up?"

"No." Harry shook his head, "It's for my omega."

"Your omega?" Vinny asked, his eyes shift to Harry's ring finger finding it bare, sniffing and not finding a change in his scent, "You're not mated yet."

"Vinny, I don't think my family sponsors your kid's education, vacations, and fucking braces for you to be asking so many goddamn questions." The tattoo artist was finally realizing that Harry was on edge.

"Maybe I should give Bobby a call?" Vinny asked hand reaching for his phone, "He has to give me the ok on these things."

"Ok." Harry shrugged, thinking this over, "You can give Bobby a call. But before you do, I just want to remind you that Bobby is retiring at the end of this year. You know who's in charge after that?"

Vinny gulped, "you."

"Yeah me." Harry nodded his hand landing heavily on the table next to Vinny's sandwich, a dark smile taking over his face, "So you can call Bobby now or you don't have to. But based on this decision when we come to find ourselves this time next year, you'll either be here eating your fucking roast beef sandwich or you'll be tied to a cinderblock at the bottom of the Hudson. What's it gonna be, Vinny?"

When Louis settled into the chair he looked to Harry with wide eyes, "Are we getting matching tattoos? I want a rope and you can get an anchor? Or maybe I could get a compass to match that ship on your bicep?"

Harry smiled, "I love that idea but for now I'm thinking of a different matching tattoo?"

"What?" Louis asked easily smiling with his hand in Harry's. Harry rolled up his sleeve a little and showed Louis' the family crest, "Oh."

"It'll tie us together." Harry explained, "it's what you want, right?"

Louis mind had been a muddled fog for the past month, but something was fighting tooth and nail just under the surface. The omega struggled to remember why he shouldn't get this tattoo so finally he asked, "Should we ask Eddie first?" Louis knew Edward wouldn't let him make a bad decision.

"It's a surprise for Eddie." Harry easily covered.

"A surprise?" Louis questioned, again.

"Yeah."

Louis got a worried expression on his face and Harry could see something dangerously close to a 'no' brewing there, so he pulled out his hail Mary, "Louis, my sweet boy?"

"What?" Louis asked, eyes growing softer.

"You don't want make me mad, do you?"

"No." the response was instantaneous and heartbreaking.

"Then you know what to do." And that was all it took for Louis to nod and accept the needle against his wrist. Vinny, having overheard the conversation gave the omega a wary look before finally pressing in. If it was between the omega and himself than he knew what he had to do, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow your comments definitely inspire me to keep writing, so thank you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also for those of you asking about length and stuff, I have a general outline but honestly I thought it would be done by now. I go off on too many tangents I suppose but I have a pretty defined story arch that I plan on sticking with! Thanks for bearing with my indecisive ass.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly guys sorry about that little break. I'm trying to stay consistent with my updates but I low key have depression and couldn't really find the energy to update this week.

When Louis got back to his new unofficial room after sitting through a three hour session to get the family brand, he was tired. Before he could even reach the room, he was shifting out of his uniform, unbuttoning his shirt and toeing out of his shoes. 

Harry, like a dutiful alpha, walked behind the small omega picking up the pieces of his uniform and folding them over the chair in his room. The omega hadn’t cried or even winched when Vinny pressed the needle into his arm, he couldn’t feel a thing.

Louis referred to his new friend as the fog, it rolled in and persisted like a thick coating over the past four weeks. His senses were dulled beyond the point that he could even find it in him to worry. The fog was nice in the way a heavily medicated sleep can be nice, you feel the need to be alert but something pulls you back down. In the end it wasn't natural, something was wrong. 

That was another thing about his new best friend, thinking was just about impossible. Anytime he attempted to put two thoughts together he would feel them shift so close to a synapse but there was never a connection.

His class work all but halted and a few teachers approached him about it, but he couldn’t even recall what they had said to him. If his mother was here than they'd tell her but she wouldn't be home until the end of January, so for now they just waited.

Louis wished he could say that this friend numbed him, but it wasn’t quite that either, rather it acted as a practically impermeable layer, trapping his fear and anxiety in. Outwardly the omega looked calm and even rather detached, nodding his way through conversations and smiling softly, convincingly. 

But every so often he’d manage to explode through his fog, there didn’t seem to be just one thing that’d set him off. It could be Edward telling him he wouldn’t sleep with him, Harry staying out at work too late, Niall asking him if he was ok one too many times, or a million more small things could send him from dead eyed to foaming at the mouth in seconds.

He knew he was being unreasonable, but it was like he couldn’t express his emotions unless what he was feeling was so intense it’d burn him up. His consciousness seemed to rely heavily on what was happening right at that moment and nothing else. So here he found himself, naked save for his boxers and scrawled out on the bed, Harry leaning over him with a shirt.

“I don’t want a shirt.” He could hear his voice like he was screaming into water, dull and far away.

Harry’s lips moved and he clearly wasn't letting this go so Louis felt it building in his chest and in his stomach. He wanted to be so basic and call it anger but really it was something closer to impotence, from lack of control. So, he pouted and bitterly said, “I don’t want it.”

“Louis.” That seemed to break through the fog, “Please. I need you to put the shirt on before Edward gets here.”

“Why?” Louis asked, voice sharp.

“Because he can’t know about our little secret just yet.”

“I thought you said it was a surprise for him?”

“It is.” Harry nodded and then as if to pacify a small child, he continued, “But for right now I think we should wait until his birthday in just two weeks?”

Louis felt the anger level off but not recede, leaving him just under his explosive level, “If I put the shirt on, will you fuck me?” 

The omega had guilted Harry into finally sleeping with him a few times since his mother’s wedding. The alpha made him promise not to tell Edward which he didn’t mind doing, as long as he got what he wanted. Sleeping with Harry was one of the few times he felt himself rise out of the emotionless pit without feeling scared or angry.

“Louis.” Harry sighed, but Louis felt tears prickle his eyes and a light headedness, then the next thing he knew he had his head on Harry’s shirtless chest. He was wearing the shirt that Harry had been holding, and he sported a new soreness in his lower half letting him know he’d been fucked. So, Louis supposed that his new best friend was now inducing periods of memory loss or black out. Perfect.

As Louis sat at the dinner table, waiting for his mother and step father’s welcome home dinner to commence, he felt it. The anger seeping through his shields, laser focused on this stupid roasted potato on his plate. He wanted smashed potatoes. He could feel it burning under his skin, working its way to the surface, but if you were at the table all you’d see was a stoic omega staring at a potato. He was literally two seconds away from tossing his plate, when Harry leaned over to get his attention.

“Hey.” The alpha ducked his head to meet Louis’ gaze, he could sense the panic growing. Harry had become rather good at that, seeing through the fog.

Louis looked up to Harry with bleary eyes and stated, “I don’t want that.”

“The potato? I can take it, sweet boy.” Harry reached his fork over to stab the single fingerling potato, but Louis shook his head, so he paused. Gaze soft as he waited for Louis to continue, it seemed his quick witted omega was speaking slower than him these days. 

“No.” Louis voice rose like a child, angry and uncertain, “I wanted smashed not roasted.”

Harry nodded and easily pressed his fork into the potato smashing it up, “Look at that! Easy fix, right?”

Louis nodded sighing as the pressure dropped, his skin cooling almost instantly as he slowly brought the potato to his lips. The omega was focusing so hard on his plate that he didn't see his mother’s lingering glances between the alpha and her son.

She called out to Louis two times from across the table, the twins strategically placing distance between the two. There was no way his mother wouldn’t be able to see the drastic difference in her son. Louis didn't even hear her until Edward nudged him and he looked up again. First to Harry and then to his mother after Harry nodded in her direction and Louis smiled gently, “Yes?”

“Are you ok, bud?” The conversation at the table ceased and everyone stared between the two. The twins and Liam with bated breath, just waiting for the storm to hit.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “Everything is good. I am happy you're back.”

The days passed like he was in a dream, he’d find himself at school without realizing he’d gotten up. He’d watch people speak to him, but he had no recollection of what they said or if he even responded. His life was like one of those shitty go pro videos played on mute. Louis honestly didn't remember the last time he had a genuine conversation that he actually internalized.

It was almost four in the afternoon and neither of his boys were home when he found himself staring into the fridge. He didn't know how but he was certain the boys would be home soon, they just had some business to take care of. Perhaps it was Edward who leaned over his slouched form on the couch and spoke to him about their departure.

Louis vaguely felt the chill of the fridge against his bare arms, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at the light in the fridge. That’s how Niall found him, still as a statue and staring mindlessly, like a moth banging insistently against the screen door on a summer evening.

“Hey Louis, you ok?” When he didn't get a response, he moved closer, Louis was peering into the fridge still and he noticed Louis had a pickle jar clutched in his hand. Niall reached a tentative hand out and poked Louis’ arm, “Louis?”

The other omega jumped and the jar slipped from his hand sending glass and pickle juice flying. Louis blinked at the mess and then quickly ducked down to pick it up, hand landing flat against the floor, without any awareness of the shards of glass waiting below. A particularly jagged edge cut into his palm deep while smaller pieces embed themselves into his fingers. Louis again didn't feel the pain but there was blood, and a lot of it. His lips trembled and his eyes widen, shit.

And Louis was sucked from his catatonic state into a dark and untouched memory. Standing there in that terrible room behind the false wall of a notorious family’s basement, Harry looked wild. Louis had backed himself into a corner, crowding against the place to find the furthest spot from Harry’s work. He pressed the palms of his hands into his ears but that did little to stop the begging from infiltrating his brain.

“Please!” She cried, “I’ll do anything. Please? I can disappear.”

“Oh, you’ll be disappearing.” Harry muttered and Louis shifted further, the concrete cutting into his back, “Louis, come here.”

Louis shook his head, tears dropping heavily against his jeans, but he didn't look to where he could hear Harry pulling screams from the detective. The same spot where Harry had been busy at work for almost half an hour, luckily his spot on the ground saved him from the heavy visuals but the echoing screams and splattering of blood painted a more hideous picture. 

He jumped and screamed in surprise when the alpha pulled his chin out from his chest and forced eye contact. The omega could smell the metallic scent of blood on Harry’s hands before he realized he smeared the liquid onto his face, “Please Harry? I’m scared.”

“That’s good.” Harry praised in a soft voice, “You should be scared.”

Louis’ lips trembled and he could hear the detective moaning out pained pleas. Harry pulled Louis up and brought him to the table, the alpha pressed into Louis’ back with his own front against the cold, steely edge. The woman before him was covered in blood and barely alive, when Harry reached around Louis and slipped a knife into his hand. The omega tried to drop it, but Harry gripped his larger hand around Louis’ forcing it to stay.

Louis finally cracked, his tears coming down stronger than before, his pulse rising with each second. He was going to drop any moment now and the omega wasn’t going to fight it. He tried one last plead, “I want Eddie. Please? Please? I need Edward. ”

“I’m doing this to protect you. To protect Eddie.” Harry pressed his mouth against Louis’ ear, the omega shivering as Harry brought their conjoined hand to the detective’s body, “This is what I do to people who betray the family. To traitors. This is what happens to traitorous omegas.”

“What was that?” Louis heard a voice break through his reverie, soft and sympathetic.

“He gets like this sometimes.” And that was Niall’s voice, “He just drifts off.”

Louis blinked up at the little blonde doctor in front of him, she had a worried look on her face as she stared Louis down, “Louis? Are you experiencing a drop?” 

Louis realized suddenly that he could hear and see with greater clarity. The room was mostly empty, but he could hear the nurses chattering about the new bachelor. He could hear a woman asking the receptionist how much longer their wait would be. He sighed and it occurred to him that he can smell too, disinfectant and stale coffee but it’s something. The fog had lifted, and he could breathe again.

Niall began to speak first, “He’s just tired. Can you just stitch up his hand so we can leave?”

The intern sighed but she just heard the riot act from the on-call physician when he found out that Niall Horan was in, he’d told her to just do what they ask and don’t report any gunshot wounds. The doctor received a handsome retainer to look the other way and he’d be smart to keep his interns in line.

But this intern was pretty sure she had an abused omega in front of her and everything in her training told her to report this omega for potential abuse. She was about to sigh again and just do the stitches when Louis spoke up, “Ni?”

“Yeah, boo bear?” Niall instantly stood, taking his brother’s face in his hands. Louis had been silent the whole drive to the emergency department, as was his new normal, not shedding a single tear despite the painful looking wound.

“Can you get me water?”

“Of course!” Niall nodded walking away quickly.

The nurse cut in, “Louis has someone hurt you? I had to give you a stimulant to get you back up. You were experiencing a drop.”

“No.” Louis shook his head truthfully, “No one is hurting me, I just cut my hand. What did you give me?”

“I gave you a small dose of Adrenalin and a mild suppressant to get you up.” She began working her small tweezers over the wound, “Did you just start dropping when you came in here? Or has it been going on for a while?” The girl new that long term and slow drops, like the one she suspected here where also signs of abuse.

“I might have been.” Louis found himself easily saying, he needed to get out of here and talk to Edward. Eddie would help him, with what exactly, Louis was still uncertain, “Look I’ve just had a rough couple of weeks. Could you just stitch me up, please?”

“Yeah.” The doctor looked around again, making sure the other omega was still gone, “I just want to say thing before your brother gets back. We ran some blood tests when you first arrived, all standard before treatment, and something came up.”

“Something came up?” Louis asked worried.

“Yeah.” She whispered, again, “Louis do you practice safe sex?”

“Safe sex?” Louis asked.

“Do you use condoms, birth control, or anything of the sort?”

“Umm no.” Louis shook his head, “What’s this about?”

“Louis, you’re pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Louis asked with wide eyes, “How?”

“It can happen after just one time without a condom. Or sometimes with a condom, if it breaks or they’re old.”

Fuck how many times had he and Harry had sex? Louis can’t even remember but he knew, almost certainly, that they hadn't used a condom. Louis dropped his head into his unwounded hand, “I don’t even remember.”

“You don’t?” The doctor questioned carefully, “Louis if someone raped you. You can tell me, and I can get the police involved.”

Louis shook his head quickly, images of the last police officer to interfere in Harry’s business running through his head, “No. I-I-I’m just stressed.”

“Well, Louis there are options. Abortion or adoption, to begin with. You’re young but this doesn’t have to be the end of everything.”

“What’s the end of everything.” Louis’ head whipped up finding Niall returning with a bottle of water. The other omega eyed the doctor suspiciously.

“Nothing.” Louis shook his head, “I’m just scared of the sutures.

“Oh sunshine,” Niall pouted sympathetically, “I’ll hold your hand!”

Louis nodded and sighed when he glances at the doctor and she played along, “Alright so I’ll just go get my kit and we can finish this up ASAP.”

Half an hour and seventeen stitches later, Louis found himself pressing into the twin’s room, his room now, with his head clearer than it had been in a month.

“Hi sweetheart, where have you been?” The omega jumped in surprise not seeing Edward already there when he arrived. The alpha was sitting stretched out on the couch reading from his ipad. Louis made his way over and stood in front of Edward who was looking him over with intense eyes.

Louis had a million and one things he knew he needed to say before Harry got home but he was stumped standing in front of the alpha, who asked uncertainly, “Hey?”

“Hey.” Louis responded, voice raw and quick.

“You’re really there aren’t you?”

Louis nodded tears pooling in his eyes, “I’ve been gone a while, huh?”

“Yeah.” Edward whispered, sitting up, his neck arched beautifully to meet the standing boy’s nervous eyes, “You had me worried.”

Louis lifted his hurt hand, now wrapped, “I cut myself on accident but the doctor who stitched me up saw I was dropping and gave me something to help.”

“You were dropping?” Edward asked voice light with worry, “For so long? Before your first real heat?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know for sure. I’ve never experienced a real drop but whatever she gave me helped.” Omega’s shouldn't be able to drop until they get their first heat and Louis still hadn’t. They also shouldn't get pregnant but it appeared Louis wasn't adhering to normalcy anymore. 

Edward licked his lips and nodded, “I’ll make you an appointment with a specialist and we’ll make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

“Ok.” Louis nodded and sat heavily next to the more responsible twin, “Edward I need to tell you something before Harry gets home.”

“You can tell me anything.”

Louis nodded uneasily starting with, “Harry did something bad.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Edward hand came up to grip the back of Louis’ neck a familiar and soothing motion, “He shouldn’t have done that.”

“No.” Louis shook his head, “He did something else. Not t-t-the other thing.”

“What else?” Edward asked. He had a sinking feeling that Louis was going to say something about the way Harry has been sleeping with him even though he hasn’t been fully there. Or maybe something so much worse.

“Can I ask you something first.” Louis questioned.

“Of course.” Edward nodded.

“When you first found out about Harry and I, you said that it was my choice.” Louis sought out the dark green eyes of his lover, “You said that I could leave if I wanted to.”

“Of course, Louis.” Edward agreed, he tried his best to hide his hurt and his disappointment, but if Louis wanted to leave than Edward would help, “After what Harry did I can’t blame you.”

“Ok.” Louis sighed and slowly looked down and rolled up his sleeve without any further discussion. His turned his wrist slowly and presented his tattoo, his brand, to the other alpha. Louis couldn't stomach looking up to the alpha but felt great anxiety when Edward gasped and locked a hand onto his wrist. He pressed his fingers into Louis’ skin above his mark and brought it closer to his face to look it over.

“Where did you get this?”

Louis bit his lips and finally looked to Edward’s face, “Harry.”

“Harry did this?” Edward looked almost scared. Louis wasn't sure what was going through his head, but the omega felt silent tears roll down his face when the alpha breathlessly stated, “You can’t leave now.”

“What do you mean?” Louis’ voice was so small.

Edward jerkily rolled up his sleeve to reveal the same tattoo on his own wrist, “Do you see the difference?”

Louis looked Edward’s over with sharp eyes and then his own. He felt something sharp like fear or unadulterated misery run through his veins like ice cold water. There on the bottom of his crest, where Edward has a small blank spot, Louis has three letters than could only mean one thing: H.E.S. Harry & Edward Styles. 

Harry had claimed him, in a more binding fashion than a mating ceremony or a bite. He trapped him, he kindly asked Louis to get into a cage and the omega smiled and stepped inside without question. There was no way out now.

Louis’ face fell and when he glanced to Edward, he felt hopeless, “How could he?” 

Edward just shook his head and pulled Louis onto his lap; the omega was stiff at first but relented under the alpha’s scent and firm hands. But even as the omega sat heavily in the alpha’s lap, he felt his own hand pressed firmly into his still flat stomach. He couldn’t stay. If not for his own sake than for the sake of his unborn pup. Louis had heard a child changes everything and now he was certain that was true.

It’s a week later, a week of Louis anxiously and painstakingly going over every escape plan possible. He knew the plan couldn't be rash and it couldn't be obvious, but its also had to work. He couldn't fail again. He felt dizzy with worry at just the thought of what Harry would do if he caught him leaving again. 

So, Louis needed money, but Harry cut him off from his allowance and he couldn't risk asking his mother. His only option now was Niall. It was after school, Liam had picked the two omegas up and Niall had lazily went to his room to take a cat nap.

Louis slipped into the other omegas room and laid himself softly beside his brother. He paused for a moment contemplating the slightly older omega in front of him, right now he looked peaceful. Louis below softly across his face and Niall's eye lids fluttered open lazily.

“mmm.” Niall hummed and shifted his arms around Louis’ body pulling him onto his front, lining up their bodies so Louis’ head falls onto his shoulder, “You gonna nap with me, boo bear?”

Louis nodded bringing a nervous finger to pick at the zipper on Niall’s golf team quarter zip sweatshirt, “Can we talk?”

“Yeah.” Niall brought a soft hand to Louis’ hair brushing over his scalp, “What’s up?”

“Can I borrow money?” Louis tilted his head up so he could see Niall staring down at him, Louis’ lips lingering near Niall’s jaw.

“What happened to your allowance?” Niall asked more worried than unwilling.

“Harry won’t let me have one anymore.” Louis bit his lip, “Because of the incident.”

“Oh.” Niall shrugged and nodded, “I can get you five grand today and more tomorrow. What do you need it for?”

“The twin’s birthday.” Louis lied, eyes flicking to Niall’s nose out of nervous habit.

“Ok.” Niall nodded, “Do you want cash or do you just want to borrow my card?”

“Cash.” Louis asked.

Niall nodded, “Is that all?”

“No.” Louis shook his head and then sat up, half straddling the omega, “There’s something else, but I need you to keep it secret.”

“Of course.” Niall nodded, “I’m your confidant, remember.”

“I mean it, Niall.” Louis picked nervously at his fingers, “Not even Liam. You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Niall shrugged, “Do you want me to tell you a secret so that we have mutual destruction in the case that I do tell someone?”

Louis thought long and hard before nodding. Almost too distracted, Louis didn't even wince when Niall flipped the pair over so that he has Louis pinned to the bed. The blonde omega initiated a rough and unforgiving kiss, biting Louis’ bottom lip and slipping his tongue into the smaller boys mouth. Their soft and sweet kisses before were nothing like this and if Louis didn’t know better he’d say he could feel Niall pressing the beginnings of an erection into his leg.

When Niall finally pulled away both breathing harder than before, Louis asked, “What was that? We’ve kissed before? How is that a secret?”

“Louis, I love you.” Niall whispered, holding the smaller omega’s face in-between his hands, “I love you so much and if my crazy cousin didn’t have a claim on you I’d make Liam mate you. I'd make you mine in every legal and illegal way possible. I love you so much it hurts to think of you when you're not here.”

“Niall.” Louis shook his head, “You don’t love me like that. I’m not your type. I’m not Liam’s type.”

“No, I do!” Niall arguec, “Maybe it’s not all physical but it’s there. I’d be happy having you as my mate and I swear I won’t tell your secret to anyone, if you don’t tell anyone mine?”

Louis sighed and held up his pinky and Niall laughed and accepts the terms. There was a second pause before Louis blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Niall asked, completely blindsided. He was under the impression Louis was still a virgin, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “The hospital did a blood test and I did three at home tests. I’m pregnant.” Niall instantly got off Louis and looked to his stomach in awe.

“But you haven’t even had your first heat, yet?”

“No, I haven’t.” Louis shrugged, “But it’s true. What do you thinks going to happen?”

“I think.” Niall paused and swallowed heavily, “They’ll have to mate you now.”

Louis shuddered out a breath and showed his brother his tattoo, “He’s already claimed me.”

Niall looked between the tattoo and Louis’ stomach, he felt a sick rush of pleasure at the news. A terrible and nasty thrill, that he’d done it. He’d trapped Louis here with him, “Are you scared?”

“What will happen to my baby here with the family?” Louis asked softly, as if he needed more reason to leave.

“Well if it’s an alpha than it’ll be the alpha heir to the family.” Niall nodded thinking it through, “And if it’s an omega than it’ll probably mate with my alpha child.”

Louis looked up in shock, “What? But they’ll be related? Like half or second cousins or something right?”

Niall shrugged and bit his lip, “It’s what they’ll want.”

“This isn’t medieval times.” Louis shook his head, “I won’t force my child to mate with anyone let alone a cousin.” Technically it wasn’t illegal in the state of New York, but Louis didn’t think it was right.

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Niall tried to grab Louis’ hand and the omega lets him. This family was so fucked up and Louis wouldn’t stay. He didn’t have time to stay. The further he got along in his pregnancy the less freedom he’d have. He had to leave now.

After realizing all his plots to leave were insufficient, he knew he'd need help. So two days later when Louis took his free period at the coffee shop around the corner from the school, he found himself sitting across from Anne searching her face for answers, “Hey there bud, I was surprised to get your call.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, a little nervously looking around to make sure he wasn’t followed.

Anne dropped her motherly hand onto the jumpy omega's forearm, “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “I just have some questions. I thought you’d be able to answer.”

“Of course.” Anne smiled, kindly, “What’s going on?”

“How did you get out?” Louis questioned quickly in one breath.

“Get out?” Anne asked, “From the family you mean?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded.

“Well I guess I was lucky that the twin’s father didn’t love me enough to mate me and give me a tattoo.” Anne nodded thinking back, “But Louis you don’t need to worry you’re not even considered a full member just because your mother is married in. You can leave at any time.”

Louis shook his head and looked around before slowly rolling up his sleeve and revealing the family tattoo. Anne reached across the table and took hold of the small boy’s wrist, inspecting the legitimate mark, her heart sinking at the tiny letters.

“Which one?” Anne asked, she knew the boy when they we're just that, boys. But they had the fear beaten into them from such a young age, she couldn't even imagine what could've possessed them to prematurely tattoo an eighteen year old. 

“Harry.” Louis looked between the table and Anne.

“Oh, that boy.” Anne sighed, “He was always so impulsive.”

“I want to leave but I can’t with this mark.” Louis shook his head, “I can’t easily leave that is.”

When Anne looked over the omega with soft eyes, she has a ‘no’ resting on the tip of her tongue. The twins already held a deep-seated distrust of her because of her disappearing act when they were little. They’d definitely murder her if she helped their omega escape.

Louis could see the pity and rejection spilling it’s way across the other omega’s face before she opened her mouth. Anne was honestly his last hope, if she said no than Louis contemplated just taking his own life. 

He couldn’t give birth to a child that’d grow to be a Niall or god forbid a Harry, but he also couldn’t live like this anymore. Tears pooled on his cheeks and his hand rested on his stomach subconsciously. Anne’s eyes flickered down, following the motion and then it all made sense.

“Are you pregnant, Louis?”

Louis' gaze connected with Anne’s and he nodded, running a shaky hand under his nose, “yeah.” He couldn't contain his silent sobs, but he shakily whimpered out, “I can’t bring a child into this family.”

Anne nodded and felt the pain so tangentially close to her own experience, but Louis was six years younger than she found herself all those years earlier, “I can get you access to a safe abortion. I know a place that won’t make the alpha sign too.” 

The current administration made it nearly impossible for an omega to get an abortion without the alpha’s permission as well.

“But what about the next one that comes along?” Louis’ voice shook, desperately, “Or the one after that? I haven’t even had a real heat yet. Can you imagine what’ll happen when that hits? I’d be a monster to let this happen.”

Anne nodded and felt a sudden wave of protectiveness and determination rush over her. She knew the loneliness, the heartache, of running alone. She knew the pain of finding it within yourself to protect the life of your child even when you can't find the will to protect yourself. She was getting this omega out. 

She was going to be the person she needed when she was in Louis' position. 

“Ok. I’ll need a week to talk to my people in Canada to get you a new identity. They’re still more loyal to me than the family up there. Then you’ll meet me here at this time next week and that’s it. If you come than hopefully, you’ll never see any of them again.”

Louis nods through the tears, disbelief and raw hope in his voice, “Ok.”

“I mean it Louis.” Anne took Louis’ hand trying to impart the seriousness of this decision, “Once you come here than you’ll never be able to reach out to them again. If you do they might kill you. The twin’s father killed their mother and Bobby killed Niall’s mother. These alphas don’t do forgiveness, ok?”

“Ok.” Louis nodded thinking it over, his thoughts running so fast, “I mean I could, but wouldn’t stay.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean.” Anne sighed, “Do not make this decision lightly. You’re life won’t be easy but it’ll be free, ok?”

“Ok.”

And like clockwork Louis found himself walking down the front hall of The Academy for the last time. His stomach ached with nerves and his hands were clammy, when he ran smack into someone.

“Hey there, sunshine.” Niall had Louis’ shoulders in his hands, “You don’t look so good.”

“Oh.” Louis sighed, “I was just going to get some fresh air during my free period.”

Niall looked him over, eyes lingering on his stomach, “Do you want me to join you?”

“No.” Louis shook his head a little quick and then tried to cover, “You can’t miss your English class. My mom will kill you, go on.”

Niall nodded smiling a little worriedly before letting his hands fall, “Ok. Let me know if you need to leave early? I’ll just go with you, ok?”

“Ok.” Louis nodded and when Niall went to walk away, Louis turned around grabbing his wrist, “Niall?”

“Yeah?” The omega smiled at him, warm and loving, such a long call from that cunning and cold omega he first talked to in September.

“I love you.” Louis nodded and moved to kiss Niall’s cheek softly.

“I love you too, sunshine.” Niall pressed his hand onto Louis’ cheek, “I’ll see you in two hours for lunch.” 

By the time lunch rolled around Louis was already halfway through Connecticut, making his way to his new life. Guilt gnawing a hole in his heart the size of Texas, but Anne was right, he had to be firm. He had to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a much awaited confrontation brewing in the near future. Stay tuned.
> 
> Your comments are giving me life. The Team Edward stuff literally threw me back to my twilight phase as a youngster (even though I was team jacob) lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Chapter 17

“Honey?” Louis called from the kitchen throwing a sandwich together before realizing the turkey was definitely expired, “We’re gonna have to stop by the diner to get your lunch. Can you hurry up?”

He heard small but scurrying footsteps before she emerges in mismatched socks, purple leggings, and a rainbow tee shirt, “Mumma! Can I wear this?”

Louis looked over the girl in front of him before sighing, “Grab a sweater or a sweatshirt, baby. You’ll get cold on the walk home tonight.”

Once Louis found his daughter's little back pack, placing her sweater of choice inside, the pair set off for the day. Joanne talked the entirety of the way to the diner, about dresses and Halloween costumes. Louis held her hand and nodded along dutifully interjecting when necessary. 

Once they were through the diner doors he heard James calling from the kitchen with way too much energy for only 7:30 in the morning, “Well if it isn’t Princess Jo and Prince Lou?” His British accent unfailingly making Jo giggle at their titles.

Jo wasted no time running behind the counter and into the burly arms of James, the Starlight Diner’s owner. When Louis arrived in Boston just over eight years ago, he was pregnant and barely eighteen. James gave him a job, a place to live, child care, and helped him find an apartment. 

When Louis stepped through his doors looking for employment, he only needed to take one look at the broken and scared omega to know that he had to step in. He didn’t demand any answers only provided what he could and for that Louis knew he owed the jolly man with a British accent everything.

“What can I do for you, Lou.” Louis blushed deeply holding up the empty Moana lunch box, “Did you forget to go grocery shopping again?”

“It just got away from me that’s all.” Louis shrugged, “I had two twelve hour shifts in a row and I forgot.”

“Uh huh.” the cheery alpha nodded, “That’s what they all say. You didn’t have time on Sunday?” The alpha asked a little disappointed setting Jo down onto the counter and making his way into the kitchen to make the girl a sandwich.

“Mumma slept all day on Sunday.” Jo announced arranging the sugar packets and the jellys according to color. James bit his lip and sighed, he worried about Louis like he was his own omega.

“Jo.” Louis snapped without any real heat, “I just needed some time to catch up.”

James reemerged from the kitchen and began to pack the lunch box with a juice box, a sandwich, carrots, and some potato chips. Louis noticed the second paper bag and he quickly went to decline it, “James I don’t need a lunch.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and placed it on the counter next to Jo, “Louis you’re taking the lunch.”

“I don’t have the money for both.” Louis whined pulling what little cash he has from his pocket and counting out what he thought his kid’s lunch would cost.

“You know I’m not taking your money.” James rounded the counter to stand in front of the omega. They played this game so often but Louis was stubborn and he would offer money every chance he got. The soft alpha pressed a gentle hand onto his cheek, “You are skin and bones, my dear. Now take it and say thank you.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled shyly, “Thank you, James.”

“Of course.” He smiled and leaned down to rub his cheek on Louis’, “Now let me scent you so no one creeps on you while you’re hard at work.”

Louis relented to the scenting while Jo crawled down the counter lifting her hands up, “I wanna scent Mumma too!”

“Wow!” Louis smiled happily, “Two alphas all to myself.”

“Don’t let Julia hear you say that.” James laughed but held Jo in his arms between himself and Louis. Louis chuckled and nodded. They both knew Julia would be more mad about Louis implying he only had two alphas than the omega laying claim to her husband. Julia and James were an alpha/alpha couple and they were Louis’ only life line in the world.

“Don’t let Julia hear what?” Her voice rang out followed by her appearance from the office within the kitchen.

Jo reached for the alpha giggling and squirming, “Auntie Julia!”

“Well if it isn’t my little bug!” Julia joined the trio, taking Jo into her arms. Late at night Louis’ heart would ache with want. He wanted to have someone to come home to, to cuddle up to. Someone to hold him and tell him he was good and special.

He could see himself in this pack. He could see the two alphas helping him raise Joanne as more than just the best god parents anyone could ask for but unfortunately Louis and the pair didn’t have that romantic connection. He felt guilty but even sleeping in the same bed made Louis feel squeamish and claustrophobic.

That didn’t stop him from naming them her god parents and from them practically co parenting anyways. Louis was glad his little alpha girl had some form of strong and supportive alphas to look up to, even if they weren’t close to the father figure she needed.

Over the past eight years he only had one serious relationship but that ended when Louis couldn’t even get it up for her. Eleanor claimed he was only using her to keep his bed warm and watch his kid, so she left after only eight months of dating. 

Louis struggled to find comfort in her arms and even cried the first time they had sex, because it felt so overwhelmingly wrong. Despite there being no physical chemistry, Louis knew the relationship would have ended anyways because Jo never warmed up to her and Louis always put Jo first.

His little alpha was shyer than hell and Louis blamed his own introverted nature on that. He could see his inadvertent and nervous mannerisms in her more and more every day. In the way she eyed the school doors with a guarded look, and she refused to go to birthday parties or play dates without him.

He tried so hard to change but he could only put on a brave front for so long and in the quiet of their one-bedroom apartment, from time to time, Louis would allow his shoulders to sink. He’d allow himself to sigh and self soothe, whether that be repetitive and painfully insufficient grips to the back of his neck or even wrapping himself in the Cordon’s scent.

Back when Louis was still working at the dinner, James and Julia begun scenting him to ward off creepy customers and they kept doing so even today. Louis was too embarrassed to ask but when he first moved out of their place the couple had bought him a soft throw blanket as a house warming gift. T

he omega took it quickly and pet over it a few times before realizing the actual gift, it was drenched in their scent. Even if Louis couldn’t find anything close to a romantic feeling for the pair, their scents kept his omega at bay. He cried and hugged the pair for a long time after that and proceeded to curl up with it on particularly hard days.

Louis thought he could hide these little biological weaknesses from his daughter, he thought he was sneaky by wordlessly handing James or Julia the blanket with wide and pleading eyes whenever they came over. He thought she didn’t notice when he was alone in the kitchen forehead against the cool counter fighting through a panic attack. 

But when she was only four years old Louis found Jo before him handing her mumma her own blanket, “For mumma!” she claimed, and Louis knew she was much more astute than he gave her credit. Alpha children were supposed to feel possessive of their mothers but Louis worried that Jo was too attached.

The first time he dropped her off for school, Jo cried for nearly half an hour before her teacher came over with pitying eyes. She told Jo that she had to be a big strong alpha for her mumma and Louis’ heart sank in worry that she wouldn’t know how to do that without a father. Louis knew so many wonderful kids were raised by single mothers and fathers but he never thought he’d have one, let alone one so young. 

The other mothers noticed his age and his distinct lack of bonds as well and tended to ignore him. Louis felt shame but also relief because he was a shit baker and costume maker so being left off their PTA emails was probably for the best.

When Louis was still only nineteen, he took an accelerated EMT course, sponsored by the Cordon’s, and begun making slightly more money there. The hours were relatively flexible and everyone knew he was a single mother so they let him leave a little early or come a little late but he would be no where without the Cordon’s. They picked up Jo from school when he was running late, and they let her color and run around the diner without a second thought. They’d known her since the moment she came into this world, and adored her in the way every mother hopes someone will.

Louis felt genuine shame, but he even had Julia discipline his daughter when she was being terribly naughty. The omega just doesn’t have it in him to give his darling green-eyed girl any sort of negative emotions. Not that she was ever that bad, her nervous disposition made her a relative angel.

Don't get Louis wrong, he wasn't that little omega that first got wrapped so tightly around that twisted families finger. He was strong. People didn't walk all over him and he wasn't afraid to raise his voice. Niall would be proud of him.

“Ok JoJo has to get to school and I have to get to work so can we all just wrap this up?”

James laughed and nodded, “And you’ll be over for dinner tonight then?”

Louis nodded, “If that’s ok? I’ll go get grocery’s tomorrow but right now I only have expired sandwich meat and grape jelly in the fridge.”

Julia huffs, in the way only alpha’s can, full of disappointment, “What are we going to do with your mummy, huh?”

Jo laughed, “Mumma’s real silly, Auntie Julia.”

“He is.” She eyed him before leaving no room for argument, “I will see you both tonight.”

When Louis stopped in front of the school he knelt before his little girl, “I love you.”

Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked a sweet kiss onto his cheek, “And I love you so so, so much!”

“Ok.” He smiled kissing her cheek as well, “Uncle James is going to pick you up from school, but I will see you at his place as soon as I’m out, ok?”

“Ok.” She smiled once more but then caught sight of her best friend and eyed Louis nervously asking if it was ok to leave. If the omega didn’t reassure her, she’d break into tears and it’d be a whole production to get her into the school, “Go along, JoJo. Mumma loves you.”

She nodded once more and took off towards her friend, full Moana lunch box in hand. Her long dark curls bounced into her face as he watched her brush them aside, listening intently to whatever her little friend was going on about. Louis knew there was no hiding who the child belonged to, with her distinct hair and eyes, the only thing she seemed to get from him were the little apples on her cheeks and his easily tanned skin.

Every so often she’d do something that was so undeniably like her father and Louis would be struck breathless for just a moment. He often found it was not out of fear but rather out of longing, how badly did he want that alpha to be a normal guy. He dreamt of Harry dancing with Louis and Jo in the kitchen like they had on Thanksgiving. Of Harry reading Jo a book with fun voices or throwing her into a pool while she giggled. He longed to see them side by side, to see the parts of him in her, but that could never happen.

Louis knew that his departure wouldn’t have been met with anything other than anger. He truly believed that if he were to return to that house, the twins would kill him, like their father did to their mother before them. He feared less for his life than for that of his daughter. What if they have mated and had children since? If they knew about Jo would they come after her, the rightful alpha heir, born to a mother with a family mark? Would they kill her to solidify their space in the hierarchy? He knew the family was savage and brutal and the thought of his daughter getting caught up in that kept him up most nights.

Which is why he made a backup plan for if things went south. He’d leave Jo with the Cordon’s and take the bullet himself, as long as they didn’t find out about her. He’d rather have her alive and free than anything else. That’s what this was all about. It was all for her. That was the single thought that got him through most days.

Louis tried his best not to think of Harry or Edward but how could he forget with the constant reminder on his arm. The brand was now surrounded by random and poorly done tattoos, so the comments as to what it meant were no longer so constant. When you have one tattoo, done with such artistry, people ask but when you have a full arm of tattoos it fades into nothing.

For a long time, he only wore long sleeve shirts, but he grew too confident and on days like today, an unseasonably warm fall day, he wore his short sleeve button down. His shift was running smoothly two car accidents and one life alert from a confused old man before ten and then nothing for two hours. 

He flipped lazily through the three-year-old people magazine in the ambulance bay while his two partners argued about which Backstreet boy they could take in a fight. Louis rolled his eyes as his five-foot three driver claimed she could take Nick Carter, when they got the call for another car crash. Susanne was quick to respond to the call and they all gathered in. Despite his four years in this unit he still was forced to ride in the bucket seat which wasn’t really a seat at all and stay with the patient in the back (omega rights? What are those? He often joked).

When they got to the scene Louis could see two fancy black cars and two men fighting. The argument was heated so his team was forced to split up, Louis taking the one and his partner taking the other. Once he had the bald, Mr. World Wide looking, thousand-dollar suit wearing man sitting on the sidewalk he started running the concussion protocol as he could see his head was bleeding. The man had no patience for the questions and huffed angrily in place of answering.

“Look I’m just doing my job.” Louis sighed, “If you just answer my questions, we’ll be done quicker.”

“I’m sure your one month program to get whatever second rate certificate you need to get a job doing this doesn’t qualify you to judge whether I have a head injury,” The jackass spat out pulling out his phone to send off some text, “So why don’t you just slap a band aid on it and let me go on my way.”

Louis rolled his eyes and nodded, the man didn’t even bother to look up at the omega in front of him, “Ok, sir.” 

The omega put some peroxide on a cotton ball and wiped the dried blood free before going to look for a band aid to cover the small cut there. When Louis retrieved the right sized pad, the alpha stopped looking at his phone and was now staring Louis down with intense and questioning eyes. Louis was taken aback for a moment, what has this man staring him down so intensely?

Before Louis could question what was wrong the man had his fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist and pulled the omega closer. Louis jerked his arm back, but the man’s grip was unwavering, “Where did you get this?”

“Get what?” Louis asked finally tracing his stare down to his stupid tattoo. Fuck. He felt his stomach drop out of his ass and with renewed fervor attempted to remove his wrist from the alpha’s hand.

“This tattoo.” He looked up to search Louis’ face.

“It’s just something random.” Louis tried to say with more force.

“No, it’s not.” He began again and brought his own tattoo into Louis’ vision, but his was just a general member one. Fuck.

“Do you think it’s funny to imitate a family member, you insolent little omega.”

“What family?” Louis stuck to playing dumb.

“What family?” He was angry now, “I swear to god…”

“What’s going on here?” Louis had never been more grateful to hear his sergeant stepping up to the pair, “Unhand my man, right this instant.”

The alpha tightened his eyes on Louis for a moment and then dropped his wrist all together, “Just a misunderstanding.”

Louis stumbled back and grabbed his bag to make his way back to his own vehicle. Fuck. How could he have been so stupid? So reckless?

When four pm rolled around and Susanne dropped him off outside of James and Julia’s bougie apartment, he knew his worst fears were coming to fruition. For the rest of his shift he couldn’t tell if he was just being paranoid, but he felt like someone was fallowing them. A big black SUV at first but then a smaller silver car, he swallowed hard as he knocked on their door. The silver car pulling up out front as soon as he entered the building.

Julia answered with a happy smile that quickly faded, “Honey you’re pale as a ghost what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Jo?” Louis asked coming inside and not finding his girl.

“She’s playing in the other room.” She stated, “What’s going on.”

“Can you get James?” Louis knew he didn't have a lot of time, when he finally got the pair in front of him, he released a shaky breath, “Remember what we talked about?”

“About what, Lou?” James asked trying to steady the pacing omega.

“About Jo’s father.” Louis bit his lip, “And if he ever found me.”

“Well yes.” James questioned, “Did he confront you?”

Louis had always been extremely vague about his past, but he knew he needed a back up plan for if anything ever went south. He’d made the pair promise to care for Jo if anything ever happened to him, “No but one of his men saw me today and they followed me here.”

“Are you serious?” James asked going to the window and peering outside, noticing the silver car in the 'no parking zone' outside.

“Yes.” Louis nodded, “But they can’t know about Jo.”

“You don’t think they know already?” Julia asked.

“No, we just ran into each other at a scene.” Louis shook his head, “You promised you keep her if anything ever happened. Is that still true?”

“Of course, honey.” Julia nodded reassuringly, “But nothing’s going to happen, why don’t we just call the police.”

Louis shook his head, “That won’t do anything. This is inevitable. You have no idea what they’re capable of.” 

One night when Jo was still very young Louis had just a little bit too much to drink at dinner and spilled some of the story to the couple. They knew his exs were powerful and scary. They knew they didn’t know about Jo and that Louis was terrified that if they ever found her something terrible would happen. The omega was scared they’d have her killed or worse they’d want to bring her into the family.

“So, what Louis?” Julia asked, “What do you want us to do?”

“Just keep her. Promise me you'll love her and keep her safe.” Louis whispered finally stopping his erratic movements, “You’re my next of kin so when they find me, you’ll have all legal rights to keep her.”

“What do you mean?” James asked his heart sinking at the scared omega in front of him, “When they find you?”

"When they find my body.” Louis gulped.

“And what you’re just going to submit yourself to that?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“You can run.” James suggested, “Take Jo and go. I’ll give you the money you need.”

“You don’t get it.” Louis sputtered out, “They found me. If I take her and they catch me they’ll get her.”

“Your ex?” James whispered, “What will he do?”

Louis’ lips tremble, “I don’t know for sure but I can’t risk this. When we were together he did something really terrible…” Louis paused with a shudder, that night all those years ago still gave him nightmares, “She can’t be found, please.”

“Louis there must be some other way.”

“I would rather die than have her slip into their hands.” Louis muttered, “Please, James, Julia, tell me you’ll take care of her.”

“I will.” He nodded, “We will.”

“Ok.” Louis wiped his palms and sniffles, “I should go.”

“Right now?” James asked, “Louis please.”

“They’re probably already on their way up.” Louis said, as there was a knock at the door. They made solid eyes contact and Louis shivered a little before going to the door. There he found the bald man from earlier along with two other more intimidating men. Louis held up his palms before they could step inside, “I’ll come, ok?”

The alpha grabbed his arm and hauled him down the hall before Louis could say anything else. When he saw the silver car, he felt a needle prick in his neck and then everything went black. Well that was a rather painless death it's worth it to keep Jo safe, was Louis’ last conscious thought.

Niall was eating across form Liam, talking about their daughter’s ballet recital when Johnny, a bald and rat like higher up in Boston came through the kitchen, “Ahh just who I was looking for!”

Liam sighed, not really having any patience for any of the guys up in Boston, on a good day, let alone when he was with his omega, “What is it, Johnny?”

“I just drove three hours to deliver you a gift and you’re going to come at me like that.”

“A gift?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, I was just going about my business up in Boston when I ran into something—well someone—you might be interested in.”

“Can you get to the point?” Liam asked.

“Someone imitating a family member.” He stated rolling his eyes at Liam’s dismissal.

“What do you mean?” Liam questioned confused, were there people up there claiming to be family?

“Yeah.” He nodded, “This scroungy little omega up there had a family tattoo.” Johnny nodded trying to get Liam to bite, “Even had the audacity to say he didn’t know what I was talking about. Bet he got it just to get into the clubs. What a fucking idiot.”

“An omega?” Liam asked, his undivided attention now on this fast talking man, “What did they look like? Was it a boy?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, “Wicked skinny with blue eyes.”

Liam was up in an instant, “Where is he now?”

“Down in the basement with your boy.” Johnny explained, “When you tell the head hancho will you let him know I brought him in.”

Liam ignored the alpha and walked past him digging out his phone to call Harry. Niall knew he didn't have much time, so he too made a quick exit, heading straight towards the basement. He knew who was down there.

When Niall stepped into the room he smelt it instantly, the scent was unquestionably Louis’ even though it was coated in a few different alpha’s scents. Had Louis gone and gotten mated? Harry was going to be livid. 

Niall tracked quick and anxious eyes across Louis face trying to find a glimpse of the soft little omega he found in front of his locker all those years ago. His eye brows furrowed in confusion when Louis’ spoke of being killed, like Niall would allow that. He didn’t seem even a little scared until Niall told him that wasn’t in the cards. Louis would rather be dead than stay here and for that Niall’s cold heart began to beat again only to break.

After a short conversation more, Louis looked about ready to head butt Niall and the other omega would welcome it. He wanted nothing more than to tackle the omega in front of him, take out the years of anger on him. He felt his fingers clench at the prospect of Louis underneath him begging and crying for Niall's punishment to stop.

Niall imagined, the omega's face wet with tears and his lips trembling, what a thin line between Niall's anger and something a little different. Louis had left him. He told him he loved him and promised a future with him and then he just fled. Niall wouldn’t let him slip through the cracks again, no matter how determined Louis was to leave or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. Comments are welcome as always!


	18. Chapter 18

Before Niall could even get another word out the door to that terrible and awful room opened. Louis didn't need any of his senses to tell him that Harry was standing there, because he just simply knew. 

It was as if the past eight years hadn't dulled his body's reaction in the slightest, his palms began to sweat and his pulse thudded raced. Louis looked past Niall, losing his breath, as he drank in the alpha before him. Now thirty-three, Harry had lost any trace of youth, his face was sharper but not an ounce less beautiful. Louis pondered for a second that he might be even more attractive now than the last time he saw him.

The omega couldn't bare the weight of Harry's soft green eyes, seemingly not angry at first, just in awe. His full pink lips parted when he found Louis on the floor and he stopped breathing all together. Niall's handsome young mate was out of his depth as he looked between the squirming omega and his boss. 

Zayn had heard bits and pieces of the family lore and so many untouched stories revolved around this omega right here. Now watching the pair look one another over and he saw the tension and the spark that must have kept Harry searching all this time. Eight years after less than six months together was a long time, but he could see why now.

Louis reasoned that Harry must have come from the office because he had a well-tailored blue suit and expensive leather shoes on. His hair was shorter now but still held those distinctive curls. His heart instantly hurting for his little girl who went to bed last night without her mumma. His little girl with those some dark brown curls and soft green eyes.

"Get out." Harry's voice was deeper than Louis remembered but held a command with great comfort. His tone sat heavy in Louis' gut and grew a deliciously traitorous warmth inside his chest. 

His mind traveled back to all those unconscious wet dreams surrounding those some pink lips whispering filthy things into his ears. How often had he woken panting and hard? How those dreams didn't even come close to the real thing.

Niall looked over Louis one last time before turning on his heel and leaving him alone. Louis wanted to say he wasn't scared, but he was. He knew that this wasn't fear of death that made his pulse race but rather fear that his life would be prolonged inside this mansion. How long will it take this handsome man to break Louis, again? 

When he was seventeen it only took one night. 

But he wasn't that nervous seventeen year old anymore. He panicked thinking about how long he would be forced to live without a piece of his heart? He'd rather be dead than let them get his daughter, but he wouldn't live without her. The only thing that settled his nerves was the fact that the best people were watching her, were keeping her safe.

The vogue model, Niall's mate, joined Harry's side, "Are you sure you don't want back up?"

Harry shook his head eyes leaving Louis for the first time since he stepped into the room, "Take the cuffs off and then get out." 

The Harry he first met was charismatic and boyishly adorable, with dimples and an easy smile. He could charm a room with the flick of his eyes. This Harry in front of him was colder, but not severe rather just closed off. More like Edward.

Zayn nodded and went to take the cuffs off. Louis immediately moved to massage the blood flow back into his wrists. Tall, dark, and handsome threw the almost unrecognizable omega one last look before taking his leave as well. 

Zayn had seen pictures of Louis but the omega in front of him looked so monumentally different. He had a scruffy beard and his clothes were oversized and ill fitting, not at all like the soft omega he'd seen so many pictures of. Not at all like the omega he'd heard Niall whine about, the few times he let himself be vulnerable.

Once the door slid shut Louis took a deep breath, "If you're going to kill me you might as well do it here."

Harry didn't answer instead taking three steps closer until he was towering over the skinny little omega, still crowded against the wall. Louis' neck ached as he craned it at such an odd angle to keep eye contact, he wasn't that feeble little thing he used to be. He wasn't going to blink first. 

The alpha sighed and Louis caught a deafening bouquet of alpha, warm and comforting, and surprisingly not hinting at any other omega. 

Louis squirmed further back into the wall when Harry finally crouched bringing their faces to the same height. Louis felt like a small animal of prey pinned belly up to an apex predator, there was no loud growls of victory rather a soft understanding. He was caught.

Harry just looked Louis over with sharp and calculating eyes, to the point that Louis could no longer stand it. He'd provoke the alpha into ending him if he had to. 

"Where the fuck is Edward?" Louis asked, praying that his voice came across strong, but it sounded reedy and without power. 

Edward had always been a weak spot for Harry, so why not start there. Instead of triggering the alpha, that phrase tugged at Louis' memory. The bitter feeling of bile filled his mouth at the last time he was here. When he had begged for Harry to get him Edward. When he begged Harry to let him leave.

"Language." It was the first thing directed at Louis in almost eight years. It was a firm and a definite warning. Eighteen-year-old Louis would have bowed his head and nodded, but he wouldn't be weak in front of his eyes, not anymore.

Louis scoffed rolling his eyes, "I can say whatever the fuck I want, Harry."

"Language and Tone." Harry warned again voice dark with a promise, eyes still taking in Louis' every crevice. Flinching harshly when the alpha's warm palm landed on his cheek, just a brush but a zing of electricity raced down Louis' spine. He tried to convince himself he thought he was going to be slapped and he was simply bracing for impact but it wasn't that at all. 

No matter how much he hated it, his body still craved that warm palm and so much more. Louis was certain the alpha was scenting him from this distance, draping him in his own scent, like a dog peeing on his favorite tree.

"You don't own me." Louis growled, again fighting the urge to wiggle out of the cage Harry's hands, firm on the wall beside his head, made. Louis would rather die than live longer here, then have the twins discover his secret.

Harry just sighed gripping Louis' arm and pulling him up into a standing position. He wasted no time throwing the omega over his shoulder and beginning his ascent. His head still pulsed painfully from the drug in his system and dehydration, and soon enough he found himself standing in the bathroom to an expensive suite. Louis' head spun and his knees wobbled when Harry put him down.

The alpha sat on the side of the tub and pat his lap. Louis knew what he wanted, without the alpha muttering a single word. He'd barely said three words to him and now he wanted to spank him. He wanted Louis to submit to a spanking. Louis was twenty-five years old, the same age Harry was the first time he slipped into Louis' bedroom. He wasn't a child now, and neither was Harry when he'd begun this twisted affair.

Louis rushed to the bathroom door stumbling as he went but he's met with a solid mahogany, "Let me out."

"We don't have much time Louis, so you'd do well to behave." Harry's tone was even and pressed, controlled.

"I'm not a little kid, you dick." Louis crossed his arm staying near the door, "Just fucking kill me already. I won't be degraded as well."

"Five for each swear and five for the tone." Harry stated easily staring Louis down, "Get. Over. Here. Now."

Louis steeled his gaze and shook his head, "No."

"26, 27..." Harry counted even paced and bored and by the time he got to thirty-five Louis was squirming, in his spot. He was stuck in this room with Harry so he could either submit to the spanking now or wait until he got into the hundreds and submit then. 

The omega's head swam with the sheer dominance radiating from the alpha just across the room, so different from the soft and firm alphas the Cordon's had been. The bathroom filled with Harry's scent, mint and something bittersweet like tea. Louis hadn't been spanked since he was last in this house, he didn't think he'd last through ten, let alone thirty.

So, Louis stepped forward and Harry paused eyes tight on the omega's movement. When Louis arrived in front of Harry his lips were shaking, and he was scared. He didn't want to be the same weak omega that first stumbled into this relationship, but what other choice did he have? 

"You can't just spank me. You're not my alpha."

Harry stood suddenly again his height much more intimidating than it ever had been before, "But you are my omega." Louis flinched at the swift movement of Harry's hand coming towards his face, again, but when it landed it was soft on his cheek, "I have to do this for Ed."

"For Ed?" Louis shook his head, not comprehending.

"He wants a good omega. You have to be a good boy for him to take you back and you can't learn if you've never been taught." Harry ran his wide thumb over Louis' cheek sorrowfully one last time before settling back onto the edge of the tub. And he pat his lap, tilting his head and raising an eye brow. He wasn't going to make this easy. Louis held his gaze for a whole minute before Harry continued, "35, 36..."

Louis shuffled onto Harry's lap but before he could get comfortable, Harry shook his head, "Pants off."

Louis breathed out heavily through his nose, an angry plea rising from his throat, "Harry."

"Pants off, little omega." Harry's voice wasn't hard, rather disappointed and Louis closed his eyes before dropping his dirty dark blue work pants and standing before his alpha in just a pair of boxers and a cotton tee shirt. He wasn't certain where his work button down had gone but he didn't have the time to care now.

Harry finally took pity pulling Louis down onto his lap and holding his waist, "Count for me, sweet boy." 

That's all the warning Louis got before Harry was landing swat after swat on the most painfully sensitive parts of his butt and thighs. He was proud that when thirty five finally rolled around he hadn't released a single sob, instead crying in silence. Harry stood Louis back up and looked over his red and snotty face before turning around and starting up the tub.

Louis snorted, the asshole wanted him to bathe? What a pretentious fuck. He wanted to humiliate and clean the omega. Once filled with a fresh mint scent, Harry nodded towards the tub, his stoicism starting to rub Louis the wrong way, "Get in." Louis didn't respond and Harry stared him down, "Edward won't tolerate disobedience, Louis. Get in."

"I don't care what Edward will or won't tolerate." Louis voice again shook with tears as he wrapped skinny arms around his waist. Trying not to look so unbearably small in front of the alpha.

Harry sighed and stepped into Louis space, the omega attempted to pull back, but Harry brought a firm hand to the back of his neck, holding him still. He ducked his own head trying to look Louis in the eyes. The omega felt his already red and puffy face heat with the stare but realized quite suddenly with being this close that Harry was different. 

The alpha had a defeated look in his eyes, his shoulders sagged just minutely enough for Louis to notice that the man in front of him was tired. What had happened to this outgoing and charismatic man to make him so weary. Louis shook his head to clear him mind, he wouldn't pity his captor, his abuser. He wouldn't.

"Louis, please." Harry begged, honest to God, genuinely pleaded, "You smell like other alphas. Edward won't like that."

The omega's ass still stung from his punishment and he couldn't bear the thought of Edward punishing him also, so he finally slipped off his boxers and tee shirt and climbed into the warm tub. He sat awkward and small as Harry walked towards the linen closet and pulled out a face cloth returning to the smaller man. The alpha was quick to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeves before lathing up the towel with the same strong scented soap already permeating the water.

"I can wash myself." Louis muttered, bringing shaking hands up to his face scrubbing at the stale tears still there.

"Just let me." Harry asked more than demanded, too quietly.

Louis' eyes furrowed, and Harry brought the towel to his neck subtly checking for a mating mark and finding it empty. He sighed slightly but continued his work down Louis' arms and chest. His eyes lingered heavily on the random tattoos he now adorned but made no comment. Louis allowed the alpha to take his small wrist into his hand and flip it over to take in his mark.

He thought about covering it up a few times but never got the gall to do so. The omega shivered despite the hot water when Harry's thumb swiped over his tattoo. He often wondered if the alpha regretted that day but when a small smile glanced his face for just a moment, eyes lighting up in happiness or relief, Louis knew with certainty that he didn't.

Louis blushed when Harry next moved onto his stomach and knees. His body wasn't exactly soft anymore, from years of scrounging just enough money for rent and utilities, what he ate was never priority. The Cordon's could only force so much food down his throat, but no one could accuse him of being a bad mom. Joanne always had enough to eat.

The omega's eyes grew tired from the rhythmic cleaning and the warm water. He didn't even try to stop it when Harry pressed his head back against the slope of the tub and ran firm and relaxing hands through his hair. 

Louis was ashamed to say that his eyes even rolled back and a small sigh escaped his lips when Harry tugged and pressed just right. He got lost in the act and almost fell asleep when he suddenly found Harry reaching to drain the tub. Harry held up a towel and Louis stepped into it, eyes jumping around the room like a trapped animal, suddenly aware of his little slip. He can't let that happen again.

The alpha pulled Louis to the counter and lifted him easily to sit on the vanity. Louis was confused only for a moment when he saw the razor in Harry's hand. The alpha was grooming him to look as young as possible, and Louis scoffed, "I'm not a teenager anymore, Harry, even if you shave me or dress me up. I'm not the same boy from your memory."

"I know." Harry sighed wistfully, while gently dabbing shaving cream onto his face, "You'll always be my sweet boy, though."

Louis quickly turned his face away a small act of defiance. He could shave himself, not that he should have to, it was still his body, "I'm not yours, Harry."

Harry's hand slipped into Louis' locks and tightened to tilt his head firmly but without any anger, "I'd check the attitude, Lou. Edward will not take any of that." Louis released a high pitch huff at the manhandling and Harry's warnings. Why was Harry so afraid of Edward? Eight years couldn't have changed that much.

Harry worked quick and gently until Louis was hairless across his face and neck. When he finished and placed the razor back onto the counter, he lifted a tentative hand to the omega's cheek, checking his work. Louis sighed when his hand drifted over his jaw and down his neck, his pinky slipping to rest on his collar bone. Louis' inner omega called for this for so long and he allowed his eyelids to fall closed and for Harry's scent to over take him.

He couldn't stew for too long, so Harry took one last look over the omega before giving him an extra-large sweatshirt and tying his ankle to the post of the bed. Louis huffed and tugged the binding before finally giving in, he'd conserve his strength for now and try to make an escape later

When Edward received a vague text from his brother telling him to come home, he did so without much question. Harry had sounded jumpy and excited on the phone, a stark change from his usual. Maybe he was finally starting to get into their plans for tonight. 

The alpha walked easily through the mansion thinking over their dinner plans and how he had to stop to get flowers, but that all stopped once the door to the bedroom suite was open. He was hit with the scent instantly, poorly hidden under the strongest body wash and shampoo, there was an omega in this room.

Edward huffed and entered cautiously to find the small form of a half-naked omega on his bed, wearing his sweatshirt. The alpha growled at Harry when he exited the bathroom, "What the hell? What the hell is some random whore doing in my bed? Wearing my clothes? On today of all days?"

Harry shook his head but before he could respond the omega roused from his sleep sitting up and yawning into his hands. His small fists clearing his sleepy eyes, but it only took Edward seconds to realize that this wasn't some random omega. This was Louis, swathed in his and Harry's scent like the past eight years had all been some fever dream.

He was skinner than the omega he'd lost but it was him. His blue eyes drifted to the alpha's direction and widened when he saw the overbearing man stalk around the bed to stand over him. He saw panic flash on his face at the palpable anger flowing off the alpha.

Edward landed a hard and punishing hand onto the side of Louis' neck, pulling him up to kneel on the bed. The omega whined and tried to scramble away but failed to do so when Edward slipped his hand up into his hair, holding him in place. His grip much more firm and demanding than Harry's just earlier today.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Louis looked over the alpha, still sporting long but professional hair and a spiffy suit. He felt genuine distress at the alpha's tone and painful grasp. When the omega didn't get an answer out in less than thirty seconds, Edward gripped his arm too holding him closer and shaking him slightly.

"P-p-please." Louis stuttered out, trying to fight the tight hold, looking to Harry for help.

"Edward he just got here." Harry's voice was calm as he went to stand beside his twin, not interfering, "He was drugged and confused. Give him a moment."

Edward shot Harry a pissed look before returning his burning gaze to Louis, "Where have you been?"

"Baltimore." Louis whimpered out, a lie.

"They found him in Boston." Harry stated tilting his head and filling his twin in. He threw Louis a disappointed look as well, looking back to his brother. He tried to placate his twin's anger with a soft tone.

"So close." Edward growled angrily, his eyes shift across Louis' face, trying to find something there. What? He doesn't know. Anger grew steadily in his chest before he finally and harshly released the omega, "Go kneel in the corner."

Louis tried to scramble up, but his leg was still tied to the bed. His shaky hands fumbled with the tight knot for a few moments before Edward turned back to him with questioning and raised eyebrows, he tried to explain, "T-t-the rope."

"I said go kneel." Edward grit out between clenched teeth and Louis couldn't help but feel panic tighten in his throat. He couldn't get up with the rope, but Edward wanted him to kneel, to punish him. 

Louis' eyes searched out Harry who just sighed and pulled a small swiss army knife attached to his key chain from his pocket and cut the rope. The omega was quick to scurry over to the corner and kneel facing the wall.

He could hear the rush of blood in his ears and squeezed his fists to ground himself but that didn't work. The harsh back and forward behind the twins added to the mounting anxiety and it was all really terrible. It was all scary and dark and it built until Louis felt his face begin to tingle and he was swaying on his knees, hand trying to steady himself on the wall ahead of him.

"Hands behind your back." Edward ordered, much too hostile for Louis' weakening resolve, from somewhere in the room but Louis was quick to obey.

He felt the light headedness and knew instantly that he was going to drop. Louis hadn't done so in four years since Eleanor, but he knew the feeling. He hadn't been punished since he was last with the twins and now, he'd been spanked and forced to kneel in all of an hour. 

Their anger crept into his mind and left him cold and scared, all animal instinct. He was overwhelmed. The twins were just steps behind him now, and their loud and indiscernible voices didn't help the panic either.

"Help." Louis asked quietly, pitifully. 

Edward growled, "Don't talk."

Louis whimpered and he felt his vision tunnel, "Please."

Steps approached him from behind and there was a firm hand gripping his hair and pulling his head back to look up at Edward's angry face, "You insubordinate little omega, I said no talking."

Louis could feel his tears and hear his whimpers, but he didn't internalize the way he was begging, "Please. It hurts. I'm scared. Please." The grip lightened slightly and the last thing he saw was mirrored panicked looks before he was down.

Harry was quick to scoop up Louis who burrowed instinctually into Harry's neck. He brought him back to the bed, dropping him and whispering quick and soothing apologies out into the air. 

Edward watched the pair with anger in his heart, "Harry what the fuck are we going to do with him?"

"He's my omega."

Edward stopped Harry's hurried movements pulling his collar roughly, "Send him back to whatever hell hole you had him picked out of."

Harry growled and tugged out of his brother's hold, "No, he's mine."

"He's not yours." Edward just shook his head, "He was practically a child when you found him. You manipulated him and abused him until he ran from you."

"I'll make it right." Harry shook his head again, looking down to Louis' relaxed form, "I love him, and he'll learn to love me again."

"You never loved him." Edward grit through his teeth, "Anyways, we are courting someone. What about Camille?"

"You're courting Camille." Harry stated, "Louis is my omega. Our omega. Camille is no one to me."

"Louis is not my omega." Edward barked out a cruel laugh, "And Camille's father owns half of France. This is a good economic move for us."

"Then make it." Harry snapped, Harry grabbed Louis' lifeless wrist presenting the tattoo, "But Louis is mine and yours until the moment he dies."

Edward growled, "You're the one who slapped my initials on his wrist without asking me. You are a selfish inconsiderate asshole and I will be mating Camille with or without you."

"Fine." Harry dismissed his twin, "Go on then. I'll take care of my omega."

Edward stomped down the stairs fully intending on leaving this shitshow of a blast from the past when he comes across Liam, with Niall right behind him. The pair were waiting for him and Niall was eyeing him suspiciously, Liam looked annoyed.

"What?" He growled out coming to a stop ahead of them.

"Does he need medical attention?" Liam asked and Niall stepped just a little bit closer, he vaguely thought the omega was trying to look intimidating.

"Who?" Edward asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Louis." Liam nodded upstairs, "I heard him yell. Does he need medical attention?"

"No." Edward rolled his eyes and huffed off to finally leave.

"If you're not going to keep him than Niall wants him so don't kill him." Liam called after Edward's retreating form, the latter trying to wrap his mind around the fact that all these idiots wanted that omega back. 

The omega that abandoned them. That made them all feel so important and seen and loved, then just left. That threw them away so that he could live in poverty and look so skinny Edward's teeth were set on edge and his pulse jumped with the need to fix him. Well Edward wouldn't be wasting a single more breath on people not worth his time and love.

"Also, there's a kid in this house can you keep the noise down? I don't need her telling the school psychologist about this, again." Niall yelled after him and Edward just threw up a single finger salute.

"You can take that up with Harry. That omega in there is not mine."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns that a lot has changed since he left.

"Louis? sweet boy?" The omega's head was full of cotton but he felt safe and warm so he curled into the noise. The chuckle was deep, and Louis smiled softly, he would love to hear that for all of time.

"Warm." Louis slurred out, eyes still closed, but when he felt a large hand run down his back, fingers slightly bent to scratch softly, "Don' stop."

There was another laugh and Louis' eyes fluttered open to take in just a moment of Harry grinning down at him with a full set of white teeth. The omega smiled happily up at Harry and mumbled, "Where's Jo?"

"Joe?" Harry asked, his face fell slightly, "Is that your new alpha."

Hearing the name on Harry's lips forced him up quicker than ever. He was upright in a second gasping and looking around with scared and flustered eyes.

"I-i-i-i..." Louis started panicking, trying to find words to make up a lie.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Harry raised his hands up, taking a step back to give him room, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me anything."

Louis nodded and looked around the suite, realizing this wasn't the same room they had in high school, "What happened?"

"Um Edward..." Harry started and then paused, "No Dr. Thompson said I had to take responsibility for my actions. We were not aware of your head space and asked you to kneel and that caused you to drop into omega space. I will not do that again."

"What?" Louis asked, "Who is Dr. Thompson?"

"She's my therapist." Harry nodded still keeping his distance, "She has helped me through all my issues. I'm ready to be a good alpha for you."

"Your therapist?" Louis was still in shock, "ALL of your issues?"

"I pay her well for her discretion." Harry pulled out his wallet and fished out her card, "I'm sure she could help you too."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Louis shook his head, "Where's Edward?"

"I can find another therapist for you, if you want, but Edward decided that he does not want to be your alpha anymore." Harry tilted his head a little sad, "I'm sorry, sweet boy, I know that it hurts to be rejected but I promise I will be enough for you."

"I don't want to be here at all, Harry." Louis shook his head, "Please I want to go back to Boston."

"No." Harry shook his head, "I can't let you go back. You're my omega, Louis."

"I'm not." Louis' voice rose in pitch.

"You are but if you need those alphas I smelt on you when you got here than you can bring them here." Harry nodded, "I can share with Joe? Is that his name."

"NO!" Louis shook his head, "I don't want to be here. You've grown so much since I've been gone but you haven't gotten over me? Are you serious?"

"No, Louis. You and I are tied together." Harry nodded, "I can just feel it, there's something keeping me with you. But if you need Joe here than I can do that for you. I'm man enough to share."

"Please stop saying that name." Louis' voice wobbled again.

"Ok, I won't say it again. I know I've done terrible things in the past, but I have changed. And if you can't ever find it in you to be with me sexually again than I can live with that. I won't force you, but I can't let you leave. I'll do anything to keep you here."

"Harry." Louis whined, he can't even conjure anger at the moment. The alpha is front of him more like a kicked puppy than an angry wolf.

"Just take some time to process, ok?" Harry smiled softly, "I put some clothes on the bed here and when you're ready come down to breakfast, ok? You can meet your niece?" Louis wanted to yell and scream at the way Harry was acting like this was all normal.

Like not a single day had passed between when he left and this moment. 

Louis nodded but he was already formulating an escape plan. After slipping on the joggers which were way too big and the tee shirt that fell off his shoulders, Louis stumbled out into the hall eager for his first few steps of freedom. 

He only got a few feet down the hall when he noticed a girl standing against the wall outside his room, waiting. She hopped up when she saw Louis exit, with big warm brown eyes and Niall's cute little nose she was undoubtedly Liam and Niall's. But what gave her identity away even more was the way she stood with so much sass in such a little body, this had be Niall's spawn.

"Hello?" He asked, not sure how to approach the girl in front of him. She was wearing a khaki skirt and a dark blue polo with the insignia of the Academy's sister elementary school. The same one Niall attended.

"Hi." She announced confidently coming to stand in front of him, Louis could tell she was an omega, but she had none of the shyness associated with their kind. He briefly wondered how this little girl would interact with his own, whether Jo would shy away into his shoulder or bask in the warmth and confidence. Louis thought back to the first time he met Niall and figures Jo would probably do the latter.

"How are you today?" He asked a little awkwardly. The girl was staring at him oddly.

"I know who you are." She stated and Louis was taken aback.

"You do?" Louis laughed a little awkward, "Who am I?"

"I don't know your name, but I know you."

"How do you know me?" Louis asked eye brows furrowed. She doesn't respond rather takes his hand and leads him down the hall. He's taken down a flight of stairs and then up another flight before he's pulled into a darkened room. Louis can smell this was Niall's room, he can smell the alphas' scent and knows he shouldn't be here, a pack's den is sacred, "Honey, I don't think your parents would want me in here."

"We'll be quick." She whispered and hauled him over the bedside table opening the drawer and making Louis blush. She doesn't seem to notice the lube as she pulled a small photo hidden beneath everything else.

"That's you and my mom." Louis' breath caught at the wallet size photo the little girl presented to him. The day of his mother's wedding she made sure to hire a whole crew of photographers to take 'natural' photos and this was one of them. 

Niall and Louis were in their complimentary suits on the staircase of the cathedral sharing a cigarette. Louis' head leaned back, the column of his neck extending from his suit, as he rested easily on Niall's arm a small smile on his face. The blonde omega was staring down at Louis with soft eyes a look the smaller omega missed the first time around because his own eyes were closed.

"That is me." Louis finally responded, a little overwhelmed.

The little girl has a happy little look on her face, "Mamma looks at that photo when he's sad. Now that you're here, you'll make him less grumpy?"

Louis bit his lip and before he could respond the bedroom door was open and Liam was standing in the doorway. The alpha looked older, more mature, and when he spoke Louis felt like not even a day had passed, "Lou, you should be down at breakfast."

Louis goes to say sorry, but the little girl beats him to it, "Sorry, daddy."

"It's ok baby girl, run along." Louis stared at the girl who gave him a small smile and made her way out. Was her name Lou, too?

"Sorry." Louis moved to put the photo back, his movement uncoordinated and jump, "She wanted to show me something. I didn't realize it was in your bedroom."

"Hey." Liam was beside him in an instant settling a calming hand on Louis' arm, "It's ok. I'm not mad."

Louis looked up at the man in surprise, in the time he was gone had everyone had legitimate personality makeovers. Was Liam in therapy too? The alpha's eyes lingered on the picture still visible from the drawer, so Louis apologized again, this time for invading their space, "Sorry."

"Nothings wrong, Louis." Liam voice was careful as he continued, "He missed you. There's no denying it."

"I know." Louis nodded still not making eye contact, "I didn't want to hurt him."

"I know and I think he knows that." The alpha's voice was soft, and Louis felt guilty, "He's just hiding his fear behind anger and indifference." That sounds like therapy language to me.

"That girl, uhh Lou, is your daughter?" Louis asked.

"Elouise." Liam filled in, "She's six."

Louis looked up biting his lip, "After me?"

Liam nodded, a hurt smile on his lips, "He loves you."

"I love him, too." Louis nodded back because it's true. He may have not seen the other omega in almost a decade, but he knows deep down he still loves him. He never wanted to hurt him, despite everything. If he had it his way, he would have taken that crazy little omega with him.

Liam nodded and Louis moved to leave the room, the awkwardness getting too much for him. The alpha caught his arm and Louis turned his head to meet the alpha's warm gaze, "If they don't want you or if you don't want them, I'll take you."

"Take me?" Louis asked genuinely confused.

"I'll mate you. We'll bring you into our pack." Liam explained, "Niall made me promise when we first mated that I'd take you in if you ever came back to us. Even if he's mad now he'd want me to extend the offer."

"I won't be here long." Louis shook his head, determined.

Liam didn't fight it just nodded and lets go of his arm, "Just know that I won't let anything happen to you, ok? I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger with Niall and with you. I won't make those mistakes again."

Louis bit his lip, fighting to not get emotionally invested in these people again, "That's good for your daughter. She deserves to feel safe no matter her secondary gender."

Liam nodded, eyes softer than ever just thinking about his kid, "A child changes everything." And does Louis know that.

When Louis made his way down the stairs, he saw the front door and he bolted. It wasn't well thought out or even 1% likely to work but he took the chance. The gravel of the driveway embed pebbles into his feet but the grass beneath his bare feet feel good. 

His muscles were sore from the lack of activity over the past day and a half, but they were moving. The blood rushed past his ears and he didn't hear quick foot steps approaching him before arms were firm around his waist. Louis struggled and the much larger man landed beneath him but kept him within his arms.

Louis felt the tears form before growing in speed, from getting caught and from lack of power, "Please."

"Shhh It's ok, sweet boy." Harry's lips were firm on Louis' ear and against his better judgement it actually settled the omega, he moved him easily to sit more firmly between his legs, holding his arms to his sides. Not in a way that'll leave marks but rather to pacify and keep either from getting hurt.

"Please..." Louis sobbed shaking and hardly fighting the hold at all, "Please don't spank me."

"I won't, Lou." Harry pressed his nose into Louis' neck, saturating the omega in his scent, "I made a mistake last night, but I won't lay my hands on you again in anything other than love, Lou. I won't hurt you again I promise."

Louis' sobs subsided and Harry picked them back up, walking them inside as if nothing had happened. Harry returned both himself and Louis to the breakfast table, despite his red puffy eyes and sniffling nose. The adults already there shift their eyes away, to avoid the pair, to give Louis some dignity.

"Did you and uncle Harry play outside?" Lou asked from her spot between Zayn and Niall, head tilted at Louis' appearance.

"Elouise." Niall chastised a little harshly.

"Ni." Louis gave the other omega a hard look in response, "I don't mind. It's ok, Lou. Harry and I were just talking outside."

"Did Uncle Harry make you sad?" Lou asked and Louis actually chuckled at the little girl's question. She's very perceptive.

"Lou." Niall said again, reaching over to grab her a little roughly, "You know better than to ask questions like that. A good omega knows when to hold her tongue."

"Niall." Louis chastised when he doesn't see either of Niall's alphas move to do so, "Don't talk to her like that."

Zayn cleared his throat and turned to the little girl, "Lou, why don't you go brush your teeth."

"Ok, baba." She took the long way around the table and leaned in between her mom and Louis, kissing Louis on the cheek. Then she turned to her mom and stuck out her tongue, running away before the other omega could grab her.

"You know what?" Niall turned to his alphas, "You two could step in sometimes? She thinks I'm the bag guy."

"Niall she's a little girl," Zayn sighed, "She's just curious."

"She's an omega and you two need to teach her how to act like one."

"She's just like you were." Louis tilted his head a little sad, voice soft, "What's wrong with that?"

Niall turned to Louis, "She'll be a better omega than I ever was, even if she hates me for it."

Louis blinked slowly and tilted his head, looking between them all, everyone looked similar, but everything was so different. What happened to that strong and defiant omega? The one who bullied omegas, betas, and alphas to their knees. The one who captured Louis' heart.

Louis found the next two week of his life to speed by with days full of Harry trying to win him back and escape attempts. Since Louis had returned to the mansion, he'd tried to escape four times, each just as successful as the first. On his third day here, the omega ran and made it to the end of the drive way which was no small task, as the drive was almost half a mile long. He was met with a firm gate and a jogging Harry close behind. 

Every time Harry caught him but stayed true to his word, never raising his hand or voice against him. Louis would sigh and Harry would sing Louis' praises, while he carried him back to the house.

"If you want to take up running, I'll go for runs with you." Harry stated easily, holding Louis' hand.

"I was trying to escape." Louis pouted but allowed his hand to stay in Harry's.

"I know." Harry sighed sadly, "But the offer still stands."

Louis found he had to bide his time to his next escape attempt. He'd try to make a break for it whenever Harry decided he could be trusted out in the public eye. To gain Harry's trust back, Louis engaged a little in conversation and did as he was told. 

The pair slept on opposite sides of the bed and Louis spent most of his days thinking about Jo and how to get away. The days become harder when Harry returns to work at the office in the city, and hired a body guard who followed him around relentlessly.

"Harry, I don't need a prison guard." Louis pouted sitting with his knees up against his chest on the bed. Harry was moving around the room getting ready, fixing up his tie and looking for his shoes. When Harry caught the omega tracking his every movement he paused and smiled softly. Louis looked away not quite ready to reciprocate the niceties.

"He's a body guard, Lou." Harry sighed, "And it makes me feel better. I get scared when we're apart." Louis rolls his eyes, instantly hearing Dr. Thompson telling Harry to be more transparent with his feelings and to use more 'I' statements.

"He's here so I won't run away." Louis stated.

"That is true." Harry nodded, "because if you leave, I will be so sad."

Louis grew more and more frustrated with this soft Alpha every day. He'd feel more vindicated in his need to leave if he was at least scary or abusive. Speaking of scary and abusive, Edward hadn't been around since that first day back and Louis was grateful. Harry told him the other alpha was courting another omega and that he spent most of his time at their pent house. 

Niall on the other hand spent most of his day moving around the house doing traditionally domestic duties. The omega took up gardening, knitting, and baking. Louis found himself stare at Niall for almost twenty minutes while he knitted in the living room.

"Why're you looking at me?" Niall asked his eyes not leaving his needles.

"You're knitting." Louis stated. 

"Yeah." Niall asked, "I knit little hats for premies down at the hospital."

"Really?" Louis asked, "Do you work?"

"No. I raise my kid and I do my volunteer work." Niall sounded rather annoyed by all the questions.

"What happened to you?" Louis asked, "Do your alphas make you?"

The little clicks of the needles still but Niall's eyes remain firm on the project ahead of him, his voice closer to that sassy little thing he once was when he responds, "No. I like this." Then he goes back to work without another word.

Louis woke late on the Saturday to Harry's missing warmth in their bed. After finding a note that, Harry was out doing hot yoga in their sauna, he wondered down stairs to find food. He heard chattering down in the all season foyer and peeked his head in to see what was happening. He found an assortment of betas and omegas, and Niall. Louis could see past to the indoor pool through the glass, a hand full of kids playing in the water.

"And who might you be?" A particularly nosy mom asked, eyeing him near the door.

Niall turned to look him over, his eyes widening at Louis' appearance, not at all similar to the vineyard vines and lulu lemon present, "This is my step brother."

"Step brother?" Someone asked with a laugh and Louis couldn't help but feel like it was at him rather than with him. These people reminded Louis of the PTA moms and his mother's bridesmaids. He felt so small and stupid in front of them.

"I'll just be..." Louis started and pointed back the way he came from, "Sorry for interrupting."

The first lady to talk to him eyed the tattoo on his wrist and cocked her head, "Whose your mate?"

"I don't have a mate." Louis shook his head and the other mom's look between themselves with judgmental looks. Louis was used to it, he was single mother for the past seven years, not only that but he was a pregnant teenager. He'd seen his fair share of these looks, it didn't make them any less humiliating.

Niall cut in, taking the attention off of Louis, "Lane, dear, where are you going from spring break this year? Lou would love to invite Tommy to the Bahamas again this year."

"Oh well." Lane, a pale and beautiful omega hummed, her tone anything but apologetic, "I was going to tell you in private, Niall, but Tommy can't be around Lou alone until her behavior is addressed. I would hate to see that spread to my son."

Niall blushed and his face hardened but he nodded, "Of course."

"What're you talking about?" Louis stepped inside, his retreat long forgotten, "Lou is a good little girl."

"Maybe?" Lane eyed Louis incredulously, "Lou has some serious behavioral issues. She talks out of turn. Asks questions without raising her hand in class and their teacher told me that can't sit still."

"She's just a little girl." Louis shook his head, "I'm sure there are a lot of kids in that class like her."

"Well maybe a few alphas and betas but Lou is an omega and she needs to learn to act properly before Tommy can play with her again."

"Lou is smart and curious." Louis stated defending the child he'd only known a few weeks now, because apparently her own mother wouldn't, "And your Tommy would be lucky to have half the charisma and potential that little girl has in just her pinky toe."

Niall quickly moved to grab Louis' arm pulling him from the room and down the hall, "Don't talk to my friends like that."

"Your friends?" Louis asked in shock, "Your friends are trying to squash everything good and special out of your daughter."

"Omegas of this caliber need to act a certain way." Niall shook his head, "This is the real world Louis. She's going to learn sooner or later."

"I would never—" Louis started.

"Well you don't have a kid so you don't know what it's like." Niall countered and Louis froze with a deer caught in the head lights look on his face, "Just stay out of our way, ok?"

"Ok." Louis nodded and left without another word, feeling like Niall almost stumbled onto his secret.

That night found Louis in his and Harry's bedroom. Harry sitting on the bed and watching a fuming Louis pace, "And then he just agreed, can you believe that?"

"No." Harry nodded, "I mean you've already told me three times so yes I believe it happened, but I see why you're mad."

"His own daughter." Louis threw his hands in the air in frustration, "She's so much like him. So smart and perceptive. Dr. Thompson would say that he hates himself."

"I don't know about that, Lou." Harry bit his lip but secretly loved the way Louis was actually talking to him and not simply ignoring him or allowing Harry to talk at him.

They're interrupted by a knock on the door, which Harry answerd, "Well hello there Miss Lou. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed in a minute." Lou peaked around the door, in her barbie pjs, to see Louis standing in the room, she just skirts past Harry and ran to Louis. Her little arms wrap around the omega and Louis instinctually picks her up.

"Thank you." Lou whispered in his ear tightening her arms around the omega.

"For what?" Louis asked.

"When Tommy's mamma said that I was a bad omega, I heard you say I wasn't."

"It's true." Louis sat her down on the ground but knelt to her level taking her face in his hands, "When your mom was younger, he was so much like you."

"I don't believe that."

"No, it's true, honey." Louis smiled softly, "And I told him the same thing I'm about to tell you, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled and nodded.

"You are what every omega that has proceeded you wishes they could have been. You are strong in the face of danger. You are passionate and unapologetic. You are breathtaking, Lou. Don't let anyone take that from you."

Lou smiled a toothy genuine grin, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Louis smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Whenever you need to hear it you can come to me."

Lou scurried off to bed after that and Louis found himself alone with Harry, and the alpha was giddy, "You're going to be a good mom, Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also please don't think Niall is a bad mom/person. He's just doing what he thinks will make his daughter' life easier. LIke he had it hard growing up and he just wants her to have it easier. 
> 
> Your comments keep this going so let me know if you like it :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, Louis' entire album just absolutely slaps. Louis Tomlinson is literally a freakin' king. I literally cannot tell you how much I love his new album and how proud of am of him.

The next day Louis stayed in bed because that was the only room that his body guard didn't follow him into. Harry made it clear the room was off limits so Louis could have alone time. But after spending a month in captivity, he was bored out of his mind, he couldn’t even pass the time watching TV because Harry heard that having a TV in the bedroom was bad for sleep and relationships. 

Harry didn't trust him with a phone yet so he was literally just starring at the ceiling, when Louis heard the door crack open at just past eleven in the morning. He quickly sat up hoping Paul wasn’t going to tell him to go get food or something.

“You got past the prison guard?” Louis joked.

“He’s a body guard.” Niall crossed his arm, he didn't have any time for Louis’ jokes. He stared Louis down from his spot in the middle of the floor.

“What’s up?” Louis asked, not wanting to move from the bed but also feeling really small under Niall’s gaze.

“Lou and I had a long talk last night.” Niall started, “About her behavior.”

“Oh.” Louis nodded, Niall knew how he felt about it.

Niall just sighed again and moved to sit on the bed, his head ducked, “She said she wishes you were her mom, not me.”

“That’s just because she doesn’t know me yet.”

Niall’s lip wobbled and he sniffled angrily, “You’re so fucking perfect, you piece of shit.”

“Niall...” Louis doesn’t know whether that was an insult or a compliment.

“Even my fucking daughter likes you more.” Louis moved tentatively across the bed until he was right before the sad omega.

“Can I hug you?” Louis asked his voice small, the other omega looked caught between fuming and depressed. Before Louis could even blink Niall tackled him to Harry’s bed and pinned him underneath him, “Niall…”

Louis doesn’t have it in him to fight back, not against the pregnant omega on top of him. Niall brought back his hand and landed a firm slap against Louis’ cheek, that’s enough to raise tears to Louis’ eyes. They don’t quite spill over until Niall began to speak again, “You told me I was good and special and that you loved me and then you fucking left me, you fucker. I loved you more than anyone else and you just fucking left.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis mumbled all choked up and Niall just stared at him for a long time before leaning down to capture his lips against his own. A harsh press of lips, a snotty wet kiss after all these years shouldn’t feel as good as it does. Louis pushed up into the kiss forcing Niall’s lips apart with a soft moan, nothing in his time away felt nearly as right as this.

The other omega made quick movements pressing his thigh between Louis’ and gripping the side of his face possessively. Louis’ lips moved firm but soft against the other omega’s until Niall pulled away and looked over Louis’ panting and beautifully pink face. His lip wobbled again and he just collapsed, pressing all of his weight onto Louis and hiding his face in the other omega’s neck. 

His sobbing was heart breaking, but the smaller omega just brushed a soft hand through Niall’s hair for almost an hour before he realized the other omega fell asleep. It was never his intention to break the omega who had already been broken by so many.

Since Louis found himself trapped under the rather well dressed omega, he just lets his body relax and enjoy. He enjoyed the weight of Niall against his front and the way his soft breath tickled his neck. Louis wondered what it would be like to be in a pack with Niall and briefly thought it would be nice. But then he wondered about the eight years Niall spent here alone in this house and he felt guilt thick in his stomach once more. Did he feel guilty enough to stay, though? To fix what he so clearly broke.

“I missed you.” Niall stated, Louis jumped, not quite realizing the other omega had woken up, “When you left I thought I would die without you.”

“I missed you too.” Louis pressed a soft kiss to Niall’s nose, “I missed you every day.”

“Then why do you keep trying to leave?” Niall whispered into the air, the devastation in Niall’s voice broke his heart even more, “Why’re you trying to leave me again?”

“There’s something in Boston that’s worth fighting for.” Louis mumbled, everything in his body screamed at him to tell Niall that he had kept that baby. He glanced down and wrapped his pinky in Niall’s hoping that he’d understand without him having to say anything but he didn't.

“Worth more than me?” Niall asked and Louis didn't have it in him to tell the truth so he just remained silent. Niall understood this was an answer. Staring at Louis for a few minutes longer, sighing and nodding, before he got up and left quickly. When he’s sure Niall was out of ear shot he allowed himself to cry into his hands and then scream into a pillow. This life just wasn’t fair.

Later that night when Edward shows up to ‘family’ dinner with his arm around a skinny, model looking omega, Louis couldn’t care less. Well that’s at least what he wanted to believe. He can’t help but eye the way the girl’s face literally looks like it was painted by a renaissance painter and feel self-conscious when she has to look down her nose at him, from her superior height.

“Harry, ma chérie, I was so sad to hear you rejected our offer to extend our courting to the three of us. I had to hear from Edward, too, not even in person.” She has a cute French accent and Louis thought this was exactly where she belonged. She carried herself with the grace associated with her upper-class upraising.

Harry nodded uncomfortably, “As you know, I have my original intended back and I didn’t think it proper.”

She nodded, lip curling into an unpleasant smile, “Ah yes, Louis, un bon nom Français, tu parles Français?”

“Je peux parler un peu.” Louis mumbled, but Harry looked at him like he’s just discovered a cure for cancer.

“You can speak French?” Harry asked in wonder, since he’s returned Harry has found wonder in all things Louis. He found Harry watching him brush his teeth the first night with star struck eyes, and knew he was in deep shit

“Only a little.” Louis tried his best to hide the smile forming at Harry’s tone, "There's a lot of french candians in Boston." 

No matter how badly he wanted to deny it, it felt good to receive praise and attention. Camille’s eyes tightened on the pair’s conversation, Edward could see her anger and tried to pacify it.

“Did you learn that in your GED classes?” He was trying to embarrass Louis to make Camille feel better, “Louis, here, didn’t even graduate high school.”

Louis blushed, “I didn’t take the classes, I just took the test.”

“Oh, wow your alpha must be so proud.” Edward’s tone was bitter, and Louis felt his lips quiver in anger.

Louis was about the explode, it was his time to prove he could defend himself and he would, “I am proud. Louis has accomplished a lot and he has proven to be resourceful and ambitious despite everything. Now I would prefer if you didn’t speak to my omega like that.” Harry’s arm tightened on Louis’ waist in protection. Louis didn’t really mind it all that much.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about you, Harry.” Edward continued, cruelly, “I was talking about the alphas he came back to you smelling of. What did you prostitute yourself out while you were gone?”

Louis sputtered in reply but an unlikely defender jumped in, “Louis is an EMT.”

“Lou…” Harry sighed, “This conversation’s a little too old for you, hun.”

“I don’t know what a prostitute is but Louis helps people.” Lou moved to stand right in front of Louis, glaring up at Edward.

Louis bent down to pick up the girl, “Hey sweetheart, Edward and I are just talking nothing’s wrong.”

She looked between Louis and Edward before nodding uneasily, like a loyal chihuahua. She’was about to let it go when Camille stepped in, “Elouise don’t you know a good omega doesn’t talk to alphas that way?”

“I am a good omega.” She puffed up her chest, “You are a bad omega. You are a prostitute.”

“Lou! What are you talking about?” Niall took Lou from Louis’ arms and puts her back on the ground. He grabbed her arm tightly and wagged his finger in her face while yelling at her in Irish. Louis felt guilty as tears prickled in the girl’s eyes and she was shaking her head trying to get a word in.

“Niall.” Louis stepped forward, “It’s my fault she thought she was defending me.”

Niall’s eyes were cold when he turned them on Louis, “Louis, when you have kids you’ll understand but for now butt out.”

So here, fifteen minutes later, Louis found himself settled between Camille and Niall at the most awkward dinner ever. Harry, Lou, and Zayn sat across from them, and Liam and Edward were stationed at the heads of the table. Camille and Niall talk over him about their plans to go to the French Riviera, in April. They speak like old friends, about shopping and the many times they’ve hung out. Louis wondered how long Camille and Edward have been courting for Niall to get along so well with her.

Louis found himself pushing his food around the plate when Lou kicked him under the table. The omega jerked his head up to look at her and she giggled, “Louis, do you like to shop?”

“Umm, I guess it can be fun.” Louis smiled, and Niall looked between his daughter and Louis.

“Mommy, maybe you could bring Louis when you and Camille go shopping tomorrow.”

“Ohh honey.” Louis started, “That’s ok, your mom and Camille have a standing appointment.”

Lou rolled her eyes and Niall cut in, “Don’t roll your eyes, missy. You are already on thin ice.”

Lou raised her eyebrows, “Why not? Don’t you miss Louis? That’s what you told me.”

“Lou.” Louis spoke up, shaking his head. She pursed her lips but quieted down, Niall eyes the pair suspiciously.

“Elouise Moura Payne, go to your room.” Niall stared the little girl down and when she tried to speak up her mom shook his head again and pointed, “You are dismissed.”

She looked to her fathers who both nod in agreement, backing their omega up so she huffed angrily and went to leave. She stopped to the door and turned on her heel, “I’m a good omega. I’m passionate and unapologetic and that’s good.” The words sound foreign and were pronounced slightly incorrect on her tongue.

When she’s done everyone looked a little confused but Niall just turned to Louis, “Did you tell her that?”

Louis sighed down at his plate before nodding, “Yes.”

“Can’t you just mind your own damn business?” Niall asked annoyed, "You're making her act out."

“She’s a good girl, Niall.” Louis turned to look at Niall, who still has that guarded cold look from earlier.

“She called my friend a prostitute earlier.” Niall argued pointing at Camille who rolled her eyes at the memory.

“In her defense she didn’t know what that meant, and Edward said it first.” Harry cut in and Niall shot the alpha a hard look.

“She’s a bad omega.” Niall shook his head.

“Honey, she’s just like you.” Louis shook his head sad and placed his hand over Niall’s, “There’s nothing wrong with being you.”

“Don’t call me honey.” Niall bit out.

“Omega’s should act a certain way and Elouise lacks any sort of sophistication.” Camille scoffed, “In my house growing up an omega like Elouise would have been beaten.”

Louis’ jaw dropped and he looked to Edward who stared on in indifference. Liam finally decided to add to the conversation, “We don’t condone child abuse in this house, Camille.”

She just shrugged, like this was a small thing, “No child of mine will get away with that.”

Louis scoffed, “Edward you’re going to let her hit your child.”

The alpha’s face hardened, “Camille will mother our children in what ever way she deems bests.”

“Really?” Louis shook his head in disgust, holding the alpha’s eyes with strength and dignity, “The alpha I knew couldn’t even raise a hand to someone who wronged him now you’re going to allow your children to be beaten right under your nose.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Edward grew angrier by the word, “You’d do best to shut your mouth.”

“After what your father did to you?” Louis asked and Camille looked between the two confused, obviously she hasn’t seen him without his shirt on.

Edward stood with a growl, “One more word out of you and I won’t hesitate to give you exactly what you deserve.”

Harry’s up in an instant, “I will not let you lay a hand on my omega.”

“He’s not your omega, Harry.” Edward roared, “Louis doesn’t even want to be here.”

“He does.” Harry repeated a lie he’s told himself and the rest of the family over and over again until in started to sound like it might be true.

“I don’t.” Louis stated, “I’d rather be in Boston.”

“Come on, Louis.” Harry whined, “Don’t you think you’ll ever be able to love me again?”

The whole table winced at the questions, so painfully awkward. Louis stared the alpha down before gulping, “I could learn to love the good parts of you but I could never forget the bad.”

“The bad?” Harry asked with innocent eyes.

Suddenly Louis felt a surge of anger. Harry couldn’t just claim to be a new man and forget all of the devastation he left in his wake, raising to his feet, “Did you forget about the time you dragged me down to the basement and forced me to watch and participate in the dismemberment of a New York City detective.”

Zayn and Camille gasped and everyone tensed, Harry looked broken, but Edward was the one who responded with, “I thought you didn’t remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Louis asked a little too loud, his eyes unwavering on Harry with anger and frustration, “You forced a knife into my hand and made me cut her up. I have nightmares about that night still.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s voice cracked, “I don’t remember it at all but if I could I would take it all back.”

“Take it all back?” Louis asked again, “It fucked me up so bad I went into a dissociative drop that I had to be medically pulled from a month later, at which point I realized you’d went ahead and gotten me…”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he questioned, “Gotten you what?”

“Umm nothing.” Louis shook his head, his anger quickly cooling into a globular ball of fear. He almost gave away his biggest secret.

“What were you going to say?” Edward questioned. Six sets of eyes rest heavy on him, everyone noticing the quick change in mood.

“N-n-nothing.” Louis shook his head again; he couldn’t even formulate a lie.

“Oh Louis.” And the omega beside him rose and turned to look at him with searching eyes, “You didn’t.”

Louis turned to look at Niall and he knew for sure, he’s remembered, so he begged “Please.”

Niall’s hand moves to cover his own stomach, Louis’ eyes drop to his barely there bump, “Louis, the alpha in Boston?”

Louis’ lips wobbled and he shook his head, Harry standing now, “What alpha in Boston?”

Conceivably, Niall could be taking about the unnamed alpha in Boston, a potential mate, but when he wrapped his pinky finger around Louis’, the other omega released a sad tear, “Please Niall. I’d rather die.”

“I won’t let that happen and I can’t allow you to live without them.” Niall doesn’t look vengeful or mad, he just looked resolute and almost caring. Niall knew the pain of having a child, the fear of losing her and the anxiety of being apart. He wouldn’t let Louis suffer another day without her.

“Please, Ni.” Louis shook his head again, “I’m begging you.”

“What is going on?” Harry shouted, “Is this about your life back in Boston? The alpha you smelt of?”

Niall looked Louis over one last time before turning to the table, “When Louis left he was pregnant.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and he looked so utterly raw for a moment, “A baby? My baby?” Louis sobbed pitifully falling back into his chair and Harry was around the table yanking the chair out so he could kneel in front of it, grabbing Louis’ knees, “Louis do I have a child?”

Louis just sobbed more fitfully into his hands and Harry grasped the chair pleadingly, but Louis puts his foot down, “I won’t bring my baby here.”

“Here?” Harry asked.

Louis lowered his hands from his face and stared at Harry alone, trying to make him understand, “She’s an alpha.” 

The weight of the words sat heavily on all members of the room. The rightful alpha heir to the Irish mafia, born to a mother with a proper family mark. Edward gasped and Louis continued, “She’s soft like I was and she wouldn’t do well in this life. I won’t allow her to be abused like you were.”

Harry stared up at Louis in wonder, “Ok. Then I’ll leave.”

“What?” Louis sniffled, confused.

“You and I will leave the family.” Harry nodded, eyes wide and excited, “Edward or Niall will buy me out of my share of the business, and we’ll take our daughter and go.”

“Go?” Louis asked, eyes trained so tightly on Harry.

“Wherever you want.” Harry nodded, “Boston, the south of Spain, Italy, where ever you want to raise our child. She’ll be safe and loved. I promise, I will protect her with everything I have.”

“You’ll leave?” Louis whispered, finally seeing all of the pieces fall together. This Harry was a new Harry. The hot yoga and soft smiles weren’t just an act, this man was different.

“We’ll leave.” Harry nodded, “What’s her name?”

Louis breathed unevenly for a moment before he whispered, “Joanne.”

Harry’s lips part in realization, “Jo? Is she the Jo, you spoke of?”

Louis nodded licking his lips but before he could process more, Edward broke in, “We won’t buy you out.”

Harry turned around, “Why the hell not?”

“You can’t just leave.” Edward shook his head, “This is our family.”

Harry looked Edward over, his share of the business was worth well over a billion dollars so when he sighed and said, “I’ll sign it over for free then.” Everyone gasped.

“You wouldn’t.” Edward tried him, deciding to play chicken, no one would give up that much money for a child they didn't even know.

“I will.” Harry nodded, “I’ll take my inheritance and Louis and I will go. We won’t have much but my child and my omega will be safe.”

Edward's nose flared and he pressed his lips together. The tension in the room was insurmountable, then Edward coolly said, “I won’t let you leave with my child.”

“Your child?” Harry laughed, voice indignant, “You never had sex with Louis. That child is mine.” Jo went from having no dad to having two men fight over the title in just two minutes.

“I did.” Edward nodded, “I was ashamed of my actions, but I did and that child could be mine.”

“Fine, I’ll do a DNA test.” Harry shook his head, “I know you’re lying.”

“You go ahead and do that but we’re genetically identical Harry.” Edward reasoned, “So it’ll conclude that were both matches for paternity.”

Harry shook in rage, “I’ll just take her and Louis and leave then.”

“I’ll find you and I will sue for custody.” Edward countered, “You can have her nine months a year and I’ll take her summers. Camille will be an excellent stepmom.”

“No.” Louis shook his head, hand gripping Harry fiercely, “I won’t leave my child alone with you.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.” Camille stood softly placing her clothe napkin on the table, “I was only in it for the stake in the business, but I won’t even get a quarter of the cut now Harry’s out for good. I’m done.”

Edward looked shocked, “What?”

“I’m done.” She nodded, and went to leave, Edward stalking close behind. The whole room can hear their soft but angry conversation in the hall. Harry finally turns back to Louis still in his skewed chair.

His question was soft, and his big green eyes accent the promise of safety, “Does she know about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family reunion ahead. 
> 
> Also if anyone has tumblr and wants to follow me please do! My name is thatsoundsgud


	21. Chapter 21

Louis’ foot bounced nervously as the private jet stabilized at 10,000 feet. He knew the flight to Boston couldn’t have been more than forty five minutes, so he could count the minutes until his daughter was back in his arms. 

His mind wonders to the moments before he left the mansion for the small airfield just a few miles from the family home. He stood across from Niall in the entryway listening closely to Harry’s frantic calls to arrange their travel plans. 

“I won’t ever forgive you if she gets hurt.” 

Niall’s eyes take in his stepbrother’s face, sad but also secretly relieved, “I won’t forgive myself either but also I couldn’t live with myself knowing the pain you’d be in without her.” 

Louis’ eyes narrow, “You couldn’t possibly know what its like. I would have rather be dead than have her end up like the twins or like you.” The omega flinched at the words whispered so softly but holding so much fervor. 

“She and Lou will be better than any of us could have ever been.” Niall pauses holding the other omega’s gaze before walking away. 

An hour later, Louis’s fist raised for just a moment in front of the plum hued door located at the top of the third-floor walk-up. He paused for just a moment but finished the motion of the knock when he heard a sigh from close behind him. 

When the trio pulled into a spot in front of the bougie apartment, he noticed the lights were on in the living room of the Cordon’s home. He heard the shuffling of feet before he was met with the sight of James in his PJs. 

“Louis.” Tears sprung to the eyes of the flamboyant alpha wrapping the omega into a hug without a second thought, “I thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Louis blushed when James pulled back to look over the omega with new eyes. He noticed Louis didn’t look worse for wear, rather he looked healthier than James had seen him in years, “I should have tried to call you sooner.” 

“No don’t apologize.” James pet Louis’ head and then called over his should, “Jules come quick.” 

Harry watched on as another alpha appeared from the living room and instantly pulled Louis into a hug. His heart ached with muddled emotions, the first of which was gratitude for the people who took care of his omega in his absence. The second he tried to repress but couldn’t completely was jealousy, from all the years lost. From the ease at which his omega accepted the affection of the two brits ahead of him.

When the alphas finally overcame their shock, they realized there was two more alphas in the room. James eyed them both confused before he was able to place where he’d seen them before, “I know you two.” 

“You do?” Harry and Louis say in unison.

“Yeah!” James nods, “You two were on the cover of GQ’s business edition just this past year. You’re the Styles twins.”

“Oh yeah.” Harry has the decency to seem a little embarrassed at their overly handsome cover page. Edward of the other hand nods proudly. 

“Well.” Julia looks between the three, “What the hell's going on?” 

“Is Jo here?” Louis whispered instead of answering, looking towards the door to the room he knew she’d be in.

“Yes.” James smiled, “Right in her room. She’s missed you.” 

“I’ve missed her too.” Louis’ lip wobble, as it takes everything in him from running into the room and waking the sleeping girl. 

“Where have you been, Louis?” James asked, “Last time I saw you, you were convinced you were going to die.”

“Well he certainly tried.” Harry joked, but not one person laughed.

“James, Julia.” Louis swallowed heavily, “Umm Harry and Edward are Joanne’s fathers.” 

“But you said.” James started and then stopped thinking over his words, “I thought you didn't want them involved in her life?”

“I was.” Louis looked jumpy between the twins and the Cordon’s. The two sets of alphas stared each other down, “But now I realize that that's not a possibility.” Before James could address the fact that Louis sounded like a kidnap victim all heads turned at the sound of a door creaking open. There’s just a moment of silence before a small girl emerged from the shadows of a darkened room. 

In the moment she paused in the door way, clearing her eyes of sleep, Harry’s heart melted. Before him stood the unbelievable combination of himself and the love of his life and for the first time ever he knew what kept him holding out for Louis all these years. A child so perfect without having to say a word or prove a thing, just existing was enough. 

Her lips tremble and then she’s sobbing, “Mumma!” Louis has two seconds to brace himself before Jo flings herself into his arms. The omega squeezes her to his chest and breathes his first full breath since the last time her saw her. A hole in his heart filling as he grasped her in shaky arms. 

“JoJo, mumma’s so sorry.” Louis whispered in her ear, “I promise I’ll never leave again.” 

“Y-y-y-you said you’d be back after school but then you were gone.” She cried finally pulling back to place small hands onto his cheeks, testing to make sure he was real, “I was so scared.”   
“I know baby.” Louis nodded looking over her face and then pressing kisses onto her cheeks, “I’m sorry.” 

Louis spent the next three minutes rocking Joanne in his arms as she sobbed herself dry. When her tears turned into just sniffles, she lifted her head off his shoulder and finally noticed the new men in the room.

“Mumma?” She looked between her mom and them suspiciously. Louis finally spared the pair a look and was surprised to find them both looking at Louis and his daughter in awe. Harry looked somewhere closer to elated and giddy. Edward, though, looked gob smacked. He’d expected the child to be real but seeing her right here staring back at them with eyes so painfully matching his own he was speechless. 

“Jo.” Louis paused not sure how to go about this, “This is…” 

Harry took just a small step forward, as Louis’ pause drew on, head tilted and voice calm, “Hello Joanne, my name is Harry Styles and I’m so happy to meet you.” 

Harry looked moments away from crying but stuck his hand out to shake hers. She looked between his hand and his face very cautiously and Louis prepared to explain that she was extremely shy. But before he could do so she stuck her hand out and shook his. The smile that spread across the alpha’s face was one that Louis had never seen before and believed he’d never see again. A smile of pure warmth and joy, the smile of man complete. 

“Did you take my mumma from me?” She asked once she finished with the small handshake. 

Harry nodded sadly, “I did but I promise from here on I will do everything in my power to keep you two together.” 

“You promise?” She asked so quietly. Louis was honestly shocked at this interaction so far, as Jo didn’t speak to her kindergarten teacher, an extremely nice omega, for almost two months. But here she sat shyly whispering to a rather intimidating alpha.

“I do.” Harry nodded solemnly but cracked a huge smile when Jo help up her pinky with an extremely serious face.

“Mumma says you can’t never break a pinky promise.” Jo whispered after Harry undertook the binding oath. 

“I solemnly promise to never separate the two of you again.” 

Jo’s head rests heavy against Louis’ shoulder as her eyes shift from the first alpha to the second, "Mumma? Why does he look like Harry?”

“Oh.” Harry turned to look at Edward who looked rather vulnerable standing just outside the circle that was Louis, Harry, Jo, “That is my twin, Edward.” 

Jo nodded staring the other alpha down before sticking her hand out wordlessly, copying Harry’s actions. Louis looked to James and Julia who stared on with surprised looks, confirming Louis’ own reaction wasn’t crazy. Jo did not talk to other people after just meeting them and she certainly didn’t initiate conversation. 

Edward wasted no time stepping forward and taking the little girl’s hand into his own, “Do you promise too?” 

“What?” He asked his face tilted in confusion and his voice a little rough with emotion.

“Promise to keep my mumma with me?” She blinked at him with serious eyes like she was making a business deal. Louis’s bit his lip as he internalized the scars he left from his brief but shocking absence from his little girls life.

Edward looked to Louis and then to Harry before offering up his pinky to the child. Harry’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, over the past eight years Edward had sunk into his cold persona, pushing everyone away with stoic behavior. Jo nodded at their agreement and finally settled her nose back onto her mumma’s neck, whispering to Louis that he can’t leave ever again. 

Everyone was quiet for just two moments before Edward jumped into business mode. He turned to the Cordon’s and looked them over with calculating eyes before reaching into the pocket on the inside of his coat and pulling out a check book, “Louis spoke briefly of everything you’ve done over the years. I would like to personally thank you for everything you’ve done for my brother and I. I believe this should be sufficient.” 

James took one look at the check and was visibly shook, “Oh wow I can’t accept this from you.” 

“Please, take it.” Edward nodded, “And I’ll send the second half along with my assistant and some papers for you to sign later this week.”

“The second half?” James shook his head, “Look I don’t know what’s going on but I really think I need to talk to Louis alone before we make any big decisions here.” 

“How about tomorrow?” Harry asks, “It’s late and Joanne should get to sleep.”

“Ok.” Julia agrees wearily staring at Louis, whose still clutching Jo in his arms, “Where are you guys staying?” 

“I’ve reserved accommodations.” Edward states enigmatically. 

“I want to stay with Jo.” Louis states looking to Harry with questioning eyes. 

“Of course, sweet boy.” Harry nods and absentmindedly rubs a hand over Louis’ back, “There’s enough room for her, always.” 

Louis nods and turns to look at Jo, “Do you hear that Jo? We’re going to stay with Harry and Edward tonight. Is that ok?” Jo nods and snuggles into Louis’ neck. The omega sighs and turns to James and Julia, “Is that ok?” 

“Louis, darling” James shakes his head, “She’s your daughter you can take her.” 

“I know.” Louis nods, “I’m sorry that I was gone for so long.” 

Julia rests a hand on Jo’s back and one on Louis’, “We’re just glad to see you alive but I really would like to speak with you more tomorrow?” 

Louis nods and turns to give Harry a questioning look and when he nods again reassuringly, “Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Not ten minutes later finds Louis in the back seat of a dark tinted town car, between Harry and Edward with Jo pressed firmly onto his lap. Her breath is soft and constant against Louis’ neck, his hand impulsively petting down her back as if she’d disappear at any moment. 

“She’s beautiful, Lou.” Harry breaks the silence turning to look between his daughter and his love. Louis nods and looks to Harry whose face comes in and out of clarity with each passing streetlamp. 

“She looks more like you than me.” Louis agrees. Harry smiles softly before tentatively placing a hand slightly lower than Louis’ on her back. When Louis doesn’t make any motion of discomfort, he leaves it there, finding comfort in the soft rise and fall of the child’s back. 

“She’s not usually like how she was tonight.” Louis starts, “She’s shy and scared of people. She won’t make a good heir.” 

“That’s ok.” Harry nods, “Eddie was like that when he was little and look at him now.” Edward looked to his brother with raised eyebrows, not remembering the last time Harry gave him a softer look or used that nickname. The twins made eye contact over Louis and Jo, having a silent conversation, the way only twin's can.

“That’s right.” Edward finally voices, “My mom used to say I was more timid than a newborn doe.” 

Louis finally looked to Edward on his right, “What was her name?” 

“My mother?” Edward asked, a vulnerable shake in his voice. 

Louis nodded, “Jo’s grandmother?”

Edward looked to Jo with furrowed eyebrows, as if still processing the news, “Her name was Saoirse and she had the same green eyes as Harry and Jo.” Harry nodded in agreement from Louis’ left. 

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Edward nodded and the car rolled to a stop outside a fancy hotel and the four silently left the car. Louis easily settled a still asleep Jo onto a large queen bed in one of the two rooms in the suite. The omega brushed aside Jo’s hair and whispered unheard ‘love yous’ into the air. When he stepped through the door back into the common space of the suite, he was met with Harry. 

The alpha looked nervous and pepped up when Louis reemerged, “Do you think I could watch her sleep for a little bit?” 

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out, “She’s your daughter, too, Harry.” 

Harry smiled so sweet and so happy before pressing a long soft kiss onto Louis’ cheek, “Thank you.” 

“For?” Louis whispers into the air between them.

“For coming back to me. For trusting me to protect you. For her.” Harry’s lip quivers, “I promise to be the best alpha for you two.” 

Louis nods, “Go on in and don’t wake her up.” 

Harry smiles again and quietly slips into the room. The tired omega makes his way out to the kitchen area for food when he spots Edward typing furiously on his phone. Louis ignores the alpha and searches through the food options taking the most expensive nuts he can find. With a hand and mouth full of cashews, he glances up to see Edward staring back at him.

“Why Joanne? And Not Johannah like your mother?” Edward’s eyebrows furrow and Louis can see the alpha making a jump in logic. 

Louis shrugs and whispers, “I don’t know.” 

Edward licks his lips and then tilts his head, “She got you out, didn’t she?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis shakes his head again.

“Anne? You met with her a week before you disappeared but we could never prove it.” Edward asks and Louis just looks away, but he can see out of the corner of his eye, the alpha nods in understanding, “I’d kill her if the circumstances were different.” 

Louis takes in just a small sharp breath, “The circumstances?” 

“Pertaining to the business.”

“What about the business?” Louis asks, “Isn’t this what you do? Kill those who get in your way or upset you?” 

Edward looks taken aback, “He didn’t tell you, yet?”

“Tell me what?”

“We’re going completely legitimate.” Edward explains, “We’ve separated ourselves from the prostitution and human trafficking completely and we have a five year plan to do the same with the drugs.”

Louis’ eyes widen in shock, “Are you serious?” 

“Completely.” Edward nods, “Bobby laid the groundwork but Harry was instrumental in making it come to fruition. He never said it in so many words, but I think it was all for you.” 

“For me?” Louis questions.

“Yeah.” Edward sighs, “We haven’t been close since you left but he wanted you to have somewhere safe to come back to. I always thought he was crazy for waiting all these years but I think I’m beginning to understand.” 

Louis bites his lip and nods, “It doesn’t matter if it’s all legal or not. I won’t allow anyone to hurt her. Not you. Not Harry. And certainly not Camille.” 

Edward nods, “Well Camille and I have broken off our courting so that’s not an issue anymore. I would like to focus on Joanne and us.”

Edward watches Louis’ face for his reaction, “There is no us Edward and I know she’s not yours.” 

Edward’s lips tighten, “There’s no us now but there was in the past and we could have it again.”

“You accused me of being a prostitute less than eight hours ago. Do you really think I want to be with someone who thinks so lowly of me?” Louis asks. 

Edward sighs, “I deeply regret my actions over the past month since you’ve been back and I’m willing to make it up to you in any way I can.” 

Louis gulps and shakes his head, “You hurt me.” 

“More than Harry ever has?” Edward asks in disbelief, “You seem to have forgiven him.”

“I believe he’s changed but so have you.” Louis whispers, “And I’m not sure it was for the better.” 

“Only time will tell but you won’t keep me from my daughter in the meantime.” 

Louis sighs again, “Edward, we both know she’s not yours.” 

“You can’t possibly know that.”

“We never had sex, Edward.” Louis shakes his head, “I may still have some gaps in my memory from that time, but I know that. The man you were back then would never have done that.”

The alpha takes a deep settling breath before continuing, “You can’t prove it either way.”

“I’m not going to try to prove it but if you’re doing this to hurt me, my child, or your brother than I won’t hesitate to kill you myself.” Edward’s taken aback by the comment but also by the unsettlingly cold look the omega levels against him. The cold look of an omega whose not afraid to protect what's his.

“A child changes everything.” Edward licks his lips, “And I want that child to be mine.”

Louis nods, “You can try to make this right.” 

“I just emailed my lawyer to add her to my will.” Edward nods, “And we’ll enroll her in school with Lou. I’ll prove myself to you. To all three of you, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is thank you for bearing with me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bridging chapter, I'll get back to plot in the next.

"What're you reading on there?" Louis heard Jo's voice before he noticed the fact that she'd settled herself next to Edward on the jet.

Edward peered down at her in surprise. He knew she'd been there for a little bit but if the hour she spent only nodding as Harry asked her questions about her favorite things was anything to go by, he would have guessed she'd remain quiet. Whereas the girl had previously snuggled into Louis' side and prompted her mother to answer the questions, now here she sat looking up at him with eyes so painfully similar that he paused, "Uhh... it's the wall street journal."

"What's the wall street?" Jo asked now peering down at the iPad, looking at the overly complicated wording.

"It's a place in New York City where people trade stocks." Edward answered trying not to talk down to the little girl.

"My Mumma is from New York." She stated rising on her knees so that she was now level with Edward's face, "Are you from New York too?"

"Yes." Edward nodded, "Your mom and I are from the same place."

"How long have you known my mumma?" Edward felt a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, the girl was interrogating him. Louis didn't even know what a perfect little heir she could have been.

"I met your mother when he was still in high school."

Before she could continue her line of questioning, Harry came to stand beside their little couch area, "Hey there you two."

Jo looked to Edward with raised eyebrows and he understood her nervousness. Harry was too excited, and the little girl didn't know what to do with that energy. The more severe twin on the other hand, she understood. Harry's face fell a little when the little girl didn't answer and Edward felt a little twinge in his heart.

"Hello Harry." Edward smiled up at his twin, who moved his gaze from the little girl over to his brother. After all this time it was odd to see his brother look to him with an emotion other than anger or apathy.

"Hey." His smile soft.

"I was just telling Jo here about the stock market, but I was wondering if she knows anything about Disney plus?"

"Yeah?" Jo whispered suddenly with wide eyes, "Do you have Disney on your ipad?"

"I do." Edward nodded looking to Harry with a wink, "But my brother Harry here knows the password, so he'd have to watch with us. Is that ok?"

Jo looked to Harry and quickly nodded, "Please, Harry?"

Harry's grin broke across his face and he nodded sliding next to Jo who now held the ipad looking to Harry to fix the app. When he pulled up the app the little girl saw the characters and frowned clicking on the one labeled 'Lou'.

"Is this mumma's?" She looked to Edward with furrowed brows.

"No, that's my niece Lou." Ed nodded encouragingly, "Why don't you make your own?"

"My own?" The little girl asked with surprise, "Like I could use it more than just right now?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and the smiled that took over her face was directly proportional to the swelling of pride in his chest, "You can use it whenever you want." 

Louis who looked on from across the aisle bit his lip just thinking about the way Jo had this alpha wrapped around her finger. Louis would have to be careful because in a blink of an eye she'll be a posh teenager with a black amex with a limit higher than a small country's GDP, like Niall had been.

The rest of the flight was spent with Jo explaining the plot of Moana to Harry and Edward, who watched the little girl more than the movie. It was a wonder to see a human being with their eyes and Louis dimples animated right there in front of them.

Once landed and in the big black town car heading towards the house, Louis began to explain again, "Remember what we talked about before?"

"Yeah." Jo nodded watching the unfamiliar landscape race by, "We are going to live where you did when you were little."

"When I was younger." Louis nodded, "The new house we're going to has a few people that also live there."

Jo looked to Louis in confusion, all she had ever known growing up were cramped apartments, some as old as the revolutionary war, "How many people will live there?"

"Well the twin's live there sometimes and my step brother and his family."

"You have a brother?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." Louis nodded, he was hoping she'd blow over that nugget of information but of course she didn't, "His name is Niall."

She paused for a long moment thinking over the information before nodding, "I can still sleep with you though, right?"

Louis nodded again, "You can sleep with mumma as much as you'd like but you'll have your own room here."

"My own room?" She asked in disbelief, all her life she'd slept with Louis in their one bedroom apartment, "What does it look like?"

"Well!" Louis smiled at her excitement, "It can look like whatever you'd like! You can paint it or hang posters."

"I can!" She asked in awe, "Can I have a tv?"

"No." Harry broke in and she looked at him pursing her lips, then shyly looked back to her mom. In her mind, her mom always had the final say, "TVs don't belong in bedrooms, but we have a few living rooms with TVs that you can use."

"A few living rooms?" Her jaw visibly dropped, "How big is this apartment."

"it's a house, baby girl." Louis muttered blushing as he felt shame that he was never able to get his daughter a house on his own.

"A house?" She looked to the twins who both nodded, "We're going to live in a house?"

"Yeah, sweetheart." Edward could feel the pet name leave his lips before he thought too much about it, but when he nervously looked to Louis he was met with a soft smile, "Check it out for yourself."

As the car rolled up the drive way Jo couldn't help but look on in awe, wiggling her way out of her seatbelt and onto Louis' lap, "Mumma which one will we live in?"

"The whole thing is our house." Harry explained and she just about lost it.

"Mumma are you rich?" And Louis couldn't help but laugh.

Louis hiked the girl up onto his hip once exiting the car and made his way towards the doors, this time without thoughts of escape. He honestly couldn't tell you if Jo wanted to be held or if he just needed something to keep him busy. The Cordon's always chided him over the fact that she was too big, too old, to be held like he did, but she'd always be his baby. 

He was blindsided though when he opened the door to shouts of, "Welcome home!"

The entry way was full of family members some he remembered other's he didn't. Jo huddled into his shoulder not at all interested in meeting anymore new people. The twins shoo Louis through the door, "Did you know about this?"

"No." Harry shook his head, his hand falling to the dip in Louis' back, "I wouldn't have allowed it, I promise."

Louis bit his lip looking from his overwhelmed kid in his arms to the alpha beside him, "Ok."

Quite a few people approached the twins patting them on the back and congratulating them, like their child was just born and not already seven years old. One person he recognized as a 'cousin' pulled them out the door to a patio to smoke a cigar. 

He seperated from the crowd, intending to hurry Jo and himself through the crowd and up the stairs. She'd had a long day as is and didn't need to added stress but Niall caught his eye. Stepping up to him with apprehension. The last time they spoke they didn't part on the best of terms.

"Hi." Niall bit his lip trying to sneak a peek at Jo, who still hid her head in his shoulder. 

"Hey." Louis felt awkward, "I'm sorry about what I said before I left. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok." Niall smiled glad they could move on, smiling at the girl in his arms, "Who is this?"

Jo peaked a glance at the man in front of her before turning her face back into her mother's shoulder, "This is Joanne, Jo this is your Uncle Niall."

Jo looked again before turning back to Louis, "He doesn't look like you."

Both omegas laughed, "He's my step brother. We're not related by blood."

The small alpha seemed to think this over as Louis lowered her to the floor, again she hid behind Louis.

"Hello Joanne, I have a daughter about your age."

Jo looked like a wild animal peaking out from behind Louis not answering, so Louis explained, "She's shy."

"Just like her mother, huh?" Niall smiled thinking back to the quiet little thing he found Louis as all those years back. Suddenly, Liam was at Niall's side whispering into his ear. Niall nodded at whatever was said.

"Louis it's good to see you back here." Liam nodded politely, looking down to Jo who shuffled from foot to foot behind her mom, "Hello there, I'm your uncle Liam."

"Another brother?" Jo asked quietly.

"No, this Niall's mate." Louis explained, as a rambunctious little girl ran up to Liam's side.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Baba says I can't have a cupcake but I've been good aaaallllllll day!" She tugged at Liam's sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Why did Baba say no, little miss?" Liam asked.

"He said I already had a soda but it was ginger ale and there's no sugar in that—"

"There's no caffeine but there is sugar." Liam explained, patiently.

"Ok, but I want a cupcake and it's a party!" She whined eyes bouncing to her mother who she didn't think would be any help.

"It is a party to welcome your Uncle Louis back and you haven't even said 'hi' yet!" Niall admonished.

She turned on her heel with big eyes, "Hello Louis! WELCOME!" Before turning back to her parents, "So can I have cupcake now?"

As the conversation between the three progressed, Jo came to stand on Louis' side looking over the little omega with wide eyes. Louis thought to the only friends Jo made back at her old school and instantly saw a connection here. Jo liked kids who were louder than her so she didn't have to be loud, she was always drawn to the brightest personality in the room. 

Louis smiled softly thinking back to the way his teenage self watched Niall so closely, so similiarly.

"Hmm...you can have one cupcake, ok?" Niall finally conceded, if not to just stop the whining.

She smiled happily turning to say goodbye to Louis but pausing as her eyes landed on Jo. Her gaze narrowed and Louis saw a look he'd seen Niall give a million times over, stepping closer to the pair, "Who are you?"

Jo gasped a little and looked to her mom for help, Louis smiled softly and nodded, "Go on, you can tell her."

Jo shook her head and bit her lip, so Lou asked, "Do you not know how to speak?"

Louis laughed and Niall rolled his eyes and huffed at her words, "It's ok, Lou." Louis crouched so he was at their height, "She's just shy."

"Who is she?" Lou asked still staring the quiet girl down.

"She's my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Lou asked, "I didn't know you had kids. What's your name?"

Jo finally looked to Louis once more for assurance before whispering, "Jo."

"Jo?" Lou smiled happily, "My name is Elouise but EVERYONE calls me Lou!"

Jo smiled at the exaggerated way she flailed her arms and giggled when Lou smiled harder. Liam glanced between the girly happily, "You two are cousins."

"Cousins?" Lou announced happily, "I've always wanted a cousin!"

"You have cousins, Lou." Niall explained.

"Not one like this!" Lou reached out a hand to hold onto Jo's, "We're gonna be best friends because we're going to live together!"

"And go to school together." Louis smiled.

"Really!" Lou did a little dance, "What grade are you in?"

Louis nodded and Jo answered holding up the number one, "First."

"Me Too!" Lou looked to her daddy and mom, "This is the best day ever!" Then the girl dragged a giggling Jo towards the cupcake table. Louis watched thinking Jo might panic but she just giggled along and shyly nodded as Lou talked her way there.

"Reminds me of you two." Liam rubbed a hand down Niall's back looking between the two, "A match made in heaven."

Louis smiled a little as he watched Lou coax Jo under the table with a plate full of cupcakes. When he finally looked back to Niall, they both said, "She's just like you." At the same time. They break out into laughter and for the first time in a while, Louis doesn't feel apprehensive. 

Louis felt hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I feel like Harry is Daddy and Edward is Papa. lmk what you think, I love getting feedback. 
> 
> Also I have another story that I've started so if you like my writing then maybe check that out?


	23. Chapter 23

In the week since returning back to the mansion with Jo in hand, much has changed but so much has stayed the same. Louis had taken to sleeping with Jo again but this time in Joanne’s brand-new room. Louis had coaxed a theme out of his daughter and within two days the ocean themed room was made. How many years had she gone with just bare bones Christmases and birthdays, she had learned not to ask for too much and it felt strange to do so now. But nonetheless, the walls were turned into a spectrum of blues, the decorations classy but still fun, and even a cozy clam shaped bed sat in the corner. The twins seemed to find a foot hole anyplace they could, offering to paint or build, even though they ended up paying a professional to do so, Jo seemed to think it was nice.

The omega, though, tiptoed around their glances and softly put words, not sure how much freedom he really had here. Louis found himself folding some of the newly purchased clothes Edward had bought for their daughter, when Jo shyly approached him, “Mumma?”

“Yes, sweet pea?” Louis smiled encouragingly. 

“Can Lou and I have a sleepover tonight?” Jo bit her lip and looked to her mother with wide eyes. 

“A sleep over?” Louis asked in confusion, “Like you sleep in her room?” 

“Yeah except I want her to sleep here!” Jo nodded excitedly and Louis understood. Jo didn’t have many things until just this week, and she wanted to share them with her new best friend. 

“Did Lou ask her mother?” Louis questions softly.

“Yeah, Uncle Ni said it was ok!”

“Ok then I think that’s a great idea.” 

“OK! I’m gonna go tell Lou!” Jo turned quickly but paused near the closet door, “Mumma where are you gonna sleep tonight?” 

Louis smiled sadly, “I’ll sleep in my own room.” 

“You have a room?” Jo asked, “Can I see it?” 

“Well.” Louis lied, because he didn’t have a room. He’d been sleeping in Harry’s until they went and got Jo, but he didn’t want to be forced to stay there anymore, “It’s not done yet but when it is I’ll show you.” 

“Ok.” Jo nodded easily, running back and planting a kiss on Louis’ cheek, before taking off again. 

Which is how Louis ended up pacing in front of Harry’s door for a few minutes working up the courage and finding the words to say before bursting through the door and declaring, “I’m not a prisoner anymore.” 

Louis paused after his declaration, only now taking in the fact that both the twins sat on king sized bed, heads leaned in close. The omega realizes that he probably just interrupted a pretty intense conversation. But the twins just eye him, “I’m not a prisoner here anymore. I came here willingly with my daughter, our daughter—”

“No, you’re not a prisoner.” Harry smiles sadly, “I haven’t been fair keeping you trapped here.”

“Ok.” Louis nods, that was easier than he thought it would be.

“What can I do to make you feel like you’re not a prisoner?” Harry questions, Edward remains quiet but interested, “Do you want to work? Or take up a hobby? Exercise classes? Once Jo is back in school.” 

Louis paused and licked his lips thinking over the question, “I want my own room.” 

Harry looks to Edward and sighs a little sad before nodding, “Certainly. I’d say you could take your room from before but that’s in Niall’s wing of the house now. Maybe you could take the one between mine and Joanne’s?” 

Louis nodded jerkily, still on high guard. He had been ready to fight for these little things, “Ok.” 

“Any thing else?” Edward asks with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” Louis pauses looking between the two, “Just because we are now co-parenting, sort of, doesn’t mean that we’re back together.” 

“Yes, well that’s what we were just talking about actually.” Harry explains finally standing and making his way to stand in front of Louis, “We would like to court you, again.” 

Louis scrunches his eyebrows and frowns, “I didn’t really get that much of a courtship before.” 

“No, you didn’t.” Edward gulps and comes to join the two, “I, we, would like to make that right.” 

“I don’t trust you.” Louis states bluntly, “You were just courting Camille, the child abuser, less than a week ago. You threatened to take my child from me and you called me a whore. I won’t keep Jo from you, but I don’t know if there is a reason in the world for me to accept anything much less a courting proposal from you.” 

Edward nods, “I understand. It probably seems like I have some hidden motive or that I’m doing this to hurt you or Harry, or something like that. You have no good reason to trust me but just consider how you felt the first time you looked into her eyes.” 

Louis tilts his head a little surprised, “Jo’s eyes?” 

“Yes Joanne. I see Harry in her. I see my mother, who I can barely remember, in her. And I see the omega that I fell in love with in her. Please Louis, I don’t expect you to forgive over night, but I do hope you’d be willing to let me earn forgiveness.” 

“You loved me?” Louis asked quietly. The years of long and sleepless nights had left festering pockets of doubt within Louis’ mind and heart. How could either of them ever loved Louis. Their whole affair took place over less than a few month. How could they love him? 

“I did and I think I still do.” 

“Why? Or when? Or how? How could you possibly know then or now?” Again, Louis’ words are blunt, why could this man know he loved him. Louis knew he was being harsh on Edward but it didn’t make sense. Harry’s emotions had always run intense, love and hate such a thin, thin line for him. But Edward was calculating and logical, Louis was never certain the more severe brother loved him out of anything other than duty to his twin.

“I knew I loved you on the bathroom floor.” 

“The bathroom floor?” Louis asked, “After my mother’s wedding?” 

“No.” Edward shakes his head, “The day before thanksgiving. I looked at you with anger and hurt and you didn’t even flinch. You asked about my scars, but you weren’t disgusted or scared. You told me you wouldn’t hurt me, and I felt safe for just a moment.” 

Louis watches the stoic alpha in front of him with teary eyes and a clenched jaw, “You felt safe?”

Edward nodded, “I felt vulnerable and I didn’t care. I haven’t ever felt safe with anyone other than Harry, ever. When you left it tore me up so bad and I couldn’t stop messing up. I fucked up so many things and made so many mistakes in my life but when I looked into Joanne’s eyes, I knew that trusting you was not one of them.” 

Louis’ lip wobbled and he knew he was going to cry, “I guess a child changes everything, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Edward nods, “But it also makes you realize that somethings never changed at all.” 

So Louis moved into his new room that night and paced and fidgeted until he couldn’t stay inside this cage any longer. The room was bland and lacked any warmth. At least when he was staying with Harry the room was lived in and warm in ways that Louis subconsciously craved. 

Instead of giving in to his more baser instincts he quickly passed the door he suspected the twins were still behind. When he finally arrived in front of the door he desired he raised his hand and knocked before he could chicken out. Niall finally came to the door he looked younger than ever is a lose tee shirt and pajama shorts, “What’s wrong?” 

“Umm I just uhhh.” Louis stopped and started a few times. 

“Is this about the girls? I said it was ok for Lou to ask but if you don’t want them having a sleep over I don’t mind being the bad guy.” Niall asks, eyebrows raised at the omega in front of him. 

“No!” Louis shakes his head, staring down at his own feet, suddenly feeling like an insecure little seventeen-year-old again, “I think it’s nice for them to bond.” 

“Ok, then what’s this about?” Niall asked, what possessed the omega to knock on his door at nine o clock in the evening. 

Louis finally looked up again and he had tears in his eyes, “Remember when got in that fight in high school?” 

“The big one at thanksgiving?” Niall asked quietly. 

Louis nodded sniffling a little, “And when we made up we both promised we’d still cuddle even if we were mad?” 

Niall feels a small smile pull at his lips before taking Louis into his arms, “Are you mad at me?” 

“Yeah.” Louis sobbed into Niall’s neck, “I’m mad and scared and I feel so alone.” 

“You’re not alone, little brother.” Niall pressed his nose into Louis hair, nuzzling just behind his ear.

Louis pulled back with tears down his face, “Are your alphas here?” 

“No.” Niall shook his head, “Liam’s away on business and Zayn’s visiting his sister in Jersey.” Louis was too embarrassed to ask but Niall seemed to understand, stepping to the side and allowing Louis to slip into the room. Again, Louis entered into Niall’s pack’s den and felt slightly at unease until Niall tugged the other omega over to the bed. 

The pair found them each lying on their sides, awkward for just a moment until Louis pressed closer. He dug his nose into Niall shoulder lining up their bodies, “I’m sorry, I hurt you Louis.”   
Louis little answer of ‘hmm’ wasn’t an acceptance or a rejection but rather begging Niall to continue. 

“I couldn’t let you live without her, but I couldn’t let you slip away either.” Niall brought a soothing hand to Louis’ arm, “I missed you so much. I need you so much.” 

“I’m scared she’s going to get hurt, like you were or like the twins.” Louis shuddered a breath at the thought, “What if I can’t protect her.” 

“I know that you are stronger than you think, Louis.” Niall pressed the words into Louis’ forehead, “But you don’t need to do this alone. I will protect her and Harry won’t let anything happen.” 

Louis pulled back with a wobbling lip, “Niall, I don’t know if that’s true.” 

Niall nodded, “I know what he did is unforgivable, but I really think he’s different now. And that doesn’t mean you have to take him back or love him again, it just means that I think you can trust him with her.” 

Louis shakes his head as the other omega speaks, “It’s so fucked up, but I think I still love him.” 

Niall bites his lip and nods, “I get it. It’s so hard, Louis.” 

“You don’t, though, Niall. He forced me to do things that are so vividly burned into my mind. Things that I still get panic attacks about. How could I love a man that grabbed me with bloody hands and forced me to cut up another human being? I thought that I hated him or that I was scared of him for so long but it’s not that at all.” 

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Niall was crying now too, “I knew I made a mistake with you since November of our senior year. I’ve regretted every day since then that I did that to you.” 

“You didn’t do anything to me.” Louis cried, shaking his head. Louis and Harry acted on their own free will. 

“You were so meek and vulnerable, and I told you to do that stuff with Harry. I told Harry you were available and willing. I sent him to your room that first night.”

Louis was taken aback for just a moment, “You sent him to my room?” 

Niall nodded thinking back to the night, when he found Harry leaving his father’s office, “Where’s Edward?” 

“He’s at the club tonight.” Harry explained matching Niall’s pace down the hall and into the kitchen, “What’s up?” 

“Well I was thinking over your little problem.” Niall explains trying to seem as innocent as possible. 

“My problem?” Harry asks, looking through the fridge for a snack. 

“I know my dad’s been pressuring you into finding a mate and Liam told me that you’re not really the problem.”

“Tread carefully, little cousin.” Harry warns, he’s notorious for not allowing anyone to slander his twin’s name. 

“I just mean to say that I don’t think my dad is going to retire until you find yourselves a mate.” 

“Who told you that?” Harry asks a little suspiciously, the plan was for Bobby to retire soon but he had been dragging his feet lately. 

“I don’t know.” Niall shrugs, “But I was thinking that you could use a beard.” 

“A beard?” Harry asks, “I do very well with the omegas, Niall.” 

“Yes, but Edward doesn’t.” Niall explains. 

“Ok?” Harry finally rolls his eyes, “And what’s your solution?” 

“Louis.” Niall states earnestly. 

“Your new best friend? Little awkward Louis?” Harry asks incredulously, honestly the alpha that it was cute the way the omega blushed whenever Harry was around, but really? Harry was pulling  
models and heiresses, he didn’t need a shy little thing like Louis. 

“Yes.” Niall stands strong, “The type of omega you like isn’t going to get Edward on board, but Louis? Edward doesn’t like him now but he’s perfect for him.” 

“In what way?” Harry asks again. 

“Liam told me that Edward doesn’t like loud and outgoing omegas. He doesn’t like judgy and rich omegas, the kind of omegas you’ve been sleeping with. But Louis isn’t like that, he’s shy, he’s not materialistic, and he is nice.” 

“Nice?”

“I’m telling you he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Edward won’t be able to find a single fault in Louis. So, you’ll mate him or whatever and if he’s not your cup of tea than you can have your side things.”

“My side things?” 

“Yeah! Like every alpha in the history of the world. Mate him to get the company and then sleep around like the alpha slut I know you can be.” 

“What’s in this for you?” The alpha asks. 

“I want Louis, but Liam will never mate him.” Niall admits stonily. 

“You want him? In what way?” 

“I just want him.” The omega states annoyed, “Why does it matter?” 

Harry looks his cousin over before nodding, “I’ll think about it.” 

“Well,” Niall shrugs, “I know he’s up in his room now and he’s definitely willing, it couldn’t hurt to make some progress.” 

“He was going to use me?” Louis asks after hearing that story. 

“I told him to.” Niall explains, “I pushed you and him into this and now look how messed up you are.” 

“Niall.” Louis closes his eyes and sighs out his nose, “You may have thought you were mature and ahead of your years but you were just an eighteen year old. A teenager whose father never gave him a good amount of time or attention and who sought it out from the easiest target. Harry was an adult.” 

Niall shook his head, “But-but I hurt you. I made all this happen.” 

“No Niall.” Louis shook his head grabbing Niall’s face, “You loved me so much you couldn’t stand to lose me. Harry’s just a manipulator. He’s a user. He faked it so easy.” 

“Louis please, I don’t think that’s true.” Niall shook his head, “I just needed to tell you because it’s weighed so heavy on me.” 

“It’s ok, Ni. I love you and we’ll get through this. But I think I needed to hear that.”

“Lou, please don’t let this ruin everything.” 

“Let’s just get some sleep, hmm?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK THEMES in this chapter including mentions of: Murder, child abuse, suicide ideation, and mental illness.

Niall finds himself eating a bowl of fruit in one of the warmest indoor/outdoor rooms, when the head of his newly discovered niece pops up just beside him, “Uncle Niall?” 

In the week and a half since moving in, Jo had avoided the omega like the plague. Niall didn’t feel too bad though because she did that to most people except Lou. Jo followed Lou around like she was the most interesting people in the world. She listened with wide eyes and giggled along with all Lou’s crazy ideas. So, when she approached him now, he looked around for anyone else, finding them alone, “Yes? Do you need help with something, pumpkin?” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Jo played with her fingers and swayed nervously. 

“Of course.” Niall smiled, sliding over in his seat, “Sit down, if you’d like.” 

Jo took a seat very uneasily, sitting near the edge and looking ahead, “I was wondering if you knew my mumma when he was in school?” 

“I did.” Niall smiled thinking back to how sweet Louis had been, much like his daughter now, “We went to high school together.” 

She nodded, “So does that mean you know my dads?” 

Niall is taken aback for a moment, “Um why do you ask that?” 

Jo turned to look up at Niall shyly, “Well my mumma told me that he met my dads when he was in high school.”

“He told you that?” 

“Uh huh, and he said that they weren’t—they didn’t know how to be daddies yet so mumma had to raise me alone.” 

“yeah.” Niall sighs a little, “Punpkin, I think it’s ok for you to ask your mom these questions. I don’t think he would be mad.” 

“He wouldn’t be mad but he’d be sad.” Jo explained, “He always gets sad when people ask about my dads. And it’s my job to make sure he’s happy just like he does for me.” 

Niall felt a little piece of his heartbreak at her words. He honestly doesn’t think Louis would want his daughter to feel so much pressure. No child should have to feel responsible for controlling their parents’ emotions, “Honey, that’s not your job.” 

“It is.” Jo argued, “Mumma would get so sad sometimes he’d just sleep in bed for days and Uncle James and Aunt Julie would have to come make him better, but they’re not here anymore so it’s my job! I’m mumma’s alpha now.” 

“Joanne, you are so nice and good to your mumma but he doesn’t need an alpha to take care of him. He is strong and independent.” 

“But omega’s need alphas.” Jo stated, her head tilted in confusion. 

“Sometimes omegas and alphas are meant for each other, but they don’t need each other.” Niall explains, “Omegas can be strong and independent. Like your mumma. He didn’t need your Uncle James and Aunt Julie. He probably liked having them, but he can do it alone.”

Jo thought this through for a long time, “But he gets sad sometimes? He needs an alpha to fix it!” 

Niall bites his lip, “Don’t you get sad sometimes?” 

“Yeah.” Jo nodded, “Like when my mumma went away for a long time.” 

“Yeah. We all get sad sometimes but it’s not anyone’s job to fix us.” Niall pet a gentle hand over the girl hair, “You’re mumma can fix himself. You don’t need to worry about him or any other omegas. We are perfectly fine.” 

“Omegas like Lou?” Jo asked. 

“Yeah Lou is fine, too.” Niall smiled thinking to his own girl. He knew without a doubt, that he'd never have to worry about Lou being fine. She was beyond her years in confidence and wittiness, so much so it often upset her mother, “Lou is a very strong omega just like her mom.” 

Jo giggled, “But you’re her mom!” 

“I know!” Niall smiled, “And trust me, Jo, I will always be fine. And your mother just the same!” 

She nodded, “Ok, so you think I should ask my mumma about my dads then?”

“I think if that is something you want to know that you should ask him.” Niall nodded. 

“Ok well I was only thinking about it because I think Harry and Edward might be my dads.” 

Niall balks at the girl’s words, “What? Who told you that?” 

She shrugs, “Well mumma said that I have two dads and there is two of them. And Lou said that people get their eyes from their dad and I have the same color eyes as them. Also I call Lou’s daddies my uncles and she calls Harry and Edward her uncles so she thought that might have something to do with it. And-and-and Mumma also said that I was as pretty as my dad and I heard him tell uncle James that Harry was pretty the other day.”

Niall chuckled, “You got quite a bit of evidence there but umm Jo you’re gonna have to ask your mumma about all that. I can go with you if you’d like.” 

“Nah, I’ll do it by myself but do you think that maybe you could not tell him I asked you?” 

“Yeah.” Niall nodded, “I can keep this secret, ok?” 

Jo nodded and stood to walk away before pausing, “Uncle Ni?”

“Yeah, pumpkin?” 

“I think you’re a really good mommy.” She smiled wide, “Also, If my mumma says it ok do you think Lou could sleep in my room tonight?” 

Niall is stunned for a long moment, “Umm yeah, make sure to ask your mom first though, ok?” 

Jo grinned widely, wrapping the stunned omega into a quick hug before nodding and wondering away. Niall’s jaw is still dropped at the conversation he just had, but he swears he hears Jo whisper as she turns the corner. Of course, his own little Lou had some part in this. 

Later that night, a strange and powerful silence fell over the room, just minutes after Louis left the twins alone. The omega promised he’d think over their proposal and that was enough for Harry to allow hope to blossom in his rib cage. Beating beautifully, painfully against his skin, like a sparrow trapped and waiting for release. 

The silence stung the air, like a high pitch rattle for an immeasurable amount of time before Edward whispered, “I told him I loved him.” 

Harry looked to his twin, “You did.”

Edward looked to Harry, “I think I get it now.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“After the incident occurred, I thought I would never be able to understand why or how you could have done that.” Edward lifts a hand to silence Harry’s interruption, “I’m not saying you were right or that I would do it myself, but I understand the fear now.” 

“I was scared.” Harry nodded, stepping up to his brother and placing a gentle hand onto his cheek, “Dr. Thompson said that what happened to our mother and then with Anne made it so we, or at least I couldn’t cope with abandonment. I don’t think it’s an excuse, but it is an explanation.”

“Do you remember it?” Edward asks, “What happened to our mother?” 

Harry shakes his head, “I remember we had cranberry sauce with dinner that night, and that it ended up on the ground. And I remember feeling small and covering my ears because it was so loud. But I don’t remember what happened.”

“You were crying because we were having broccoli and you didn’t want it. Dad told you to stop but you wouldn’t, so he sent you to your room.”

“He did?” 

“Yeah and once you were gone mom told him to be nicer to you. She was such a strong woman and she picked at our dad until he’d blow up.” Edward shook his head, “He started yelling and then they were both standing. He’d hit her in front of us before but this time she lost her footing and she knocked her head on the table. I swear she died in an instant.” 

“You never told me that.” Harry shakes his head, “Why do I remember the blood and the cranberry sauce? How did I know he hit her?” 

“You could hear it throughout the house. I ran to her side and I remember dad look at me crying over her dead body.” Edward shook his head, “He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and picked me up off the ground. He said that I got cranberry sauce all over me and that I had to go clean up for bed.” 

“What?” 

“We didn’t have cranberry sauce at dinner that night.” Edward shook his head, “I found you in our room with your hands over your ears crying. You could never stand the screaming and the fighting. I took a bath to clean off and I told you it was cranberry sauce like dad had said.” 

“We were so young. He was a monster.” Harry shook his head drawing Edward back to him, clearing the far away look in his eyes. 

Edward felt tears in his eyes, nodding as Harry pulled him into his shoulder, “He fucked us up so bad. How did we ever learn to love anyone?”

Harry pulls back from the hug looking over Ed’s face, “He may have taught us hate and fear, but we’ve known love since the day we were born. I love you Edward and I know you love me too.” 

Edward nodded, “I do love you.”

“And now, Eddie, we have a daughter.” Harry bites his lip, a rush of endorphins at just the thought, “And I love her so much.” 

“I love her too, Haz. She’ll never know fear or hate like we do.”

“That’s right.” Harry pressed a kiss onto his brother’s cheek, “Our omega has loved her enough for all of us, but we can pick up the slack now.” 

“Our omega.” Edward nodded, “He’s perfect, isn’t he? Just what you promised.” 

The twin nods, thinking back to the night in February. He doesn’t know what drew him away from the party he was throwing in the penthouse apartment. The apartment that Bobby had just bought them for their nineteenth birthday. But the balcony beckoned him, so he drew out his pack of cigarettes and snuck out into the cold night air. 

There leaning against the stone edge he found Edward, resting heavily smoking his own cigarette. The colder twin chanced a glance, finding Harry, “What’re you doing out here?” 

“Just came out for a smoke.” Harry nods, looking over the profile of his twin, “Great minds think alike.” 

Ed just shrugs, blowing out the last bits of his cigarette before flicking it into the breezy night air. He’s distracted for just a second during which time Harry notices an envelope in his hand and snatched it, “Harry that’s mine.” 

Harry evades his twin with a giggle until he’s pulled the paper from inside out, “Actually it says my name on it, so I believe it’s meant for me.” 

“Harry, come on, I mean it. Give it back.” Edward holds out his hand, but Harry just shakes his hand. 

The more popular twin’s eyes scan the letter written in Edward’s perfect print, his face growing stonier by the line, “What the fuck is this?” 

“I didn’t want you to read that now.” 

“When did you want me to read it? When you’re already a pancake on the streets of New York?” Harry is outraged, “What the fuck, Edward? A fucking suicide note in a tidy little envelope addressed to your ‘dearest brother Harry’” 

“Harry you don’t understand.” Edward voice cracks, as he falls heavily into the only bench on the balcony, “I don’t want to keep going.” 

“I don’t understand? Edward, we are in this together.” Harry shakes his head, “You can’t leave me!”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Edward cries, looking up to his brother, “You’re going to leave me. You’re going to find an omega and start a family. You have Taylor in there now. That’s just one omega in the line of hundreds you can pick from. You’re going to leave me all alone. I don’t have anything, anyone but you.”

“That’s not true, Eddie.” Harry sighs, sliding onto the bench beside his brother, “We’re only nineteen! I know you haven’t had the best experience with omegas but things will change.” 

“They’re never going to get better.” Ed shakes his head, head falling into his hands, “The best chance I have is finding an omega that’ll marry me for the money. I don’t want to live like that. I can’t live alone.” 

Harry shakes his head, “No Eddie, that’s not true. Omegas our age are just stupid, they’re not mature enough for you.” 

“We both know that’s not true.” The alphas sniffled into his hands, “I’m broken beyond repair.” 

Harry watches the slumped form of his brother for a few minutes longer before nodding, “Ok, Edward look at me.” 

The twin does so, shooting a pitiful look up from his bent over form, “I’ll find us an omega.”

“What do you mean?” Edward looks over his brother wearily. Harry’s never had trouble with omegas, his dimples and easy-going personality landed him any omega at the academy and even now at Columbia. 

“You and me and an omega. We’ll form a pack.” Harry nodded, “I will find us an omega good enough for you. Small, quiet, and nice. They’ll be perfect for you.” 

“Why would you do that?” Edward shakes his head, “I can’t let you agree to this out of pity for me.” 

“It’s not pity, brother.” Harry leans closer taking his brother’s hand in his, “You are the first person that I ever loved and I couldn’t think of another person I would rather spend my life with.” 

“Are you sure?” Edward asks, “Omegas don’t like me.” 

Harry nudged his shoulder into Edward’s, “I guess I’ll just have to be twice as charming then.” 

“Thank you, Harry.” Edward whispers into his brother’s shoulder. 

“For what?” 

“For Louis.” Edward starts, “For saving me. For everything.” 

Harry pulls back just a bit, smiling softly before pressing a brief and close mouthed kiss onto his twin’s lips, “I’d take the credit if I didn’t think fate were to blame.” 

Louis wakes to a door opening and closing, and soft breath against his cheek. His nose tells him it’s Niall’s lips pressed firmly to his cheek, Niall’s throat nestled against his nose. His mind is slow and warm but gradually picks up a new scent, which forces his eyes open. There standing over the two omegas, head tilted in gentle confusion, is the vogue model, Zayn. 

Louis had maybe a handful of interactions with Niall’s mate including his first day back, so to say this was awkward felt like an understatement, “Uhh s-sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Zayn whispered, eyes drifting over to his mate’s sleeping face, “I’m glad you could keep him company.” 

Louis nods and sits up, jostling the other omega awake, “I was just lonely last night.” 

“Lou likes to cuddle.” Niall explained, sitting up to stretch and yawn, dropping a hand onto Louis back. 

Zayn smiles, looking between the two and nodding once more, “I’m gonna go shower, but I will see you later, Louis.” 

Louis nodded before watching Zayn wonder into the bathroom, “Umm why did that feel oddly not that weird at all? Does he often find you in bed with other omegas?” 

Niall shook his head no, “No, but he knows about you.” 

“What about me?” Louis whispers. 

“I made sure that before I was mated to either of them that if you ever came back to me than there was a possibility that I’d make you join my pack. That is if Harry lets you out of his grips first.” 

“Oh yeah, Liam told me about that.” Louis blushed a little, “So Zayn was just totally cool with that?” 

“I think he’s kind of into the idea.” Niall shrugs rolling out of bed and wondering into his closet to find his robe, mumbling as he goes, "He's all into watching Liam and me. And having me watch them, like a kink I guess."

Louis blushes some more, he does think it’s nice to have a back up plan if he’s still single and lonely by the time he’s old. But then his mind wonders to Harry what he’d learned last night and whether he could court him after that. 

Louis follows Niall into his closet, “They asked me to court them again, last night.” 

“Oh?” Niall asked eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, and I’m not sure what I should do with the information I learned last night.” Louis gulps, “What I should do about Jo and them.” 

“Well I think that Jo might know more than she’s leading on.” Niall tries to remain vague enough to not break his promise to his niece. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well she came to me yesterday and she had some questions. Which I told her to ask you but I think you should talk to her about all of this.” 

Louis nodded, “You’re right. I have to put my stuff aside for her. Right now, it’s not about me and them. It’s about all of us.” 

Niall pressed a hand into Louis cheek, patting softly, “You’re a good mumma, Louis.” 

“You’re just saying that, so I’ll think about joining your pack.” Louis teased, Niall laughing along. 

“I know you’re joking but I’m ready whenever you are.” Niall nods, sighing wistfully, “I’d love to feel connected to you through a pack bond.” 

“We don’t need a bond to connect us, Ni.” Louis presses a kiss to Niall’s cheek, and the slightly taller omega shrugs as if to say he knows but that doesn’t change the fact that he still wants it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little short but I just felt like it was enough.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well during this pandemic, I certainly am finding myself stressed.

A Monday morning like any other starts with the two families now inhabiting the house eating breakfast. Lou in her uniform, Liam already gone for the day and her other two parents dressed to go. Jo on the other hand was to start school next week, so she sat in her pajamas, her mom sitting beside her and the twins beside him. 

Niall gave Louis a look and the other omega nodded minutely before Niall says, “Ok, Lou, it is time for school. Lets get going!” 

Lou pouts looking to Jo, “Why can’t Jojo come?” 

“Well Joanne will start next week.” Niall explains standing and beckoning her girl to the door, Zayn following close behind. The alpha stoops to pick up a giggling Lou, whispering in her ear while carrying her out. 

Once the room is cleared of everyone, but the twins, Louis, and Jo, the omega smiles at his daughter, “Hey Jo is there anything you want talk to me about?” 

Jo bites her lip and narrows her eyes, “Did Niall tell you what I told him?” 

“No, he just said we needed to talk, and I agreed.” Louis placed a gentle hand onto her arm, “is there anything you want to talk to me about?” 

Jo squirmed in her seat for a long moment before shrugging, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” 

“Nothing you say will hurt my feeling, baby girl.” 

So, Jo sighed again and looked to the twins before mumbling, “I guess I was just wondering—actually I was thinking about—I mean I talked to Lou and she said…” 

“What, princess?” 

“Well she said that you get your eyes from your daddy and I have green eyes…” The little alpha looks to the twins and then back to her mom.

Louis’ jaw drops because he really didn’t think she’d suspected a thing, but it was clear she knew, “Well in some cases you get your daddy’s eyes but not always.”

“So, it’s not true then?” Jo asks. 

“Well.” Louis pauses, feeling a little uneasy but when he looks to the twins, they both nod encouragingly so he continues, “It is true. Harry and Edward are you fathers.” 

Jo smiles a little triumphant smile and nods, “I thought so.” 

“How do you feel about that?” Louis asks. 

“Well I guess I was just wondering why they stole you from me?” Jo twists her fingers uneasily, “Did they not want me, mumma?” 

“No!” Harry and Edward break in in unison. 

“Please,” Harry continues, “Joanne, don’t think for even a second we didn’t want you.” 

“Then why am I just meeting you now?” She asks, eyes a little hurt, "Why did you just take mom?"

Louis lowers his gaze and expects nothing but the truth. He hid her from them. Took her before they could even smell the change in his scent. He didn’t give them a chance. She’ll hate him for this, Louis feels the shame build in his gut. But those words never come, instead Edward speaks slowly, “We weren’t ready to be dads like your mother was ready to be your mom.” 

Louis looks between the twins and Jo, Harry continues, “We didn’t grow up with a mom or anyone really to show us how to be good parents, so it took us a little bit longer to learn. We’re still learning now but we want you to know that we will always be there for you.” 

She pauses, “Are you guys divorced?” 

Louis laughs at this, “It’s a little more complicated than that, baby girl, but just know that no matter if we are mated or separated, we all love you. We will all be there for you from today until forever, ok?” 

“Ok, mumma.” 

The conversation is short after that, Jo asking what Harry and Edward do for a living and if she has any cousins she doesn’t know about. The omega almost wants to cry at how easy going his little girl is, eternally grateful. When Jo eventually asks the twins if they want to see her scrap book, she made at her old school, they both go to follow but Louis stops Harry from following Jo out of the kitchen. He pauses when he sees Louis standing tall and with purposem hands on his hips, “That went pretty well, lo—” 

Louis’ hand lands fast and hard against Harry’s cheek, the alpha startles but has felt much worse. After easily shaking it off, he quietly asks, “Well I can’t say that I haven’t done something to deserve that, but can I ask what that was for specifically?” 

“Niall told me.” Louis stated. 

“Told you what?” Harry questions a little more than confused. 

“That he sent you to my room that first night.” Louis looked over Harry’s face as it fell, the high of the previous conversation fading quickly, “That he convinced you to go. That you didn’t even want me.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head, voice verging on distressed, “Louis, baby, it’s not like that. I was so young and stupid, I just didn’t know what I was missing.” 

“That was my first real kiss!” Louis locked his jaw, “You got it all. My first kiss. My first touches. My first everything! You got me pregnant, fucker. You didn’t know!” 

“Louis, I know. I knew.” Harry stands hands raised in the air, “I was in the wrong that first night to come to you with those intentions. But something clicked when you looked up at me with those sweet innocent eyes and I knew that I had to keep you. I knew that you were special. Why do you think I hid you from Edward! If I was just going to use you to get Edward to settle down, wouldn’t I have brought him in!?”

“I don’t know.” Louis pauses because that’s a good point, “I don’t know what to think Harry! I loved you.” 

“And I loved and still do love you, Louis.” Harry gently risks bringing a hand to rest on Louis’ arm, “I should have told you that sooner. I should have realized that it would hurt you to hear that from someone else.” 

Louis sighs as he stares at the alpha in front of him, the man before him with healthy coping mechanisms, a therapist, and empathy, “I never got over you. I tried so hard. I even tried another alpha, but nothing felt right. Everything felt wrong from the moment I left you.” 

“Oh Lou.” Harry sighs and tries to pull the omega into a hug.

“No!” Louis almost shouts, “I don’t need or want pity! I’ve had enough for a lifetime. I need to know if there’s anything else?” 

“Anything else?” 

“Anything. Anyone else?” Louis states, “Something or someone that’s going to hurt me in a week or a month or a year. I need to know before I agree to try this out one last time. I need to know.”

“There was no one else.” Harry states, “From the day you left I’ve been waiting. I knew there was something worth waiting for.” 

Louis pauses, “No one else? Not even for one night?” 

“No.” Harry shakes his head, “I was angry at first. I thought maybe someone took you, so I looked for clues but found nothing. Then I was sad so I found my therapist and I changed what I knew you could never learn to love about me. I tried to fix myself. Fix my life.”

“What if I never came back?”

“I knew you would.” Harry nods with certainty, “I got into a lot of alternative beliefs and in some places they say that souls can get intertwined. Even when they’re apart they’re still together. I knew you were out there. I knew it.” 

“Maybe I knew it, too.” Louis shrugs, sighing and licking his lips, “Are there any more secrets, Harry?” 

“There is a lifetime of secrets hidden in these walls, hidden under my skin, but I promise that there won’t be a single new one.” Harry smiles gently, “Somethings should stay in the past but I’m an open book moving forward.” 

“How can I trust you again?” Louis whispers, “Am I stupid to even try?” 

“No, sweet boy.” Harry steps into Louis’ space and the omega allows it to happen, allows his back to meet the table and the larger man’s arms to rest on his hips. The alpha’s voice dips a bit too deep, and Louis shivers, “Love is stupid sometimes, but you are not. Give us a chance. When’s your next heat? Let us help you through that and then if it still doesn’t feel right then that’ll be it.” 

“But that’s the thing that scares me most.” Louis sighs, his head leaning back, revealing the column of his neck, to meet Harry’s eyes, “I tried with one other alpha and when she would touch me, I would cry. I know with you It’s gonna feel right. I know it because I know that your scent settles my omega from across this stupidly huge house. I know that because your hand on my hips feel more right than even my own. I know it’s going to feel right.” 

The alpha presses even closer still, closer than he’s been allowed in almost eight years, “Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t want to be hurt. I don’t her to be hurt.”

“Just imagine Louis.” Harry lips dip hovering over Louis’ ear, “She’ll have three parents that love her and cherish her. Parents that love each other enough to make her wrinkle her nose in disgust. That’s more than we ever had, you with just your mom for so long and me with…”

“Eddie.” Louis mumbles, pressing his nose into Harry’s cheek, “Eddie loves you. He’s always loved you.” 

“Yeah of course.” Harry nods, unsure, “Can’t you give us a chance for her sake.” 

Louis rests his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, trying to think through the words but only truly focusing on Harry’s scent. On the way his shoulders sag and all he wanted to do is shove Harry down onto the table and curl up to side, steal his warmth, his kisses. So he mumbles, “Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“My heat is in three weeks.” Louis presses the words into Harry’s shoulder, “We’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the nice comments! Take care of yourself :)


	26. Chapter 26

The next day when Louis found himself sitting in front of the twins, he felt nervous, like a little teenager again. So, when he spoke the words rushed out, “Did Harry tell you?” 

“That you agreed to spend your heat with us?” Edward questioned evenly. 

“Yes.” Louis wrung his fingers a little uneasily, “I just think we need to have a conversation before it hits. Three weeks will come awfully fast.” 

“Of course.” Harry agreed happily, “Is there anything you want to say first?” 

“Well, I guess, birth control?” Louis asked, biting his lip, “I’ve never taken it, but I know there’s shots and pills, I think we should consider that.” 

“Right.” Edward nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and shooting off a quick text, “I’ll have my assistant find the best specialist.”

“Specialist?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry was already turned to Edward a little more, talking over the idea, “Definitely you can ask about birth control but if you’ve never used it before than it might not be an issue.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis got a little defensive, “I don’t think I’m ready to have another kid with you guys yet. No offense.” 

“No no of course, sweetheart.” Edward jumps in, “I think Harry just meant that if you’ve never been on birth control than you might not be too fertile. You’ve had at least what, eight heats since we were parted?” 

“Sixteen.” Louis mumbled with a blush; Harry easily did the math. That meant Louis was having a heat every six months, something only extremely fertile omegas experienced. He knew Niall was only a once a yearer which is why it took so long for him to conceive a second child.

“Ok.” Edward’s eyes took on a lovely sheen at just the notion of all the chances they’ll have to get Louis’ pregnant again, but he quickly shook his head, “Well that’s sixteen chances you could have gotten pregnant and didn’t.” 

Louis bit his lip harder and blushed even more, he thought for a second about hiding his past but shook his head, “I thought we already discussed this, Harry. You have to have a partner during your heat to get pregnant.” 

And the twins both shared a look of surprise, Harry knew that Louis hadn’t had a partner but, in this day and age, it was normal for omegas to have heats with friends or short-term partners just to get them through it. The tremble of excitement in Harry’s voice was not well hidden, “You’ve never gone through a heat with a partner? Even just a friend? Those alphas?” 

Louis shook his head, “Like I said, I only tried with one other alpha and they weren’t around when my heat struck. Well they were but it was hard with making sure Jo was taken care of and trusting someone in my life again.” 

Edward conceals his surprise, but Harry can’t help but lift his knuckles to his mouth to stop a whine from coming out, “So you’ve never taken a knot then?” 

That seemed to do it for Louis because he sniffled and shook his head, how pathetic. He was twenty-five and had a kid, but he’d never taken a knot, “I know it’s pathetic.” 

Harry’s up from his spot beside Edward and crossing the distance between them in a moment. Louis feels the couch dip with Harry’s weight before he feels a soft and reassuring hand on his back, “Hey no no no, Louis.” 

Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis’ cheek, his fingers raking slow circles down his spine, “Heat was so awful alone, but I never had anyone.”

“My sweet boy, you did nothing wrong here. You don’t have to explain yourself to us.” Harry presses his words into Louis’ shoulder like a gentle praise, “You took care of your baby-our baby- for so long and you didn’t let anyone near her that would hurt her.” 

“She doesn’t like people.” Louis nods, sniffling in agreement, “It’s probably my fault.” 

“Could be mine.” Edward chimes in from the other couch and when Louis looks past his lap to the other twin, he smiles a soft little smile. A smile just as reassuring as Harry’s lips at his ear and hand down his back. 

“Could be.” Louis nodded with a chuckle, “I just don’t want to do this alone again.” 

“Louis, hey look at me.” Harry lifts his hands to Louis’ face holding it up so that their eyes meet, “Whether you accept a mating proposal from me or not. Whether you like me or not. Whether you need me or not, I will make sure that you never go through anything alone again.” 

Louis’ lip trembles with tears, “Anything.” 

“Anything.” Harry nods earnestly, “I will do anything for you Louis. With you.” 

Louis nodded because he believed Harry. He believed the alpha in front of him would take care of him in ways that he craved, that he needed. Edward’s voice is soft when it filters across to the pair, “Louis?” 

“Yeah, Eddie?” Louis lifts his head out of Harry’s hold, before shooting the other twin a soft look. 

“Since this is your first time, I mean to say if you’re nervous about your first heat not alone than I could sit it out.” The words are so awkward and jumbled, Louis’ feels pity for the unsure alpha in front of him, “It can be overwhelming alone and with two…” 

Louis looks to Harry first who stares at the omega with something so close to a command. Harry wants to say no, Edward belongs with us. He wants to take control, but it wasn’t his place. So, when Louis slowly stands and comes to sit next to Edward, Harry’s breath catches. For the first time in years Harry felt that undeniable urge to protect his brother. The feeling he knew so well from a lifetime of telling peers at school to stop making fun of him, of defending his coldness to uneasy clients, or even hiding him from their own father. He prayed for just a moment that Louis would be better than everyone else. 

“Edward?” Louis mumbled into the still space between them. 

“Yes, Louis?” 

“Can you be patient?” Louis asks and Harry feels the heaviness of disappointment. 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t have a lot of experience.” Louis mutters and Edward nods, “and I know you do.” 

“Sorry.” Edward hangs his head in shame, genuine sorrow at all those he touched and allowed to touch him when Louis stayed so pure.

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Harry’s eyes raise with confusion as Louis presses a hand onto his twin’s cheek. 

“Ok.” 

“I get anxious and scared.” Louis ducks his head to meet his alpha’s eyes, “and I know you do too.” 

Edward gulps before hesitant and breathless, “I do.” 

“So, I want you there for my first, but I’ll need you to be patient with me.” 

“I can.” Edward nods a little too aggressively, “I can be patient.”

“I know you can.” Louis smiled a little softer, “Thank you.”

Louis’s wakes suddenly in his room, made a little warmer by the yellow comforter he bought and a single house plant on the window. He smells Jo and quickly snuggles her against him, “Good morning, princess.” 

“Mumma!” Jo giggled, squirming out of his hold, “Mumma wake up! I have a question.” 

“What is it?” Louis asked finally rolling onto his side and noticing the other little girl in his bed, he should have known, “Well hello there, Miss Lou.” 

“Good morning, uncle Lou!” Lou giggles scooting closer until Louis has a child on either side of his hip. 

“I have a question, mumma!” 

“Ok ok! I’m ready!” Louis smiles softly, brushing Jo’s curls out of her eyes. 

“Lou and I were wondering if you could take us to The American Girl Doll store!” 

“Today?” Louis asked.

“Yes.” Lou spoke urgently, “My birthday is coming up soon and everyone is going to bring their dolls and Jo NEEDS one.” 

“Oh yeah,” Louis smiled seriously, and uttering in turn, “I can see this is an urgent matter.” 

“Please, mumma?” Jo asked and of course Louis was a sucker for her, so he nodded. 

“Go ask your mom.” Louis tickled Lou before continuing, “If he says ok than I’ll take you.” 

“Yay!” The girls cheered and quickly ran from the room, Jo dutifully holding Lou’s doll in one hand and Lou’s in the other. The omega just laughed at the duo. 

Hours later, Louis feels his fingers easily wrap around Niall’s as they wonder the store, the louder omega pointing at things and making jokes to make Louis smile. The pair stops when another mom steps in front of them, “Aren’t you two just so cute and your daughters are beautiful!” 

“Thank you!” Louis responds with a shy smile. 

“Are they biological?” The woman asks innocently. 

“Yeah, of course.” Louis is confused by this line of questions and turns to Niall who seems to have caught on quicker, looking down to their linked hands. 

“It’s a pack situation.” Niall informs and then quickly excuses the pair. 

“Niall you lied to her.”

“It’s not a lie.” Niall shrugs, “I’m in a pack. You could be in a pack.”

“But you made it seem like we are in a pack.” 

“What’s the problem with that?”

“Well it’s not true.” Louis shakes his head, “You’ll get the twins jealous.” 

“The twins?” Niall huffs with an eye roll, tightening his hold on Louis’ hand, “You’re not even with them. You sleep in separate rooms.” 

“I decided to go through my heat with them.” Louis mumbles so as not to be overheard. 

“Really.” Niall’s eyes harden, jaw clenching. 

“They are Jo’s fathers.” Louis explains, “I’m still attracted to them and I should try to make it work.” 

“Harry is Jo’s father.” Niall bites back a little snide, “I’m just as much her father as Edward is.” 

Louis laughs but is quickly cut short when he sees Niall isn’t joking, “Ni, you have your own mates. A daughter and a son on the way. You don’t need me, and Edward was there for me when Harry couldn’t be.” 

“Edward was there for you?!” Niall’s jaw drops, “You may have been disassociating and unable to remember that time, but I was there for you. I made sure you went to class. I made sure you ate, showered, and slept. I held you when you would sob for HOURS at a time. I was there for you when those idiots couldn’t stop fighting and storming off. When they would go on their runs and errands! I was there for you! I may not need you, but I have always wanted you.” 

“Niall.” Louis’ tears up at the words, “You-you-you…” 

“And I wanted that baby.” Niall shakes his head, voice tight, “When you told me you were pregnant, I wanted it. I wanted you to stay.” 

“You don’t want me.” Louis shakes his head, “I was just the first person to be nice to you and…” 

Niall drops Louis’ hand and huffs angrily, “Whatever, Louis. Fuck you.” 

Louis’ is stunned for a minute watching Niall storm from the store. He quickly walks over to Paul, their chauffer and unofficial bodyguard, and asks, “Can you watch the girls? I’m gonna go after him.” 

“I’m not supposed to let you out of my sight.” 

“He’s just in a mood, let me go get him?” Louis asks. 

Paul says looking between the girls, Louis, and Niall before sighing, “You have ten minutes to get him and get back here otherwise the girls and I are coming after you.” 

“Ok!” Louis presses a kiss to Paul’s cheek before walking away quickly, “Thank you!” 

Louis has to jog to catch up to Niall who ignores him before turning into some random ally to get away, “Ni! Come on where are you going?” 

“I don’t know!” Niall yells behind him walking further away from the street, the pair could see another street perpendicular to the alley, “I’m mad!” 

Louis finally catches him, grabbing his wrist pulling him to a halt, “Niall stop! Just talk to me!” 

Niall turns on Louis and shoves him against the brick wall of the ally, the other omega easily catches himself but remains there as Niall stalks towards him, “I cannot believe you are running right back into their arms! You fled! Told me you would see me at lunch and then fucking left!” 

“Niall.” Louis tilts his head sympathetically, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be!” Niall yelled some more poking him in the chest, “You should have run. You were scared and had the right to be, but don’t tell me that I missed you and feared for your life all those fucking years for you to just run right back into their arms! We thought Harry did it, finally snapped and killed you. Threw you in the river like his dad did to his mom! We thought you were dead!” 

Louis’ feels a single tear fall over his cheek, lifting a tentative hand to his brother’s cheek, “I know It’s not fair, boo bear.” 

“What if you get scared again? What if you leave me.” Niall shakes his head, “What if I’m not enough to make you stay.” 

“Oh Niall.” Louis shook his head, because he understood. Louis always knew that Niall never felt like he was enough and when he left, he proved it, “You are more than enough.”

“I wasn’t before.” 

“You were.” Louis shook his head, “You are now. I love you, Niall and I am not going to leave you ever again.” 

Their sweet moment is interrupted by the pounding of footsteps coming up the ally. Louis looks over confused to find a man he’s never seen before standing there. He was a young alpha with ripped jeans and a dirty tee shirt. He pauses when he sees them and the pair just exchange a look, before Niall growls out, “What do you want?” Vulnerability gone, all that’s left is that strong cold omega he first met. 

“I was just walking around…” His voice shook and his wide eyes stayed glued on Niall, “Actually no…” 

“No?” Niall turned more fully towards the skinny man, “What the fuck kind of drugs are you on, leave us alone.” 

The man reaches behind him and Louis knows he’s pulling a gun out before he sees it. He moves quick to push an arm in front of Niall’s stomach, instantly thinking of his baby, “You, Niall, you’re gonna come with me.” 

“No, the fuck, I am not.” Niall looks irritated like this man is a small little bug buzzing around his head, “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The man’s voice shakes clearly not expecting a fight, “You’re gonna come with me or I’ll shoot you.” 

“You’ll shoot me?” Niall mouths off more, and Louis just looks on in horror, but I suppose when you’re raised around the kind of violence Niall was, a single gun is not a lot.

“Yeah!” The man shakes his head in disbelief, “I will!” 

“And what about my friend here, huh?” Niall shakes his head, pushing Louis back a step, “You’re a fucking amateur get out of my face.” 

“I will shoot your friend and take you.” The man stomps his foot, and even Louis rolls his eyes at that. 

“You know my name so clearly you know who my husband is.” Niall states. 

The man nods, “Liam Payne.” 

“Yeah, but my friend here? Do you know who his baby daddy is?” 

The man shakes his head, looking Louis over uneasily, “No.” 

“The Styles twins. Heard of them?” Niall shakes his head and looks at Louis with new eyes. 

“Fine!” The wannabe kidnapper finds resolve, “I’ll shoot you then and take the less mouthy one.” 

“Really?” Niall laughs out loud, “Do you know who my other mate is.” 

And the man actually sighs at this and shakes his head, “No.” 

“His name is Zayn.” 

“Never heard of him.” 

“Maybe you heard of his other name?” Niall tilts his head, “The Bronx Butcher.” 

Louis mouths, “The Bronx Butcher.” Because this was news to him. 

The man finally lowers his gun, audibly gulping, “T-t-t-the Bronx Butcher?”

“Yup.” Niall pops the p and stands a little straighter, “This is his baby in my stomach. Do you want to be the one who forces him out of retirement?” 

The man shakes his head and falls back towards the mouth of the ally he came through, “No.” 

“Then fucking leave us alone.” Niall growled, and the man sprinted down the ally without a look back, “Fucking amateurs.” 

“Umm ok.” Louis shakes his head, “There’s a lot to unpack there but…” 

“There you two are!” Paul yells getting out of the car now pulled into the other end of the ally, “What the hell do you think you are doing?” 

Niall rolls his eyes, patting Paul’s chest, “Nothing, Jesus, did you pay for the doll?” 

“Yes.” Paul shook his head, “The girls are in the car but what the hell! You do not run away from me!” 

Niall just easily passes Paul and opens the door of the car, nodding for Louis to get in which he does, “Paul, we are here ok, can we just go?” 

“I’m telling Liam and Zayn about this.” Paul shakes his head, “If something had happened to you than I would have been more than dead.” 

“But nothing did.” Niall eyes Louis pointedly, when he goes to butt in, before turning excitedly to the girls in the third row, “Now let me see the doll!” 

“We had to get one special ordered.” Lou announces, “Because Jojo has pretty green eyes and none of the original dolls had the right hair color to match.” The sounds of the two girls talking about Felicity and Samantha fill the car on the ride to the restaurant, a cute little Mexican place.

Niall stops them as the host walks them to their table, “Louis, I don’t think the boys need to know about the incident today.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because they’ll overreact and we won’t be allowed to have little days like this anymore.” 

Louis gulps and nods, “Ok, I’m just glad we’re both safe.” 

“Me too!” Niall smiles easily, the same smile that set Louis on edge as a teenager. The smile that made him realize Niall has been through so much in his short little life, but Niall just grabbed Louis’ hand, “Safe and together forever, right?” 

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support especially during these crazy times and despite my irregular postings. 
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering, I was a Samantha doll kind of girl so...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, kidnapping and talk of past depression 
> 
> take care of yourself

Louis raises his knuckles and pauses in front of Harry’s door, he waited a whole week mulling over the incident in that alley way. The way the mugger said Niall’s name and knew Niall’s mates. It didn’t sit right and if Niall was going to be upset at least he’d be alive and upset. The omega steels his nerves and finishes the act. 

“Come in.” Louis hears a muffled voice but knows it’s Edwards. When he pushes through the door, his eyes immediately track to the bed, not made and sheets splayed. Then to the sitting nook where the twins are both seated on the couch. Louis shuffles in and closes the door behind him. The two are dressed so casually any person on the street would mistake them for normal people. 

“Do you two have a moment to talk?” 

“For you always!” Harry nods to the other chair in the nook and Louis settles into it rather easily. 

“I just wanted to…” Louis voice drifts off when he spots a little bruise on Harry’s neck, a hickey. The omega leans forward eyes narrowing and mouth set, who the hell put that there? 

“What?” Harry looks concerned, raising his hand to his neck and a look of realization dawning when he feels a tender spot, “Oh.” 

“Is that a love bite?” Louis asks, eyes jumping from the spot to Harry’s face.

“Yeah.” Harry nods biting his lip and Louis shakes his head. 

“Yeah?” The omega looks to Edward whose smiling and then back to Harry also smiling, “What’s so funny?” 

“Are you jealous?” Harry’s tone is sing song-y and Louis blushes. 

“No!” Louis shakes his head, “I just thought you were waiting for me so it seems kind of weird that…” Edward, sullen and stoic big alpha, genuinely laughs out loud and Louis shakes his head, “Why’re you laughing at me?” 

“He’s not laughing at you, sweet boy.” Harry shakes his head, easily pulling Louis onto his lap. The omega squirms a little until Harry settles his back against the arm of the chair, it’s awfully hard to look mad when you’re dwarfed in a man’s lap. Harry tests the water, pressing his lips to Louis ear, “This is his mark.” 

The little brunette’s eyes shoot to Edward and he’s already smiling back with a little twinkle in his eyes, “Oh, right.” Louis looks from Edward to the little mark on the other man’s neck. The omega feels a stirring in his stomach, a soft little thrill thinking about the two of them. 

“Is that ok?” Edward asks pulling Louis’ feet onto his lap, kneading into his calf softly. 

“Yeah.” Louis answers a little too quick and he feels the vibration in Harry’s chest more than he hears the chuckle, the sound of blood rushing through his ears, over his face, “I mean it’s ok with me.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, Louis’ pulse against his lips, “How very understanding of you.” 

“mm hhmm” Louis hums, gently knocking his nose against Harry’s, “I can be very sympathetic when I want to.” 

Harry smiles easily before looking over to Edward, reaching out and pulling him in until the twins are nose to nose, “Isn’t that nice, Eddie?” 

“So nice.” Edward nods before pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, with Louis still in Harry’s lap he has a front row to the show. Eddie smiled easily, and Louis soaked in that warm look, almost more turned on by that smile than the alphas pressed to each other. When Ed turned his face just a fraction, he found Louis already looking back, “Can I kiss you?” 

Louis paused for a second not at all unwilling, rather he pauses because he’s almost too willing. Like he wanted it so bad, he could already feel Ed’s lips on his, already feel his body on his. He nods and Edward’s hand is under his chin and his lips are pressed to his. The omega leans forward trying to seek out more, attempting to crawl into the other man’s lap, but Harry holds him in his place on his lap. 

“uh uh uh.” Harry tuts playfully, “Stay where you are, love.” 

Louis whines and Harry laughs against his neck nipping and brushing his lips over his pulse. Edward pulls back slightly, and Louis tilts his head up for more only to have Edward redirect his face to Harry’s and Louis’ happy enough. Turning his torso and deepening the kiss, the boy can’t help but love the feeling of the three of them together. It feels so right, so much righter than his time with Elanor or even just snuggling with the Cordons. 

Harry breaks his kiss with Louis when he hears the door to his room creak open and the giggles of two little girls entering the space. Edward is first to chastise, “Lou, you know it’s not polite to enter without knocking.” 

Lou rolls her eyes, pulling a shy Jo behind her, both little girls settling into the chair Louis was just in, “We don’t have to knock now because you are Jo’s daddy so she can come in whenever she wants.” 

Edward’s eyes flick to Jo who’s still looking anywhere but at her parents, still so unsure of her place, “Of course, Jo is welcome but am I your father, Lou?” 

“Nope!” Lou announced, “But I go where Jo goes.” 

Jo finally looked between her mom and her two new fathers, “Mumma, why are you on Daddy’s lap?” 

Before Louis could stutter out an excuse, Harry spoke first, “Daddy?” 

Jo nodded, a little uneasy, every little conversation like uncharted territory, “Umm Lou has a daddy so I just thought…” 

“No, its ok Jo.” Harry smiled easily, arms tightening around Louis’ waist, “I’m your daddy, you can call me that.” 

“Ok.” Jo grinned, biting her lip and nodding. 

Harry looks over to his brother and mutters just loud enough for Louis and Edward to hear, “Guess that makes me the Liam in this relationship.” 

Edward just rolls his green eyes, patting Harry’s cheek, “I don’t think Liam would ever let Zayn do half the shit that you’d let me do to you.” 

Harry blushes and laughs, the omega between them growing a little confused. Lou turned to Jo and explained in absence of Louis’ own, “My mom sits on my daddy’s lap when he wants something. Are you trying to get Uncle Harry to buy you something?” 

Louis blushes but shakes his head, “No, Lou. Harry and I were just talking.” 

“Uncle Harry gives the best presents!” Lou explained, “He gave me a barbie dream jeep last year but not one of those plastic ones! It was an actual car!” 

“You gave a six year old a car?” Louis turned to Harry a little concerned. 

“It was one of those mules, like an atv.” Harry explained. 

“What? She’s just a little kid what if she got hurt?” 

“I got her a helmet.” Harry just shrugged it off, but Louis made a mental note to scold him about this later, when the girls weren’t around. 

“Ok, what’s up?” Louis asked the two girls, now looking between each other. 

“Umm.” Jo starts and the tetters off, “Is it ok if Lou and I have a sleep over tonight?” 

“Tonight?” Louis asked biting his lip, “Even though you have your first day of school tomorrow?” 

“Yeah.” Jo nodded, still so shy about asking for things.

“Ok, I’ll let you guys try it out but if I hear giggling all night, we won’t be having another sleepover on a school night until you’re old and gray, got it?” 

“Uh huh!” Lou was up and kissing Louis on the cheek, “Ok, Jojo! Let’s go ask my mom, now!” Jo pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek too and then nodded at her dads before taking off after Lou. 

Once Louis hears the click of the door he sags in Harry’s lap, “Do you think she cares about this.” Signaling to the way he was in Harry’s lap, legs in Edward’s, “She never really saw me like this with someone. I don’t want her to be confused.” 

Harry shakes his head lovingly, rubbing a soothing palm over Louis’ shoulders, “We’re her dads. You're her mom. It’s fine.” 

Louis just hums ambivalently before continuing, “I actually came here to tell you something.” 

“Oh yeah?” Edward asks, settling himself so that he was now hip to hip with Harry, hand resting on Louis’ thigh. 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “When Niall and I went into the city the other day to get Jo a doll we wondered off.” 

“Paul told us.” Harry nodded encouragingly. 

“And well.” Louis paused licking his lips, “When we were gone…” 

“Is this about the two of you hooking up?” Edward interrupts. 

“What?” Louis asks, more than taken aback. 

“Paul said you both looked flustered…” Edward looks to Harry who nods in agreeance, “We just assumed you two were just doing what you did back in high school.” 

“You know about that?” Louis’ face is aflame, “Did Niall tell you?” 

“No.” Harry shakes his head, and the omega is confused as to why they’re being so nonchalant, “You would come back from his room looking like you kissed and stuff. Also, he was scent marking you back then and now so we just kind of assumed. You guys don’t?” 

“I mean we kiss sometimes but its just like friendly, I guess.” Louis explains, “Why’re you being so calm about this?” 

“It’s Niall.” Edward shrugs, “He’s going to do what he’s going to do but I think he knows where to draw the line.” Louis purses his lips thinking to the multiple times this week alone Niall has tried to convince him to join his pack but nods anyways. 

“No. That’s not what this is about.” Louis shakes his head, putting a pin in this conversation for now, “When we were in the alley way someone tried to kidnap Niall.” 

“What?!” Edward roars his hand tightening on Louis’ thigh, “Are you serious? And you took this long to tell us?” 

Louis blanches at the tone and volume but Harry intervenes, placing a calming hand over Edward’s tense one, “But he’s telling us now and we are very grateful that you trust us enough to come to us with this information.” The therapy voice comes out and Louis glances between the two, Edward poorly veiling his anger, “What happened?” 

And Louis explains the incident, the man who did it, the fact that he knew Niall’s name, and about his mates, “…and I’m just afraid for Niall.” 

“Ok.” Edward had calmed during Louis’ speech, finding center in Louis’ fear. His alpha took over and he pulled out his phone calling in his resources to figure out who did this.

“Thank you for telling us, Louis.” Harry smiled gently to the omega still in his lap, “I’ll make sure to keep you and Niall safe.” 

“Are you gonna tell Liam and Zayn?” 

“If we feel like we have to then we will, but it does sound like an amateur.” Harry explains, “I’m conflicted though because I would want them to tell me if the positions were reversed.” 

“I understand I guess but I…” Louis presses his nose into Harry’s throat, feeling the light purr building there, “I would tell you.” 

“I know.” Harry holds him a little tighter so Louis can’t see his tears of happiness, “Thank you for trusting me, Louis.” 

The next day, after dropping the girls off at school Louis asks if Niall will go to his doctor’s appointment with him. Of course, Niall agrees so when one pm rolls around, the pair are sat in Niall’s range rover, “What’re you thinking so loud about?” 

“What?” Louis asks innocently. 

Niall peeks at the other omega a few times before sighing, “I know you and you have your thinking face on. What is it?” 

“I told the twins.” Louis mutters a little guiltily. 

“What?” Niall chuckles, resting an easy hand on Louis’ knee, “That you’re finally leaving them for me?” 

“No, about the alley thing the other day.” Louis side glances at the other man, but his hand remains on Louis’ leg and he doesn’t look surprised.

“I know.” Niall just sighs, his thumb running soothing circles onto Louis’ skin, “Liam confronted me about it.” 

“Oh,” Louis sighs, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok, boo bear.” Niall smiles a little tiredly, “I can’t get mad at you for being the way that you are, it’s why I love you. You are loyal and protective to a fault.” 

“I love you, too.” Louis lands his hand over Niall’s, “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you or the baby ever got hurt.”

Niall nods, “Just don’t tell Zayn. He’d lose his shit, especially since I’m pregnant now.”

Louis looks to their linked hands, “The Bronx butcher?” 

Niall chuckles, “Yeah, that’s what they call him. The reason we met was because he took over for the boys when they took over for Bobby.” 

Louis gulped, “You mean doing…” 

“We don’t have to talk about that.” Niall’s fingers tightened in Louis’ not wanting to lose the contact, “I know that upsets you.” 

Louis hums before nodding, “How did you know you wanted another? You and Liam were so perfect for each other.” 

“Liam asked me.” Niall explained, not taking his eyes off the road, “Right after I had Elouise, I got so depressed and closed off. I thought I was a terrible mother because I couldn’t even look at her without crying.” 

“You had post-partum depression?” Louis asks, turning his body so that he could watch Niall, “That happens to a lot of moms.” 

“Yeah.” Niall agreed, “I just couldn’t be trusted alone but I was too territorial for nannies or even babysitters, so Liam got Zayn to watch me and Lou.” 

“Why Zayn?” Louis asked, he’d met the alpha a handful of times and he wasn’t exactly nurturing. 

“He was technically their like third I guess but he grew up really poor and never went to college or even finished high school, so they couldn’t sneak him into their business stuff. He was running some drug stuff down at the club and then he handled extraction, but he was always just hanging around, so Liam asked for a favor.” 

“And he was ok to have around?”

“Yeah, he was like my only friend. My friends at the Academy all went off to college and were partying, while I was stuck at home with a baby. He didn’t look down on me, he just sat around, played video games with me or watched tv. He reminded me of you a little.” 

“Me?” Louis laughed, “Because we’re both drop dead gorgeous?” 

“No.” The other omega laughed, “Because he was nice to me.” 

“You have such low standards.” Louis joked, biting his lips. 

“Yet very few meet them.” Niall shook his head, “Anyways Liam sat me down at this fancy dinner and asked if we could take Zayn into our little pack and I agreed.” 

“Liam asked?” Louis is a little surprised, “You didn’t even mention it?” 

“Yeah, I don’t mean this in a paranoid way, but I think they were sleeping together long before he asked.” 

“He cheated on you?” Louis asked wide eyed, mouth slack. The thought of anyone taking advantage of Niall, sending heat coursing through his veins, “While you were struggling?” 

“Whoa calm down, boo bear.” Niall chuckled, “I’m glad Liam found him for us, he keeps us balanced. And so, what if they were together, how is that any different than what we had in high school?”

“We never slept together,” Louis sputters out, “I mean like had sex.” 

Niall finally pulls the car into the underground parking garage, easily finding a spot before turning to Louis, “What we had was such much more than sex.”

“I don’t know.” Louis grumbled, “I’ll beat him up for you, just say the word.” 

Niall really got a kick out of that one, “I would love to see you try!” 

Louis takes a moment too long getting out of the car, fishing out his cell phone from under the seat, and once he’s around the vehicle he’s stopped instantly. There in front of Niall was the man from the alley this time with a few more people, “What the hell do you want?” 

“I’m here with more back up this time.” He stated, stepping forward, only a few feet between him and Niall. 

Louis immediately rushes to the other omega’s side, “I won’t let you take him.” 

“Don’t worry, you can keep him company, Louis.” The man nods and Louis can feel something pressing into his back, a gun. The yearly self defense training he took for his EMT position finally coming in handy he whips around quickly knocks the gun from the man’s hand. The man, a bigger bald man grunts but quickly tries to subdue Louis who lunges for the gun on the ground off to his side, lying flat on his stomach. 

Louis barely has his fingers around the gun when another man grabs his ankle trying to pull him back towards him. The omega with a steady grip but unpracticed hands shoots one shot into the bald man’s thigh, sending him groaning to the ground. Louis swings the gun around to shoot the next guy, the alpha from the alley way but before Louis can even flick a finger across the trigger a boot is careening towards his face and he’s out in a second. 

When he comes to, he notices his head is pounding and his face aching even more. Louis instantly feels the compulsion to through up but stops himself, with a hand over his mouth. When he peels his eyes open, he finds he’s in a moving car, more specifically the third row in a minivan, Niall tucked in beside him, “What the fuck Louis? When were you gonna tell me, you were a total badass now? Where did you learn to fight like that?" 

“Shut the fuck up back there!” An angry voice yelled from the driver seat, “You little shit, I should fucking end you for what you did to my brother.” 

Louis can’t get his eyes to focus, immediately assessing himself and finding he’s most definitely concussed, “I’m gonna…” Louis gets two words out before emptying his stomach onto the floor of the minivan. 

“He just puked.” Louis identifies the voice as the alpha from the first interaction, sitting in the passenger seat, “Maybe you shouldn’t have kicked him so hard in the head?” 

“Shut the hell up, Matt.” The driver yelled back, “Maybe he shouldn’t have shot my fucking brother!” 

Niall tries to raise a hand to comfort Louis but his hands are tied, Louis’ conveniently were not. The van rolls to a stop and the driver gets out, opening the back door and taking the passed out bald man from the second row into his arms. Louis and Niall are left alone with the original Alpha, staring them down anxiously. 

Louis hears his phone’s ring tone and slurs, “That my phone?” 

“Yeah, your phone’s been going off for the last thirty minutes!” The man sighed looking for the off button, he was an android guy, so he didn’t understand how to work this dumb iPhone. 

“I wouldn’t turn that off if I were you.” Niall shakes his head. 

“Why not?” The little alpha asks. 

“Because I bet you that’s either Edward or Harry, right?” The pregnant omega raises his eyebrows knowingly.

“Harry.” Matt nods anxiously. 

“And Louis who is Harry?” 

“Mmmy aalpha.” Louis slurs again fighting off the waves of nausea rolling through his stomach, the chills down his spine. 

“His very controlling alpha.” Niall tacks on, “If he doesn’t answer soon, he will get suspicious.” 

Matt bites his lip looking to the shabby little single-story home his accomplice just dragged the bald man into, jumping when the phone goes off again. He makes an executive decision handing the phone back but keeping a row in-between them. He saw what that tiny little omega did to the much bigger bald alpha, he wasn’t about to take a chance here. 

Louis suddenly finds his phone in his hand, Harry’s face lighting up the screen, Niall nods encouragingly “Answer the phone, Louis.” 

“Hi.” Louis breathes into the phone. 

“What the hell, Louis?” Edward’s voice travels down the line, their captor clearly hearing the muffled but angry voice, “We’ve been calling you for over half an hour! Your doctor called and said you never showed up?” 

“No, I’m with the doctor now.” Louis mumbles, digging up all those hours of training he went through with the Boston fire department. Stay calm don’t allow your captor to hear your signals. 

“What?” That was Harry’s voice now, easily hearing something was off, “Are you ok?” 

Louis gags, as another wave of pain pulses through the spot just behind his eyes, “No, Dr. Jane Rizzoli.” 

“What the fuck?” Edward asks, “That’s not his doctor?” 

Then Louis vaguely hears Harry whisper, “Jane Rizzoli is the name of the detective I took care of a while back. The one from the incident.” 

“The incident?” Edward whispers and then much calmer than before, “Am I on speaker phone, sweetheart?” 

“No, she can’t see Jo. Jo needs a pediatrician.” Louis slurs his words together again, black spots fighting his vision. Louis really needed a doctor and an MRI. 

“Is Niall there?” 

“Yes, Lou’s doctor should be good.” Louis nods, but that sends a near searing pain through his temples and he can feel tears pouring down his cheeks. His breath stutters but he swallows a sob. Matt grows nervous motioning for him to wrap it up. 

“Louis, listen to me.” Harry soothes, “I’m tracking Niall’s implant in his tooth right now and I will find you.” 

“Ok, yeah.” Louis agrees, fearing this is his last conversation he mutters, “I love you, don’t forget to get Jo from school.” 

“You’re gonna be ok, baby.” Edward tries to reassure, but Matt’s pulling the phone from his hand and ending the call. 

“Why did he just have his phone?” The driver was finally back, Louis wasn’t sure when because his attention was in and out, “Are you a fucking idiot?” 

“No!” Matt, the little alpha explained, “His alpha was calling so I let him answer to buy us some time.” 

“You are the dumbest son of a bitch I know!” The driver yelled, “Turn those god damn phones off!” 

When Louis woke again, he vaguely has a memory of the driver grabbing Niall a little too roughly and himself sluggishly striking out to defend the other omega. He remembers a hand grabbing him too tight and the feeling of falling, heavy against gravel. He's surrounded by darkness and he panics for just a moment genuinely thinking he might be blind. He tries to sit up but can’t seem to find a sense of equilibrium, “Shhhh, Louis, it’s ok.”

“Niall?” Louis asked dumbly, “I think I’m blind.”

“Baby, you have a blind fold on.” Niall whispers, both their hands were bound behind their backs, “We’ve been tied up in this basement for like an hour now. You passed out on the driveway and puked again.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Louis muttered, finally finding his cheek was resting on Niall’s lap, “I think I have a concussion.” 

“I’d say.” Niall’s voice has a strange tinge to it, like he was nervous, “Please stop picking fights with these people.” 

“Won’t let them hurt you.” Louis states, rubbing his cheek on Niall’s thigh in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, “Did they hurt you? When I was out?” 

“No Lou, you protected me just fine.” Niall shakes his head, pressing his lips to Louis’ temple, “But if Zayn finds them than they’re gonna wish they never even looked at us.” 

“The Bronx Butcher.” Louis giggled weakly, “Harry said he was tracking your implant.”

“Oh good.” Niall sighs a little heavy, then they both hear a loud bang and some shuffling. 

“Do you think?” Louis mutters. 

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've been really distracted with Animal Crossing and tik tok lately and it's so bad. I've never been less productive. Love you guys for staying with me!

“They’re not here, Harry.” Zayn’s voice sounds urgent as Harry quickly strides into the mansion. Zayn was already closer to the stolen duo and the family knew he was confident enough in his specialty to extracted them alone. 

“What do you mean?” Harry shakes his head, “His implant said he was there.” 

“I can smell them but they’re not here.” The alpha could hear his thirds voice sounding more panicked than ever.

“What about the captors?” Harry asked, “What did they say?” 

“They’re dead.” 

“Dead?” Harry asks even though he knows the answer, having firsthand experience with Zayn’s capacity for violence. 

“I killed them.” Zayn grits out but his next words are lost on Harry, as he’s stopped dead in his tracks. Before him stood Jay, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. 

“Can you call Liam?” Harry interrupts Zayn’s words and quickly hangs up his end, “Jay, I didn’t know you were coming.” Harry tries to play it cool; he wasn’t sure how much the woman knew. 

“Did you really think you could activate Niall’s implant and Bobby wouldn’t find out?” Jay asks, tilting her head and squinting her eyes angrily, “That he wouldn’t come running?” 

Harry lifts his nose into the air and looks towards what is now his and Edward’s home office, “Is he here?” 

“Yes.” Jay shakes her head, “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” 

“About Niall?” Harry winces, clearly avoiding the true meaning of her words.

“Harry Styles, do you take me as an idiot? How long has he been here?” 

“A month.” Harry nods, “Less than two for sure. Look, I was going to tell you but then things got complicated.” 

“Complicated?” Jay is on the wrong side of livid, “I swear to God, Harry. I forgave you for scaring him away all those years back because I could see that you changed, and you were truly sorry, but this is not ok.” 

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Harry takes a step towards his aunt, but she just shakes her head angrily taking a step back, “I should have called but I didn’t want him to feel obligated to stay.” 

“I want him to feel OBLIGATED!” Jay yelled, “I want him back!” 

Harry nodded, checking his watch and realizing the girls would be home soon, “I know but there’s something I need to tell you and it’s kind of time sensitive.”

“Time sensitive?” Jay laughs without any humor, “Now, I need to know what you think would be more time sensitive than telling me my son was out of hiding?” 

“Jay—” 

“GRAMMY!” Lou’s voice rings out across the great entryway just moments after the front door swings open. Jay schools her expression before turning around and crouching down to greet Lou.

“Hello, princess!” Jay smiles easily, not even noticing the other little girl making her way to Harry’s side. 

“I thought you weren’t coming here until thanksgiving?” Lou asked, and Jay finally noticed Jo, standing close to Harry’s side in her set of pigtail braids and khaki school skirt. 

“Did I surprise you?” Jay tapped Lou on the nose and the little girl giggled and nodded, their attention drawn to Harry pulling Jo into his side. 

“How was your first day of school, honey?” Jo looked nervous but Harry smiled encouragingly. 

“It was ok.” Jo bit her lip, “Harder than my last school but Lou helped me out.” 

“That’s very good.” Harry nodded, glad he pulled some strings and got her placed in Lou’s class. Well, more strings seeing as the elementary school rarely made exceptions on mid-year acceptances. A well-placed donation will get you a lot in this area. 

“Daddy?” Lou asked, tugging Harry’s attention back to her, Jay’s eyebrows raised in confusion. When she was here in July there was no child in sight, no partners to speak of. 

“Yeah, honey?” Harry nodded, looking to Jay to see if she understood but she clearly didn’t. 

“Mumma said he was gonna pick me up today but he didn’t.” Jo looked around nervously, “Is he here?” 

“No, he got caught up, but he’ll be home soon, I promise.” Harry crouched, grabbing Jo’s pinky in his, “Remember, I told you Daddy will always keep you two together.” 

Jo nodded, “Ok, Daddy.” 

“Harry did you get mated?” Jay asked, eyes looking over the girl that was undeniably Harry’s. Illegitimate children come by the dozen when you have the money their family does. 

“No, grammy!” Lou giggled, “Jo’s parents aren’t mated yet, but she’s still my cousin!” 

“Your cousin?” Jay’s brain struggling to put these pieces together. 

“Uh huh!” Lou nodded, “Jo’s mumma and my mom are brothers.” 

Jay’s head whipped from the one girl to the other crouching in front of Jo, just a little too quickly. Jo flinched back but Harry put a gentle hand onto her shoulder, so she shyly lifted her face to look over her grandmother. The woman searched the little girls face for her Louis and it was like all at once she saw it, little dimples and little crows’ feet wrinkled near her eyes. 

“Your mumma is Louis?” Jay asked, tears forming in her eyes when Jo nodded. 

Jo looked to Harry again and he crouched down to their height as well, “Jo this your mumma’s mom. She is your grandmother.” Lou’s jaw dropped in awe looking between the two, shocked but silent. 

Jo tilted her head and looked over the other woman, in the quiet contemplative way she always did, before whispering, “I was named after you.” 

“You were?” Her words quaked with a sad but sweet emotion, “Me?” 

Jo nodded, “Mumma said I was named after my Grandmas.”

“Can I give you a hug?” Jay asked before pulling the little girl into her arms, smelling the top of her head and almost sobbing when she smelt her Louis. 

“Why don’t you two go and get changed and then we can have a little snack, huh?” Harry said, shooing the girls away before they could watch Jay devolve into tears. 

Once they were up the stairs and out of ear shoot, Jay turned back to Harry, “She’s yours and his?” 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, “Like I said things got complicated.”

“Did you know?” Jay asked, “When he left?” 

“No.” Harry shook his head, “I swear, I didn’t even know until like three weeks ago.” 

“He was pregnant.” Jay’s breath shuddered, “He was just eighteen and pregnant when he left.” 

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Harry pulled her into his arms, and she went willingly, “But he’s back and he’s here to stay.”

“He’s been kidnapped.” She sobbed into his shoulder, “Harry, I swear I will kill you if he’s been here for so long and he dies today.” 

“I’ll let you kill me.” Harry jokes, and Jay laughs through her tears. 

“What’s going on here?” Bobby appears from the hallway, Liam and Edward at his side. 

“I have a granddaughter, Bobby.” Jay announces, sniffling. 

“We’ve had Lou for years, dear.” Bobby shoots her that soft smile he only has reserved for his wife and his grandchild. 

“Louis has a seven-year-old girl.” Jay explains, “Another grandchild.” 

“An alpha or an omega?” Bobby asks the boys. 

Harry sighs locking eyes with Edward before answering uneasily, “An alpha.” 

Bobby’s eyes widen with excitement, “Yours?” And when Harry nods, he looks towards the direction he can hear little giggles, “The heir.” 

“She’s not the heir.” Edward announces, “We don’t have an heir anymore. We’re going legit, Bobby.” 

“I know we’re going legit.” Bobby shakes off his words, “But she’s the heir. Is she strong? Good at math? Computers? She’ll have to be to take over the business.” 

“Look, I know this is all exciting, but we have to go get Niall and Louis.” Liam reminds the group. 

“You found them?” Harry asks, just now thinking of the way he hung up abruptly on Zayn. 

“Yes.” 

The shuffling coming from the floor above the two omega’s stops abruptly, and a phone rings, “Hey boss!” 

“Did you get him?” Louis can hear the voice clearly on speaker phone. 

“Even better, we got both of ‘em!” The bald-headed man’s brother announced proudly. 

“Both of them?” The man over the phone sounded cold, aggravated. 

“Yeah.” The man sounded, excited, “Both Liam and the twin’s omegas.” 

“I told you we only needed the one now.” The man bit out through the phone, “Now we’ll have to kill the other one.” 

“I-I-I thought it was like a two for one thing.” The man asked confused, “Like double the ransom.” 

“It’s not about ransom you absolute fucking idiot.” The man growled, “Just don’t fucking lose them and I’ll deal with them when I get there.” 

Louis gulped, “Fuck.” 

“Which one of us do you think he wanted?” Niall whispered; Louis head still rested heavy in his lap. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis grunted, a gasp of pain hidden by pressing his face into Niall’s thigh and jerking his hands. Suddenly, his hand was free from its binding and he was pushing himself up clumsily. Head still reeling, struggling to find a sense of equilibrium. 

Shaky hands reach to his face and rip the blindfold from his eyes. Louis looks around anxiously taking in the empty basement, like a small rodent takes in their cage, noting just two small windows near the ceiling. A plan forming quickly, he looks to Niall who is bound but not blindfolded, “Why don’t you have a blind fold.” 

“Because I’m not the idiot who tried to fight every alpha in sight.” Niall shakes his head, “How did you get your hands free?” 

Louis hold up his left hand, “I dislocated my thumb to get my hand out.”

Niall visibly flinches at the finger, clearly out of place, “Jesus, Louis! When did you become this person?” 

“You do what you have to do to survive, to protect the people you love. For Jo and for Lou. They need us.” Louis explains like it was obvious. 

“You didn’t fight Johnny when he kidnapped you in Boston…” Niall asks, “You could have taken him.”

“I got what I wanted out of that situation.” Louis rolled his eyes, “I kept Jo hidden, now we have to get out of here before whoever that was gets here and kills one of us.” 

Niall gulps, “We should wait for the alphas. They said they were tracking us.” 

“What if they can’t find us because we’re in this basement? What if they don’t get here in time? What if they kill you Niall? Or me?” Louis asks, “You are not the kind of omega to just sit pretty and wait to be rescued.” 

“What if I am?” Niall asks, “What if this is who I’ve always been? Exactly what my father thought the day I was born, weak and feeble.” 

“You are not weak, Niall Horan.” Louis’ words still slur together, and he blinks a little too long, but this is important. He pushes through the pain, “You are the strongest omega I know. Strong, beautiful, and unapologetic, right.” 

“Right.” Niall nods, eyes taking in the strongest omega he knows. Strong enough to shoot their kidnapper, strong enough to run with his unborn child, and strong enough to get them out of here. Niall wanted to be strong again. Strong enough to be there for Louis, “What’re we gonna do? You can’t fight anyone, Louis. Not in this state.”

“I’m gonna get you through that window and then you’re going to pull me up!” Louis nods towards the window that’s slightly larger.

“I don’t know if I’ll fit through that window.” Niall shakes his head, his eyes resting on his little baby bump, “And I’m still bound up. Are you gonna dislocate my thumb, too?”

“You will fit through that window and I will untie you.” Louis nods, wincing as he tries to loosen the knot without using his left thumb. 

When Niall’s hands are free, he raises his palm to Louis’ warm cheek, whipping away tears and stray dirt, “Let’s do this.” 

So, the pair quietly pulls the window open and Louis gets on his hands and knees for Niall to stand on his back. After Niall squirms his way through the narrow window, Louis takes a few moments to pull himself up and through as well. He feels his consciousness wavering dangerously close to a drop. Each step he takes into the woods surrounding that shabby little house is the only thing keeping him grounded. 

The feeling of earth under his feet and trees scrapping his arms keep him from floating away entirely. He feels his hand in Niall’s, but he can’t seem to think through or form words anymore. The adrenalin from the escape fading with every second until he can feel his feet dragging. 

The three mile hike through the woods of Connecticut would be a lot easier if Louis weren’t concussed and on the cusp of a stress drop. Niall just takes the other omega’s hand in his when at mile one he starts to stumble and his words no longer string together legibly. Niall is patient, which is a surprise to even himself, but Louis made it easy. It was so much easier to be good for Louis than for anyone else. 

Niall could cry from relief when he finds the pair have stumbled upon a rural country store, with a single old gas pump and door that banged open and closed. Niall settles Louis against the side of the building, telling him he’d be right back before walking inside. The attendant was a middle-aged woman, with straw like thin hair tied into a small ponytail. 

“Do you have a phone I could borrow?” Niall asks, finally taking in his form. His clothes were rumpled and dirty and he smelt so much worse. She had every reason in the world to think he was just some deadbeat bum. 

The woman shook her head, pointing to a sign that said ‘No Loitering’ before saying, “No.” 

“Please, I don’t have any money on me but I swear if you let me use your phone my alpha will reward you.” 

She looked on in disbelief and shook her head, “I don’t think so. If you don’t buy anything than I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Please, I just need to call my alpha.” Niall begs, tears forming in his eyes.

“I can call the police, or you can leave.” She growls out in annoyance; the omega suspects she’s moments away from pulling a rifle out from under the counter and forcing his leave. 

Niall sighs looking down in just pure exhaustion but catching a glimpse at an old GQ displayed on the magazine rack, the twins on the cover. So, he pulls it out and the lady behind the counter goes to yell at him, “Do you see these men?” 

“The Styles Twins?” She asks, most people knew who they were, “What about them?” 

“They’re my cousins and I have their omega right outside.” Niall states, “If you let me call my alpha they will come and get him and they will pay you well.” 

Her eyes narrow like she’s weighing the chances that he’s lying before rolling her eyes and handing him an old land line. Niall wastes no time dialing up Liam’s number he has saved in his memory. When the phone rings four times he’s almost certain he’ll go to voicemail, but miraculously he answers, “Hello? Who is this?” 

“Li?” Niall’s voice shakes with relief, just the sound of his alpha enough for him to realize he’s almost home. 

“Baby? Where are you?” Liam’s voice changes in an instant, going soft, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah.” Niall sighs, “We got away, but I need you to come get me. I’m at some gas station in Connecticut.” 

“The country store on old route 15.” The attendant mutters and Niall relays that information. 

“Ok, Zayn will be there soon, and the twins and I are on the way. We’ll be there a soon as possible.” Liam’s voice is calm and soft, “Are you ok, baby?” 

“I’m ok but…” Niall weighs his words, “Am I on speaker phone?”

“Yes.” Niall hears his dad answer, “Edward and I are on the line.” 

“Dad?” Niall asks confused, his dad was supposed to be in Florida, how did he get here so quick? “Umm ok… Edward don’t freak out but Louis is hurt.” 

“Hurt?” He growled out, “What do you mean hurt?” 

“Just call the doctor and have him ready for when we get back.” Niall whispers, “Maybe get the footage from the garage.” 

Between one moment and the next Niall is back, leaning down and speaking to him. His words are too loud to be distinguishable, so Louis shakes his head, but that just makes his brain hurt more. Logically he should know this isn’t just a concussion anymore. He was stressed, hurt, and scared. He knew exactly who he needed.

Louis raises his hand to block the sun filtering through the trees lining the edge of the dirt parking lot, closing his eyes for just a moment and suddenly the twins are there. Dressed in grey and blue suits, crouching down and moving their mouths but not making words. Their hands brush over his cheek, but he feels no touch. Louis releases a shaky sigh eyes struggling to focus until Harry’s voice filters through, a command sending his mind closer to verbal but nowhere near up, “Louis, come up.”

“Harry.” Louis smiles easily, hand raising to brush the side of his face, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“Thank you, sweet boy.” Harry hums, his smile feels wrong. Too nervous, too sad, “Are you ok?” 

Louis gulps nodding and turning to see Edward right next to his brother, the omega lifts his dislocated thumb mumbling, “Eddie, I hurt myself.” 

The alpha looks over the thumb and Louis watches as the alpha grabs his hand nodding to Harry before popping the thumb back into place. The omega gasps but instantly feels a little better, slurring out, “Thank you.” 

“Ok, sweetheart.” Edward nods, pulling Louis to stand by grabbing under his arm pits, “Lets get you home to see a doctor.” 

“Ok.” Louis’ voice has that airy quality as Edward leads him to his car, allowing Harry to get in before the omega gets in next to him. 

“He’s dropping, Haz.” Edward mumbles as Louis pulls the alpha’s hand into his, pressing the combined fist into the alpha’s leg for balance. 

“Should I help him down?” Harry asks, Louis seemingly oblivious to their conversation, “Niall said he’s probably concussed.” 

“He’s going down whether we help him or not.” Edward states, “Might as well make him comfortable.” 

Harry nods, dropping a hand onto Louis’ back, “Louis?” 

“Huh?” The omega asked, tearing his eyes from his hand linked with Edward’s. 

“Can I help you?” Harry asks, pulling Louis onto his lap, the omega settles easily nuzzling into Harry’s shoulder, before leaning back just a little. 

“Did you get Jo from school?” Even hurt and scared, Louis was still looking out for their daughter. Harry mets Edward’s eyes and the two thank their lucky stars for finding such a good mate, such a good mother. 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded a little exuberantly because he was almost certain Louis’ wasn’t internalizing any of his words. When the omega nods once more returning to his spot against Harry’s chest, hand still tight in Edward’s, the pair decide it’s time. He gently presses a hand into the right spot on Louis’ neck and he’s down. 

Hours later finds Harry walking their personal doctor to the door, he decided that it was best to keep Louis down. Omegas heal best when their in omega space and from what he could tell Louis just has a mild concussion. He gave the twins some medication for Louis’ face, still bruised and a little swollen before leaving. 

Harry finds the family in the dinning room, Jay looking less than impressed that she still hasn’t seen a conscious Louis. She was willing to wait, for now she had the hard task of trying to crack the hard nut that was Joanne. Harry looked over the table: Liam, Niall, Zayn, Lou, Jay, Bobby, and Edward. Where was Jo?

He double checked before he asked, “Where’s Jo?” 

Everyone looked around to the seat where a plate sat uneaten and a chair was left pushed in, Jay was first to answer, “She was just here.” 

Harry’s eye land on Lou and she looks anywhere but at him, “Lou?” 

“She went to go see her mummy.” Lou shrugged, pushing her food around her plate. When the twins first brought Louis back, Jo caught a glimpse of her mom, dead weight in Edward’s arm. She cried for him to wake up, but they quickly pulled her away and told her she could see him in a little bit. Then the doctor came, and things got complicated. 

Harry takes two steps at a time making his way to his daughter and his omega, Edward right behind him. It could be dangerous if Louis came up too quick, he could hurt Jo on accident. When they finally reach their room, the little alpha just quickly turns to the pair, looking a little guilty kneeling beside her mother, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Harry shook his head, coming to sit beside her on the bed. Jo was looking over her mother’s face, “What’s mine is yours. You’re always welcome.”

“He won’t get up?” Jo asked, looking between her fathers, “I shook him and spoke to him, but he won’t get up.” 

Edward comes to stand beside his brother and Jo, “Your mom’s just sleeping right now. He fell and got hurt and now he’s trying to heal.” 

Jo’s eyebrows came together, and she looked back down at Louis’ bruised but peaceful face, “He fell?” 

“Yeah.” Harry focused on her unreadable face, “But he’s ok now.” 

Jo shook her head, “You’re lying, he didn’t fall. Someone hurt him.”

“Jo.” Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, “What matters is he’s here and he’s safe. You don’t have to worry about what happened.” 

The little alpha, now eye level with Edward, growls and takes on an expression not usually seen in little girls, “I’ll kill whoever did this.”

The twins are floored by their shy little girl’s words, but more so by the utter reality of the statement. Harry had no doubt that Jo would have been the perfect little heir; willing to do anything to protect the family. Cunning and ambitious, Jo was more like her father’s than they ever could have believed. But Harry just shakes his head and sighs, “Lucky for you Joanne, your mom, papa, and I have made you a home in which you will never know the weight of taking another person’s life.” 

Her eyes, green and dark, flick between the twins before looking back to her mom’s face, slipping back into her usual self, “Can I stay with mumma tonight?” 

“Yeah.” Harry plucks her off the bed setting her back onto the ground, “Go run along and get your pjs on and brush your teeth.” Twenty minutes later Harry finds the four snuggled into the bed, Jo almost on top of Louis and a twin on either side. The room is coated in dark and silence for a few minutes before Jo whispers, “Thank you for helping mumma today.”

“We’d do anything for your mumma and for you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lied, sorry! 
> 
> Heat next chapter, but for real this time!
> 
> Also the whole thing with Lou not realizing Jay knew Louis actually happened to me. When I was little I was completely shocked when I was told my cousins knew my grandpa because they lived out of state and we never really all got together but yeah. Kids are a little dumb sometimes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit

Harry wakes before the sun most days so on this particular morning there’s no doubt in his mind that it’s just after sunrise. The predawn light snuck in through their balcony doors, painting orange streaks against the floor. Harry wonders, as he has everyday since Louis returned to him, if this was too good to be real.

The weight on his chest told him it had to be, almost two weeks since the kidnapping, Jo has taken to sleeping with the trio every night. Every parent blog says not to allow this but who were they kidding, everyone was as sucker for Jo. Her big green eyes and soft pout, not to mention the way her mumma bit his lip and looked away too afraid to beg for permission too. It was too much for even the strongest alpha to fight so he allowed his daughter, and his omega, every trespass.

The alpha basks in the memory of the warmth across Louis’ cheek when he woke to find Jo and the twins all cuddled together after his ordeal. The way his blue eyes glittered in post drop haze, the way his shy smile crawled across his lips. Harry’s daydreams often wondered to a world where he could trap Louis in a little cottage somewhere isolated and safe, fill him with pups and good food. Take away all his worries until all that was left were his alphas and all their perfect little green-eyed, dimpled children. 

Speaking of their children, his daughter who according to his alarm clock had to be up for school in a few minutes, began to snuggle more against his chest. She knew it was almost time to wake but he’d wait. She was growing and needed all the sleep she could get, that’s what Bobby said every morning he saw her before seven anyways.

The alpha rolls his eyes at the thought of his uncle, now that Bobby Horan got little Jo within his sights, he’s been asking the chef to prepare brain food like salmon and avocados. He still told Lou she was a perfect princess, but you could see the way he looked at Jo was so different. Harry chalked it up to sexism and was grateful he and his wife didn’t live her permanently anymore. 

His wife who still glared at Harry, but not Edward, even though Louis was back in her life. The pair spent most of the past two weeks catching up, the omega even cried when he realized she was there. It never occurred to him to ask after her, his insecurity made him think she didn’t care. Either way the two weeks following the kidnapping where chaotic to say the least and they hadn’t even caught the person responsible yet. Edward searched though, he was like a dog with a bone, making secret phone calls all the time and disappearing for hours at a time. 

He wasn’t too worried about his brother thought, because every night he returned home, some nights later than others. He’d climb into bed with Harry, Louis, and Jo kiss them each good night on the cheek and hold whoever was closest. Seeing his brother, Louis, and their kid all snuggled like an old-fashioned pack family really did it for him. 

On this particular morning a scent hung thick in the air, something Harry knew but couldn’t place. His mind lazily runs through every option, thinking briefly that someone may had even been in this room. Someone with a scent so mouthwatering, the alpha could barely think. But no one had a scent that could do that to him, well, only Louis. 

Louis whose back was pressed firm against his side, whose face was dug into Edward’s shoulder. Louis who cuddled closer to his brother and sent a new wave of that scent his way. His mind short circuiting before clicking into place, Louis was in pre heat. Without a doubt it was a shock he hadn’t already started the way his scent saturated the room. 

So, Harry shook awake his little girl, “Baby, it’s time to get up!” 

“No!” Jo shook her head, “Sleep more, daddy.” 

“Nope, time to get up.” Harry repeats, lifting her from the bed and walking her towards the door, “Go get your uniform on and we’ll have some breakfast, ok?” The little girl nods once before stumbling her way down the hall to her own room. 

The alpha quickly decides he needs to cover his ass, before Louis is really in heat and he can’t think straight. Finding himself in front of his cousin’s den he knocks twice. Zayn answers, looking sleepy but not happy, “What the fuck, man?” 

“I know it’s early, but I need to speak with Niall.” 

“No.” Zayn shakes his head, looking to somewhere in the room that Harry can’t see, “He’s sleeping still because its six in the morning.”

“Can you just wake him?” Harry asks again, “I didn’t question you when you barged into my room two weeks ago, even though my omega was vulnerable.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes thinking back to the morning after the omegas were kidnapped. After seeing the footage from the garage, he found himself at the twins door, knocking before just walking inside.  
Harry and Edward were shocked and not happy, but Zayn only had eyes for Louis who sat on the side of the bed. Cupping the boy’s bruised face he spoke, “Thank you, Louis.” 

Louis looked dazed, eyes glassy and slow, the alpha could tell he was just coming up from a drop still, “What for?” 

“For what you did in the garage. You didn’t have to, but you protected Niall and my baby and I am so grateful for that.” Zayn tried to impart his meaning onto the omega who shook his head and nodded. 

“What footage?” Edward asked, “Do you have it?” 

Zayn handed the twins his phone, not watching their reaction to the video of Louis disarming their assailant and shooting him in the leg, “Louis, I owe you everything ok? Whatever you need, I’ll do it. Anything, I swear.” 

Louis scrunches his eyebrows together before, licking his lips, “Did you fuck Liam before he and Niall agreed to take you into their pack?” 

Zayn’s eyebrows flew up his forehead, “What?” He had no idea where this was coming from. 

“Did you fuck Liam?” Louis asked, overly serious, “When Niall was vulnerable and depressed.” 

“No. Not that I didn’t want it, but we would never do that to him.” Zayn shakes his head, “Does he think that?” 

Louis doesn’t confirm or deny it, but he does take the alpha’s jaw into his grip, not hard at all but Zayn allows him to do it, “If I find out you did than I will shoot you. I won’t kill you, but you will suffer, got it?”

Zayn takes just two seconds to look over the omega’s face and thinks that was fucking hot. He takes just two seconds to hope that the twins don’t keep him because he wanted Louis in a way that he hadn’t felt since he first met Liam and Niall. He wanted Louis to hold and to fuck, his mind reeling from the fact that he almost had him. That Niall made him promise he’d take on another omega, and Zayn agreed blindly but he would have anyways if he knew this was the other omega. 

A boy who looked so fragile you could break him in an instant but was really so strong and so perfectly protective. Such impure thoughts running through his head for someone who just said he’d shoot him, for someone whose alpha lingered just to his side, “Ok.” 

The twins finally finish the video and interrupting the scene, Zayn blushed and turned away. Feeling so self-conscious that the twins could see his thoughts, feel his desire. 

“Ok fine.” Zayn rolled his eyes, “Let me get him.” 

Seconds later, Niall arrives in front of the door another tired face, “What the hell?” 

“Look, Ni, I need a favor.” Harry smiles, that charming smile that could get anyone to do his wishes, making its way to his face. Well anyone but his cousin who grew immune to his looks by the time he hit puberty. 

“What is it?” 

“Can you take the girls to the penthouse tonight?” 

“Why?” Niall narrows his eyes, “What’re you planning to do here.” 

Harry glances to Zayn who lingers close behind his pregnant mate, “Louis’ in heat. Jo’s been sleeping with us every night and for obvious reasons I can’t risk that tonight.” 

“Heat?” Niall asks, licking his lip. A small jealous thing rising in his stomach before nodding, “Of course, I’ll pick them up from school and make it a whole thing.” 

“Thanks, Ni!” Harry smiles, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, Zayn rumbling a little from behind. 

Harry turns to leave but Niall grabs his arm, “Louis is fragile don’t hurt him.” 

“I won’t.” Harry nods a little too easy, because he gets it. He understands that little twinge in your gut that one feels when they look at Louis. The twinge that screams, this thing is to be protected, to be cherished. He saw it in Niall’s and Edward’s eyes constantly, and even for a brief second the other morning with Zayn. No one was invulnerable to that instinct. The alpha couldn’t be prouder that he got to call Louis his own. 

So, Harry got Jo off to school and returned to his twin and his omega just after seven, Edward no longer asleep, “He’s going into heat.” 

“I know.” Harry nods easily, creeping to the bed, with quiet steps, “I got Jo off to school and asked Niall to keep her at the penthouse tonight, so there will be no interruptions.”

“Oh, good planning.” Edward nods, his pupils dilated from ruminating in Louis’ preheat scent for the past hour, a scent that was inching closer to full heat every minute that passed. 

“I’m gonna go get us some supplies before he wakes.” Harry nods, “I’m thinking water and something to snack on.” 

“Wait.” Edward stops Harry’s quick movements across the room, “What if he wakes while your gone.” 

Harry quirked a small smirk, “Brother, I think you know how to handle it.”

Ed rolls his eyes, “Of course, I know how to, but shouldn’t you be the first?” 

The other twin bites his lip before shaking his head, “Why do say that?” 

“He was yours first.” Edward explains, eyes searching out his brother’s who closes the distance between them once more. 

“All that matters now, is that he is ours.” Harry presses a kiss onto Edward’s cheek, “I trust you to take care of him, ok?” 

“Ok.” Edward nods, watching the other twin retreat again, before saying, “Wait.” 

“At this rate I won’t be back before lunch!” Harry laughed out in a whisper, “What?” 

“I love you.” Edward states, clear and unhindered. They haven’t said it in years, not since they allowed Louis to come between them. 

“I love you too.” A dimpled smile nods once before really leaving this time. The grin taking over Harry’s face is fierce and unwavering, all things were falling into place.

Louis wakes to his heart pounding in his chest, his first real thought of the day, “Why am I so sweaty?” 

“You’re in heat, sweetheart.” He hears Edward’s voice somewhere above him but also below him, through his chest wall. He thinks he may have said that out loud. 

“Heat?” Louis voice quivers as do his arms as he pushes himself up, leaning over Edward’s frame. 

“Yeah.” Louis knows its true if only by the way just the sweeping of Edward’s hands over his waist and up his arms sends him into a trembling mess. His hands were so cool, so refreshing against his fevered skin. 

“Eddie?” Louis crawls onto his lap until both his hands brace himself against the larger man, “Can you help me?” 

“Yeah baby?” Edward nods, flipping the pair over so that the smaller boy lays on his back, “Do you want me to take care of you?” 

And Louis nods lips trembling as the long haired twin pressed beautiful chilled kisses down his neck, over his chest, and lower. Until his fingers work Louis’ boxers down his hips and his lips, his teeth are against his thighs, “P-p-p-please?” 

“Please what?” Edward’s voice is deep, his slight stubble and low pitched voice rocking harshly but so necessarily against the dip of his hip, “Tell me what you want baby boy?” 

“I want to feel your mouth on my dick.” Louis breaths out quickly, hand moving to the quiet twin’s hair. His small fingers working their way through the soft curls. 

“Hmmm.” Edward hums against the side of Louis’ cock, now at full attention, it’s owner more desperate then before. Even if Edward wasn’t so far south, he could have smelt the amount of slick the omega was producing from the hallway. Slick he didn’t notice before when he was in high school, “Do you remember when I pushed you up against the wall of the shower and sucked you clean?” 

“Uh huh so good, Eddie.” Louis mutters, just the tips of his omega cock resting inside Edward’s mouth, “Always treat me so good!” 

“That’s right.” Edward pops off pressing his lips to kiss the tip again bouncing with a pulse of excitement, “Daddy always takes care of you.” 

And Louis loses it as that, his eyes collecting tears and his moans growing exponentially louder, with the nickname, “Please, daddy. Please, I need your mouth so bad.” 

“I thought I was daddy?” Harry pouted his lip, in faux upset. The pair on the bed didn’t even realize the other twin had returned until just that moment. Edward smirked before taking Louis in full his eyes still locked on Harry as Harry kept his eyes on the omega. Louis’ eyes rolled into the back of his head body convulsing up and into Edward’s mouth more.

Harry places the water bottles and granola bars he found onto the bedside table before sitting beside Louis on the bed, “Hey there, sweet boy.” 

“Hmm Harry.” Louis pressed his face into the other man’s cool hand, words not forming with his dick in Edward’s mouth. 

“You’re being so good for Eddie, huh?” Harry asks, leaning down to press his lips onto Louis’ cheek down to his ear. The boy nods exuberantly, “What a good boy.” 

“So good.” Louis nods, tilting his head up to search out Harry’s lips. The alpha wastes no time finding Louis’ own, taking the smaller boys lower lip between his teeth, swallowing a high pitch moan. The other twin sets a good slow pace on Louis’ cock, eyes fixed on his brother and the omega above.

Harry swiftly takes Louis shirt off, rubbing his hand up his side and up to the chest, brushing softly over the smaller man’s nipples until he’s whimpering into the alpha’s mouth, “Please, please. I need more.” The alpha pulls back, dark eyes raking over Louis face, twisted in pleasure while his twin works his finger into his hole. Louis’ eyes finally snap open and they’re blues are all but gone now, “I need you to fuck me.” 

His breath isn’t more than a pant but it does the job, he can feel Edward add a second finger and the third not long after that, until Louis’ hole is clenching around the twins digits. Pleas fall from his lips that he can even follow himself before Harry’s lifting him forward and placing him onto Edward’s lap. Louis bends his knees easily leaning heavily against the other twin’s chest, now bare just a dusting of soft hair for the smaller boy to run his fingers through.

The omega rises on his knees until lips meet Edward’s ear, “I need your knot.” 

The voice that answers, he vaguely thinks to be Harry’s, his chest firm against Louis’ back, angling his hips just right until he can feel the tip of the other twin’s cock flush against his hole, “Patience, sweet boy. Don’t want to get hurt.” 

“I can take it.” Louis slurs, lips and teeth working their way over Edward’s jaw and lips, heavy bruises left in his wake. The twins don’t seem to listen though because no matter how hard Louis tries to just drop himself onto the hard and throbbing piece below him hands hold him steady. The slow descent sending the omega into tears, until actual sobs rock his body when he finds himself fully seated on Ed’s lap. 

“Hmm, oh sweetheart, you’re so tight.” Edward groans, rocking his hips minutely, gently sending shivers through Louis’ body with each swipe at his prostate. Louis’ hips work their own magic as far as Harry’s grip will allow for, that is until he feels the twin behind him wrap his fist around Louis’ throbbing erection. 

“Are you going to cum for Daddy?” The lips at his ear are hot and nip at his lobe until he’s nodding. 

“Need a knot, please Harry. Eddie?” An omega in heat can’t come without a knot, synthetic or otherwise, but he can feel Edward’s swelling just before his ring of muscles already clasping for more. The pressure against his prostate and the firm hands on his body almost too much. 

“Well, Eddie don’t be mean. Give the boy what he wants.” Harry’s tone is playful even now, leaning forward more and pressing his lips to his twins. Edward doesn’t need to be asked twice before he pops his knot in Louis, thrusting once, twice, three times before coming with a groan, inside his omega and against his twin’s lips. 

Louis finishes, soon after leaving strips of his own cum against Edward’s stomach, Harry’s hand. The knot inside of him tries to keep his boneless body in place, but the twin on either side of him do the job. They resituate so they can lay on this sides, the omega just gently shudders when the knot pulls at his hole. 

“You ok, Louis?” Harry asks, finally face to face with his omega again and Louis yawns like a little kitten, nodding. 

“’s really good.”

“Yeah? Do you like being so stuffed full with Eddie?” Harry was still horny, but he’d get his chance in an hour or so when Louis was feeling needy again. The omega bites his lip when he feels Edward’s dick jump in excitement at his twin’s words. Harry was glad Edward mated with Louis first, he was sick of his quieter half feeling like an outsider. Always feeling like he was with Louis on borrowed time, he wanted Edward to feel like he belonged. And if by just the soft satisfied smile the other man sent him over Louis’ sleepy head, he got that right. 

“I love it.” Louis slurred out, “Want you in me next.”

“Oh, sweet boy.” Harry kissed soft and vibrating kisses up to Louis’ ear, “You’ll never be empty again after this. Keep you so full all day like my good little omega.” The alpha can feel Louis’ gasp against his cheek, the hardening of his little cock against his thigh, “You want that?” 

“yeah, I wan’ it.” Louis slurred before falling asleep. The twins grinning over his head. 

The next time Louis’ wakes is hours later, and Edward’s missing. He know it from the second his mind wonders near consciousness, he can’t help but cringe at how broken he sounds when he mumbles, “Eddie?” 

“Eddie’s just gone out for a little bit but don’t worry, I’m here to take care of you.” Harry brushes sweat soaked bangs from Louis’ flushed face. He could tell he was already in the thick of his next wave of need, his eyes when they blinked heavily were dilated and his breath was uneven. 

“Up,” Harry told him gently and Louis obeyed, curling his shoulders closer to his alpha, as he spread his legs as wide as he could. Harry guided himself up against Louis’ dripping hole, no games this time around.

“Alpha -”

“Go on,” Harry whispered, nipping sharply at Lou’s jaw as he started to sink down. “My desperate, good little thing, what am I to do with you?”

“Breed me,” Louis moaned, squeezing around Harry as he continued to take his cock deep into himself. “Claim me. Please.”

Harry’s eyes flashed with that image, Louis under him writhing with his neck bared and Harry’s mark dark against his skin. He couldn’t though, Louis hadn’t discussed that before and it would be a violation of trust to do so know. Instead the alpha rolled them, pinning Louis between his own body and the mattress. Louis’ knees were pushed up against his chest, his legs tangled by Harry’s chest. All he could do was reach up and hold tight to the Harry’s shoulders, leaving deep red scratches in his wake.

“Yes!” Louis moaned, back arching as Harry’s cock struck his prostate. “Yes, like that, Daddy, please!” The omega scratched at him like a feral animal, down his chest over his arms. He’d drawn blood before, and no doubt would again. 

“Still,” Harry growled, his teeth against Louis’ throat, needing just a moment of respite so he didn’t make a rash decision and claim the boy below him. He’d shared heats with other partners before Louis but he’d never had such little self-control. “Be still for me, Omega. Submit.”

Louis keened, head thrown back, clenching tight around Harry as his little cock pulsed against his stomach.

Harry mouthed over the dip where he’d mark the boy when the time was right, Louis held himself obediently still and Harry edged into him with teasing, shallow little thrusts. When Louis whined, impatient and needy, Harry grasped his hair and tugged hard, arching Louis’ back almost painfully from bed.

Flashes of their times together in the past, running rampant through his head. The way eighteen year old Louis enjoyed when he was rough, when he pulled hair and didn’t need permission or forgiveness. He couldn’t be that way in front of Edward, not yet anyway, the other twin didn’t like it but since they were alone, he allowed himself this.

A growl pulled low from his throat and Louis whined again, squirming beneath him.

“What a good little boy,” Harry whispered. “Such a needy thing. Look what a mess we’re making.”

Louis grinned and let his eyes flutter closed, his hands were still pawing at Harry but gentler, now. “Want your knot in me,” he breathed. “Need your knot in me, Daddy, please -”

“I know you do,” Harry assured him, a purr humming from beneath the growl in his throat as he set his teeth to his spot, he bit down just enough to feel not enough to break skin. Louis gasped at the feeling, at the implication. 

“Going to fill you up,” Harry promised him, voice low, as he started to thrust a little harder against him. “Going to knot you and feel you squirm beneath me. And then -”

“Aaalpha”

“Then I’m going to take you to our ensuite and fuck you until you can’t walk anymore,” Harry groaned, his knot stretching Louis’ hole as Harry shoved it harder against him.

“D-d-daddy”

Louis’ body was singing. His nerves vibrated. His skin tingled. He wriggled his hips, gasping as Harry slipped a little further, a little deeper. Louis was stretched around the widest part of his knot, the moment of pain before relief. He panted, sweat slicking his hair to his forehead. 

Harry pulled back and shoved forward once more, and Louis’ body finally gave way. He gasped, clenching tight as Harry plugged him up and filled him with so much seed that he’d drip with it, that there would be no salvaging the sheets. His own cum painting the pair's stomachs.

When the world stopped spinning, Harry was petting his hair, murmuring sweet nothings against his temple. “My sweet boy,” Harry said. “So tight. So obedient.”

“Want you to stay, alpha” Louis pleaded, though he knew it was a given, the twins wouldn’t leave him completely alone. The air was thick with sweat and the scent of sex. Louis could barely breathe. It was heaven.

“You’ll never be alone again, sweet boy.” Harry whispers brushing soft fingers through the omega’s hair, even softer touches over his back. Louis already lulled back to sleep, before the words even left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why this was so weird for me to write, guess I'm a sucker for the mushy stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going!


	30. Chapter 30

Louis lands on the bed with a soft thud before crawling his way to Niall, who rolls with the other omega’s prying hands, “Rise and Shine, boo bear!” 

“It’s too early.” Niall groans, but welcomes Louis’ weight on his lap, “You’ve woken me up so early every day this week.” 

“It’s nine thirty, honey.” Louis rolls his eyes, “And today’s your baby shower! Shouldn’t you be excited!” 

“I already had a baby shower for Lou. It’s honestly a little tacky to have two if you ask me.” Niall shrugs, always one to play it cool. The other pack decided to move up the event by a few weeks because Niall’s dad was in town still. 

“Come on, Ni!” Louis giggled, “It’s gonna be fun! I got a new suit and there’s gonna be cake.” 

“What is up with you?” Niall squeezes Louis’ hips, “You’ve been too happy lately. Did you forget we were kidnapped and almost murdered?” 

“Nah I remember.” Louis shook his head with a mischievous look, “I got fucked really good during my heat.” 

“Well if we knew that’s all it’d take for you to cheer up, I’m sure a few people would have been willing to do the job much sooner.” Niall shook his head, “Were you that sex deprived?” 

Louis blushed a little, licking his lips, “Well considering the last time I was really fucked was when Jo was conceived, I’d say yeah.” 

“No.” Niall shakes his head, “You didn’t sleep with anyone while you were gone?” 

“No.” Louis shook his head shyly, “I slept with one girl, but I cried when we were together.” 

“In a good way or…” 

“No.” Louis shook his head, “But that’s in the past, today is about you!” 

“No no no. You brought it up now you need to tell me. How were they?” 

“The twins?” Louis asked, a coy smile taking over his face, when Niall nodded, he bit his lip and shrugged, “They were good.” 

“Oh no, give me details.” Niall smirked.

“They were good! What do you want to know?” 

“How was Edward? I bet he only does missionary and is like a total stiff.” 

“No.” Louis shook his head, eyes going a little soft, “Eddie is soft and nice. All praise and gentle touches. It’s very all very nice.” 

“Really?” Niall looks genuinely surprised, “What about Harry?” 

“Do I ask you this much about your sex life?” Louis mocks. 

“No but I’d tell you Liam is hard and rough. Zayn is slow but firm.” Niall easily answers, “The way I like it. So, tell me how’s Harry? Is that how you like it? All soft and vanilla?” 

Louis blushes and shakes his head, “No, Harry can be soft and nice, but he can also be rough.” 

“Rough?” Niall giggles, “How rough?” 

The smaller omega laughs a little embarrassed, lifting his shirt to show Niall the fingerprint shaped bruised on his hips, “He’s rough and I like it.” 

Niall’s eyes widen and he nods, “Did they both fuck you at the same time.” 

Louis’ face fell at this, “No, they said they didn’t want to hurt me.”

“That big huh?” 

“Well yeah but I think they meant like they wanted me more levelheaded the first time.” 

“Oh yeah that makes sense.”

“But enough about that! Today is about you…” Louis smiled pushing Niall’s tee shirt up until he could see the other omega’s bump, “…and baby number two.” Niall hummed in appreciation as Louis traced light fingers over his belly button, Louis’ eyes flashed to Niall’s asking, “Can I kiss your stomach?”

Niall looked over the other omega’s face oddly serious before nodding, “yeah.”

So, Louis scooted a little lower and dropped his head down, bringing gentle lips to the spot right next to Niall’s belly button. His lips pause and spread into a tender smile, before nuzzling his nose into the same spot, “When I was pregnant with Jo it felt like I went from flat to huge overnight. I remember thinking there’s no way I was really pregnant until like four months along.” 

The pregnant omega presses his fingers into Louis’ hair, scratching his scalp, while holding him close, “I would give anything to see you pregnant.” 

Louis’ eyes meet Niall’s before glancing away, pressing softer quicker kisses all over his bump, “I was just a big balloon crying all the time.” 

“I’d love to see you cry.” Niall nods, and Louis chuckles shaking his head. 

“You a sadist now?” Louis giggled. 

“No.” Niall chuckles, “But I might be a little embarrassed.” 

Louis is confused for only a moment before he feels it, Niall was half hard, growing by the second, “Oh.” 

“Sorry.” Niall blushed but didn’t look sorry at all, “Hormones. You know?” 

“Uh huh.” Louis rolls his eyes before playfully nudging his nose against Niall’s clothed dick. 

“Louis.” It was a warning, but his hands didn’t push or pull him away just gripped him the same. 

“What?” The smaller omega asked playfully actually landing a kiss against Niall’s erection, “Do you want me to stop?” 

“I’m mated.” Niall stated, eyes dancing between Louis’ lips and his cock, “My alphas are possessive.” 

Louis hummed, the sound vibrating Niall’s already precariously leaking situation, “So that’s a yes. You want me to stop?” 

Niall’s grip tightened suddenly that steely eyed teenager present, growling, “You better not.”

Louis actually had the audacity to giggle before freeing Niall’s dick from his boxers. Louis hand wrapped around the base of the other man’s cock before landing just a gentle lick, one after another until Niall was huffing uneven breaths. Louis’ blue eyes could’ve dug holes in Niall’s face as he worked his lips over the other omega’s dick and Niall wouldn’t have even noticed. 

Eyes pressed tight and head thrown back, Louis happened to catch movement out of his peripheral vision. Zayn, dark eyes fixed on blue, Louis only paused his movement for a single moment before continuing. The smaller omega couldn’t help but feel oddly aroused by the way Zayn’s eyes tracked from Louis’ lips around his omega’s cock to Louis’ hand held in his omega’s against his bump. 

But he felt Niall’s balls tighten, closing his eyes as the omega tightened his grip on his hair. Coming down his throat unannounced save for the high-pitched moan. When he reopened his eyes, Zayn was gone, and he didn’t care to think more about it.

“Take a nap with me.” Niall demanded, pulling the other omega up and making himself the big spoon. The other omega nuzzling his nose into Louis’ hair, no other words exchanged. When Louis woke next, he knew Zayn was in the room, if not by the scent then by the quiet flipping of pages.

Louis pried himself from Niall’s hold, not waking the other omega before making his way to the couch Zayn sat reading on. A book in hand, eyes still on the page when Louis took a seat. His shoulders were tense but he kept his gaze low, a false show of ease, “Are you going to tell the twins?” 

“Are you?” Zayn finally closed the book, looking to the other omega. 

Louis shrugged before cautiously saying, “I love Niall and I wanted him to know that in every way.” 

Zayn nodded and Louis noticed he didn’t look mad and he’d seen Zayn mad before, he knew this wasn’t him angry, “Ok.” 

“You’re not mad.” Louis stated, even though he knew it wasn’t smart to taunt a man nicknamed the Bronx Butcher, especially not after what he did to said man’s mate in his own bed.

“I’m not mad.” Zayn nodded, the pretty alpha had a way about him when he spoke it wasn’t loud but it demanded attention, “I’m frustrated…” 

“Frustrated?” Louis leaned closer, trying to catch meaning on the other man’s relatively blank face. 

“Frustrated you aren’t ours.” The darker man finally locked eyes with Louis, and the omega’s lips spilt open. Understanding dawning on his features. 

“You want to fuck me?” Louis asked quietly, tone not as light as he wished it could be. 

Zayn weighs his next words, running his tongue over his bottom lip before gruffly stating, “I want to own you.” 

The omega sucks in an uneasy breath, stomach tying into a small knot, that was hot, “I don’t think your boss would like that.” 

“I don’t think any of them would.” Zayn nods, Louis instantly thinking of Liam and the twins. Nodding the omega stood, nothing left to say here, but Zayn caught his arm as he walked by, “You will not hurt him.” 

“I won’t.” Louis answered.

“It wasn’t a question.” Zayn’s hand tightened around Louis’ wrist, “You broke him when you left before, and Liam and I had to put him back together. If you run again, if you take Jo and leave, breaking my mate and my daughter. You better hope you stay gone.” 

His nick name flashing across Louis’ mind, not a doubt in his mind that he was serious. Instead of feeling fear he felt a smile crawl onto his face, “You’re a good alpha.” Zayn’s eyes narrowed before he let go completely, Louis pausing at the door, “I’m here to stay.” 

Walking down the hall to Harry’s room, his room now, he could hear giggling coming from Jo’s room, so he crept to the door. Standing in the arch he saw Jo seated on the ground eyes locked on Lou  
as the other girl tried to cartwheel, “Ten out of ten.” 

The girls looked to Louis and Lou grinned, “Was it good?” 

“Definitely, summer Olympics 2030 here you come!” Louis nodded. 

“Not as good as Jo’s though!” Lou shot the green eyed girl a smile. 

Louis just laughed before whispering, “I’m glad I found you guys because I have a secret mission for you two. If you think you’re brave enough to do it?” 

“We are!” Lou nodded eagerly, the kind of excitement only a child can conjure.

“Ok,” Louis stepped further into the room, looking around conspiratorially, “I think your mom has pricked his finger on cursed spindle.” 

Jo sucks in a breath, “Like sleeping beauty?” 

“Exactly!” Louis grinned, “And I think you two have to go wake him up!” 

“He needs a kiss!” Jo giggled, “Lets go find your daddy!” 

“Daddy won’t be back until the party at noon, though.” Lou bit her lip, “Maybe my Baba will be around!” 

“Don’t you love your mom?” Louis laughed, “You can wake him up I’m sure!” 

“Yeah.” Lou shrugged, “But sometimes my mom gets mad at me so I don’t think he loves me.”

Louis smile fell off his face, before he crouched in front of his niece, “Lou, I know without a doubt he loves you and I know if you go in there and wake him up he won’t be mad.”

Lou looked to Jo who nodded encouragingly, tugging her best friend’s hand, “Come one! Before it’s too late!” The girls were off and Louis silently filed away the fact that he’d have to knock some sense into Niall before Lou’s insecurity got any worse. 

He finds himself in the twin’s suite not ten minutes later, sitting on the bed watching Harry easily spin Edward’s tie into a Windsor knot, the omega unceremoniously announcing, “I sucked Niall’s dick this morning.”

Harry’s fingers pause, both twins turning to look at him incredulously, “What?”

Louis nodded, “I gave Niall a blow job this morning.” 

“No, I heard you but what?” Harry asked, not angry but his voice was hard, “Why?” 

“He was hard, and he wanted it.” Louis nodded, “I did it and I don’t want it to be a thing.”

They both finally turned to look at him fully and Harry nodded, something like jealousy flickering on his face, “Ok, are you going to make this a habit?” 

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged, “Probably not.” 

Harry nodded again, sighing, clearly trying to find constructive words during this time, “I appreciate you telling us, but I’d prefer you didn’t suck other people’s cocks that weren’t ours.”

Louis’ eyes turn to Edward whose been quiet during this time, “Are you mad at me, Eddie?” 

The quieter twin sighs, “No. I just…” Louis nods for him to continue, “You won’t choose him over us, will you?” 

Louis shakes his head, “What do you mean?” 

“I guess you have options still. We’re not mated or even dating and your heat with us was out of convenience so I’m just wondering if you won’t choose us?” 

“Eddie.” Louis sighs, standing and stopping right in front of him, “I…” 

“If you weren’t satisfied during your heat, I can try harder.” Edward tries to impart how serious he is about this, “I want you to choose us.” 

“No no Eddie, I’m sorry.” Louis shakes his head, hands coming to the long haired twins face, “I should have spoken to you more about this. I liked it. I really liked my heat with you. With Harry.” 

“You did?” And Louis feels guilt eat away at his insides. When Louis came down from his heat, the twins told him he was good and precious. They cuddled him and pet his hair until he knew everything was ok, but he never returned the favor. He didn’t tell the boys he liked it or that they were good and satisfying, Harry knew it. Just by looking at that alpha’s face he knew it, Harry knew Louis had liked it. 

But Edward was always different, Louis should have known he needed more than just shy nods and little kisses, “Eddie, you were so good to me of course I loved it. A-a-and of course I’m gonna choose you.” 

“You are?”

“Yeah, it think so, you’re the father of my child and you take care of me, of her.” Louis blushed, “And you fucked me really good.”

“I did?” 

“Yes!” Louis laughed, “You did, I promise.” 

“Ok then I guess yeah it’s fine if you want to suck Niall’s dick.” Edward nods, “If that’s what you want.” 

“But only Niall’s.” Harry adds, hands tight on Louis’ waist, “Ok, no one else.” 

So, three hours later Louis’ just finished chattering with the caterer about the cupcakes, now alone in the kitchen he faced the counter finger dipping into some frosting. Suddenly there are hands on his hips, he thinks it’s Harry for just a moment before a voice not deep enough, not right, whispers in his ear, “Naughty boy, eating that straight out of the bowl.” 

Louis whips around finding a handsome man, not as attractive as his alphas of course, “What?” 

“I don’t know how they do it around here but at my house the caterer doesn’t stick his fingers in the food.” The man’s brown eyes glinting with something weird, “If someone as pretty as you worked for me, I’d make an exception though.” 

Louis shakes his head, “I-I-I’m…” 

“What the hell do you think your doing?” It was Niall’s voice, hard and angry, Louis looks over to the other omega with wide eyes. Thankful for the interruption. 

The man steps back raising his hands innocently, “Just thinking about hiring your caterer.” 

Niall’s face furrows in confusion before he realizes the other man was talking about Louis. A harsh little cold smile forming on his face, “It looks more like you were groping him.” 

“You must have mistaken our close conversation.” The man nods to Louis once more, eyes ranking up and down his body before exiting the kitchen.

“That fucker.” Niall shakes his head, coming to stand in front of Louis, “You ok?” 

“Yeah, he just grabbed my waist it’s not a big deal.” Louis shrugs, blushing, “He thought I was the caterer. I feel like I’m never going to fit in with these people, with the other parents at Jo’s school.”

Niall just runs a soft hand down Louis’ arm, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Louis tries to pep up, “Let’s go enjoy your party, ok?” 

“Ok.” The pair walks out to a bustling room, everyone chattering and eating hors d'oeuvres. Louis noticed yet again, his tough little omega transformed into a perfect little housewife. Greeting his guests with soft smiles and gentle words, nothing like that omega who cornered him in the hall all those years ago. Nothing like Lou. 

The smaller omega watches Lane, the mom who insulted his niece approach the pair with a fake smile, a few other moms in tow, “Niall! Look at you. You are simply glowing and so brave for showing off that body despite the weight gain.” 

“He’s pregnant.” Louis bites out, “Of course he gained weight.” 

“Well I didn’t when I had little Tommy,” Lane nodded, “The key is to only eat the essentials. I only gained three and a half pounds.” 

Louis growls under his breath, but Niall just elbows him a little, before nodding, “Thank you, Lane.” 

“Of course!” She nods, “And Louis was it?” 

“Yes.” 

“I noticed you got your little girl into St. Bernard’s even in the middle of the year.” She looked him over, laughing lightly, “How very lucky you have all those connections through your stepbrother.” 

“Niall didn’t get Jo into the school.” Louis shook his head, “Jo’s fathers got her a spot.” 

“Oh well isn’t that nice!” Lane smiled, showing more teeth like a predator, “We love modern families here in Westchester.” 

“Modern Families?” Louis questioned, eyes glancing to Niall in question the other omega just shaking his head, just as confused.

“Oh yeah, I mean you’re not mated.” Her blue eyes tracing their way to his neck, judgement hidden beneath her happy tone, “And you’re not married so I think we all assumed you were a single mother. And seeing as Jo still sees her dad, as you just said, must be a modern family. I love how open new money is to this sort of set up, like the Kardashians!” 

Louis flinches, knowing that was anything but a compliment, but Niall speaks up this time, smile leaving his face, “Excuse me?” 

“Yeah you know how new money is…” Lane looks to the other mom’s, some nodding others a little uncomfortable, “…so willing to break those traditions.” 

“You know what Lane…” Niall starts but Louis grabs the omega’s hand shaking his head. Almost simultaneously, Harry takes this moment to break away from a group of dads. He takes a spot next to Louis, large hand coming to rest on Louis’ shoulder, traveling up the line of his back to grip his neck loosely. A traditionally alpha hold. 

“Hello, sweet boy.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, like he didn’t care that there was already a conversation at hand, “Love that suit, couldn’t take my eyes off that little bum of yours.” 

“Mr. Styles!” Lane’s voice startles the alpha, looking to the other woman in confusion. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry tilts his head, “Have we met before?” 

“Yeah, your company does business with my husband’s company, Franklin Dipietro?” Lane nodded, clearly trying to suck up, “My son is in your niece’s class at school.” 

“Oh, then he’s in class with my daughter, Jo!” Harry’s smile grows tenfold, gripping Louis’ a little tighter, “Our daughter.”

Lane’s smile fades so quickly, “Jo is your daughter? Biologically?” 

“Yeah.” Harry nods, smile hardening, not welcoming to the accusation, “What kind of question is that?” 

“Oh, you missed the first part of this discussion, but Lane was talking about new versus old money, right?” Niall explains, and Lane gulps a little, “But I actually wanted to ask you, Lane, would your money be considered old or new?”

“Old, of course!” Lane said raising her chin at the challenge. 

“Oh, I mean the Dipietro’s money is old, but I wonder is there any money at all in Atlantic City, New Jersey? Your parents are teachers, right? I mean that’s what you told me.” 

“Yes.” Lane nodded, and Harry was confused about what was going one but Louis new this voice. He knew the cold little tilt of Niall’s head, the way he was about to destroy the other omega. 

“So, when he divorces you for a younger model, will your money still be old? Or will there even be any money at all?”

Lane scoffed, “I have a very happy marriage!”

“Oh really?” Niall asked, eyeing the way Franklin seemed to sense his omega was upset and came to her side. Franklin, who just happened to be the same alpha that cornered Louis in the kitchen. 

“Niall.” Louis warned as much as he wanted to confront Lane, he didn’t know what Harry would do with this information. 

“What Louis? You don’t think I should tell her?” Niall asked, but Louis knew his answer didn’t matter. 

“About what?” Lane questioned eyes flickering to her husband, who was already staring wide eyed at the hand on Louis’ neck. The claiming hand which belonged to the owner of his biggest client, he knew he messed up. 

“Well Lane, I stopped your husband from further groping and harassing Louis in the kitchen just a few minutes ago.” Niall smiled vindictively and Louis wouldn’t admit it out loud but he kind of liked it, “I don’t think alphas in happy marriages do that sort of thing, well at least mine wouldn’t.” 

Harry growled, a rumble that started in his chest and grew as his hand tightened on Louis’ neck, eyes sharp and calculated, “Groped? Did he touch you, sweet boy?” 

Louis lifted his eyes to Harry, dark green already looking back, “It’s ok.” 

“I don’t think it is.” Harry growled, and Louis jumped when Edward joined the pair. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Well Edward, it seems that one of our guests thought it ok to grope our omega.” Harry locks eyes with Edward who looks to Louis with questioning eyes. 

When Louis nods, eyes flickering to the floor, Edward nods, “Well I think it’s time you leave.” 

“Come on, gentlemen!” Franklin looked nervous, “Lets not let this little thing ruin our friendship, our business relationship.” 

Harry’s hand finally left Louis’ shoulder leaving him cold for just a moment before Edward pulled Louis back into his chest, “The thing about relationships is that they’re built on trust. Let me explain this to you while I walk you out.” The alpha, clearly more dominant, easily gripped Franklin's shoulder leading him out the door. 

Lane sighed, still trying to save some face, “Well I guess I will see you two later.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Niall nodded, “I think I’ve had just about enough of you. You’re not welcome in my house anymore. I won’t have you belittle my daughter or stepbrother any more. You can leave now.” 

“Fine, I guess I’ll go get Tommy.” 

“Tommy can stay.” Niall shrugged, “Unlike you I don’t judge children on who their parents may or may not be.” Lane nods, a harsh smile before turning and following the direction Harry and her husband just went, “Anyone else have anything to say?”

Most of the party was either outright staring at the interaction or watching out of the corner of their eyes. Niall eyed a few mothers in particular, apparently giving up on the bullshit all together. One mother, a beta with straight black hair spoke up first, “Honestly, Lane’s husband felt me up at the fundraiser last year. Said he was drunk but still…” 

Another mom, a taller omega with blonde hair nodded, “Yeah he grabbed my butt at the charity golf game last year. Also Lane tried to get my son kicked off the dance team because he was an alpha.” 

Suddenly the whole room alight with conversation about the Dipietros, Niall sufficiently distracted he didn’t even notice when Edward pulled Louis away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually went to a really nice private school on scholarship and someone told me they really liked my modern family so ppl like lane are real and they actually suck
> 
> i guess this was kind of filler but we're actually nearing the end peeps. Idk what to do with my life when this is over.


	31. Chapter 31

“So, you will be hearing from the company’s lawyers Monday in response to this little incident.” Harry explained once he and Franklin were at the main doorway to the mansion.

“Come on, Harry.” Franklin had been so ordinary in Harry’s day to day business life that he hadn’t even taken a second in the five years they’ve been buying from the other man’s paper company to even look him over. But now Harry was looking with tense eyes. At 5’11”, he was still much shorter than Harry and his twin and much less attractive. The man wiped his sweat soaked forehead while his eyes were jumping around the empty driveway. Harry’s animal instincts chanted prey and begged for a hunt. 

If they hadn’t just been in a crowded room of civilians and if his family weren’t going through a rebranding, he would have beat the ever-loving shit out of him. He would have dragged him down to that room behind the false wall and made him regret even looking at Louis. But Harry wasn’t that person anymore, so he’d just do what ordinary people do. He’d sue. 

He’d pull all future orders, calculating his business was probably keeping the other man’s afloat. Poverty would be a good price to pay for this. 

“What?” Harry’s voice was edging on too cold, Dr. Thomspon would encourage him to center himself, “What excuse could you possibly have?” 

“It’s a compliment!” His voice was too shaky, too insecure, “When people pinch Lane’s ass, I take it as a compliment.” 

“A compliment?” Harry scoffed, “I should be happy that you’ve chosen my omega to grope?”

“N-n-no.” He tried to back track, stepping away as Harry took a step forward, “He’s just pretty and—” 

Harry was through listening, his hand struck out quicker than the other man’s reflexes and his grip clinched around the man’s throat. His other hand raising to strike but he paused when Franklin flinched, “You’re a pathetic alpha. I don’t need your eyes or your hands on my omega to tell me his worth. If I ever catch you in the same room as Louis again, I will break every bone in your body. Do you understand me?” 

“Y-y-yes.” 

“Leave.” Harry snarled and it took everything in the alpha to not just throw the sniveling man to the ground, the darkening marks on his neck enough for now. He found Lane standing of to the side, eyes fixed on the ground, “Oh, and Mrs. Dipietro?” 

“yes?” She answered a little too quick. 

“If I hear a single whisper that you are talking about my daughter or my niece, I will have your child removed from St. Bernards.” Harry shook his head, “It’s about time you two learn your place.” 

Harry’s blood continued to boil like a wild animal denied his kill, lip curling angrily when he re enters the party and neither Louis nor Edward are there.

“I saw them head towards your office, boss.” Zayn appeared beside him like a ghost, clearly sinking into his position. With a soft tilt of his head, “Do you need me to take care of anything outside?” 

“No.” Striding from the room and across to another wing of the house, his steps falter and then speed up when he hears a whine. Louis’ voice low and tense. Stopping just outside the office door, he leans close to listen before slowly pushing the door all the way open. 

His anger gone like a sudden storm on a hot day, a bemused smile in its place, before locking the door behind him. There in front of him was Louis leaned over his mahogany desk, with no pants and his twin eating him out. His whines were soft and angelic like from his heat just a few weeks before. It was hot but it was also warming his heart. Edward’s confidence with omegas over the past few years had risen exponentially but some part of Harry will always see him as that shy, soft alpha. 

“Eddie!” Louis’ voice hitched up, while Harry made his way around the desk until he was planted in his own chair.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Harry finally spoke, softly. 

Louis’ eyes whipped open, clearly neither of his mate’s had noticed his arrival, “H-h-harry.” 

“Yes, my love.” He leaned forward, up close finally and taking in Louis’ glossy lips and utterly blown pupils, “You look so pretty like this.” 

“Fuck me?” Louis asked, his tone much too soft and needy for those dirty words.

“What about, Eddie?” Harry pouted, “He’s been so good to you.” 

“uh huh.” Louis nodded, eyes rolling into the back of his head, “Eddie, fuck me, please.” 

Edward pulled back finally meeting Harry’s eyes with a mischievous glint before turning Louis around. Without the desk to lean on, Louis’ legs quaked tiredly, but Edward kept him anchored. Still on his knees in front of the omega, he nudged his nose over the smaller boys erection, “But I thought I was going to make you come with my mouth. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

Louis whined again nodding, apparently agreeing to anything. Hips searching out pressure. 

The doorknob twisting and then sudden knocks break Louis’ haze, “Are you guys fucking in there?” Niall sounded angry as he yelled through the door, “Because this is MY baby shower and I’m about to play some god damn games and if Louis isn’t out here in three minutes, I will send the girls looking for you.” 

“Okay be right out, Ni.” Louis tried to yell back but it came out much to breathy causing both the twins to laugh. 

“Oh, Jesus.” Niall muttered on the other side of the door, knowing that tone, before saying, “Three minutes.” And leaving. 

And domestic life sinks back in almost easier than ever before. Weeks go by and at first it was fun to have his old Niall back. They’d sit around or go to yoga and make fun of the other PTA moms, but Louis got bored. Since he was eighteen, he’d been working tirelessly and to have all this free time made him more anxious than anything.

Not to mention, he started to feel like a lost puppy waiting for his kid or one of his alphas to come home. So, at around eight in the morning, he sat on the side of the tub and watched Harry brush his teeth. Edward had just stepped out of the shower when he announced, “I want to go back to work.” 

The twins share a look, Edward’s toweling off paused, “Back to work?” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. 

“As an EMT?” Ed asked, wrapping his towel around his waist. His voice was neither happy nor angry, too level to detect any emotion. 

“Yup.” Louis nodded again. 

“No.” Harry shook his head, “Absolutely not.” 

“What do you mean?” Louis expected some push back but not a hard ‘no’, “You said before that I could get a job when Jo was back in school.” 

“That was before you got kidnapped.” Harry shook his head, “Right, Edward?” 

Louis cut in before Harry’s hard eyes could sway the twin’s gut reaction, “Eddie?” 

“Do not put me in the middle.” Ed rolled his eyes, “But Louis I think Harry has a point it could be dangerous.” 

“It was dangerous in Boston but up here it’ll be like all old ladies and stuff.” Louis pouted, he didn’t have any other skills and he wanted a hobby that wasn’t just knitting. 

“I said no.” Harry stood his ground, a low growl building in his chest, “You will not be taking my child somewhere dangerous.” 

“Why would I take Jo?” Louis scrunched up his face, “That doesn’t even make sense. I would never take Jo on the rig.” 

Suddenly the twins were looking at each other with an odd look before Harry switched to Irish, “Do you smell it?” 

Edward looked Louis over before nodding, “I smelt it last week but I wasn’t sure with Niall and everything.” 

“What’re you two talking about?” Louis whined, “It’s not fair I don’t know Irish!” 

Harry continued in Irish, ignoring his omega, “Do you think?” 

“If you don’t include me in this in two seconds, I will walk out that door and you will be sleeping alone—"

“I think you’re pregnant.” Harry stated, and everything stopped. 

“I never got my birth control.” Louis whispered, hand reaching up to land on his stomach, “I never went back to the doctor and then my heat! Fuck, did we use protection?” 

Both twins shake their head, “No.” 

“Pregnant?” Louis’ vision began to cloud, “Pregnant? Again?” 

Edward rushed to Louis’ side, kneeling beside the tub. He brought a tentative hand to Louis’ stomach, “It might be nothing but Harry and I can smell something different on you.” 

“Different?” Louis looked down to Edward, eyes begging him to say ‘just kidding’. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m sure Niall has a pregnancy test lying around...” 

“Wait, no.” Louis stopped Harry as he attempted to stride from the room, “I don’t want Niall to know.” 

The twins shared a look, and Edward couldn’t help but feel happy at the news. It can be a little emasculating to have another omega weighing in on their relationship all the time. 

“I’ll just ask Liam to grab one, ok?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded. 

Four hours later found both twins abandoning their workday, snuggling Louis on the bed. His face was still a blotchy mess, but it was tucked into Harry’s neck while Edward was tight behind him.  
Two pairs of green eyes locked over Louis head, a silent conversation about whether someone should say something interrupted but the omega muttering, “I can’t keep it.” 

“What?” Edward’s hands tightened on Louis, he heard what he said but he didn’t want it to be true. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Louis pulled his face from Harry’s neck. 

“We’ll keep it safe, Louis.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, “You don’t have to be scared.” 

“I was just kidnapped.” Louis sobbed, “What if it gets hurt and I can’t help it.” 

“We won’t let that happen.” Harry pressed the words into Louis’ forehead.

“You let it happen to me!” Louis rose to his knees to look between the two, “They hurt me and locked me in a basement, and you didn’t find me!” 

“Louis.” Edward’s voice sounds like heartbreak, after the kidnapping Louis didn’t want to talk about it. The omega didn’t want his alphas to feel worse but also something like hurt and distrust insidiously grew within him. 

“I had to break myself out and I had to find help.” Louis shook his head, “A baby can’t do that for itself.” 

“We found you, but you were just gone already.” Harry tried to reason. 

“They were going to kill one of us!” Louis shook, tears dripping off his cheeks, “Kill Niall and his baby or me.” Louis sobbed into his hands, “My baby isn’t safe! And you haven’t even found the man on the phone yet!”

“I’ll find him.” Edward stated, “I swear to God, Louis. I will find the fucker who made you so scared and I will make sure he suffers.” 

The omega stares at Edward, weighing whether or not he could be trusted before finally nodding, “Find him soon.” 

The alpha pulled Louis into a hug, hand tight on the back of his head, “I will never let anyone hurt you or our children ever again, Louis.” 

Thanksgiving had always been a humble affair for Louis and his little girl. It was one of the few holidays the Cordon’s would take alone, so Louis and Jo would order Chinese food and have a movie marathon, small but just enough.

This year was different. 

The Family still held their tradition of having the small affair on Wednesday and a much larger event at the mansion the next day. So, on Wednesday morning when he woke to a firm arm around his waist and wide eyes watching his face at only six in the morning, he wasn’t surprised. 

“Jo, baby. Go back to sleep.” Louis grumbled, pulling the little girl closer while Harry did the same to him. A tight sandwich. 

“It’s thanksgiving!” She squealed, “Lou says we get to eat sweets until out tummies explode.” 

“Tomorrow is thanksgiving, little love.” Harry’s chin hooked over his omega’s shoulder to watch his daughter now kneeling after wiggling out of Louis’ hold. 

“Daddy!” Jo leaned over Louis, resting heavily against him, “Papa said when you get up, I get to come find him!” 

“Where’s Papa?” Louis yawned, looking for his other alpha. 

“Mummmmaaa…” Jo giggled, “That’s the point! I get to come find him. He said so when he got up this morning.” 

Louis and Harry share a look, both have grown increasingly concerned over Edward’s singlemindedness towards finding Louis’ kidnapper. Louis felt a little guilty for his panicked guilt trip the other day, trying to back track but Edward was relentless. Even worse than before he’d slip out of bed at early in the morning and return late at night with dark circles under his eyes. It’s even gotten to the point where he won’t even let Harry help him. 

“Ok!” Louis tried to wiggle out from under Harry’s grip, “Let’s go find Papa.” 

“But what about Daddy?” Harry whined, snuggling Louis closer while Jo giggled are his antics. 

“Daddy can go take a shower and get dressed!” Jo ordered, tugging on Louis’ arm.

Harry grinned toothily, dropping a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek before releasing him, “Yes, ma’am!”

The duo finds Edward in his office, typing furiously on the computer. Not even looking up he says, “Jo I told you not to get out of bed until Daddy was up…” 

“Daddy opened his eyes!” Jo giggled walking around the desk to stand next to Edward, “And look I brought Mumma!” 

Edward had already looked up, already found his eyes glued to his omega. In just a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, he looked adorable. It didn’t hurt to know that he was carrying Edward’s kid, in his stomach no matter how small it was now, “You did. Good girl!” 

“Honey, why don’t you go wake up, Lou?” Louis whispered when he joined the pair behind the desk. Jo nodded eagerly, rushing out the door to find her new best friend. Louis smiled after before turning and dropping heavily into Edward’s lap, arm circling his neck, “Why’re you up so early?”

“I have a good lead.” Edward explained, shutting his computer behind Louis, “I’ll have everything figured out soon.”

Louis settled a little further against Edward, nosing under his jaw, “I miss waking up with you.” 

Edward hummed, brushing a strong hand up Louis’ back, “I miss that, too. But this is important.” 

Louis nodded, “Come back to bed with me. This can all wait for a few hours.” 

The alpha swallowed hard before nodding, “Of course, sweetheart.” Louis’ triumphant smile was enough to convince Edward that was the right move. 

Just hours later, Louis could hear the utterly serious voice of his own daughter whisper from just inside the kitchen door, “The sea is clear.” 

“it’s ‘the coast’ is clear, Jo.” Lou whispered in response. 

“ok fine the coast is clear.” Jo sassed back before stopping dead in her tracks at seeing Louis standing in the hall just outside the kitchen, “Code red, Lou!” But Lou was already walking out of the door holding an entire tray of sweets. The pair looked at each other and then down to their incriminating tray before looking back to Louis. 

The omega pursed his lips before taking a step forward and snatching a single macaroon and shoving it in his mouth, with a wink he added, “I didn’t see a thing.” 

Both girls giggled and ran off with their prize, “That’ll spoil their dinner.” 

Louis looked up in surprise, the feminine but cold voice didn’t match the face he remembered from all those years back, “Gemma?” 

“In the flesh.” She closed the distance between them, but Louis took a step back because there was something off about her. 

“H-h-how are you?” Louis asked. 

“I’m fine.” She cocked her head and took another step forward, “I heard you were back in town.” 

“Ummm yeah.” Louis nodded, taking another step back and sighing when he was suddenly saved from the awkward conversation by Niall joining the pair. 

“Gem, darling.” Niall sighed dramatically, “Can you find my alpha and tell him I need his help?” 

“His help?” Gemma asked, “Which one?” 

“Which ever you find first. I would myself but it feels like I’m as slow as an elephant these days.” Niall faked shame, hand on his stomach, “it’s a pregnancy thing.” 

As an alpha she nodded a little uncomfortably before looking Louis over one last time and then making her way down the hall. Louis sighed in relief, “So she doesn’t like me?” 

“Oh yeah.” Niall nodded, “She does not like you.” 

“Why?” Louis asked, “Because I left the twins?” 

“No because…” Niall grimaced, “…when you left, Anne left.” 

“Oh.” Louis nodded, “She thinks I took her mom.” 

“Did you?” Niall whispered, “Did she help you get out?” 

Louis looked at his feet, he didn’t want to lie but he also knew that telling the truth could end up hurting Anne. He would never do anything to hurt her, not after what she did to help him.

“Niall?” Zayn called as he joined the pair, “Gemma said you needed me?” 

“I did.” Niall nodded, “Umm but it passed, and I feel better now.” 

Zayn eyed the pair before nodding, “Ok well it’s time for dinner so if you two want to join us?” 

And they did make their way to the dining hall, where Louis felt a little relieved he wouldn’t have to awkwardly guess which chair was his like he did the last time he spent a thanksgiving here. 

Nestled between Harry and Edward he smiled at the pair as everyone went around a said a cheesy thing, they were grateful for. His heart skipping a beat when Jo whispered, “My new family.” 

This was a good thing. Being here was a good thing, Louis thought with a gentle hand on his stomach. 

“Sir, we have a problem in the front hall.” The housekeeper startled Louis as he leaned over to whisper to Edward. 

“A problem?” He asked, looking up in confusion before placing his napkin on the table and leaving the room. Louis looks to Harry who shrugs and shakes his head, but Louis is curious, so he excuses himself as well and follows the other man out. 

He can hear her voice before he turns the corner into the main entryway, “Where the hell is he?” 

Louis stops in his place seeing Anne wagging a finger in Edward’s face. The alpha sounds angry, “Why do you care, Anne?” 

“What did you do to him?” She shakes her head, “I’ve been calling you for a week and you haven’t returned my calls. I swear—” 

“Anne?” Louis whispered and the other omega visibly relaxed. 

“Louis!” She sighed, stopping right in front of the boy and grabbing his face, “Are you ok? When I called to check up on you, it said your number was disconnected and then the Cordon’s said that you were with the twins?” 

Louis looked between Edward who was more stern than ever, the omega remembering the way he threatened to kill her before, whispering, “I should have called.” 

“It’s ok, Love!” She pets over his hair, “I was just so worried.” 

“I know.” Louis sighed, “I made you so worried and then nothing. It’s not fair. I should have called!” 

“So,” Edward coldly asked the woman, “When you said you had no idea where he was all those years?” 

“Edward.” Louis whined in warning shaking his head. 

“No, all those years.” Edward growled, “My omega and my child.” 

Anne didn’t back down from the angry alpha, “I did what was right by him.” 

“Oh.” Edward growled, but immediately loses his anger when Jo walked into the room.

“Mumma? Daddy wants to know—” Her jaw dropped in surprise, “Grammy!” 

“Hey there, pumpkin!” Anne stooped to pick the little girl up. 

“It’s not Easter!” Jo giggled, pulling back to look at her ‘grammy’, “What’re you doing here?” 

“I just came to see you, pumpkin!” Anne pat over the girls head, “Look how tall you’ve gotten!” 

Jo nodded, “I got taller and I moved here! And mumma! Look, I have a papa now.” Jo reached out a hand and Edward grabbed it without question. 

Anne looked between the two and nodded, “I actually know your Papa and his twin.” 

“You know Papa and Daddy?” She asked, as Harry finally completed the group. Stopping to look between the people confused.

“Anne?” Harry asked, Gemma’s mother hadn’t joined the family for a holiday in almost a decade. She bought a place in Florida and barely spoke to her own daughter after the twins put her through hell with Louis’ disappearance, “What’re you doing here? You didn’t RSVP?” 

“Daddy! How do you know Grammy?”

“Grammy?” Harry asked, and then understanding dawned on his face. Anne knew Louis was in Boston and clearly, she must have visited him. Often enough for Harry’s daughter to call her Grammy when she didn’t even call her own grandmother that. 

Anne locked eyes with Harry, who looked from Jo to Louis to Edward. Each a different and more surprising emotion. Edward looked furious, but Louis and Jo looked hopeful and he knew what he had to do. So he kneels beside daughter, “Umm well Jo, your grammy was—I mean is me and your papa’s mother.” 

Harry eyes flicker up to Anne with a faint smile. They hadn’t recognized each other as such since Harry was a kid. The older omega’s heart melted at Harry’s words and Jo nodded, “Ohhh.” 

Harry had known for a while there wasn’t enough room in his heart for hate and if Anne loved his daughter enough to keep her safe. If Anne loved Harry’s omega enough to keep him safe than Harry could find it in his heart to forgive. To love. 

“Anne, why don’t you come join us?” Harry asked, picking up Jo and grabbing Louis’ hand, “I think Gemma would like that.” 

The omega looked to Edward who nodded stiffly, if only because of the way his omega and his daughter looked at her with warm eyes. He’d do anything for them.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry about the gap in posting again. My regularly scheduled seasonal depression has finally met my 'pandemic cancelled my grad school' depression and I feel like I'm barely alive. 
> 
> But that's neither here nor there. 
> 
> On the other hand I have a half written dark sugar daddy au I might post. LMK if that's something we want.

Louis had never been so full in his life. He could barely even keep his eyes open long enough to register that Harry was pulling off his shoes and socks as he lay perfectly still on the bed, “Baby…”

“What? Sweet boy.” Harry whispered, pressing his lips into Louis’ ankle. An adoring smile nuzzling against the threadbare anklet Jo made for her mom a few weeks earlier. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Louis looked even now clutching his stomach and pouting from being so full. 

“So full.” Louis whined, his hands cupping his small tummy.

“Full of love?” Harry chuckled, kneeling beside Louis to unbutton his tight pants and pull them down his body. After Anne arrived at the dinner, Harry had been unusually giddy. Almost like he was a child again, watching with rapt eyes as Jo sat on Anne’s lap and whispered about her new school. Nothing could ruin that moment, not even a less than impressed Jay watching the pair with sadness and jealousy. 

“Mmm hmm.” Louis moaned at the change in pressure now that his pants were gone, “Something like that.”

When Harry didn’t respond, Louis squinted open an eye to find Harry staring back, their eyes met, he mumbled a sappily soft, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis sighed back, “Why’re you looking at me like that.”

Harry just grinned harder, placing a hand over Louis’ stomach, “You’re the most beautiful omega in the world.”

“Hmm? You think?” Louis giggled, but winced at the sloshing feeling in his stomach, “Will you think that in a few months when I’m all chubby and hormonal?”

The alpha nodded solemnly, pressing a kiss onto Louis’ stomach, “Without a doubt. My love and admiration for you outnumbers the stars in the sky. The drops of water in the ocean.”

“Mmm, didn’t know my baby daddy was a poet.” Louis chuckled.

Harry leaned forward pressing kisses up Louis chest and towards his neck:

“Take all my loves, my love, yea, take them all:  
What hast thou then more than thou hadst before?  
No love, my love, that thou mayst true love call—  
All mine was thine before thou hadst this more.  
Then if for my love thou my love receivest,  
I cannot blame thee for my love thou usest;  
But yet be blamed if thou this self deceivest  
By wilful taste of what thyself refusest.  
I do forgive thy robb’ry, gentle thief,  
Although thou steal thee all my poverty;  
And yet love knows it is a greater grief  
To bear love’s wrong than hate’s known injury.  
Lascivious grace, in whom all ill well shows,  
Kill me with spites, yet we must not be foes.”

“Did you just recite a sonnet to me?” Louis whispered, their faces now just inches apart.

“Shakespeare,” Harry nodded, licking his lips, “I was a poetry minor at Columbia.”

“You were?” Louis giggled; he couldn’t imagine the Harry from before studying poetry. Fuck boy Harry in his basketball jerseys and backwards hat, with his charming good looks and quick temper.

Harry blushed, nosing his way over Louis’ hair, “My intentions were not necessarily academic.”

Louis paused at his words then understood, his alpha minored to pull omegas. He would feel jealous if he didn’t have such a firm hold on the alpha, not to mention two children, “Well, now that I know that, I’ll be demanding more performances.”

“Without a doubt, sweet omega.” Harry continued to kiss Louis’ cheek and over his ear, “My beautiful and lovely boy. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Louis hummed, “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Harry pulled back watching his face.

“I want Eddie back.” Louis was serious now, “I want him here when I fall asleep and when I wake up.”

Harry nodded, completely serious, “I’ll speak to him tomorrow.”

Louis lost Niall in the crowd of distant relatives nearly half an hour ago, his gut told him to search out his companion when he felt a hand on his waist. The omega jumped, but stayed in place as Edward apologized, “I didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart.”

The omega nodded, “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so jumpy today.”

Edward hummed, turning to face Louis, “I had an interesting talk with my brother this morning.”

“Hmmm?” Louis tried to play off indifference. Peeking up at the stoic alpha through his lashes. 

“Apparently, I’ve been neglecting my poor pregnant omega.” Edward’s face was still on the side of serious, but Louis saw a playful glint in his eyes.

“Neglecting is a harsh word.” Louis blushed, “I’d say abandoning me in my time of need or…” Edward’s playful growl cut Louis off who chuckled, patting the alpha’s cheek happily, “I miss you, Eddie.”

“I miss you, too.” Edward nodded, “I’ve been extremely single-minded and I am infinitely sorry that I have hurt you.”

“I accept your apology, but will you fix it?” Louis felt small, like a little kid asking for their father’s attention, “Please.”

“I believe I will.” Edward nodded, his eyes catching something across the room, “Louis, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

“Oh?” Louis asked, peeking over his shoulder at the room behind him, “Who?”

“He’s technically my uncle.” Edward steered Louis through the room, nodding at people as he passed, “But he’s your age.”

“Oh?” Louis giggled, “Grandpa John liked younger women?”

“I’d say.” Ed rolled his eyes, “I truly believe that I have aunts and uncles all over the world.”

“So, what’s special about this one?” Louis asked as they arrived in front of a handsome man. He was just under six foot, with a bulky frame and slicked back curls. A cheaper version of the twins. Edward placed a firm hand around Louis’ waist, tugging him just a smidge closer. 

“Hello J.J.” Edward spoke with a tone of authority, “I’m glad you could make it this year.”

“How could I miss it?” The man’s voice was familiar and Louis’ palms began to sweat as he tried to place it, “I heard through the grapevine that you and Harry found yourself an omega.”  
Edward’s grip tightened, with the length of time his uncle spent looking Louis over, “Yes, this is my omega, Louis.”

The man’s tense dark eyes finally flickered to Louis and they were cold, calculating. The omega would have taken a step back if he wasn’t being held close by his alpha, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Louis.”

And that voice, that tone finally dusted off the memory he was looking for. This was the man from the phone, the man who had him kidnapped. The omega opened his mouth to speak but it felt like there was something squeezing his chest tight. Something like a disoriented haze began to fill his mind and suddenly Zayn was beside him, Harry and Liam as well.

The twins were grabbing the man by his shoulder holding him in place, but Louis just had one thought in mind: Niall. Was Niall ok? He turned to look at Zayn, “Where’s Niall?”

The dark eyed alpha grabbed Louis’ shoulders, “Niall is somewhere safe, don’t worry. Louis, is this the man from the phone?”

Niall was somewhere safe? The alphas were on J.J. in a second. They knew he was coming. They knew he was the man that took them. Louis nodded and J.J was being led away. They were heading towards the basement.

“Honey, it’s ok.” Louis’ mother’s voice filtered through his confusion once the alphas were out of sight, “They’re gonna take care of it. You don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“He took me, mom.” Louis whispered, looking to his mother. Did everyone know this was happening. Why didn’t they tell him sooner? “He was gonna…”

Then Louis took off after them. He had to know. Who was this alpha going to kill? The question had been eating at him since he returned home. Playing back his words over and over again, he said he’d ‘have to kill the other one.’ Louis needed to know. 

Louis’ fist was pounding on the false wall in the basement of a notorious family’s mansion, his voice high pitch and reedy, “Please, let me in!”

The door opened and Liam was standing between him and the man, Liam’s tone was one of warning, as if that would stop him, “Louis.”

The omega ignored him slipping into the room under his arm, until he arrived right in front of the man now on the ground. Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, he barely recognized his own voice when he whispered, “Me or him?”

“What?” J.J. asked spitting blood onto the floor narrowly missing Louis’ shoes.

“When you called, you said you were going to kill one of us.” Louis whispered, “Which one?”

The man just feigned indifference, confusion, “Don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Louis.” Harry tried to calm his omega, taking a step closer, “Let us handle this…”

“No!” Louis shook his head, jumping and grabbing Harry’s concealed pistol. The alphas all share a concerned look but Louis was aiming it at the man before him, “Which one?”

“Look, sweetie—” Before the man could utter a single more condescending word, Louis aimed at the man’s knee pulling the trigger, “aaaahhhh what the fuck! You just shot me!”

“Yeah and I’ll do it again.” Louis’ voice still hadn’t risen above a whisper, “Which one?”

“Niall, you fucking lunatic.” J.J. yelled, trying to apply pressure to the oozing wound.

Louis shook his head, his blood nearly boiling, “You’re lucky you didn’t get to us on time because I would have fucking killed you before you could even laid a hand on my omega.”

“Oh, you think you could take me?” The alpha laughed, he had nearly a hundred pounds on the tiny man, even with the bullet hole in his knee it wouldn’t be a fair fight, “You’re just a low class whore that’s ruined the Styles’ family reputation.”

Edward growled, causing Louis to jump as the alpha was right behind him, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t?” J.J. yelled, “My father would have killed this disgusting excuse for an omega before letting him brainwash you into turning this family into a laughingstock. You have run this family into the ground.”

Edward bellowed a cold laugh, “You must have mistaken us with someone else because we have turned this family’s legacy into an above ground fortune five hundred company. We made more last year than we made in the century preceding it.”

“My father and grandfather would have never wanted this to go legit.”

“You have no idea what they would have wanted.” Harry growled next, “You barely knew the man. He didn’t even acknowledge you in his will. We extended you a kindness by allowing you to call yourself a Styles.:” Louis witnessed a darkness in Harry he never thought he’d see again, but this time Louis didn’t cower. Louis’ breath caught with awe at the alpha, moving closer to stand between Louis and his uncle, “All they ever wanted was a fair chance at life. They never would have chosen to steal and kill their way to the top. It’s people like you who bastardize their struggles to justify leading a terrible and abusive life, that would have set them off.”

“Why did you want me, then?” Louis asked, suddenly, reminding the twins that their omega was in the room, “Not Niall?”

“I didn’t want you, bitch.” J.J. scoffed, “I wanted the heir.”

Louis’ pulse jumped, “My daughter?” Harry’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped the omega from jumping on the bleeding man, “I swear to God…”

“Louis, lets go.” Harry picked Louis up and put him over his shoulder, “You’re done here.”

“I’m not even started.” Louis struggled in Harry’s grip, hitting the alpha’s back, until Edward grabbed his hands. 

“Louis.” Edward whispered, putting both of his hands into his left and grabbing Louis’ chin with his right, “Do you trust me.”

The omega paused, his breath slow but coming in pants now as he took a moment to answer the question, “Yes.”

“Then trust that I will make sure he pays.” Edward finished, “You don’t need to be here.” So, Louis nodded, and let Harry carry him from the room. Once safe in the suite Louis let out a sob, sliding down against the wall.

Harry kneeled before him, “What can I do for you, sweet boy? What do you need?”

The omega could barely catch his breath, “I want Niall.”

So the alpha nodded and went in search of the other omega. 

Niall found Louis in the same position, huddled against the wall, “Oh, Louis come here.” It wasn’t easy for the omega to get down onto the floor but once he did, he settled Louis onto his side placing his head in his lap, “Why’re you crying?” 

“H-h-he was g-g-gonna kill you.” Louis could barely catch his breath sobbing out his reply, “I-I-I…”

“You what, baby?” Niall’s fingers carded through Louis’ hair, already knowing what he was talking about. Due to his condition the alphas decided it was best for Louis to identify their kidnapper and have Niall out of sight. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Louis turned his face into his brother’s thigh wiping his tears, “I got so mad and I shot him.” 

“You shot him?” Niall whispered more in awe than out of dear, turning Louis’ head to face him. When Louis sniffled and nodded, Niall giggled, “Oh Louis, I knew you had it in you.”

“But what if something else happens?” Louis whimpered, “What if someone else comes along to hurt you. To hurt them.”

“Nothing is going to happen.” Niall shushed him, “You got us out. Protected us. We’re safe now. We will be ok.” 

Louis sat up sniffling while looking Niall over, “I kept you safe?” Niall’s gentle smile, settled Louis a little more, “They wanted Jo. They want the heir. How can I protect my babies when there are people like that? How can I protect them from people who want to-to-to...”

“Jo is a fearsome little creature, Lou.” Niall’s hand rose to wipe away Louis’ dried tears, “Just like her mother. She’ll be protecting you soon enough.” 

The smaller omega stifled a laugh at that nodding, “Y-y-you think so?”

“I know so.” Niall pat Louis’ thigh, “She is brave and strong. Plus you are not alone. You have the twins, my alphas, but most importantly, you have me. You aren’t alone.”

Louis finally sat up, kneeling in front of Niall with tear stained cheeks, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, but now that that’s settled, are you going to tell me what’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?” Louis’ lip wobbled. 

“You shot J.J. and you were sobbing uncontrollably. That doesn’t sound like my Louis.” Niall muttered, “My rational and brave little omega. What’s up?” 

“I don’t know.” Louis bit his lip, he wanted to wait until his first ultrasound to tell Niall about the baby, but it was clear his hormones might have outed him first.

“You’re lying to me.” Niall stated, “Did someone hurt you? When you were away? Is that why you’re triggered right now?” 

“What? No!” Louis shook his head, “No, umm it’s just been crazy and I’ve been feeling sick.” 

“You’ve been sick?” Niall asked incredulously. The pair spent almost every second together these past few weeks. 

“Y-y-yup.” Louis’ hand slipped down to his stomach, a nervous tick he developed with his last pregnancy. Skeptical blue eyes traced the motion. 

“Oh, Louis?” Niall’s gaze remained on his stomach, “A-a-are you…?”

“Niall.” Louis whimpered, reaching out and wrapping a pinky around the other omegas before raising his eyes nervously, “Are you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Niall sounded awestruck, reaching out a hand to touch a stomach that hardly even pudged, “This is a good thing. Another baby?” 

The omega nodded, “I thought you might be upset because you wanted me to join your pack.” 

“Oh, Louis.” Niall just laughed, “It’s never too late to join my pack. Pregnant or not…” 

Louis busted out laughing, “You are a crazy omega.” 

“I’m your crazy omega, little brother.” Niall giggled, pressing a kiss onto Louis’ cheek, “Can’t believe we’re both pregnant.”

When Harry finally rejoined the pair of omega’s now lying on the bed going over baby names, he looked between them nervously, “Can I come in?” 

“It’s your room, cousin.” Niall joked, sitting up with some help from Louis, “Your omega and I were just picking out some names.” 

“So you told him?” Harry smile turned from nervous to proud in an instant, looking to Niall, “I’m gonna be a dad again!” 

“Congratulations, Harry.” Niall’s smile was genuine enough, but his next words were serious, “I’m thinking for a boy we’ll name him Niall and a girl…” 

Louis shoved Niall bashfully, “Ni, don’t mess with him like that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love y'all thanks for the nice comments and kudos


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated a lot about what would go into this chapter but ultimately, I want this to be able to stand alone. I wrote alternate endings with cliff hangers and shit but I hate that kind of ending so I went with this. 
> 
> I fully intend to post a sequel but I don't know when that'll happen.

“What if she doesn’t want siblings?” Louis whispered, despite himself and Edward being completely alone on the penthouse balcony. 

“Why wouldn’t she want siblings?” Edward came to stand behind Louis at the railing, his arm wrapped tight around his waist, his chest firm against Louis’ back. 

“It was always just me and her.” Louis sounded almost sorrowful. 

“Hmm,” Edward hummed against the shell of Louis’ ear, “And now its you both and us. Families get bigger and I think she knows that.” 

“But what about…” 

Edward cut Louis’ words off twisting him around, so they were now chest to chest, “But nothing, sweetheart. You’re over thinking this.” 

As if on cue the elevator rang out announcing Harry and Jo’s arrival. Louis kept his eyes on Edward for a few moments longer before nodding and slipping out of the alpha’s hold. Once back into the warmth of the penthouse Jo yelled, “Mumma! Look at my dress!” 

“Oh, don’t you look beautiful!” Louis whispered, eyeing the fancy dress Harry had picked out earlier today, “Did Daddy get that for you?” 

“Uh huh!” She giggled, looking up to Harry conspiratorially. The omega only had a moment to glance between the two before the personal chief announced dinner was ready. This was their first real nuclear family dinner. Just the twins, Louis, and Jo sitting around a smallish square table. 

The family individually dressed for a much more extravagant affair, a stark contrast to the quesadilla Jo had on her plate. Despite all of Elouise’s wishful thinking Jo still didn’t have the palate for finer things.

Louis was surprised Jo didn’t have a million question about why we were eating here instead of at the mansion with Lou’s family. Looking wearily to Harry he tried to communicate his concern that the alpha already went ahead and spilt the beans. But Harry was already shaking his head no at Jo. 

“How was your day with Daddy and Papa, love?” Louis asked, Jo’s head whipping up to look at her mom. 

“It was fun.” Jo whispered, “Papa had to leave early but I got this dress and we went to that restaurant I like. But mumma daddy said…” 

“Joey.” Harry chided, his voice holding nothing but endearment for the little girl. 

“Sorry daddy but I wanna know!” Jo could barely keep her excitement in, “Mumma! Daddy said you have something for me?” 

“Oh, did he?” Louis whispered, tilting his head towards Jo but making happy eyes at Harry, “Did he tell you what?” 

“Nope!” 

“And you thought I’d break first.” Edward chuckled. 

“Papa! You know too!” Jo’s mouth dropped in shock, “Everyone knows but me!” 

“Little love,” Edward hushed her confusion, “It’s a gift from all of us.” 

“Ok, but what is it?” Jo whined. 

So, Louis nodded to Edward who pulled a small blue box from his pocket, placing it on the table in front of Jo. Her eyes were big like saucers as she stared at the box. Gaze jumping to Harry, “For me?” 

“Yeah, for you, baby girl.” Harry nodded for her to pick it up. With clumsy little fingers she undid the ribbon on the box and opened it to find a small silver ring with an oval shaped flattened edge. Her head cocked as she took in the ring, looking to her mom. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a ring for you.” Louis smiled, holding out his hand with a matching band, “Me and your Daddy and Papa all have one too.” 

“We all have one?” She smiled, her lip wobbling, “Because we’re family?” 

“Yes, baby.” Louis smiled, nervously pulling two more boxes from his pocket and placing them on the table. Jo looked at them confused, before opening them both to find the same ring in each. 

“I don’t get it.” She asked, “Eyes jumping between her parents, “Why are there two more?” 

“These two are for you to protect until your siblings are old enough to wear them themselves.” Edward explained and Jo just shook her head and laughed. 

“Papa, I don’t have any siblings.” 

The omega took Jo’s little hand in his, “You’re going to, Jo.” 

“Siblings?” Her face was unreadable for all of fifteen seconds before she broke into a huge smile, “I get siblings? Two? Because there’s two rings.” 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” Louis nodded, and Jo jumped up from her chair into Louis’ lap. 

“Thank you, mumma!” She was almost in tears, “I’ll love them so much and I’ll protect them. Two babies? Does that mean twins? Like Daddy and Papa? I get two siblings?” 

“Yes.” Harry grinned, watching his daughter and mate in delight. 

“Wow!” She looked down to the ring in the box, “I’m so excited! When are they coming? Are they in your tummy right now, mumma?” 

“Yeah, baby.” Louis brushed her hair out of his eyes, “They’ll be here in a few months.” 

Her eyes tracked back to the box in her hands, “Papa, what’s this thing on the ring?” She asked, pulling it from the box and putting it on a random finger. 

“That, little love,” Edward began, “Is your family crest. It’s defined our people for generations and it’s yours to wear proudly. For you to make sure your little siblings get.” 

“My family?” She whispered, nodding with serious eyes, “My little siblings and all of us. We’ll all have them?”

“Uh huh.” Harry continued, grabbing her hand softly, “And if you would like than we’d like to go ahead and get your last name changed so we all have the same one. You’ll be a Styles, like me and Papa.” 

Jo nibbled on her lip, turning in her mother’s lap, “What about mumma? He’s not a Styles.” 

“That’s ok, baby girl.” Louis smiled softly at his ever-thoughtful little girl, “I think this is a good thing.” 

The twins exchanged a look and then Jo whispered, “Can I do it know, Daddy?” 

“Yeah, Joey, go ahead.” Harry smiled sweetly, watching Jo dig out something from a secret pocket within her dress. Louis didn’t know what was going on, this wasn’t part of the plan. So, when Jo finally got what she was looking for triumphantly holding up what could only be a ring box. 

Louis eyed the twins questioningly but with his arms still wrapped around Jo opened the box. Looking over his little girl’s shoulder, his gasped as he took in a engagement ring. Heavy with a clean-cut diamond stone, wrapped in intricate bands of silver, the ring stared Louis’ down like a ton of bricks. 

“Do you like it, mumma?” Jo whispered, turning in her mother’s lap pressing the ring into his hand, “Daddy and Papa and I picked it out!” 

Louis’ lip wobbled as he nodded, glancing over to the twins, Edward standing slowly, “We all decided we want to be a real family. We want a mating ceremony.” 

Harry agreed, “Louis will you give us the utmost honor of being our mate?”

Louis felt tears run down his face, Jo’s little hands wiping away his tears, “Mumma! Don’t cry!” 

“Happy tears, baby girl.” He whispered, standing and lifting her while taking the twins into an embrace, “Only happy tears.” 

And standing there, face buried in between Harry and Edward’s shoulder, Jo snug between them, Louis felt whole. Like nothing could take them down, like nothing could break them apart. They were family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sequel half written but I won't be posting it until it's completely done. I'd hate to string you guys along like I did with this one.
> 
> Thank you all for your unending patience and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
